La Pluma que Cayó del Cielo
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: ¿Te imaginas un mundo en el que todo se acabó, y la humanidad ha perecido por los estragos de las guerras y del tiempo, dejando el mundo en ruinas, habiendo acabado con todo lo que hoy en día conocemos? ¿En donde lo único que encuentres en el mundo, sean ángeles caídos y demonios? y mejor aun, ¿Con Zoro y con Robin? añado también genero "Apocalíptico" pero abajo no aparece.
1. El Descenso y la Profecía del Condenado

"Un día, en un mundo en el cual yo era un espectador, vi como en la tierra vivían los seres humanos. Tierra que poco a poco se estaba desmoronando en las cosas malas que hacían… y un momento en el que, estos seres con una naturaleza destructiva, se iban acabando, uno por uno, hasta no quedar ninguno de ellos. Entre conflictos y desastres naturales, la humanidad progresivamente se fue consumiendo, hasta que un día… los pocos que quedaban en la tierra, se exterminaron, hasta no quedar ninguno de ellos, y así, sin previo aviso, todo lo que conocimos en el mundo, ya no existía"

"Entre guerras, desastres naturales, existían unos seres que miraban todo desde un punto de vista muy, pero muy lejano. Estos eran los ángeles de la luz, que rodeaban este mundo, en el cielo, observando como todo este declive ocurrió hasta que la humanidad se haya extinguido" "Mientras que por debajo de la tierra, habían otros seres, que eran unos completamente distintos a los anteriores, les decían ángeles oscuros, pero que no se engañen… en realidad, estos eran demonios sedientos de destrucción… de poder… de venganza... liderados por unos ángeles superiores revelados, que los llevaron al resto de la tercera parte de los seres alados, hasta donde están; debido a que se querían sublevar y tomar el mando en el cielo, diciendo que arrebatarían el poder, lo cual fueron desechados por los demás ángeles superiores que presidían el cielo"

Pero esto no había ocurrido en un tiempo posterior a lo que conocemos hoy en día. Ya estos existían desde hace años, provocando que la humanidad entrase a la extinción. Todo lo que existe, fue gracias a un acontecimiento que ocurrió desde los cielos, y he aquí nada puede ser escondido. En una época anterior luego de que el mundo fue consumido por las guerras y la humanidad ya estaba extinta; se desató una batalla feroz entre ángeles rebeldes, quienes deseaban obtener el poder, más estaban siendo expulsados del cielo, por muchos otros seres alados. La batalla estaba a favor de los que estaban siendo fieles a la luz, pero los que estaban siguiendo el camino de la maldad, perdieron en esta batalla. Desde un pináculo en el cielo, un arcángel se estaba aproximando hacia una parte alta, viendo a su alrededor a demasiados seres alados, que se mantuvieron fieles, y que en medio de ellos, estaban caminando muchos de los rebeldes, quienes iban a ser juzgado por este arcángel de más de dos metros de altura, el cual sostenía una enorme espada en la mano.

- Ángeles pecaminosos… han sido un total fracaso para nosotros… han logrado con su rebeldía, la expulsión del cielo.

En ese mismo instante, entre los ángeles que miraban a los rebeldes, una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar entre unos espíritus celestes que estaban retirados del lugar de ejecución. Mientras la luz se movía, los ángeles que estaban cerca de esa luz, se hicieron a un lado, hasta que llegando a donde estaba el gran ángel, juzgando a los rebeldes; se muestra como una niña de cabello blanco, y con dos alas que resplandecía todo el lugar. Se para delante del ángel, y viendo que el bullicio disminuyó hasta el punto en que no se escuchó nada, expresó:

- Yo me encargo de esto.

Al decir esto, el gran ángel, se hizo a un lado, y los demás ángeles rebelados, conglomerados para ser juzgados, al ver a la niña, no la podían distinguir bien, lo cual unos de ellos, dijeron con desesperación de voz:

- Esto es imposible… ¿Por qué no podemos verte?

- ¿Acaso no somos ángeles también?

La niña desde arriba, escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de parte de estos ángeles rebelados, y cerrando sus ojos para no tener que verlos a todos, mostrando su ejemplo de pureza y santidad, dijo a gran voz:

- Ustedes han infringido la ley de los ángeles, que es estimar a los ángeles como así mismos… y de tratar de ser para lo que no fueron creados… por esta causa, ustedes han perdido el brillo de sus alas y serán expulsados a la tierra y los desechos que en ella queda, para siempre, y los que infringieron con ustedes… también serán desechados.

Se produjo un bullicio enorme entre los seres vivientes que residían en el paraíso, y al decir esto, muchos ángeles leales, tomaron a estos rebeldes, y los arrojaron a la tierra que está completamente asolada, destruida y llena de oscuridad, y los demás ángeles pecaminosos fueron arrojados con ellos. Al pasar el momento, la niña abriendo los ojos, mira al gran ángel y le dice:

- Raziel, quiero que busques a los ángeles, que fueron engañados por estos desechados, al tratar de entrar desde las rejas sagradas a mi aposento… y quiero que lo hagas, ahora.

- Como usted ordene, mi señora.

En ese mismo instante, Raziel y la niña, miraron a unos tres ángeles que tenían a uno de ellos, por el cual este se veía muy serio; y de aspecto extraño. A medias se le veía un manto que le cubría la cabeza, y que se asomaba un mechón de cabello verde, y estando delante de Raziel, este le pregunta a quienes lo traían:

- ¿Es este el ángel que trató de entrar desde las rejas celestiales, hacia los aposentos de nuestra señora?

Y uno de ellos, el cual lo sostenía con una estaca dorada, sujetándolo del cuello, responde diciendo:

- Sí… fue sorprendido, queriendo tomar el fuego divino.

Dicho esto, Raziel les ordena que se alejen, y se queda delante de este ángel arrodillado y maniatado a su espalda. Este se acerca y le coloca la mano en la cabeza encapuchada, preguntándole:

- ¿Tratabas de robar el fuego divino del aposento de nuestra señora?

Más este ángel, alzando la mirada, se deja mostrar un poco su oreja izquierda, mostrando tres aretes colgando de ella.

- Fui engañado, por los demás ángeles… me dijeron que…

Pero Raziel, cerrando su puño, golpeó a este ángel en la cara, haciendo que cayese contra el suelo, derramando sangre. Esto evidenció que perdió sus poderes como un ser sobrenatural, y es cuando Raziel enojado le dice:

- No interesa lo que estés diciendo… ¿Tratabas de robar el fuego divino?

En ese instante, la niña estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a este ángel juzgado, y se da cuenta que a través de la sombra del manto, se ven dos luces verdes brillando, tratándose de los ojos de este, que le decía dirigiéndose a ella:

- Le aseguro que no era mi intención… fui engañado.

La niña cerró sus ojos, sintiendo demasiado pesar en su corazón. Raziel voltea hacia la niña y espera que dictamine el veredicto.

- Y al igual que fuiste engañado, como los otros… tú, serás desechado también del cielo, y estarás en la tierra… arrójenlo.

Al decir esto, este ángel fue arrojado también del cielo, y los que fueron engañados también fueron echados por tratar de tomar el fuego sagrado que estaba en el aposento de su señora.

El gran ángel contemplaba como habían sido echados todos estos ángeles del cielo, después de este acontecimiento y luego mira a la niña, que es la señora del cielo, y le manifiesta lo que siente:

- Algunos de los que fueron expulsados hacia el infierno terrenal, eran arcángeles… como este último que desechamos... ¿Ahora qué será de todos ellos? Con esto, la cantidad de servidores celestiales ha disminuido demasiado.

- Ellos no conseguirán redención… solo aquellos que fueron engañados y que se dejaron amenazar por los demás ángeles rebeldes… ahora el cielo no se siente regocijado de esta gran pérdida… pero lo mejor que podemos hacer, es tratar de que nuestros ángeles no hagan lo mismo que hicieron estos… porque su castigo será el mismo…

Luego de decir esto, Raziel desvía su mirada hacia la niña, y ella estaba con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, y al mismo tiempo dejando caer una lágrima dorada de su ojo.

- La tierra es un infierno vivo para todos los ángeles que no están acostumbrados a la oscuridad… yo soy la luz que ilumina el cielo… y siendo todos acostumbrados a mi resplandor, no podrán hacer nada en la oscuridad.

Al decir esto, se retira y deja al gran arcángel Raziel, muy pensativo mirando a lo lejos la tierra, en la cual estos ángeles fueron desechados.

"Muchas cosas sucedieron al ser echados estos ángeles a la oscuridad… entre ellos, yo soy uno que tocó la superficie, culpado de un error que no cometí por mi mismo… me sentí un ángel muy solo y por sobre todas las cosas… traicionado"

"Luego de este juicio largo… la tierra entregó a la vida, a unos seres peculiares que no existían, pero que debido al poder que tenían sus alas, hicieron traer al mundo unas criaturas místicas, que solo aparecen en relatos… criaturas como muertos vivientes, que fueron unidos a los deseos de los ángeles oscuros, llamados así mismos, por la pérdida del brillo de sus alas. Después de esto, estas criaturas invadieron la tierra por completo, rodeándola y haciendo imperios en lo que una vez se llamó así, pero sin olvidar a aquel ángel que fue echado a la tierra, al igual que estos ángeles oscuros"

Ya después de muchos años, en la tierra, la oscuridad y la soledad, era tan destructiva, que solo estaba siendo rodeada por los ángeles oscuros y demonios de toda clase, quienes eran antes criaturas oscuras, segadas y llenas de destrucción.

Siendo la tierra, sostenida por estos ángeles, estos estaban recorriéndola y viendo si había invasores en sus territorios, lo cual sobrevuelan por los aires unos tres ángeles oscuros que estaban surcando hasta llegar a una parte de la tierra, en el cual había una antigua edificación, parecida a un castillo, y colocándose frente a unos muertos vivientes de mitologías hititas, que estaban presidiendo el lugar, les dicen:

- Hemos venido hasta acá, para decirles que sus muertos vivientes, han estado invadiendo nuestras tierras… venimos a advertirles, que ustedes no tienen autoridad para pisar nuestros territorios, a no ser que hayan sido invitados.

Una criatura de esas, desciende por las escaleras ruinosas de ese castillo y viendo a los ángeles oscuros, sonríe aplaudiendo y diciendo:

- Esto simplemente me parece gracioso… ¿Para qué nosotros tendríamos que invadir sus tierras? ¿Acaso nosotros tenemos que tomar algo importante de donde ustedes están?

- Sean sabios… ustedes están aquí, en este paramo desolador gracias al antiguo poder que tenían nuestras alas… si no hubiera sido por nosotros… ustedes no existieran.

En ese entonces, la criatura mortuoria se aproxima hacia el ángel oscuro que le confrontaba, y le ve a los ojos, con mirada desafiante.

- Tienes razón… nuestras vidas se la debemos a ustedes, ¿Pero para que discutir? ¿No somos como hermanos? Somos los únicos en esta tierra, y aun así se quejan de que estamos invadiendo sus territorios.

- Solo les decimos que no deben tomar nada que no les pertenece… los nathrezims, intentaron hacer lo mismo… si quieren cuidar al resto de los ravandar que se encuentran en este mundo, manténganse lejos de nuestras propiedades.

La criatura que resultó ser un ravandar, como estaban según ellos clasificados, se dio la vuelta y estando de espaldas, dijo:

- Ángeles oscuros… siempre con deseos de poder gobernar el mundo de la oscuridad… ¿Acaso no les basta el planeta entero? ¿A dónde quieren ir? ¿Al sol, para tomarlo?

El ángel oscuro se enoja al igual que los otros dos que le acompañaban, y dijo:

- No me provoques… eres un ravandar, y sabes muy bien que podría quebrarte en dos, si lo quisiera.

Mas el ravandar, dándose media vuelta hacia este ángel oscuro, se mantienes sonriente, y musitó:

- ¡Bah! Palabras de destrucción y de ambición… espero que no llegues a estar solo en este mundo… y recuerda que no lo estamos.

- Y tú no olvides que por nosotros es que estás aquí… así que mejor mantén tus colmillos dentro de tus fauces, y reserva tus palabras… no valla ser que llegue alguien y te despedace por irónico.

Los ángeles oscuros, dándose media vuelta, comienzan a volar retirándose de ese lugar, lo cual el vampiro, mirando a los suyos, dice un poco consternado:

- No entiendo todavía, el por qué de nuestro agradecimiento a esos malditos ángeles ambiciosos y engreídos… si fuera un nathrezim, ya lo hubiera despedazado por completo.

En ese mismo instante, se crea la imagen tétrica de un nathrezim, femenino, saliendo detrás de una de las columnas de la torre destruida, que le dice a este vampiro:

- Si fueras como yo, te aseguro que no harías absolutamente nada… y sé que no tendrías la habilidad de tomar a ese ángel oscuro y despedazarlo con tus manos.

Este ravandar, se da la media vuelta y se sorprende al ver a esta mujer demoníaca, y le hace reverencia, diciendo:

- Lady Kjara… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, y en medio de nosotros?

- Solo vengo a avisarles, que los nathrezim, tenemos planeado tomar los territorios de los ángeles oscuros… tenemos que mandarlos al infierno, y dejarlos ahí, ya que no pueden hacer más nada, estando encerrados.

- Suena muy interesante, pero… ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Qué es lo que me estás sugiriendo?

Habiendo preguntado esto, el ravandar observa como esta nathrezim de aspecto entrañable, camina hacia ellos. Se trataba de una criatura que ya estaba en la tierra, luego que los ángeles oscuros cayesen, y poseían más poder que los ravandar. Y ella, moviéndose entre ellos, haciendo preocuparles de modo que pensaran que les mataría, oyen que les expresa:

- Que no se metan en esto… ustedes no tienen más nada que hacer aquí… y tengan cuidado con los ángeles, debido a que ellos son más fuertes que ustedes, y si tratan de hacer algo… los ángeles oscuros no dudarán en tomarlos a ustedes como responsables.

- Lady Kjara, usted es hermosa ante los ojos de cualquier demonio… pero le digo que no nos debe tomar como ineptos.

- Bueno… entonces si quieren conservar sus imperios, no se metan en los territorios de los ángeles oscuros, nosotros poco a poco veremos cómo solventar estas situaciones y sabremos que hacer al respecto… sabemos que ustedes hicieron esas invasiones… ¿Qué buscaban?

- No buscábamos nada… no se que se está tramando, pero nosotros no sabemos nada.

En ese instante, la mujer demoníaca abre su boca y emite un enorme grito agudo que ensordecía a todo ser que se hallase a su alrededor. Los ravandar se sentían torturados por este escándalo que poco a poco fue menguando. Kjara los ve a todos, rendidos en el suelo, y luego abre sus alas, riéndose:

- Más les vale que no hagan nada estúpido… los estaremos vigilando, manada de inútiles.

Al decir esto, la mujer demoníaca llamada Kjara, emprendió vuelo hacia una dirección específica, lejos de ese desastroso lugar. Luego de esto, el ravandar se levanta del suelo junto con los otros que estaban en ese lugar, enojándose por causa de esto.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan descubierto nuestra movida?

Más uno de ellos le dice:

- No lo sabemos… pero llegaremos al fondo de esto… los nathrezim, tienen algo planeado en contra de los ángeles oscuros.

- Si es eso verdad… ¿Entonces por qué nosotros estamos involucrados en esto?

- Eso lo tendríamos que averiguar con Lord Valandil… él sabe todo acerca de esto.

- No tenemos más opción… todos ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí… mientras que yo iré con Lord Valandil, a pedirle consejos y dirección.

Al decir esto, emprende vuelo hacia Lord Valandil, que es el mayor de los ravandar, para poder pedirle consejo acerca de todo lo que hará.

Mientras que desde lo lejos, en un lugar muy remoto, en donde no había ningún ravandar, se encontraban unos ángeles oscuros, luchando contra unos ángeles de la luz, en posesión del territorio en el cual estaban los ángeles oscuros, y luego de esto, se libró una gran batalla en la tierra.

Mientras que estos estaban luchando, los ángeles oscuros estaban cayendo ante los ángeles de la luz, lo cual uno de los ángeles oscuros que comandaba las huestes malditas, miró a un ángel de la luz superior, dijo:

- ¡No dejen solo a aquel ángel! ¡Acábenlo!

Al decir esto, los demás ángeles oscuros se dirigieron al ángel de la luz, que los guiaba, lo cual este al ver como venían, sujetó su espada y alzándola al aire, creó un destello muy grande que encegueció a estos que venían a atacarle.

Después de esto, se dirigió a los ángeles y con su espada, los despedazó a cada uno de ellos, y mirando a los demás ángeles enemigos, indefensos ante el inminente ataque, dijo a los suyos:

- ¡No se detengan y sigan adelante! ¡Que no quede ningún enemigo con vida!

Al ver esto, los demás ángeles oscuros, sintieron temor y cada uno de ellos pensaban en huir y en el intento, fueron alcanzados y acabados por los ángeles de la luz. Al gran rato, unos ángeles de la luz se fueron acercando al ángel superior que los guiaba, trayendo a uno de ellos y arrojándolo a los pies de este ángel de la luz, por lo que dijeron:

- Mi señor Raziel… este lo alcanzamos mientras trataba de huir… por suerte, lo detuvimos cortándole un ala.

Sentándose en una pila de ángeles oscuros muertos y acabados, Raziel pregunta a este sobreviviente:

- Parece que tu ejército oscuro, no pudo contra nosotros.

Más este ángel oscuro, alzó la mirada hacia Raziel y le dijo:

- Raziel… cuanto tiempo sin vernos… han sido casi tres mil años.

- Sí… y parece que has cambiado demasiado, al igual que el resto de tu patética escoria de raza.

- No digas que somos diferentes, si somos los mismos.

Raziel, tomando su espada, dice a este ángel oscuro, mientras miraba el filo de su arma, intentando intimidar a su enemigo.

- Dime… ¿Quién te mandó hasta acá y en donde está el resto de los ángeles oscuros?

- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Raziel… pero no te diré absolutamente nada.

- Dime una cosa… ¿Acaso no estás cansado de vivir así? ¿Todavía sigues en el mismo plan que no les resultó desde hace miles de años?

- Di lo que quieras Raziel… pero nosotros fuimos libres, y jamás decidimos estar sirviendo a una niña que al abrir sus ojos, nadie podía mirar… ¿Sabes lo que es la libertad, Raziel?

- Claro que lo se… pero no conozco el modo en que ustedes identifican su libertad… yo sirvo a alguien que me hace libre.

Al haber escuchado esto, el ángel oscuro comenzó a reírse, lo cual al hacerlo, dijo a Raziel:

- No seas estúpido Raziel… si ustedes no se largan del cielo, no serán libres nunca… siempre serán esclavos de "Calassian"

- Calassian, nos da a nosotros la libertad de escoger lo que sea… ustedes no lo tomaron.

Al decir esto, Raziel se levanta y sostiene su espada cerca del cuello de este ángel oscuro, y antes de ejecutarlo, el ángel oscuro les dice:

- ¡No sean estúpidos! ¡Calassian no los tiene a ustedes como ángeles libres! ¡Ustedes solo son esclavos que no ven la verdad!

Y luego extendiendo su huesuda mano hacia Raziel, le dice:

- Recuerda esto Raziel… nosotros los ángeles oscuros, haremos pagar a todos los que están presidiendo el cielo, por habernos lanzado de allá… tú serás testigo de cómo el cielo se llenará de oscuridad también… así que dile a Calassian, que apenas se dará un comienzo de cómo todo estará lleno de oscuridad… y la luz que ustedes tanto aman, solo será un pequeño resplandor, que se disipará… ¡Recuerda eso Raziel! ¡Y nunca olvides lo que será de ti en un futuro!

Al oír esto, Raziel con su espada, le cortó la cabeza a este ángel oscuro, y mirando a los demás, dio la orden de calcinar a todos los demás:

- Quemen todos los restos, y dirijámonos al cielo, rápidamente.

- Como digas, señor.

Inmediatamente, los cuerpos fueron quemados, esparcidos y otros apilados en esa región devastada en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, y en seguida de haber hecho conforme ordenó Raziel, estos ángeles se dirigieron al cielo.

Después de un largo rato, entre los restos calcinados y despedazados, apareció desde la lejanía un ángel muy peculiar que empezó a caminar entre los restos de los ángeles oscuros quemados. Habiendo mirando a los alrededores, luego mira hacia el cielo, con un manto en su cabeza, sin identificar su rostro.

- "En la oscuridad de la noche las vísperas han campaneado, para invocar almas esclavizadas y espectrales. La luna en tiempos de cosechas han arrojado sombras tenebrosas, nacidas de las profundidades y de las pesadillas más terroríficas. Conjurando así mismo alzando criaturas despreciables, para tomar posesión de la noche sobre alas negras y oscuras"

Nadie sabía quién era este misterioso ángel que se apareció entre los restos de ángeles muertos, muchos habían oído la historia de un ángel que fue echado del cielo, por error y nadie podía asegurar que se trataba de este ángel.

"Pero como dicen las Escrituras, ¿Qué es lo que fue? Lo mismo que ha de ser" "Nadie sabía con exactitud que a medida que los días pasaban en la tierra, lo que se aproximaba era un destino azaroso.


	2. El Precio del Arcángel Caído

Mientras que a lo lejos, en otro lugar de la tierra, en las ruinas de una ciudad en donde había una enorme plaza, en la cual anteriormente se le llamaba "la plaza roja", uno de los lugares más importantes del mundo. Este lugar estaba presidido de ravandars, y en ese momento uno de ellos estaba volando desde lo lejos y entró a una especie de catedral resquebrajada, siendo residida por un ravandar mayor, que presidía a muchos de esas criaturas despreciables. Este ser que volaba desde lo lejos, al llegar ante este demonio mayor, se postra y le dice:

- Mis saludos Lord Valandil… he aquí vengo en búsqueda de un consejo.

En ese momento, un ruido se escuchó como si fuese el rugir tenue de una bestia que estando en el altar de esta catedral, se ve mostrada una sombra desde un reflejo, y se oye una voz al mismo instante que susurra:

- Tú has venido ante mí, insignificante criatura… y yo he aquí te doy mis sabios consejos… ¿A qué has venido?

- Mi señor yo he venido a decirle que los ángeles oscuros, saben de nuestros movimientos… y eso me tiene preocupado, porque yo fui quien organicé ese ataque a sus posesiones… y estamos los ravandar en peligro.

En ese instante, se oyó como si la criatura misteriosa se levantó entre las sombras, y entre los pequeños reflejos de los vitrales, se mostraron unas enormes alas que estaban moviéndose de un lado para otro, venteando el lugar y alborotando el polvo del suelo. Al instante, se oye que este vampiro, dice:

- ¿Tú has organizado ese ataque? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Mi señor, yo…

Pero mientras decía esto, se escuchó interrumpido por la criatura escondida, que le dijo:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, insignificante criatura?

- Me llamo Orodreth… Lord Orodreth, mi señor Valandil.

- Orodreth, recuerdo a alguien que se colocó ese nombre… antes solía llamarse Momonga, y que se transforma en una gárgola.

Orodreth se sintió confrontado, y alza la mirada mientras estaba postrado y recuerda que muy pocos le conocían así, por el cual al bajar de nuevo la mirada, responde diciendo:

- Así es… antes me llamaban Momonga, era una gárgola demoníaca.

Se hizo un silencio en la catedral ruinosa, y es cuando se escucha un suspiro para luego expresar una frase diciendo:

- Lord Orodreth… ¿Y por qué organizaste ese ataque contra los ángeles oscuros? ¿Acaso no sabes que gracias a ellos, es que estamos aquí en la tierra? ¿Acaso no sabes que nosotros somos antiguos mitos, que hemos sido vivificados por el antiguo resplandor de sus alas?

- Sí, mi señor y no lo olvido… pero los ángeles oscuros, traman algo contra nosotros… estuve allá en la dicha "gran muralla", y supe que nosotros corremos peligro por ellos.

Al decir esto, Momonga o como todos le conocían según Orodreth, se da cuenta que se hace silencio por un largo rato, lo cual Lord Valandil, dice:

- Sí, eso fue lo que oí… y no sé si sea verdad, pero si fuera así, ya lo hubieran hecho desde hace tiempo… no creo que los ángeles oscuros, tengan algo contra nosotros… quizá los nathrezim… ellos son mitad ángeles oscuros y mitad demonios… así que si hay algo que estará sucediendo, los ángeles oscuros, se las estarán viendo con los nathrezim.

- No estoy seguro de eso mi señor… creo que si eso fuera verdad, entonces… ¿Por qué los nathrezim, tienen muchos planes en contra de los ángeles oscuros?

- Muy simple Orodreth, o mejor dicho Momonga… los ángeles oscuros solo tienen un objetivo en mente… y es poder gobernar la tierra por completo, y someternos a nosotros en sus mandatos.

- Pero mi señor… eso es muy ridículo… ¿Para qué gobernarían toda la tierra, si no hay mas nada en este mundo que tomar?

- Sí, eso es lo mismo que decimos los ravandar entre nosotros… pero los nathrezim, solo tienen un objetivo en mente… y es lo único que mantienen desde que se creó esa raza.

Al decir esto, la sombra deja de hacerse tenue y se muestra Lord Valandil ante Momonga, bajando del altar con una imagen tétrica de un demonio desfigurado. Imagen tal que asustó a su servidor, con sus alas y con un aroma a temor, y luego colocándose delante de este ravandar, le dice:

- Lo que quieren los nathrezim, es tomar a los ángeles de la luz y hacerlos sus esclavos, para luego poder asesinar a Calassian, y luego de eso, poder robar el fuego divino… aquel que según las historias angelicales, iba a ser robada por un ángel que fue castigado a estar en la tierra, llena de oscuridad y de temor.

- Pero mi señor… ese es solo un mito… nadie ha podido tocar el fuego divino.

- Pero este ángel sí lo iba a hacer… solo que tuvo temor y no lo tomó… pero pudo haberlo hecho, y si él hubiera hecho eso… el cielo, hubiera sido presidido por él.

Acto seguido, Lord Valandil mostrando un aspecto mortuorio, se acerca más a Momonga, expresándole su idea con una sonrisa peculiar.

- Ahora tú, ve a tus dominios y espera mi orden, que muy pronto te será encomendada… y por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, porque si fuera así…

En ese mismo instante, Lord Valandil, comenzó a arder y alumbrando el lugar, llenó de temor a los demás vampiros que estaban en esa catedral, cubriéndose con sus alas, para no poder mirarlo. El pánico rodeó el lugar, y de pronto dejando de resplandecer, mira a Momonga y le dice:

- Tú pagarías por todo lo que le estuviera sucediendo a nuestros hermanos… ¿Ya estás conforme con tu consejo, Momonga?

Al decir esto, Momonga, miró a este ravandar con temor, y arrodillándose ante este, le dice:

- Sí, mi señor… haré lo que usted me pida.

- Entonces, ya puedes retirarte… ya no tengo nada de qué hablarte.

Luego de decir esto, Lord Valandil, se da media vuelta y sentándose en el altar, ve como Momonga, abre sus alas y se retira de ese lugar, mientras que Lord Valandil, mirando hacia una ventana, ve el cielo con mucho sobresalto y dice:

- Por causa de ese ángel, es que estamos aquí nosotros… su error nos trajo a la existencia… así que le estaré eternamente agradecido.

Después de esto, ya en el cielo, los ángeles estaban llegando después de la batalla contra los miles de ángeles oscuros que fueron incinerados. Raziel, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Calassian, llega ante ella, se postra y le da las nuevas de lo acontecido.

- Mi señora, los ángeles oscuros y el ángel superior que los presidían, fueron quemados hasta no quedar nada.

En ese momento, la niña estaba sentada en la orilla de una fuente, y movía las aguas suavemente, para luego decir sin voltear hacia Raziel.

- Muy bien… has hecho un buen trabajo y cumpliste con tu deber.

Luego de decir esto, Calassian se levanta y sigue adelante y se dirige a los jardines dorados del cielo, así que sentándose debajo de un árbol, se queda muy pensativa. Raziel dándose cuenta de su estado de ánimo, decide seguirle y se sienta al lado de ella sin decir nada al principio.

- Mi señora… ¿Por qué está así de triste?

- No tienes de que preocuparte Raziel… solo que ya han pasado 3000 años desde que expulsamos a un ángel inocente.

- Ya me imaginaba que era eso, pero mi señora… usted sabe que él trató de robar el fuego divino… la pena sería la muerte, pero usted accedió a que fuera arrojado a la tierra… ¿Y ahora se arrepiente?

- No me arrepiento… y si fuera así, entonces yo no podría ser su señora y gobernarlos a todos ustedes.

- Usted siempre ha sido lo que nosotros necesitábamos… nosotros los ángeles de la luz, le estaremos agradecidos de habernos creado… yo por ejemplo, siempre tendré esa deuda con usted, y le serviré en todo lo que usted me pida.

En ese mismo instante, la niña se levanta mostrándose un poco más calmada y con una expresión radiante en su rostro, y dice:

- Tienes razón… debes ir a descansar Raziel, tuviste un duro encuentro con ángeles oscuros, y mereces descansar.

- Está bien, si usted me lo pide, lo haré.

Al decir esto, Raziel se dirigió hacia otro lugar, lejos de la presencia de su señora. Mientras tanto, Calassian mira hacia una dirección, y caminando muy lejos y muy lejos, mira a unos ángeles que estaban caminando y sobrevolando por el paraíso con gran alegría. Acto seguido, se da cuenta de un ángel femenino que estaba a lo lejos, y luego de permanecer pensativa por un instante, se dirige hacia donde estaba, y al mirarla, le dice:

- Nico Robin.

La voz de esta niña hizo que este ángel se quedase paralizado, pero luego de un instante, se da media vuelta y al ver a Calassian, se arrodilla ante ella.

- Mi señora, viva usted por siempre… ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Levántate y sígueme.

Y habiendo dicho esto, caminan hacia la lejanía de la presencia de muchos ángeles, manteniéndose en lo que era una cascada de un mar de cristal. Ambas llegan a ese lugar, y Calassian tenía intenciones para planes futuros.

- He aquí te necesito para una misión, en la cual solo se te dará a ti.

- Sí… ¿Dígame que puedo hacer por usted mi señora?

- Recuerdo hace más de 3000 años, que tú eras un arcángel, que trató de desobedecer las leyes del cielo, que yo coloqué… y también recuerdo que junto con otros ángeles, trataste de robar el fuego divino.

- Sí mi señora… lo recuerdo y me siento todavía muy arrepentida por eso.

- Ya no hace falta que me digas esto… conseguiste redención y yo te perdoné, y tus faltas han sido borradas, ya me olvidé de eso.

Calassian se dio la vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia la cascada, sujetando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Acto seguido camina sobre las aguas que dispersaban las cascadas, y dice:

- Pero no te he traído hasta acá para que recuerdes cosas del pasado, y que al mismo tiempo te hagan sentir mal… te he traído para una misión.

- ¿Y que puede ser, mi señora?

- Tú conociste al que trató de robar el fuego divino… ¿No es así?

Oyendo esta pregunta, el ángel femenino llamado Robin, desvía su mirada hacia un lado y eso le trajo recuerdos del pasado. Así que manteniendo su mirada ida de su mente, respondió:

- Sí, así es.

- Y tú fuiste echada del cielo junto con él… y estuviste junto a él, todo el tiempo que duraste allá abajo.

- Bueno… después de que fuimos desechados, estuve con él… pero al ser redimida, no lo vi jamás… pero sí me acuerdo de ese ángel.

- Interesante, que bien que no lo olvides

- Perdón que le pregunte, pero… ¿Para qué me dice esto?

La niña desde la laguna, se da la media vuelta encaminándose hacia Robin, expresándole lo que tenía en mente:

- Iré al grano contigo… Robin… necesito que vayas a la tierra en secreto y que encuentres a ese ángel y me digas como está.

Al decir esto, Robin se lleva una mano al pecho y se sorprende de lo que le pide, y dice:

- ¿A la tierra? ¿Por qué quiere que yo lo haga?

- Porque tienes una deuda conmigo, conociste a ese ángel muy bien y es una orden directa que te doy.

En ese momento, Robin se queda callada y ve que la niña, se le acerca y le sonríe.

- Pero no debes tener temor.

- Eso sería imposible… el resplandor de mis alas sería notado en la tierra, y así no podría hacerlo bien.

En ese momento, Calassian se le acerca a Robin; y colocándole la mano en la frente, hace que sienta un calor indescriptible que ni ella entendía. Luego que quitarle la mano, suspira en silencio.

- Ahora ya puedes ir a la tierra… ya estás lista.

Robin sin haberlo entendido, se mira a sí misma, y dice:

- ¿Qué hizo en mí que no lo he notado?

- Mira tus alas.

Al mirar sus alas, nota que perdió el resplandor, y así mismo lo recupera otra vez por voluntad propia.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo entendí.

- Hay cosas que no puedes entender que yo hago… ustedes fueron creados para no entender mis propósitos, pero ahora que puedes perder el brillo de tus alas cuando quieras, tienes mi permiso para ir a la tierra y para encontrar a ese ángel… necesito saber cómo está.

- Muy bien… ¿Pero para que quiere saber cómo está ese ángel?

Al oír esto, Calassian estando de espaldas, mueve la cabeza a un lado y mirando a Robin muy seria oye que luego ella se disculpa.

- Bien, no haré preguntas… ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

- Búscalo y asegúrate que esté bien… y lo que él necesite, no se lo darás, si no te fuera ordenado en el cielo.

- Bien… entonces me iré.

Al mismo instante, abrió sus alas y descendió a la tierra en la búsqueda de este arcángel que estaba perdido en la oscuridad. Por otro lado, Calassian se había ido de ahí y entrando en su aposento, ve desde lo lejos la puerta en la cual se encuentra un gran tesoro del cielo, y al abrirla, mira el fuego divino que se posa sobre una antorcha, en la cual parándose ante la llama divina, dice a sí misma luego de haber estado muy pensativa.

- ¿Cómo los ángeles no se resisten a tomar lo que para mí es más sagrado? ¿Por qué, tuviste que ser engañado a tomar lo que no te pertenece? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Zoro?

Al decir esto, coloca su mano en el fuego divino, y dijo a sí misma:

- Cada vez que la llama sagrada está aquí, mis años de vida, pasan más lentos de lo que jamás creí… si estuviéramos separados, yo envejecería de una manera muy rápida… con tan solo un día que pase.

Luego de sacar su mano del fuego divino, se da la media vuelta saliendo del aposento.

- Por eso nadie debe tomar la llama sagrada.

Al pasar de los días, mientras la tierra era un infierno total, el ángel que fue desechado del cielo, al tratar de robar el fuego divino; estaba caminando en un río hecho un pantano de todas las muertes que estuvieron en su cauce, mostrando un olor desagradable y una agonía que llenaba a este ángel de mucho rencor. Estaba de espaldas, caminando hacia el río y al dirigirse a sus aguas, expresó:

- Ya han pasado más de 3000 años, y este mundo sigue hecho una porquería de todo lo que antes era… todavía no sé qué es lo que hago aquí.

Y mientras este ángel calmaba su ira, vio que ante él, sobrevolaban tres ravandars, que al verlo abajo, cambiaron su forma de gárgola gigante, y se hicieron a imagen de hombre, estando parados delante de este ángel. Uno de ellos, se comunica con el otro.

- Mira a este ángel oscuro… está solo.

- Los ángeles oscuros nunca andan solos.

Al decir esto, Zoro se levanta del riachuelo después de haber removido las aguas, y viendo a los ravandars, dice:

- Demonios insensatos… ¿Acaso mi imagen les muestra a un ángel oscuro?

- Eso sería ridículo, porque si fueras un ángel de la luz, tus alas las hubiéramos visto desde lo lejos.

- Pues entonces sí soy un ángel de la luz o un ángel oscuro… no importa mucho… lo que fui, es algo que no volveré a ser otra vez.

Luego de esto, un ravandar estuvo mirándolo de arriba abajo, y notó que este ángel, tenía sus alas de color gris, tenía unos pantalones negros, no llevaba nada en sus pies y con el pecho descubierto, y mirando más arriba vio su cabello que era de color verde intenso, que lo llevaba por la cintura, y que detrás de esa larga cabellera, tenía parte de su cabello amarrado con una cola que la tenía alta, y que llegaba más abajo que el resto de sus cabellos. Este ravandar al haber echado un vistazo, expresó:

- Pues si no eres un ángel oscuro… ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No deberías estar en el cielo?

Más el otro le responde:

- No seas tonto, si este fuera un ángel de la luz, ya hubiera sido asesinado, si estuviera solo.

- Pues entonces… ¿Qué clase de ángel eres tú?

Los tres vampiros se quedaron mirando a Zoro, pero este se sacude sus manos hacia ellos.

- Soy un ángel que ha mirado el infierno, y que jamás hizo algo para poder estar aquí… creo que con eso les basta y si no entendieron… no puedo hacer más nada.

Uno de los ravandar se molestó mucho por el escarnio y tratando de dirigirse a Zoro, es detenido por otro de ellos que le advierte:

- Espera… no hagas nada.

Luego de decir esto, poco a poco este ravandar se acerca a este ángel, y le rodea en silencio.

- Yo creo que se quién eres tú… y creo que debería nombrarte.

Zoro al oír esto, levanta la mirada viendo a este ravandar que recordó lo que era y oye que dice:

- Tú eres Roronoa Zoro… y tú fuiste echado por tratar de robar el fuego divino.

Por causa de esto que dijo el ravandar, Zoro se molesta y se da la media vuelta, pero los demás dicen entre sí, palabras que incomodaron a Zoro, tales como:

- Entonces este es el ángel que están buscando los nathrezim.

- Sí y por suerte lo conseguimos nosotros… creo que nuestro señor le agradará esto.

Zoro al oír esto, se voltea y viendo a los ravandar, sonríe y les dice:

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Nathrezim?

- Por suerte tú eres alguien que el cielo ha despreciado, y que los nathrezim están buscando… y hasta donde yo sé, tú fuiste el que trato de robar el fuego divino de la señora del cielo… por supuesto que muchos te quieren.

- No tengo idea de lo que hablan, pero sea lo que sea no me interesa, y yo me largo de aquí.

En ese momento al tratar de abrir sus alas para irse, un ravandar se transforma en una gárgola gigante, colocándose delante de Zoro, para no poder dejarlo volar, haciendo que este se quede en el suelo. Zoro, mirando a los otros dos vampiros, les dice:

- Díganle a su amigo que se quite o yo mismo lo quitaré con mis manos.

Estos demonios al oír esto, sonríen y dicen:

- Me temo que no será así Haranel… tenemos que llevarte con nuestro señor.

- Sí, no me imagino la gran recompensa que nos darán por llevarte.

- Sí… y además no temas, si no opones resistencia, no te haremos nada.

Luego de ver como estaba en medio de estos tres demonios, Zoro se cruza de brazos y baja la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y riéndose.

- Hm… ¿Acaso creen que yo tengo miedo de ustedes y que estoy peligrando mi vida?

En ese mismo instante, este ve que detrás de él, el ravandar lo iba a tomar con su gran mano, pero abriendo sus alas, provoca un extraño resplandor, que enceguece momentáneamente a estos demonios. Al abrir sus ojos, ven que Zoro estaba volando a lo lejos. Estos ravandar se convirtieron en gárgolas gigantes, y comenzaron a volar detrás de este arcángel caído, y mientras hacían eso, uno de ellos alcanzó a Zoro y abrazándolo fuertemente cayeron ambos en el suelo, por lo que el peliverde estando debajo de esta gárgola, la empuja a un lado con sus piernas. Zoro se levanta y ve que cayó entre un bosque muy oscuro, e inmediatamente miró a esta gárgola que estaba rugiendo fuertemente.

- No te metas en mi camino… si no quieres que te rompa esa cara de murciélago, hazte a un lado y déjame en paz.

Al decir esto, vio que las otras dos gárgolas llegaron ante él, y rodeándolo por completo, dice:

- Bien… si quieren perecer, yo les ayudaré.

Acto seguido, las tres gárgolas se dirigieron saltando hacia donde estaba este arcángel, y Zoro, da un gran salto, haciendo que las tres gárgolas choquen entre sí, haciendo que se quedaran buscándolo, por lo que una de las gárgolas, mirando hacia arriba, ven que el peliverde estaba bajando y cayendo en otra dirección, diciendo:

- Las gárgolas son muy lentas… yo me imaginé que ustedes serían otras bestias muy diferentes.

Esto hizo enfurecer a las gárgolas, lo cual una de ellas lanzándose hasta donde estaba Zoro, este la toma sobre la cabeza, y colocando los pies en el suelo la arroja hacia otro lado, haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol, dejándola mareada por completo, mientras que las otras bestias, se dirigieron hacia el peliverde y tomándolo de sus brazos, lo arrojaron hacia un árbol, dejándolo debilitado, por lo cual al levantarse, dijo:

- Estas gárgolas son unas desgraciadas… van a pagar todo lo que me han hecho.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro alzando las manos al cielo, vino un resplandor de sus manos, y de momento, las tres gárgolas se dieron cuenta de que tenía tres espadas, con la cual este comenzó a correr hacia las tres gárgolas, peleando hasta el cansancio.

Ya después de un largo rato, Zoro cansándose de estas tres gárgolas, se dirige a una de ellas, y haciendo un movimiento rápido, le incrusta una de sus espadas sobre el cuello, y con la otra traspasa sus ojos, dejándola ciega por completo. Las otras dos gárgolas al ver esto, rugieron y se dirigieron hacia Zoro, por lo que este viendo que una de esas gárgolas se lanzó sobre él, este se echa al suelo, y le clavó sus espadas en el corazón, dejándola muerta al instante, mientras que la otra que quedaba se dirigió hacia donde estaba el peliverde. Sujetando su espada con fuerza, salta y le corta la cabeza con sus espadas como si fuera una tijera. Luego de esto, Zoro se dirigió hacia donde estaba la otra gárgola que se transformó en el ravandar que era anteriormente, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren los demonios conmigo?

El ravandar sin poder ver nada a su alrededor, dijo:

- Mi señor… quiere algo contigo… pero muy pronto lo sabrás, debido a que no te podrás resistir a él.

Zoro, en ese momento con su espada, le corta la cabeza, y con la otra espada, la parte por la mitad, esparciendo los pedazos por todos lados. Zoro suspiraba de cansancio y sus cabellos fueron sacudidos hacia atrás, sintiendo un fuego interior que no recordaba haber sentido. Después de todo, los poderes no los había perdido, aun habiendo pasado 3000 años.

- Ningún demonio me detendrá en mí andar en este maldito infierno.

Al decir esto, guardó sus espadas y caminó calmado para luego abrir sus alas, huyendo de ese lugar en el cual estaban los demonios muertos.


	3. La Raíz de Todos los Problemas

Al pasar un largo rato, a la lejanía en las ruinas de un monasterio, Kjara, la nathrezim, estaba llegando al dicho lugar después de un largo viaje, y al haber llegado después de haber sobrevolado por horas, pasa por un pasillo oscuro en el que los vitrales verticales de las paredes, mostraban la luz que las estrellas, hacían iluminar el lugar que caminaba, por lo que al hacerlo escuchó una voz que le dijo:

- Kjara… ¿Dónde estabas?

Volteando a los lados, este demonio ve que un nathrezim muy grande y fuerte se le estaba acercando.

- ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¿Acaso no te has enterado de todo lo que ha pasado?

Kjara, acercándose al nathrezim, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y le dice:

- Lord Kryon… ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que hubo una guerra de ángeles lejos de aquí… pero todos mis servidores, fueron a investigar todo lo que había pasado… y tú te desapareces como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Lo lamento… ¿Quiénes vencieron?

- Los ángeles de la luz… como siempre lo han hecho… pero creo que tenemos un plan que no hemos concretado, así que quisiera que me digas, ¿Por qué no has encontrado a Roronoa Zoro aun?

- Kryon, los vampiros sospechan algo, y los ángeles oscuros ya no confían en nosotros, y ese arcángel sigue desaparecido… pero no lo he encontrado en ningún lugar de la tierra.

Al oír esto, las sombras se opacan y se ve el reflejo de unas alas de murciélago que se dan media vuelta.

- Hm, ya veo… entonces no está en un sitio fijo… este arcángel se ha vuelto más difícil de encontrar todavía, y no puedo entender cómo es que nadie en este mundo lo ha visto andar por el aire o por la tierra.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado?

- No lo sé… lo necesitamos para poder entrar en el cielo… solo requerimos que uno de nosotros beba una sola gota de su sangre, para poder hacerse invisible ante los ojos malignos… necesitamos la sangre de Roronoa Zoro, para hacernos invisibles y así poder entrar y tomar el fuego divino… pero primero tendríamos que separar a Calassian del aposento en donde se encuentra la llama sagrada.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

- Muy sencillo… tus encantos serán utilizados para poder atrapar a Zoro, y beber de su sangre… además, él te conoce y ha sido seducido por ti, muchas veces… ¿O es al contrario?

Kjara desvía la mirada a un lado, y esto da a entender al otro demonio enorme, que tenía mucha razón.

- Pero, si bebo de la sangre de Zoro… él será uno como nosotros o incluso peor… ¿No te preocupa eso?

- No… porque él solo fue castigado… no fue desechado como los demás ángeles que cayeron con él… en su corazón no existe el deseo de poder, solo el de venganza por lo que le hicieron.

- Bien, entonces yo lo tomaré y beberé de su sangre.

En ese momento, el enorme demonio Kryon toma a Kjara por detrás y abrazándola, le dice al oído susurrándole:

- Pero tendrás que echar de tu cuerpo este vestido negro que usas… la idea es que tienes que atraerlo, no espantarlo… debes quitarte tus vestiduras.

- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer… ahora suéltame.

- No… necesito sangre, no he bebido nada en todo este día.

- Pues que mi sangre te sacie.

Y habiendo dicho esto, al instante Kryon abre sus fauces y comienza a beber de la sangre de Kjara en su cuello, hasta quedarse saciado. Ya al hacer esto, Kryon comenzó a sufrir una pequeña metamorfosis, sus alas crecieron y su fuerza incrementó, y al soltar a Kjara, le dice:

- Ah, me siento diferente… gracias a tu sangre, me falta solo un poco para poder ser un nathrezim más diferente.

Dicho demonio cae al suelo después de ser soltada, así que sintiéndose débil por causa de esto. Kryon rugía como un león y Kjara le pregunta:

- Pues en este caso, ¿Por qué no terminas de beber la sangre de Roronoa Zoro, cuando se transforme como uno de nosotros?

- Ese es mi plan principal Kjara… la idea de que entres y eches a la tierra a Calassian, hace que esté indefensa ante mis ataques y luego de eso, la mataré, beberé la sangre de Zoro y luego subiré al cielo y mataré a todos los ángeles y convertiré este mundo en un completo infierno de oscuridad y dolor… solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Tu plan es maravilloso… entonces tú quieres que yo tire a la tierra a Calassian y que luego de eso, me retire de ese lugar.

- Por supuesto, no quisiera que el efecto de la sangre de Zoro acabara y que luego los ángeles se den cuenta de quién eres… los nathrezim somos muy pocos y no quiero que nuestra raza se extinga.

Kjara sonríe por causa de esto. Se levanta del suelo y ve que su señor se mostraba muy confiado gracias a este plan.

- Pues entonces, solo tengo que emprender vuelo y buscar a Zoro y beber su sangre.

- Sí… así que mejor vete de una vez y regresa solo cuando hayas echado del cielo a la mocosa impertinente.

Pero antes de irse, esta mujer demoníaca estaba pensando en los poderes de Calassian, y pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo echaré del cielo a Calassian? Aunque tiene la imagen de una niña de 5 años, es el ser más poderoso que hay en este mundo… no será fácil para mí si lo hago con mis propias manos.

- No será así… el problema que hay con Calassian es que alejada del fuego la hace un deidad muy débil… y hasta donde sé, no ha aprendido a usar sus pequeñas alas, y eso me sirve para seguir con mis propósitos.

- ¿Y qué pasaría con ella si estuviera en la tierra y no la hayas encontrado?

- Encontrarla sería como ver un punto blanco en un lienzo negro… eso no me traerá dificultades.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la has visto aquí en la tierra?

- No seas tan insensata… ¿Acaso olvidas que ella es la luz que hay en el mundo? Por una curiosa razón, se le conoce como la estrella del universo… ya lo verás.

- No entiendo.

Luego de haber estado de espaldas a esta mujer, Kryon se da la media vuelta con los brazos cruzados y explica:

- Muy fácil… la única manera de saber que ella está aquí en la tierra, es cuando algo sucede en el lugar en que estamos.

Kjara se dio la vuelta y expandiendo sus alas, se preparó para salir de ese lugar y antes de eso dijo a Kryon:

- Pues entonces veras ese cambio más rápido de lo que te imaginas Kryon… y veras como Calassian cae del cielo.

- Eso espero, confío en ti plenamente.

Y sin más preámbulos, Kjara emprende vuelo y se retira lejos de donde estaba y comienza en la búsqueda de Zoro.

Luego de dos semanas, alejado de los demonios del mundo, Zoro comenzó a volar lejos recorriendo la tierra devastada y en oscuridad, tal como lo hizo en muchos años. Pasados los minutos, al pararse en un lugar en el que había una cascada muy grande, y viendo más arriba encontró un antiguo cementerio de restos humanos, deteniéndose en la cascada.

Bebiendo de su agua, siente que a lo lejos alguien lo mira, por lo que este continúa tomando del agua como si nada, y al pasar un largo rato, Zoro saca de su uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, algo muy parecido a un látigo, que extendiéndolo hasta donde estaba este mirón desconocido, lo tomó y golpeándolo de un lado a otro en el suelo, lo arroja hacia una lapida grande del cementerio. Zoro al acercarse con sus espadas para matarlo, sale un ángel oscuro de entre los escombros que le dice:

- Tranquilo, solo estaba mirando… no quiero hacer nada.

Viendo que era un ángel oscuro, no se confía y le coloca una de sus espadas en el cuello y le dice:

- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada solo yo…

Pero al decir esta frase, este ángel oscuro mira a Zoro fijamente a los ojos, y se da cuenta de quién era.

- No lo puedo creer… no puedo creer que seas tú.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Tú eres Roronoa Zoro… uno de los principales ángeles caídos que intentaron tomar el fuego divino.

Zoro se da media vuelta y enfunda sus tres espadas, para dirigirse hacia la cascada y mientras bebe agua, el ángel oscuro lo sigue, mostrándose agradecido y sorprendido por toparse con él.

- Eres el ángel más famoso en este infierno terrenal y por fin te encuentro… me da alegría poder verte, infeliz.

- ¿Famoso? No diría lo mismo de eso.

- Claro que sí, el cielo te desechó, los ángeles oscuros te odian, los ravandar pagaron precio por tu cabeza y los nathrezim te necesitan… ¿Qué se siente ser el ángel más famoso de este mundo?

- No lo sé… no me interesa y lárgate antes de que te mate.

Este ángel oscuro intenta irse, pero de pronto Zoro se extraña por algo que dijo este individuo, y se levanta apresurado.

- Un momento… ¿Dijiste que los ravandar pagaron precio por mi cabeza?

- Así es, los ravandar quieren matarte porque creen que tu mataste a tres de ellos y que son más importantes en esta región… y por unas muertes desastrosas.

- Sí, y los maté porque me plació hacerlo… tal como podría hacerlo contigo.

- No me importa… sería asesinado por el ángel más popular.

Esto le pareció demasiado estúpido a Zoro, mostrándose con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de ironía desmedida en su cara.

- ¿Te gustaría que te asesine solo por ser alguien que murió en mis manos, para ganar popularidad después de muerto?

- No estaría mal… además no te tengo miedo, y si quieres matarme, solo hazlo.

- Estás loco y demente… no te mataré.

- Sería una lástima… te admiro tanto que hasta dejaría que me mataras como tú quisieras.

Zoro al oír esto, sonrió irónicamente y le preguntó al ángel oscuro:

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que los nathrezim, me necesitan?

- Bueno… eso es algo muy serio y difícil de explicar, pero hasta donde yo sé, los nathrezim quieren algo contigo, pero no tengo idea de que será.

- Es estúpido, los nathrezim detestan a los ángeles… no entiendo cual es el propósito que desean conmigo.

- Lo que te puedo decir es que es un propósito lucrativo… muy lucrativo, porque si no fuera así, entonces dime, ¿Qué hacían esos tres vampiros que te querían matar?

Zoro se quedó muy pensativo debido a esta noticia extraña, así que pensando en otras cosas, ignoró el hecho de ser alguien perseguido.

- Muy simple… te querían matar, porque no se llevan bien ni con los ángeles, y no confían mucho en los nathrezim… lo que sucederá, es que tus alas serán arrancadas de tu espalda y tus extremidades serán rotas, para que los nathrezim no cumplan el propósito que quieren contigo… y por suerte nosotros los ángeles oscuros, no nos interesa mucho lo que estos ravandar, quieren contigo.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo?… eres el ángel más escurridizo que he conocido en mi vida.

- Quizá tengas una buena idea.

- Pues si es así… te digo que tengas cuidado con los nathrezim… te están buscando.

Al decir esto, abrió sus alas y se fue de la presencia de Zoro, dejándolo solo y dudoso, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Los nathrezim… me imagino que se quien me puede estar buscando.

Luego de haber charlado con este ángel oscuro, Zoro se dirigió hacia un panteón en la oscuridad, y viendo que no había un cadáver, abrió el sarcófago y se acostó en el, guardando sus alas en su cuerpo, para descansar de esta noche aburrida.

Por otro lado, volando a lo lejos de la tierra, Robin trataba de descender en un punto específico de la tierra, y al ver que estaba cerca, miró sus alas, e hizo que se volvieran negras, para no ser descubierta entre los demás demonios que estaban en el mundo.

- Así no seré mirada por los ángeles oscuros.

Pisando tierra, Robin encoge sus alas y se mantiene atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, aunque era obvio que la destrucción era evidente en lo que podía discernir.

- Pero que oscuridad… jamás pensé que la tierra se volvería así después de 2000 años, cuando estuve por última vez.

En ese instante, comienza a caminar por una ciudad y viendo una torre que estaba derrumbada, se dirigió hacia ella, mirando un cartel, que decía "Le tour Eiffel", se cruza de brazos, contemplándola:

- De seguro no fue una torre importante… o quién sabe.

Luego de haber recorrido el lugar por un largo rato, dice a sí misma:

- Muy bien… ahora debo buscar a Zoro, ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Por dónde debo empezar para encontrarle?

En ese instante, Robin siente una voz que está en su cabeza, clara como si fuese escuchada en frente de ella, y que le decía:

- "Si deseas encontrar a Roronoa Zoro de una manera más rápida, busca en todos los cementerios o en las torres de las catedrales, y deja que yo te guíe"

Robin se da cuenta que era Calassian quien le hablaba, y mirando para los lados, recuerda algo y habla.

- Yo creo que se en donde puede estar… él estaba mucho en los cementerios mirando las estatuas de los ángeles, en las tumbas de los muertos humanos.

En ese instante, Robin se da cuenta que dos ángeles oscuros comienzan a volar cerca de donde estaba, y estos al ver a Robin en el suelo, descienden y se acercan a ella, de modo silencioso, para luego preguntarle:

- ¿Qué haces tú sola en este lugar?

- Solo estaba merodeando por este lugar… no es muy importante.

- No deberías estar sola aquí, ya que los nathrezim no se han vuelto muy confiables.

- ¿Nathrezim? ¿Qué es un nathrezim?

Ambos ángeles oscuros se sorprenden por ver que dicha mujer no sabía que especie era esa, así que frunciendo el ceño, uno de ellos pregunta:

- ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿No sabes que es un nathrezim?

Robin se dio cuenta de su error y entendiendo que debía mezclarse entre ellos, inmediatamente corrige diciendo:

- Ah sí… sí, los nathrezim… dos de ellos me estaban siguiendo hasta acá y uno de ellos se retiró y el otro lo perdí… ¿Y hacia donde van ustedes?

- Nosotros estamos en la búsqueda de unos ravandar muertos que encontramos muy lejos que aquí… ¿Nos acompañas?

- Sí, por supuesto… creo que diez de los nathrezim, me seguían… vamos.

- Muy bien… vamos entonces.

Inmediatamente estos tres empezaron a volar y mientras estaban en el aire, Robin preguntó a estos ángeles:

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que encontraron unos ravandar muertos?

- Sí, es así… nos enteramos que habían tres ravandar muertos, unos dos decapitados y uno de ellos tenía el corazón desgarrado, como si se tratara de una espada

- Eso sí es serio… ¿Y quién pudo haberlo hecho?

- Tenemos la idea de que lo hizo un ángel de nosotros… uno pero muy diferente.

En ese instante, es cuando Robin comenzó a pensar que el que podía haberlo hecho, era Zoro, pero necesitaba cerciorarse que era verdad. Mientras que estos volaban, uno de ellos, dice:

- Aquí es… hemos llegado.

Lo cual acto seguido, descendió y llegó hasta donde estaban los cuerpos de ravandar muertos. Helena al ver los cuerpos mutilados, dijo a sí misma:

- De seguro esto lo hizo Zoro.

Pero uno de ellos pareció escuchar lo que dijo Robin, y se extrañó preguntando:

- Un momento… ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que esto… de seguro lo hizo uno de nosotros.

- Sí pero, ¿Quién lo hizo?

El otro de los ángeles, tomó la cabeza de un ravandar y mostrándose confundido por esto, dijo:

- Este que está aquí, era uno superior… y lo peor del caso es que los ravandar piensan que nosotros tenemos que ver con esto, y creen que uno de nosotros lo hizo.

- Pues este ángel, debemos conseguirlo… ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

- Unos de los nuestros, nos dijeron que la posibilidad de que este ángel haya aparecido, es muy remota.

Soltando la cabeza deforme de este demonio, se encamina para examinar al otro cuerpo mutilado.

- Lo único que tenemos son unos testigos que dicen que lo vieron ensangrentado y hacia el norte… no estoy muy seguro pero es así.

Robin se ofrece a querer buscar a ese posible ángel, expresándoles:

- Si ustedes les place, yo puedo ir en búsqueda de ese ángel.

- Bueno no sería mala idea… ¿Pero irás sola?

- Sí… ¿Por qué no? Además, ya he estado en el norte y lo he recorrido miles de veces.

Uno de ellos se acerca a Robin y viéndole los ojos, a través de sus mechones de cabello largo, le dijo:

- ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

Es cuando Robin reacciona y desvía su mirada a un lado, diciendo:

- No lo creo… quizá sí, debido a que hemos estado en este infierno por 3000 años.

El otro ángel se le acerca a su compañero, colocándole la mano en el hombro.

- Ya déjala tranquila… quizá sí la hemos visto, debido a que somos muchos ángeles en este infierno oscuro.

- Es verdad… quizá si sea verdad.

Robin se sintió aliviada al no ser reconocida por estos dos caídos, y decide emprender vuelo lejos de ellos, para poder buscar a Zoro y dejar de ser una sospechosa.

- Bueno chicos, yo iré tras ese ángel y lo llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Y abriendo sus alas, se despide diciendo:

- Hasta luego.

Y luego de decir esto, comienza a volar muy alto hacia el norte, mientras que el ángel que miró de cerca a Robin, dijo a su compañero:

- ¿No notaste algo raro en ella?

- No… ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sus alas y su mirada… sus ojos se veían extraños y sus alas se veían muy grandes y llena de muchas plumas ante las nuestras.

- Sí, yo noté eso… pero quizá sea un ángel muy cobarde, para no haber peleado o quizá ha sido un ángel que se ha escondido de todos los problemas.

- Sí puede ser, vayámonos de aquí y regresemos a decirle a nuestro señor Ojo de Halcón que hay alguien que está buscando a ese ángel.

Al decir esto, abren sus alas y regresan ante su señor, mientras que Robin dice a sí misma, ya a lo lejos de la presencia de estos ángeles oscuros:

- Creo que ese ángel me reconoció… lo mejor será que no sea tan ignorante.

Luego de pasar un largo rato, fue llegando al norte, hasta que pasado de más de cinco días, llegó al lugar indicado, y mirando una ciudad en la cual había un reloj grande que estaba en una torre puntiaguda, muy cerca de un gran río, dijo:

- Esto debe ser… el norte.

En ese instante, miró que en la torre había una gran gárgola mirándola, por lo que Robin estando en el puente que estaba encima del gran río, miró a la bestia en la punta de la torre, y dijo:

- Una gárgola… quizá sea un ravandar.

Acto seguido, la gárgola abrió sus fauces y mostrando sus colmillos, descendió con sus garras preparadas para atacarla, por lo que Robin al darse cuenta, levanta su mano derecha y crea un rayo que golpea a la gárgola que estaba cerca de atacarla, arrojando a la bestia al agua. Robin al haber hecho esto, despertó la atención de un nathrezim, que estaba cerca de ese lugar, mirando el campo de batalla, diciendo:

- ¿Pero que fue eso?

En ese instante, la gárgola sale del río y mirando a Robin, se lanza hacia ella, pero la morena mirando que se venía, abrió sus alas y alzó su cuerpo, haciendo que la bestia se estrellara contra el suelo. La gárgola se enfurece levantándose y rugiendo de una manera muy fuerte, a lo que Robin, mirando a la bestia, se dijo:

- Bestia infernal… ¿Qué te has creído?

Instantáneamente se dirige hacia esta gárgola, tomándola del cuerpo y volando en picada hacia el suelo, estrellando a la bestia, y retirándose de ese lugar. Luego la gárgola, se transforma en forma humana, levantándose del suelo y mirando a Robin desde lo lejos que estaba parada y preparada para atacar al ravandar, que le decía:

- Ven acá y no huyas de mi presencia, ángel estúpida.

Robin se enfurece y corre hacia donde estaba este ravandar malherido y pasándole por un lado, coloca su mano en su cabeza y ascendiendo en una posición vertical, queda parada de una mano en la cabeza del demonio, lo cual inmediatamente, Robin con su rodilla le cae encima al demonio, dejándolo acabado y muerto en el suelo. A lo lejos el nathrezim, mirando como este ángel había acabado con este ravandar tan fácil, dice asombrado:

- Ese ángel, no es un ángel oscuro… pero no luce como un ángel de la luz.

Habiendo visto la entera pelea, el nathrezim desaparece dejando a este ángel abajo con el ravandar muerto. Robin, se levantó y mirando a los lados, musitó:

- Me parece que ya no hay más demonios.

Lo cual al decir esto, se crea la imagen tétrica de un personaje que Robin no se esperaba encontrar, y al voltear a un lado, mira a un ángel oscuro, muy grande y fuerte. A lo que Robin oye que le dice:

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Robin dándose vuelta en dirección a este ángel en las sombras, se coloca en guardia por si acaso.

- Sal de donde estás y luego te puedo decir quién soy.

En ese instante, el ángel aparece ante los ojos de ella, con una mirada muy profunda, de cabello negro corto y oscuro, con unas alas grandes, y una vestimenta negra que cubría su cuerpo. Se acerca a Robin y dice:

- ¿Mi imagen no te es conocida?

- Creo que no tengo idea de quién eres tú.

- Yo soy el ángel responsable de que muchos estén peleados para tratar de matarse… yo soy Ojo de Halcón, y por mí los ángeles oscuros es que existen… yo soy la raíz de todo problema.

Buscando entre sus memorias este rostro que le resultaba muy familiar, pero pudo recordar quién era este y Robin se cruza de brazos.

- Ya te recuerdo, lástima que muchos ángeles de nosotros que eran inocentes, cayeron contigo.

- Hm, Robin… no has cambiado en estos largos años.

- Y todavía se que has sido todo un soberano en este mundo oscuro… tal como tú siempre lo has deseado.

Ojo de Halcón, el ángel oscuro superior que gobernaba a todos los caídos del mundo, se fue enojando levemente, por el comentario burlón de Robin.

- No te burles de mí, Robin… eres muy hermosa, pero no tanto… ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

- Estoy en una especie de búsqueda.

- ¿Una búsqueda? ¿De qué búsqueda estás hablando?

- Estoy buscando a un ángel que merece ser redimido.

Oyendo esto Ojo de Halcón, como le decían, lanzó una gran risa al aire y luego le dice a Robin:

- ¿Redención? Ningún ángel pude ser redimido, ¿Y tú estás buscando a uno que consiguió eso tan imposible?

- No es preciso que te burles… no sé si has llegado a enterarte que muchos ángeles han sido redimidos por Calassian.

Este comentario vuelve serio al arcángel oscuro y muy incomodo, expone su molestia:

- No menciones ese nombre delante de mí… no lo hagas.

- Bueno, como tu digas… ese personaje, está tratando de redimir a un ángel inocente, ¿Acaso eso no te parece justo?

- ¿Justo? ¿Me estás hablando de justicia? No tienes idea de lo que es eso, no me siento mal por haber sido lanzado a la tierra, pero todos los ángeles en el cielo concuerdan conmigo, de que como es posible que una niña inocente, sea la señora de todos los seres que llenan este mundo de luz, cuando están aquí… yo pude haber sido un soberano mejor que ese bebé amarrado de lino y pañales.

Robin se da cuenta del enojo de este ángel oscuro y se cruza de brazos, tratando de seguir molestándolo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué dirías si tú obtuvieras redención algún día?

- Hm, sé muy bien que eso no será nunca posible… tengo intenciones de ser soberano… y no desistiré en obtenerlo.

Después de haber hablado, abre sus alas y mirando a Robin, dice:

- Espero que ese ángel que encuentres sea asesinado por tus manos… eres un ángel caído y tú al igual que muchos no pueden obtener redención.

- Sí, así será.

Luego de esto, Ojo de Halcón sigue sonriendo y se va de ese lugar lo cual al hacerlo, Robin mira a su alrededor, diciéndose a sí misma.

- Si supieras que he sido uno de los ángeles redimidos, te daría un infarto… ahora, seguiré buscando a Zoro.

Y habiendo dicho esto, abre sus alas mirando al ravandar muerto, y emprende vuelo muy hacia el norte para tratar de seguir buscando a Zoro, aquel ángel que parecía no ser el único responsable de la catástrofe angelical más devastadora de los últimos tiempos.


	4. Las Tretas del Demonio

Ya al pasar los días, los ravandar estaban preocupándose de sus muertos en todos lados, lo cual esto ha preocupado y consternado a esta raza sedienta de sangre. Mientras que estos se habían enterado de sus grandes pérdidas, Lord Valandil, estando en una catacumba, en lo profundo de la tierra, ha convocado a los mayores ravandar y al resto de su especie a una reunión para poner fin a este conflicto. Todos los seres de la tierra, miraban los cielos infestados de demonios dirigiéndose hacia su lugar de reunión, lo cual al ver esto, Raziel desde el cielo, dijo:

- Los ravandar están tramando algo… no tengo idea de que se trate esto.

Al instante, acercándose por detrás de este enorme ángel, estaba llegando Calassian, y permaneció a un lado viendo todo abajo.

- ¿Preocupado Raziel?

- Mi señora… mire la tierra y observe lo que está sucediendo.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé… se están reuniendo, para poner fin a sus problemas y conflictos en la tierra.

- Me parece que se están cansando de ver cadáveres de los suyos en todos lados

- Y me preocupa que nosotros paguemos por eso, ahora que esto está sucediendo… tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea Raziel.

- Lo se… lo entiendo muy claro, los ravandar se pondrán en conflictos con los ángeles oscuros, y estos se irán contra nosotros, dejando a un lado a los nathrezim, que son demonios que comen carne muerta… esto se pondré muy mal.

Acto seguido, muchos más estaban pasando y es cuando Calassian resopla un tanto preocupada.

- Pues esperemos que no sea lo que creemos… porque si es así, nosotros estaremos en peligro.

Al decir esto, se da media vuelta y deja a Raziel mirando todo desde arriba, diciendo:

- Sea lo que sea, aquí arriba estaremos preparados para lo que suceda.

En ese instante, ya a muchos metros del cielo, Robin mientras caminaba por la tierra, miró al cielo y vio muchos ravandars volando, y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio lo cual dijo:

- Ah no… sabrán que maté a ese ravandar… tengo que apurarme a buscar a Zoro.

Al decir esto, emprendió vuelo y se fue hacia el norte. Mientras que por otro lado, Kjara, la nathrezim, estaba detenida en un cementerio, revisando los sarcófagos, y al mirar el cielo infestado de ravandars, dijo:

- ¿Qué es esto? Tantos ravandars en el aire… algo sucedió.

En ese instante, desapareció y siguió en la búsqueda de Zoro, mientras que este ángel caído, estaba en el campanario de una catedral, mirando todo esto que ocurría, y decía así mismo:

- De seguro pensarán buscarme por la muerte de estos tres demonios.

Y al decir esto, sonrió y decidió abrir sus alas y se mostró frente a diez de estos demonios que lo miraron salir de donde estaba. Uno de ellos, al ver que apareció ante ellos, dijo:

- Oye, ese es el ángel caído, que estamos buscando.

Este demonio cambió su rumbo y descendió hacia donde estaba Zoro de pie, y los que estaban acompañándole, le siguieron deteniéndose ante él. La tensión parecía ser notable, y uno de ellos expresa:

- No tenemos tiempo para atraparlo… tenemos que llegar ante Lord Valandil, y vamos retrasados.

- Pero, es que es nuestra oportunidad de llevarlo ante Lord Valandil.

- Sí, pero él es un ángel muy fuerte… será en otro momento.

Al mismo instante, los tres ravandar decidieron ignorar por este instante a Zoro y emprendieron vuelo otra vez en su camino, dejando al caído peliverde.

- Te atraparé cuando tenga tiempo, maldito.

Zoro pareció reaccionar normal ante esta huida de parte de estos demonios, pero es cuando se pregunta a sí mismo:

- Los ravandar tienen una reunión… eso me temo… ¿Qué será lo que es tan importante?

Luego de esto, todos los demonios llegaron ante Lord Valandil, y los superiores entraron en la mesa junto con este, que mirando a casi más de 10000 ravandar, levantó la mano y haciendo silencio, dijo a sus hermanos:

- ¡He convocado esta reunión, para informarle de unos sucesos muy graves que han acontecido con nosotros! ¡Como verán, no andaré con rodeos, y les diré que en estos últimos 1000 años, hemos visto cosas muy diferentes en este maldito lugar, y les comento que han caído más de 300 ravandars, en todo el lugar!

Al decir esto, se hizo un bullicio entre los demonios sedientos de sangre y de venganza, más este haciéndolos callar, continúa diciendo:

- ¡Los ravandar estamos cansados de esto, y yo ya me harté de que seamos los seres en desgracia! ¡Este último mes, les cuento que diez de nuestros hermanos, aparecieron muertos, por causa de los ángeles oscuros, porque ellos trataron de entrar en sus territorios, y aparecieron diez de los nuestros muertos, al lado de cinco ángeles oscuros, muertos por ninguna razón! ¡Más tarde me enteré de que tres de nuestros ravandar merodeadores, aparecieron muertos de una manera muy desastrosa, y muy injusta! ¡Dos de ellos decapitados y uno de ellos con el corazón despedazado! ¡Y luego me entero de que hace unos días, apareció uno de nosotros, con su cuerpo quebrado y acostado en el suelo, como si lo hubieran arrojado del cielo sin alas! ¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo nosotros, para evitar eso? ¿Estamos haciendo algo?

En ese instante, Lord Valandil se levanta de donde está y colocando un pie en la mesa, dice:

- ¡Ya estamos hartos de que siempre nos traten como ratas muertas! ¡Tenemos que estar alertas para todo, y saber si los ángeles oscuros o los nathrezim, son nuestros enemigos! ¡O ese maldito ángel caído solitario y errante que está por todos lados, como si nada!

Al decir esto, Lord Orodreth llamado también Momonga, se levanta e interrumpe diciendo ante todos los demonios presentes:

- ¡Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, los nathrezim están tramando algo muy extraño! ¡Lo sé, porque cuando los ángeles me visitaron en mi territorio, una nathrezim, llamada Kjara, me dijo que su raza se está tramando algo, y dijo que no interviniéramos en lo que están planeando!

- ¿Acaso nosotros somos unos seres de segundo plano? ¡No somos un montón de porquería ignorante, y si tenemos que estar en confrontación con todos los seres de esta tierra, pues que así sea!

Uno de los demonios superiores, se levanta y pregunta a Lord Valandil:

- ¿Y qué será lo primero que haremos?

- Pues primeramente, nosotros seguiremos con nuestros planes de buscar al culpable… luego de eso, uno de ustedes me tendrá que traer ante mí… al ángel caído merodeador… Zoro.

- A este ángel, lo están buscando los nathrezim también… eso lo sé, porque me lo contaron, pero lo buscan para otro propósito, y no para matarlo.

Oyendo esto, Lord Valandil se muestra más entusiasmado y pregunta ante estos demás demonios:

- ¿No lo quieren matar? ¿Y para que lo quieren entonces?

- Eso es lo que no lo sé todavía… pero tienen planes lucrativos con Zoro.

Valandil se quedó en silencio por un instante, y luego dijo a todos los suyos:

- ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ese ángel caído y luego averiguar qué es lo que quieren los nathrezim con él!… ¡Tenemos que saber cómo es que es tan importante, después de haber estado en la tierra!

E inmediatamente, todos los ravandar se levantaron y fueron en la búsqueda de los ángeles caídos, mientras que Orodreth y Valandil, se quedaron con tres de los vampiros más fuertes de la región, y mirándolos, Valandil les dice:

- Quiero que ustedes me traigan a ese ángel, y no lo maten.

Uno de ellos tenía un aspecto atroz, y se retuerce en el suelo, y pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo lo encontramos? ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?

- Muy fácil… sus alas los guiaran a él.

- ¿Qué tienen en común sus alas?

- Es el único ángel caído que tiene sus alas grises.

Al decir esto, los tres ravandar se convirtieron en grandes gárgolas, pero más fuertes que las otras, y se fueron tras Zoro, mientras que Orodreth, ve que Valandil, lo mira a los ojos y le dice:

- Orodreth… ¿Cómo es que tú tienes tanto en común con esa nathrezim de la que me hablas?

- ¿Kjara? Hm, ella cree que yo estaré apoyando a los nathrezim, pero lo que no sabe es que mi engaño, me ha traído beneficios muy lucrativos, y estoy así de cerca de encontrar cual es el motivo por el cual, esa especie busca tanto a Zoro.

- Espero que tu plan no fracase… porque si llegaría a ser así, entonces estaríamos en grandes aprietos por causa de tu fracaso… y si los nathrezim se enteran de que estamos tratando de averiguar lo que están haciendo, será un problema mayor.

- No te preocupes… no fracasará mi grandioso plan.

- Eso espero, y anda a buscar tú también a ese ángel… necesitamos tiempo.

- Muy bien.

En ese momento, abre sus alas y se dirige hacia la búsqueda de Zoro con el resto de los demás ravandar.

Mientras que en el reino interior en el cual estaban metidos todos los nathrezim, Kryon estaba merodeando por un camino en su territorio, lo cual ve que ante él, aparece el mismo nathrezim que observó la pelea de Robin contra el ravandar. Kryon lo ve y le dice:

- Has venido ante mí y me imagino que tienes algo muy importante que decirme.

El nathrezim, postrándose en tierra ante su poderoso señor, dice:

- Sí, es así… he observado algo que quizás usted le interese.

- ¿Y que será eso? Levántate y dime lo que tienes para mí.

- Mi señor, he presenciado la pelea entre un ángel oscuro y un ravandar.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de importante?

El nathrezim, levantándose mira a su señor y le dice:

- Pero este ángel oscuro tenía algo en particular.

- ¿Y que será eso?

- Que este ángel no parecía ser un ángel oscuro… lucía muy extraño, y venció de una manera muy rápida al ravandar.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Cayó de rodillas en su cabeza, y se la rompió contra el suelo.

Kryon al oír esto, miró hacia otro lado y permaneció pensativo por un instante, y luego dijo:

- Ese debió haber sido Zoro, el ángel caído.

- No… no era Haranel… era otro ángel oscuro.

Esto pareció sorprenderle un poco, y volteando hacia su siervo, le pregunta con una intriga en su rostro:

- ¿No era Zoro? ¿Quién era?

- Era una mujer… un ángel femenino.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién era?

- No sé quien es… pero no lucía como un ángel oscuro, como le dije, no tardó en acabar con el vampiro… lo hizo en solo unos escasos minutos.

- Quizás haya sido un ángel de la luz… ¿Cómo lucían sus alas?

- Lucían negras… negras como ningún otro ángel oscuro.

Oyendo esto, solamente pudo llegar a una conclusión concreta y pensó precisamente que se trataba de un engaño, así que Kryon sonríe por un instante y dice:

- Hm, así que Calassian está mandando a sus ángeles de la luz a pasarse ser por un ángel oscuro… ¿Dijo algo interesante?

- Bueno, había dicho que estaría siguiendo a Zoro.

Kryon inmediatamente le dijo a su servidor:

- Perfecto, ve y síguela… quizás lo encuentre más rápido de lo que imaginamos nosotros.

- ¿Está usted seguro de eso?

- Por supuesto… ve y no pierdas tiempo.

Al oír esto, el servidor nathrezim, desaparece y Kryon se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia un lugar, y mirando una puerta, la abre y dirigiéndose a unas rejas, mira a unas criaturas muy fuertes, y les dice:

- ¿Quisieran ser liberadas de este lugar? Bueno, deben hacer algo por mí.

Las bestias al oír lo que dijo Kryon, se levantaron y una de ellas teniendo un aspecto más terrorífico, expresó con una voz gutural:

- Lo que usted ordene… lo haremos.

Al decir esto, Kryon dejo salir una gran carcajada, y salió de ese lugar hacia sus aposentos, después de haber liberado a esos demonios.

Mientras tanto Kjara, la nathrezim, seguía buscando a Zoro, y llegando hasta donde estaba una gran cascada y un cementerio cerca, Kjara miró al suelo y encontró una pluma de las alas de Zoro, y dijo:

- Zoro… ¿A dónde te fuiste?

En ese instante, siguió caminando por el lugar, y en ese momento, a lo lejos Zoro, la miró y dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Kjara? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Al decir esto, bajó y estando escondido en un panteón, ve que esta criatura comienza a recorrer el lugar y de momento, se levanta Zoro, y viéndola de espalda, le sorprende diciendo:

- ¿Qué hace una basura como tú por estos lugares tan solitarios?

Kjara al oír esta voz, se da media vuelta y viendo a Zoro, sin sorprenderse, dice:

- ¿Zoro? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Quién mas podía ser? ¿Así te haces llamar ahora? ¿Kjara?

- Ya no estamos en donde dejamos hace años atrás, Zoro.

- Ese nombre es muy ridículo… ¿O debería llamarte según recuerdo, Tashigi

- Eso no importa… Hasta que por fin apareces y das la cara.

La expresión de Kjara al ser recordada con el nombre de Tashigi, se sorprende y se muestra casi enojada. Zoro, al ver que se iba acercando Kjara, dice inmediatamente:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Bueno… necesitaba verte a ti, corazón.

- ¿A mí? Hm… me tienes sorprendido, porque no entiendo para que un nathrezim está en necesidad de un ángel caído.

- Bueno, ¿Acaso no puedo tener necesidades contigo?

- ¿De qué tipo?

Al estar muy pero muy cerca de Zoro, Kjara comienza a colocar sus manos en el pecho de este ángel, y dice con una sonrisa:

- Tú no has cambiado para nada… si tan solo fueras un nathrezim, ya te hubiera hecho cosas que estarías sorprendido.

- Pues parece que ya estoy muy sorprendido.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por tu presencia aquí delante de mí, sabiendo que podría arrancarte esa linda cara que tienes de un zarpazo… eso es lo que me tiene preocupado.

- Pues en ese caso, preferiría cautivarte con mis encantos extraños… pero que se que siempre te han gustado.

- Eso es lo que tú has creído todo este tiempo.

Al decir esto, Zoro se aleja antes que Tashigi lo quisiera seguir acariciando y comienza a caminar hacia una lapida y mirando la estatua de un ángel, dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kjara o como Zoro le decía, Tashigi, al ver que Zoro está descuidado, busca aprovecharse para morderlo, y al intentar hacerlo, Zoro le dice sin voltear:

- ¿Viniste a morderme? ¿Necesitas sangre para poder vivir?

- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a morderte?

- No necesito verte, ni sentirlo… se que viniste a eso.

Y dándose la vuelta, mira a Kjara y le dice:

- Y sé que no me morderás… porque no lo permitiré.

- Bueno, ¿Me quieres probar?

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te muerda?

- No… quiero que me sientas en tus manos y en tu boca también.

- No puedo hacer eso, y no lo haré.

Kjara al oír esto, mira a Zoro a los ojos y le dice, con intenciones más cercanas a la seducción desmedida:

- Zoro… como has cambiado, me sorprendes de una manera muy grande… tanto que tendré que hacerlo por mí misma.

Zoro al oír esto, ve que Kjara abre su boca y mostrando sus colmillos, se lanza hacia este ángel, lo cual al hacerlo, Zoro, la sujeta y le dice:

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

- Porque me incumbe.

En ese mismo instante, apareció un ravandar y mirando a estos dos, hace que Zoro se distraiga, provocando que Kjara mire el cuello de este ángel para así poder morderlo, y lo hace tumbando a Zoro. Al mismo instante, Kjara se levanta y mirando que el ravandar huyó de ese lugar, miró a Zoro tendido al suelo, y besándolo, le dice:

- Siempre fuiste el primero en mi vida… ahora, ya no lo eres y no lo serás nunca más.

Al decir esto, se levanta y desaparece, mientras que Zoro levantándose del lugar se toca su cuello y ve que no tiene la marca de dos colmillos sino de uno, y viendo que solo le salió del cuello, unas cuantas gotas, dice:

- Maldita sea Tashigi… esa perra desgraciada solo extrajo una gota de mi sangre… ¿Para qué lo haría?

En ese mismo instante, fue y voló hacia el sur, mientras que Kjara, después de haber absorbido la sangre de Zoro, fue y buscó la presencia de Kryon diciéndole que había hecho su trabajo, lo cual al estar frente de este nathrezim, Kryon la mira y le pregunta:

- Si estás aquí es porque has hecho tu trabajo… ¿No es así?

- Por lo visto, sabes muy bien qué es lo que hago aquí delante de ti.

- Me imagino que ya encontraste a Zoro, y bebiste su sangre.

Kjara inmediatamente alzó sus alas y vio que eran blancas, lo cual asombró al resto de los nathrezim que se encontraban en ese lugar. Kryon al ver esto, dijo maravillado:

- No puedo creer lo que veo… si bebiste de su sangre.

- Tal como tú me dijiste, ahora me tengo que ir, porque alguien tiene que desaparecer de este mundo tan ridículo.

- Sí… esto es magnífico, no lo puedo creer.

- Pues créelo.

Kryon se dio la vuelta y muy asombrado de ver que Kjara, tenia alas angelicales, le expresó:

- Ve preparándote para cuando tengas que ir al cielo… no creo que todavía sea el momento.

Kjara se estaba mostrando muy confundida al respecto, y se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- Pero, pensé que querías que lo hiciera de una vez.

- Sí, yo también pero hubo un cambio de planes en mis estrategias.

- ¿De qué hablas Kryon? Pensé que era todo esto… por eso fue que acepte, lo vi muy simple y me sorprendí.

Es cuando Kryon voltea con todos los demás nathrezim que estaban a su alrededor, diciéndoles:

- ¡Oigan muy bien lo que les tengo que decir, porque es esto lo que tenemos que hacer, o será nada más que una pérdida de tiempo!

Instantáneamente, los demonios más fuertes de la especia, hicieron presencia ante Kryon y esperaban las órdenes.

- Somos todos los nathrezim de este mundo… dinos lo que queremos saber, para poder poner manos a la obra.

Y al ver que no faltaba ninguno de los suyos, Kryon se mostró más entusiasmado con poner en marcha sus planes y dijo:

- ¡He aquí, Kjara ha logrado beber de la sangre de Zoro, el ángel caído, y como verán ella puede transformar sus alas como la de los ángeles de la luz! ¡Esto nos servirá, para que pueda atravesar el cielo sin ningún inconveniente, pero no quisiera arriesgarla a que vaya, con miles de esos ángeles en el cielo! ¡Así que planearé un conflicto que haga que los ángeles de la luz, salgan del cielo y la dejen sola con Calassian!

Al decir esto, todos los nathrezim empezaron a incomodarse por la idea de Kryon, a lo que uno de los nathrezim superior, se acercó a Kryon, cuando los demás estaban en conflicto, diciéndole al oído:

- Kryon, esto es una locura… no podemos arriesgarnos a una batalla contra los ángeles de la luz, sería un suicidio si lo hacemos… ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso?

Kryon veía que todos estaban hablando y discutiendo entre sí, con su pie, golpeó el suelo y provocó un gran temblor de gran magnitud que hizo que todos los nathrezim se callaran, diciéndoles:

- ¿Acaso creen que soy tan estúpido como para mandarnos a la muerte así de fácil? ¡Por favor no sean estúpidos, no tengo el cerebro vacío! ¡Nosotros provocaremos la guerra de seres sobrenaturales, mas grande que jamás haya existido en este maldito mundo! ¡Los humanos no se compararán a todo el daño que haremos, pero nosotros no nos arriesgaremos sin tener el juego listo! ¡Haremos que los ángeles de la luz salgan del cielo, pero nosotros no provocaremos su ira!

- ¿Y quienes lo harán?

Todos los nathrezim, se quedan mirando a Kryon en silencio, lo cual este sonríe diciendo:

- ¡Para eso se encargarán los ravandar…! ¡Ellos serán los que provocarán a los ángeles de la luz a descender y acabarlos, ya que no nos interesa esa raza inferior! ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¡Muy simple, mataremos a unos ravandar, y eso provocará la ira de estos seres sedientos de sangre, a tratar de ascender el cielo! ¡Esto hará que se preocupen los ángeles de la luz, y desciendan dejando el cielo!

A un lado de él, estaba Kjara que al conocer este plan extraño y arriesgado, dijo:

- Imposible… eso no se podrá.

- ¡Por supuesto que será así! ¡Los ravandar están buscando a un culpable por sus muertes! ¡Así que ahí es donde entramos nosotros, haciéndoles ver que los ángeles de la luz son los culpables, y como están muy enfurecidos, se que todos los demonios de este mundo irán a luchar contra los ángeles, y esto preocupará a los ángeles, lo cual todos bajarán sin excepción!

- ¿Y cómo crees tú que no se darán cuenta de que nosotros somos los responsables de esto?

- ¡Muy simple, porque alguien se hará pasar por uno de los ángeles de la luz y matará a cualquier ravandar que se cruce en el camino, pero permitiendo que otro lo vea, y le informe a Lord Valandil, todo lo que sucede aquí! ¡Y ya escogí a ese personaje!

Al terminar de decir esto, Kryon mira fijamente a Kjara haciendo un silencio muy lógico, lo cual Kjara al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se sorprendió y preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a disponer a mí a matar a un ravandar?

Luego de esto, todos los nathrezim, se pusieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kryon, pero al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, Kjara dice a Kryon:

- ¿Y si algo me sucede? ¿Quién me salvará o quien me protegerá?

- De eso no hay problema… me aseguraré de que no mueras, ni sufras.

Inmediatamente para terminar de concretar el plan, Kryon se dirige al resto de los demonios alados, diciéndoles:

- ¡Pero nuestro inconveniente son los ángeles oscuros! ¡Ellos están sospechando mucho de lo que estamos haciendo, y eso me preocupa! ¡Tendremos que idear un plan contra esas bestias voladoras!

Uno de los nathrezim superior, se levanta y dice:

- ¡Los ángeles de la luz, siguen sus cosas por su cuenta, y ellos no tienen lugar de reposo ni de descanso…! ¡Ellos son solo unos merodeadores que andan por la tierra, volando y encargándose de que nada suceda en la tierra, para que no afecte el cielo, pero siguen resentidos también contra los ángeles de la luz, por ser desechados por Calassian!

- ¡Eso es verdad! ¡Pero ellos no nos deben preocupar demasiado, son solo unos resentidos! ¡Lo único que tenemos que tener en mente es que debemos hacer que Kjara, entre al cielo y que quede con Calassian! ¡Dudo que sea tan inteligente, para darse cuenta de que Kjara, no es un ángel!

Pero Kjara estaba muy preocupada y preguntó a su señor:

- ¿Y si se da cuenta?

- Pues no tendrás más opción que echarla a la tierra… no es un ángel, es solo una niña con soberanía en el cielo.

Y dirigiéndose hacia los demás, dijo:

- ¡Ya he preparado todo para que salgamos y peleemos contra todos los seres de este mundo! ¡Los nathrezim, tomarán todo lo que le pertenece, sea como sea y ningún ángel oscuro, me detendrá!

Kjara al oír esto, se puso a pensar y dijo a Kryon, mientras que todos los nathrezim, gruñían de sed de venganza:

- ¿Y qué haremos con Zoro?

- Yo me encargaré de eso… es más, creo que ya lo hice.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

Kryon sonríe y enardece de sed de venganza, mientras que tres nathrezim fuertes y poderosos, salieron de una catacumba. Estos eran terribles en aspecto y al aparecer en la tierra, uno de ellos, respiró el aire y dijo:

- Ahora, matemos a ese maldito ángel.

Acto seguido, los demonios poderoso rugieron y comenzaron a convertirse en una especie de lobo gigante de cuatro patas, y se dirigieron en la búsqueda de Zoro, para acabarle. Tres de las especies terrenales demoniacas se habían puesto en marcha para poder atrapar a Zoro, y lo que este no se imaginaba era lo que comenzaría a ser en la historia.


	5. El Reencuentro

Mientras que los días pasaban en la oscuridad eterna del mundo, aun merodeando por todos lados, Zoro se mantenía volando por el mundo. Su viaje lo mantenía muy pensativo, y decidió hacer una llegada, parándose en una muralla larga. Asomado en una de las torres, mira hacia abajo, y no veía nada, lo cual dijo así mismo:

- Por fin estaré solo… y sin ningún problema.

Luego de decir esto, Zoro siente un ruido entre una torre que está atravesando la muralla, y desde la lejanía, oye una voz femenina que dice:

- No creo que estarás solo en este momento… Zoro.

Zoro al oír esta frase, se impresionó mirando hacia la torre, y desplegando sus alas se dirigió a ella y oyó que la voz dijo:

- No te muevas… si lo haces te traspaso.

- Atrévete.

- Mientras más cerca, mejor será… sería como atravesar a un borrego con alas.

En ese mismo instante, el cazador de demonios sostiene sus espadas, y se coloca en guardia.

- Si eres un ravandar, ya me harté de tus problemas… yo no quiero seguir matándolos.

- Así que tú has matado a todos los ravandar… que suerte, yo también lo hice.

Esta afirmación, hizo que Zoro se mantuviese en calma, bajando la guardia con sus armas. Alzando su ceja derecha, pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿No eres ravandar?

- No… ni un ángel oscuro, ni un nathrezim, ni un ángel de la luz.

Pero luego de esto, alzó nuevamente sus espadas ante ella, colocándose en su estilo de lucha, diciendo con una voz gutural entre dientes.

- No estoy para juegos… ¿Quién está ahí?

Acto seguido, se sintió que en esa misma torre oscura, algo comenzaba a brillar de modo fuerte. Zoro vio que desde arriba un destello de pétalos de hojas de sakuras, estaban a punto de descender hacia ellos, y se aparta de un salto, dejando caer ese destello de pétalos que al tocar el suelo, estallaban de modo feroz en el suelo. Esto le impresionó mucho e inmediatamente preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Tú me lo enseñaste… ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Oh Zoro, cuánto tiempo… ya han sido más de 2000 años, en que no nos vemos.

Luego de un gran silencio, Zoro lentamente baja la guardia e intenta recordar lo que estaba pasando.

- Esa voz, me suena conocida.

- No me has olvidado.

- Y ese destello de rosas, recuerdo que solo alguien lo pudo hacer.

- Tú me lo enseñaste… y fue aquí en este mismo lugar.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Zoro, y acto seguido envainó sus espadas y recordaba diciendo:

- ¿Justo cuando la guerra angelical, comenzó?

- Exactamente… desde ese momento, nunca más me volviste a ver.

Los recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, y Zoro cerró sus ojos, sintiendo demasiado pesar por esto.

- No puede ser… ¿De verdad eres tú?

Y sin preámbulos, apareció la figura de una mujer, que cargando unas botas negras que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, con una falda corta que se ajustaba a su cintura y que mostraba unas piernas muy fuertes y hermosas, seguidas de una blusa que le cubría hasta los brazos, y con una especie de ropa más ajustada debajo de esa blusa desabotonada y por último un cabello largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, mostrando unas alas negras tan hermosas que jamás había visto, después de ser echado del cielo. Zoro al ver a esta mujer, dijo:

- Robin… ¿Eres tú?... ¿De verdad, eres tú?

- Zoro, sí lo soy… no te he olvidado después de estos años en que sufriste por mi huida.

Zoro en seguida sintió débil todo su cuerpo, soltando las espadas y echándose para atrás gradualmente del temor, por causa de la sorpresa de ver a la única imagen angelical, que él quiso toda su vida. Al verla que se acercaba a él poco a poco, dijo con voz aflautada y tragando fuerte:

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No fue difícil de hallarte, Zoro… fue más fácil de lo que creía.

- No puede ser posible, tú no deberías estar aquí.

- Pero sí lo estoy… tócame y sabrás que soy yo.

Robin sentía deseos de acariciarlo y tocarlo, pero Zoro se mantenía renuente ante esto, echándose hacia atrás, rechazando a la bella morena.

- No te acerques más… no lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

- Esto no puede estar pasando… tú deberías estar en el cielo, tú conseguiste redención, yo no lo hice.

- Sí, y me siento mal de haberte abandonado, cuando me necesitabas a tu lado… pero no tenía más opción.

Al decir esto se acercaba más a Zoro, y este se alejaba sin darle la espalda, lo cual le dijo:

- No te acerques a mi por favor… no lo hagas.

- Zoro, no te alejes de mí, no me pidas que me vaya… he venido por ti.

- Eso es mentira, estás mintiendo.

- No lo hago… no te miento, por favor ven y dame tu mano.

Zoro, intentando abrir sus alas, no pudo hacerlo, porque todavía estaba conmocionado de ver a Robin delante de él luego de 2000 años. Sin medidas, este se preocupó y dijo muy asombrado y adolorido:

- ¡Por favor, no me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!

En ese mismo instante, Robin, emblanqueció sus alas. Esto sorprendió a Zoro, e hizo que se quedara impávido e inmóvil. Sucediendo esto, Robin aprovechó de abrazar al peliverde y sujetarlo sin querer soltarlo, sin poder hacer nada.

- Suéltame Robin… suéltame.

- No lo haré, y tú estarás conmigo.

Al decir esto, el peliverde trataba de resistirse ante los brazos de Robin, más ante esta resistencia, el brillo de las alas hizo que Zoro, desechase el temor y el dolor de su corazón, cayendo de rodillas ante ella. En seguida, la abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a sentirse triste y adolorido.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste, Robin?

Las lágrimas de Robin comenzaron a caer sobre la cabellera del cazador de demonios, y sollozaba desmedidamente ante él, sintiendo tristeza del mismo modo en que lo había sentido Zoro.

- Lo hice porque sentí temor de que te hicieran daño por mi culpa… no me pude contener de la falta que te hice sentir, después de que nos echaron del cielo… sentí que por mí es que tú estabas aquí.

- Me abandonaste después de todo lo que hice por ti… yo…

Robin no quería seguir escuchando este lamento, y le cierra la boca a Zoro, y se arrodilla al igual que él, sujetándole las mejillas.

- No hables… no digas nada, solo déjame quedarme a tu lado, por un momento.

Ambos ángeles se abrazaron y permanecieron por un instante así, pero las facciones de Zoro cambiaron demasiado y se levantó, separándose de ella, diciéndole de modo sorpresivo.

- No, Robin… no puedo, simplemente no puedo permitirme hacer esto.

Robin se levanta del mismo modo y se siente triste por el rechazo propiciado del ángel que esperaba ver y que esperaba actuar de otro modo. Como era de esperarse, luego de comprender esto, Robin recuerda su misión y es cuando la participa al peliverde.

- Está bien, no te obligaré a hacer nada de lo que quieras hacer… escucha bien, Zoro.

Es cuando Zoro se mantiene atento a lo que ella le iba a decir, y se sorprende un poco de la seriedad en que Robin le estaba mirando.

- Zoro, estoy aquí en la tierra, porque me lo pidieron… y he venido a decirte que tengo una misión que cumplir contigo, y lo haré sin importar que es lo que suceda en este momento con nosotros.

- En este mismo momento, están pasando cosas en mi mente que jamás en mi vida esperé, y te puedo decir que tu presencia aquí delante de mí, es muy impactante… jamás pensé que te volvería a ver otra vez… pensé que solo esto sucedería, si estuviera muerto.

- Pero no es así, Zoro… no lo es, así que tu vida es importante para mí y para muchos.

- Helena… ¿A qué has venido?

- He venido para decirte que…

Pero mientras Robin decía esto, el oído de Zoro se agudiza, y detecta peligro cercano. Así que mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que desde lo lejos, tres criaturas se están moviendo tan rápido, y se dirigen hacia donde estaban estos dos, e interrumpe a Robin, diciendo:

- Espera… ¿Qué es eso?

Acto seguido, Robin desvía su mirada hacia donde Zoro le estaba señalando, y presiente que parecían tres demonios apresurados.

- No tengo idea… quizás sean…

- Nathrezim.

Inmediatamente tomando sus tres espadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, Zoro se mantuvo en guardia esperando a las bestias, y al mismo tiempo dijo a Robin:

- Sal de aquí Robin, el brillo de tus alas, quizá atrajo a estas bestias… deja que yo me encargue de esto.

Robin guardó sus alas, y se quedó detrás de Zoro. De momento, la morena se da cuenta que este ángel caído extendió sus alas grises, preparándose para recibir el ataque de estos tres demonios.

- Esto se pondrá horrible.

Finalmente aparecieron las tres bestias delante de Zoro, exhibiendo un tamaño demasiado grande y exagerado. El peliverde voltea hacia atrás y susurra sin quitarles la vista a estos tres demonios.

- No deberías estar aquí… así que haré que se distraigan y tú desparecerás.

- No lo creo.

- Yo sí… así que no perdamos el tiempo.

Sorpresivamente una de las bestias abrió el hocico y mostrando unos dientes feroces, se lanzó sobre Zoro, pero notando que se acercaba, se puso en guardia sujetando sus espadas fuertemente, empezó a atacar a las tres bestias él solo. Robin estando a un lado, veía como Zoro, se esforzaba luchando ferozmente contra estos tres demonios, así que levantó sus manos al cielo, colocándose de una posición recta. Esto que hizo, provocó que una bestia se fuera tras ella; así que Zoro dándose cuenta de esto, dijo a Robin:

- ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí!

Robin ignoró la advertencia de Zoro, así que levantó su mano lentamente y percibiendo a la bestia que estaba muy cerca, hizo una gran desprendimiento de muchas manos, que se dirigieron hacia la bestia, sujetándola por todos lados, para luego romperle todos los huesos después de haberla sujetado, dejándola muerta en solo un momento.

Zoro al ver esto, siguió peleando contra las otras dos bestias, que lo atacaban con sus grandes zarpas. Fijándose en una de ellas, se lanzó encima, y atravesó sus dos espadas en la cabeza de la bestia, matándola en seguida, mientras que la otra dio un gran gruñido, y se dirigió hacia él, atacándolo con embestidas rápidas y fuertes. Zoro, solo podía detener los ataques con sus espadas, pero sentía que le caía un gran peso encima, lo cual al concentrarse en una pata de la bestia, no se dio cuenta de la otra que venía a un lado, que lo golpeó y lo arrojó fuera de la muralla. Robin percibe la caída de Zoro, y decía:

- Ven y atácame a mí… ven y hazlo.

La bestia caminaba hacia Robin, y seguido se dio vuelta y sintió el olor de Zoro cerca de ellos, que se movía por debajo de la muralla. Al sentir esto, miró a Robin y saltó, dirigiéndose debajo de la muralla, corriendo entre la oscuridad, tratando de buscar a Zoro, y en ese momento, este ángel le llega por arriba con su espada, ya que la bestia al sentir que lo iba a atacar, se hizo a un lado dejando que Zoro impactara contra el suelo. Al haber caído, el peliverde se levanta y se va buscando a esta bestia entre los árboles, lo cual al no haber hallado a la bestia, dijo:

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás escondida?

En ese instante, en solo cuestión de segundos, apareció la bestia por un lado y con su gran pezuña, le dio un zarpazo a Zoro, arrojándolo hacia las paredes de la muralla, dejándolo malherido. Robin se asomó a mirar lo que vio, intentó descender hacia Zoro, y al momento, vio que la bestia se le lanzó hacia Zoro, estrellándolo contra la muralla, quedándose en la pared destruida.

Luego Zoro, viéndose muy debilitado ante la bestia que estaba alzando su pezuña para dar el golpe final, miró que Robin, le cayó encima, sujetando la cabeza de la bestia con sus piernas, echándose para atrás, arrojando así a la bestia a lo lejos con sus fuertes extremidades. La bestia inmediatamente se levantó y vio que Robin defendía a Zoro, así que rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, y al estar listo para atacar a Robin, ella cruza sus antebrazos y empieza a crear una técnica, más sin darse cuenta, Zoro le pasó por un lado con sus espadas en las manos.

- Santouryu: Oni Giri.

Luego Zoro sujeta sus espadas, clavándoselas en los ojos a la bestia, se las saca y logra atravesarle el cuello de la bestia con múltiples ataques. Estando encima de la bestia se la clava por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, terminándola de matar, y dejándola desangrada en el suelo.

Robin se apresura hacia Zoro, socorriéndolo por su estado de gravedad, así que al sujetarlo después de verlo caído en el suelo, dice:

- Estás malherido… ven y vamos.

En ese instante, Robin tomo a Zoro en sus brazos y llevándoselo a un lugar más seguro, dejó a las tres bestias asesinadas. Luego de pasar el día, dos ángeles oscuros estaban esperando a Ojo de Halcón en un alcázar, así que presenciando que este estaba llegando ante ellos, dicen:

- Llegas tarde, Ojo de Halcón.

Luego de haber guardado sus enormes alas negras, y su espada en forma de cruz, Ojo de Halcón desvía su mirada a un lado y dice:

- Nunca es tarde en este infierno… además, ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?

- Nosotros hemos recibido noticias de que los ravandar se estarán tramando algo, y que los nathrezim, tienen un plan para encontrar a Zoro… hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada de él.

- Sí, eso me lo imagino… ¿Y qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

- Solo queríamos decirte que hubo algo que nos intrigó… ¿Cómo es eso de que los ángeles oscuros, tengan en perfectas condiciones las plumas de sus alas?

- Eso es estúpido… ningún ángel oscuro tiene todas las plumas, cada año que pasa, se nos deteriora una… excepto las de Zoro.

- Sí, y si eso es así, ¿Por qué es que nosotros dos encontramos a uno de nosotros con todas las plumas en su lugar?

- Eso sería ridículo… ¿Y de quien están hablando?

- De una mujer llamada, Robin… ¿Usted la debe conocer no?

Este nombre hizo desviar la atención de Ojo de Halcón a un lado y es cuando al recordar cuando la vio, dijo a sí mismo:

- Por supuesto que la conozco, ella ayudó a Zoro, a intentar tomar el fuego divino… lo cual fracasó al intento.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Robin, no es una de los nuestros… es una impostora.

Ojo de Halcón se dirige hacia un lado, sonriendo y extrañado por el comentario absurdo de este ángel.

- ¿Cómo puede ser una impostora, si es un ángel de alas negras? ¿Acaso no saben que si existe otro tipo de ángel, solo está allá en el cielo? Los ángeles de la luz no descenderían solos hasta este infierno.

- Como tú quieras oírlo, pero no tengo seguridad de que esa mujer sea una de las nuestras.

El otro ángel oscuro, interviniendo entre estos dos, dice:

- Quizás tenga razón en lo que dice, Ojo de Halcón… quizá se esté haciendo pasar por un ángel oscuro.

Ya esto era ir demasiado lejos según él, y volteando hacia estos dos incrédulos compañeros, les recuerda:

- Si ustedes son listos, hubieran detectado muy fácilmente que hubiera tenido un brillo en su cuerpo, lo cual me imagino que no lo hicieron… si hubiera sido así, ustedes hubieran detectado una actitud sospechosa en ella… lo cual me imagino que lo hicieron… ¿No?

Cada uno de ellos, dijeron que no estaban de acuerdo, cosa de la cual a Ojo de Halcón, le hizo entender que eran unos inútiles.

- Muy bien, en ese caso… les digo que no tienen idea de lo que hablan.

- Perfecto señor, ¿Alguna vez se preguntó en donde estuvo ella en estos últimos mil años?

- En ese caso tienen más razón de lo que no imaginé… pero dejen que yo me encargue de eso entonces.

Al decir esto, se retira dejándolos a estos dos ángeles solos, diciendo entre ellos mismos:

- Esto es ridículo, se supone que Mihawk debe confiar en nosotros… y no en esa mujer que tengo por seguro que se está haciendo pasar por uno de nosotros, para buscar algo.

- Sí, sé que eso es así… y deja de llamarlo por ese nombre, te matará si lo escucha decir de ti… además, creo con toda la certeza de que esa mujer se está tramando algo, y nosotros lo descubriremos.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

- Mientras tanto busquémosla y si la vemos con una actividad muy sospechosa, y que la haga lucir como un ángel de la luz, la acabamos y se concluirá esto de una vez por todas.

- Quizá tengas razón… debemos buscarla, porque me imagino que sería el colmo si estuviera ayudando a Zoro.

- ¿Tú crees que está aquí en la tierra haciéndose pasar por un ángel oscuro, para solo estar cerca de Zoro y de protegerlo?

- No lo sé… busquémosla.

Al decir esto, se dirigen hacia el norte, buscando a esta mujer, mientras que Robin estando junto con Zoro, muy golpeado y malherido, empieza a ver el pecho descubierto de este ángel, y ve que tiene muchas heridas, lo cual lo acaricia con sus manos y hace que sus heridas dejen de sangrar.

Al pasar el momento, Zoro despierta y viendo que estaba solo en un bosque en donde miró hacia los lados en la oscuridad, diciendo:

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Robin?

Luego de levantarse, mira su cuerpo y ve que no tiene heridas, lo cual al ver una luz desde lo lejos, dijo:

- ¿Una luz? Es imposible.

En ese instante, comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la luz, y al ver que estaba llegando hacia una fuente natural de agua, miró a un ángel de la luz bebiendo agua. Luego de ver que se levanta y se da vuelta, Zoro mira a Robin con sus alas blancas, y le dice:

- Entonces tus alas recobraron el antiguo brillo… te ves impresionante.

- Zoro, no debes sorprenderte, porque quizás tú recobres el brillo algún día.

- No… los ángeles caídos como yo, no tienen redención… si soy redimido, quizás Mihawk y sus lacayos también deban ser redimidos.

Robin al irse acercando poco a poco a Zoro, vio que este se sintió muy débil y se sentó sobre la raíz de un árbol, diciendo:

- Todavía me siento débil… mis huesos están cansados.

Acto seguido, Robin hizo sus alas nuevamente oscuras delante de Zoro y dijo:

- No deben saber que hay un ángel de la luz aquí contigo… más rápido te buscarían.

- No me interesa… sea quien sea, lo puedo partir en dos.

- Estás muy débil Zoro, no te muevas.

Tomando una pluma de su ala derecha, se vuelve blanca y acariciando a Zoro, por todo su cuerpo, hace que se sienta más con fuerzas, diciéndole:

- Hasta ahora, no te falta más nada… solo descansar seriamente.

- No sabía que los ángeles podían hacer eso con sus plumas.

- Quizá lo olvidaste después de tres mil años… pero eso siempre se pudo hacer.

- Es extraño.

En ese momento mientras le pasaba la pluma a Zoro, por su cuerpo, lo mira a los ojos, no pudiendo contenerse ante las dudas y la ansiedad de querer saber de él.

- ¿Cómo has estado viviendo, Zoro? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- No lo sé… no sé cómo pude vivir durante estos tres mil años.

Robin al oír esta respuesta se sintió muy mal por Zoro, lo cual oyó que dijo además de eso:

- Además descubrí que la soledad no es mala… solo que a veces cansa y no sabes que pensar.

- Lamento que te hayas sentido tan solo.

- No… no debes lamentarlo, nunca lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ya estoy aburrido de vivir… me cansé de mantener mi inmortalidad tan sana y tan tranquila como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada.

Robin se levanta del suelo y le da la espalda a Zoro, manteniéndose renuente a querer aceptar ese azaroso destino que el peliverde le estaba planteando.

- Ya no digas nada… mejor cállate.

Pero Zoro se regodeaba de esta situación y se acomoda en el suelo, sentado en forma de meditación, cerrando sus ojos.

- Y no solo eso, también puedes saber cómo es el peligro aquí en este infierno, y no solo te bastan mil años para recordarlo… quizás tres mil o un poco más de eso, es suficiente.

- No quiero seguir oyéndote… creo que no sé porque es que debí preguntarte.

- Oh vamos, no es tan malo darme una explicación… después de todo no nos vemos en más de 2000 años.

- No te diré nada.

Zoro de pronto, abre los ojos de modo repentino, y al ver que Robin le daba la espalda, se levantó de modo brusco y fue tras ella, tomándola por detrás, con una mano en su cintura y con la otra en su cuello.

- Ya sé porque te fuiste… quizá te aburriste de estar con un ángel que causó la caída de muchos, ¿No es así?

Robin mira hacia atrás y siente la respiración de Zoro cerca de sí misma, y le responde diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es la verdad? ¿Quieres saber porque es que me fui?

- Lo he deseado durante 2000 años.

- Me fui, porque yo sí quería obtener redención… tú solo te sentías culpable y eso me hartó durante todo el tiempo que estuve contigo aquí en la tierra.

Esto que le dijo Robin, fue un golpe fuerte que recibió la conciencia de Zoro, así que soltándola, camina a un lado dándole la espalda, y cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, quizá tengas razón… debido a eso, miles de ravandars, ángeles y nathrezim; me están buscando para asesinarme… y tú solo dices que me sentía culpable de eso.

Es cuando voltea nuevamente hacia Robin y agrega diciendo:

- Pero claro, después de todo no te importó nunca… estuve en peligro 2000 años… 2000 años, solo y desesperado.

Robin se entristeció y viendo los ojos de Zoro, se dio cuenta del pesar que poseía este ángel en su corazón, así que le oyó decir con palabras dolorosas:

- ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es la culpabilidad? ¿No crees que nunca me pregunté el porqué de tu abandono, lo cual pensé que era responsable de que te hubieras ido? Siempre creí que fue mi culpa que tú estuvieras en la tierra y que si te fuiste, fue algo que a la vez me alegró el corazón… no tienes idea de lo que es la culpabilidad.

Al oír esto, Robin lo mira fijamente a los ojos, y ve que Zoro voltea su mirada a un lado, diciendo:

- Será mejor que te vayas de aquí… estás perdiendo tu tiempo con un ángel culpable de todo lo que sucede aquí… ya nada se puede hacer conmigo, solo me espera la muerte.

Inmediatamente, Zoro abre sus alas y se prepara para emprende vuelo lejos de ahí, pero Robin se preocupa y le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde irás?

- No lo sé… quiero estar lejos de ti… la sensación de tenerte junto a mí, me hace sentir muy mal.

Y sin actos de arrepentimientos, Zoro emprendió vuelo, dejando a Robin sola en el bosque. Mientras que al ver al río que estaba cerca de donde estaba, percibió una mariposa que estaba volando hacia ella, y posándose sobre una rama, dijo en voz clara a Robin, estas palabras:

- "Por lo visto se te ha hecho muy difícil, lograr decirle a Zoro, lo que tengo para él"

Entendiendo que se trataba de Calassian, hablando por medio del insecto, Robin se cruza de brazos y se lamenta diciendo:

- Mi señora, esto será más difícil de lo que creía… Zoro no quiere verme.

- "Eso lo sé, pero no debes rendirte… sigue a Zoro hasta donde vaya, hasta que le cuentes todo lo que tengo para él, además pronto se llevará la sorpresa de verme."

- Muy bien, pero hubo algo que noté muy extraño en él.

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- Creo que vi en su cuello, las marcas de una mordida.

Al oír esto, Calassian desde el cielo, se puso a pensar y dijo a través de la mariposa:

- "¿La mordida de un ravandar?"

- Algo así… pero no muy profunda.

- "No sé que sea, pero ahora más que nunca debes vigilar a Zoro, y no permitir que este en contacto con todas esas razas oscuras."

- Sí, muy bien… entonces me voy.

La mariposa que representaba a Calassian desde los cielos, caía muerta al suelo dando a entender que la presencia de la divinidad mayor la había abandonado. Robin abrió sus alas y siguió a Zoro hacia donde estaba yendo, no queriendo dejarlo atrás.


	6. El Inicio de la Guerra de Los Mundos

Mientras que al pasar una semana luego de los últimos acontecimientos recientes, a lo lejos de la presencia de Zoro, los nathrezim estaban planeando sus ideales. Ahí se hallaba Kryon sentado en un trono, y oye lo que decían los nathrezim, y al momento de presenciar todo este bullicio, interrumpió diciendo:

- ¿Ya tienen un plan?

- Mi señor… todavía no sabremos como atraer a los ravandar.

- Tashigui quizá tenga una buena idea, pero no ha regresado.

Y sorpresivamente, como si tratasen de invocarle, aparece Tashigui luego de un largo y extenso recorrido por la tierra.

- He venido a traerte nuevas de lo que sucedió a lo lejos de la gran muralla.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en esa bolsa?

- Esto.

Y al vaciarla, cayeron las tres cabezas de los nathrezim que asesinó Zoro junto con Robin, a lo que al ver esto, Kryon y el resto de los nathrezim, se levantaron enardecidos de la ira, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo es posible que este ángel caído, haya asesinado a tres de nuestros mejores servidores?

- No es posible… ¿Dónde hallaste sus cabezas?

Inmediatamente, Tashigui se encaminó hacia un trono y se recuesta en él, dándoles las informaciones:

- En la misma muralla… parece que se ha fortalecido de una manera increíble Kryon.

- ¿Alguien me podría decir quién de ustedes es capaz de matar a ese infeliz?

- Kryon, dejemos que los ángeles oscuros, se encarguen de él… ellos lo conocen mejor que nosotros.

- ¿Y por qué haríamos eso?

- Para que los ángeles oscuros se mantengan ocupados, mientras que nosotros nos deshacemos de los ravandar y de los ángeles de la luz.

Parecía ser una excelente idea, ¿Pero aun así era de modo injustificado? Por un instante Kryon se lo piensa detenidamente, y al instante recurre a aceptarlo.

- Quizá lo que dices puede ser bueno… ¡No entiendo como a todos ustedes no se le pasó por la mente esto!

- Pero Kryon, recuerda algo… yo mordí a Zoro, y si nos enfrentamos a él, no sabremos que reacción habrá en él, cuando esté frente de nosotros.

- Eso es pura basura, no me interesa eso… ahora debemos concentrarnos en cómo hacer que llegues al cielo.

Luego de esto, el gran demonio se levanta y camina alrededor de sus servidores, y les informa:

- Esto será lo que haremos… Tashigui, irá a acabar a un ravandar, llevando la imagen de un ángel de luz, y si interfiere Zoro o quien sea, ustedes lo acabarán… ¡Y el resto de todos los nathrezim que están aquí, ayudaran a Tashigui, para que no le pase nada! ¡Eso es todo y quiero que se larguen de aquí y cumplan con su maldito trabajo!

Al decir estas palabras, todos los nathrezim salen de donde están, y Kryon quedándose solo, mira a Tashigui y le dice:

- Tú, ve y haz tu trabajo… pero ten cuidado con Mihawk y con Lord Valandil… ellos no son oponentes para ti.

- No te defraudaré.

Luego de esto, desaparece, mientras que Kryon al ver que no quedaba nadie, dice:

- Ya pueden aparecer… no hay problema.

En ese mismo instante se crea la imagen tétrica de dos personajes, que nadie se imagino que aparecerían. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Lord Valandil y de Mihawk, el líder de los ángeles oscuros. Kryon los ve y dice:

- Qué bueno que hayan llegado ante mí y aprovechando que estoy sin compañía.

Lord Valandil se reía por esto, sentándose en uno de los tronos desocupados y se recuesta en la baranda.

- Mejor ahórrate tus estúpidos comentarios Kryon… mejor hablemos de nuestra apuesta.

Mihawk estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado en un pilar y luego pregunta:

- Sí, así es… no he dejado a mis ángeles oscuros solos, por solo una pérdida de tiempo… dinos, ¿Qué has pensado?

El cual Kryon luego de haberlos apresurado en llegar, los considera por un instante, y se recuesta diciéndoles:

- Hasta ahora señores, el fuego divino está en manos de los ángeles de la luz, y todo dependerá de cómo mi servidora haga su trabajo.

- Ya veo, parece que tienes todo controlado… pero, ¿Cómo harás que tu servidora entre al cielo como si nada? ¿Acaso has olvidado que los ángeles de la luz, nos pueden acabar como si nada?

- Sí, eso lo sé muy bien, Mihawk… pero ambos sabemos que unidos, haremos que los ángeles de la luz, sean igualados.

Lord Valandil al oír la idea, sonrió y dijo:

- No lo sé, pero tu idea es más loca de lo que imaginas… hacer que tu servidora entre como sí nada, eso es muy ridículo.

- ¿Acaso tienes otra idea mejor? Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único que ha aportado ideas, y ustedes no hacen más nada, si no objetar… si tanto creen poder hacerlo mejor que yo, pues háganlo ustedes.

- No me refería a eso… nuestro plan principal es hacer que Calassian, se separe del fuego divino cayendo a la tierra, acabar con los ángeles de la luz, y evitar que Roronoa Zoro, se entere de todo… y cuando esto suceda, nosotros tres tendremos la disputa del trono celestial.

Es cuando Mihawk saca su enorme espada, y la inserta en el suelo, sonriendo por esta propuesta interesante.

- Sí… ese desafío me gusta mucho mas… sabiendo que después de que hagamos todo esto, los tres volveremos a ser enemigos a muerte.

Al instante Kryon se dirige hacia Mihawk diciéndole:

- Bueno… eso lo tengo en mente, lo único extraño e inteligente es nuestra unión secreta para acabar con esos ángeles… luego de esto, el reto estará delante de nosotros, y espero que este pacto se termine muy pronto, porque ya no quiero volver a verlos en mi vida.

Es cuando Valandil le interrumpe a Kryon, mostrándole lo que sentía al mismo tiempo:

- ¿Y acaso crees que yo quisiera verlos a ustedes? ¿Especialmente a ti, Smoker? No sé para qué demonios te haces llamar Kryon, cuando ni siquiera te sirve… además, solo estoy por el pacto y por el reto de que uno de nosotros tres tome el trono celestial… la presencia de ustedes es muy molesta para mí.

Y finalmente Mihawk agrega su último punto a la conversación, manifestando su desprecio y odio:

- Así será, Valandil, o mejor dicho Gecko Moria… tan solo verte a ti y a Smoker, me asquea… sigan discutiendo todo lo que quieran, ese trono será mío… ya lo he visto y conozco como entrar ahí… aunque ustedes no saben cuál es el secreto para que Calassian quede indefensa en la tierra.

Acto seguido, Smoker y Moria se miran el uno con el otro y muestran soberbia, diciendo:

- Mira las palabras de un traidor desesperado.

- Ya todos sabemos que separándola del fuego divino, la hará indefensa… así que mejor ve pensando como quedar desterrado del cielo.

Y dejando soltar una enorme risa, Mihawk no pudo evitarlo, y expresó ante ellos:

- Tontos insolentes… ¿Acaso creen que dejándola en la tierra, la va a hacer indefensa? Eso es una mentira… estando en la tierra, la hará fuerte como es… solo tienen que hacer un paso restante, para que pierda sus poderes inmediatamente.

Smoker se sintió ofendido por esto, y se cruzó de brazos, manifestando una realidad que fastidió a Mihawk.

- Bueno, en este caso, no esperaremos que tú sepas como entrar al cielo… y sabiendo que tu desempeño ha sido en estos 3000 años, un completo fracaso, yo solo te digo que no haremos mas nada para intervenir en tus planes.

- Búrlense todo lo que ustedes quieran… ya verán los resultados, Smoker será asesinado por Roronoa Zoro y Gecko Moria morirá solo en manos de un ángel… que ese no seré yo.

Acto seguido, Mihawk expandió sus enormes alas, más grandes inclusive que las de cualquiera, alejándose de la presencia de estos dos demonios. Moria se cruza de brazos y se muestra preocupado, diciendo:

- Mihawk ha sido un ángel de la luz hace muchos años, y él sabe cómo funciona todo allá… eso es lo que me preocupa mucho.

- No te preocupes Moria, él sabe que no tiene oportunidades de sobresalir, y si es así, pues será una lástima para nosotros.

- En este caso ya puedo irme de aquí… tu presencia me hace sentir ganas de vomitar.

- No te preocupes por eso… Mihawk y yo no tendremos compasión de ti.

Al decir esto, Moria se convirtió en una gárgola gigante y huyó de ese lugar, dejando a Smoker solo diciendo:

- Tontos insolentes… espero que este pacto se cumpla más rápido de lo que imagino. ¿Zoro me matará a mí? eso lo veremos.

Mientras que a lo lejos, en una ciudad en ruinas, dos ravandar estaban merodeando ese lugar, diciendo:

- Esto alguna vez se llamó la ciudad del amor… no puedo creer que los humanos sean tan sensibles al amor, sabiendo que eso es solo cosas estúpidas.

- Claro, solo lo dices porque nosotros no sabemos qué es eso.

- Es como si tuviéramos un dios o algo así… solo que nuestro sentimiento que los humanos llamaban amor, lo enfocamos hacia una criatura de nuestra misma especie.

- Sí, eso es tan asqueroso.

Era inesperado, pero desde lo lejos alguien estaba viéndoles, y ese mismo instante, Tashigui aparecía en un lugar escondido, mirando a los dos ravandar y observando que en medio de la oscuridad no aparecía ningún intermediario aparte de estos, lo cual dijo:

- Es mi oportunidad.

Al decir esto, ve que un ravandar se aleja, y así mismo Tashigui transformo sus alas de nathrezim en las de un ángel de luz, y apareciendo en un lado, el ravnadr siente un resplandor, lo cual al darse vuelta, ve a esta nathrezim como un ángel, y dice:

- ¿Un ángel de la luz? ¿Qué hace sola aquí y sin compañía?

Tashigui al tomar una actitud angelical, se acercó a este demonio, levantando su cabeza, mirando al ravandar de modo distinto. Así que se lanzó hacia él, atacándolo con varios zarpazos, lo cual esto hizo enfurecer al ravandar, diciendo:

- Maldita mujer angelical… pagarás por esto.

En ese mismo instante, el ravandar se convirtió en una gárgola, y es cuando Tasighui al ver esto, sacó su espada y dijo:

- Esto se pondrá muy emocionante… espero que tus superiores vean como te arrancaré la cabeza de tu cuerpo.

Al decir esto, la gárgola se dirigió hacia ella, y atacándola con fuertes zarpazos, la golpea arrojándola a lo lejos contra la pared de un antiguo edificio. Tashigui levantándose, ve que la gárgola atraviesa la pared y da un gruñido muy fuerte, al cual ella dijo:

- ¿Cómo podré igualarme, si ni siquiera puedo transformarme en una bestia lobo nathrezim?

En ese mismo instante, se levantó y extendiendo su mano le arrojó una bola de rayo a la bestia, arrojándola afuera del edificio, lo cual viendo que se acercaba la gárgola, Tashigui levantando su mano al aire, hace levantar del suelo escombros, lo cual mientras iba lejos de ella, mas alto se levantaban los escombros, hasta que golpeó a la bestia, dejándola herida.

Tashigui al hacer esto, sale de donde está y viendo a la gárgola, herida, esta se levanta y comienza a dar gruñidos llamando a sus otros compañeros, lo cual al oír esto, vuelve a levantar la mano, haciendo que del suelo se levanten muchos escombros, hasta que golpeó a la bestia en continuidad, arrojándola hacia un edificio en ruinas, muy malherida. Tashigui, abre sus alas, y vuela hasta donde estaba la gárgola, y la ve pero en su estado normal de ravandar, y acercándose a este, le dice:

- Lástima que tu especie sea tan inferior… ya me hubiera desecho de ellos hace muchos años atrás… pero bueno que se hace.

- Los ángeles de la luz, nunca andan solos… ¿Qué haces aquí y sola?

- Bueno… solo trato de equilibrar la balanza.

Al decir esto, le arranca la cabeza a la bestia, y levantándose ve a tres ravandar que se dirigen hacia donde estaba Tashigui, diciendo:

- Es imposible… un ángel de la luz, sola en este lugar.

En ese mismo momento, Tashigui desapareció de la presencia de ellos, lo cual estos tres ravandar viendo el cadáver de su compañero, se alarmaron diciendo:

- Los ángeles de la luz, pagarán por esto… ¡Vayamos ante Lord Valandil!

Al decir esto, toman el cadáver de su compañero, y se dirigen hacia Moria, para que él diga que es lo que van a hacer, respecto a la muerte de este ravandar.

Al pasar varios días, los ángeles oscuros, se estaban preparando para un futuro ataque lo cual esto, los hizo preocuparse demasiado. Mihawk, el ángel oscuro superior reunió a todos sus ángeles diciendo:

- Tenemos un futuro problema y solamente les digo que estén preparados… lo peor de todo esto, vendrá como ustedes no tienen idea.

En ese mismo momento, después de haber dicho esto, aparecieron dos ángeles oscuros mas, diciendo:

- Mi señor… hemos oído de la muerte de un ravandar, en manos de un ángel de la luz.

Esto había puesto demasiado confundido al ángel oscuro superior y se cruza de brazos, manifestando:

- ¿Están seguros de lo que están diciéndome?

- Sí, mi señor, un ángel de la luz, asesinó a un ravandar con sus propias manos… eso es lo que se rumora entre estos demonios.

- ¿Seguros que fue un ángel de la luz?

- Sí… eso es lo que dicen los ravandar, y van a tomar represaría contra los ángeles de la luz.

Acto seguido, Mihawk se muestra más confundido al respecto, tratando de pensar si se trataba de una conspiración relacionada.

- A ver si entiendo… oyen por todos lados que un ravandar ha sido asesinado por un ángel de la luz, y que los ravandar van a tomar represaría de esto… ¿Es así?

- Sí señor.

Otro ángel oscuro femenino, viendo la actitud de Mihawk, se levanta y le reprocha diciendo:

- ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¿No oyes lo que te están diciendo?

Acto seguido, Mihawk desvía su mirada hacia esta mujer angelical de aspecto oscuro, respondiéndole con desprecio:

- Es imposible… los ángeles de la luz, no aparecen en la tierra solos, cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir.

- ¿Acaso no puedes abrir tu mente y aceptar lo que están diciendo? ¿Tienes que ser tan negativo?

- Lo soy porque eso no es así…

Al decir esto, Mihawk se queda sin palabras y muy callado. Luego de haber meditado ciertas cosas que se le pasaban por la mente, al largo rato mira a los ángeles diciendo:

- No creo que sea un ángel de la luz… quizás sea otra cosa que no nos imaginábamos.

De pronto, el ángel con el que estaba debatiendo desde hace minutos, le interrumpe los pensamientos tratando de entenderle.

- ¿Y qué piensas que es?

- Solo sé que te digo que ya empezará muy pronto la gran devastación angelical… los seres de este mundo estarán confrontados tal como ustedes no se imaginan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El supuesto ángel de la luz, que vieron no pudo haber sido lo que los ravandar creen…

Y mirando a todos los ángeles oscuros, Mihawk dice:

- Ya comprendo esta idiotez… Ahora quiero que todos ustedes estén afuera y manténganse despiertos y vigilando todo lo que sucederá… y no se olviden de Zoro para nada.

Todos los ángeles se disponen a salir de ese lugar, aunque debido a estas situaciones que dejaban nervioso a Mihawk, y cuando percibió que el ángel oscuro femenino estaba a punto de irse, le detiene llamándole.

- Perona… quédate aquí… tenemos que charlar.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber, mi amor?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Robin?

- Sí… como olvidar un rostro como el de ella… esa maldita desgraciada me robó a Zoro.

- Exactamente, te aviso que me la encontré hace unos meses atrás, merodeando sola por las tierras del norte.

Mihawk al terminar de decir esto, caminó hacia un lado de Perona, notando que esta mujer estaba a punto de estallar de la molestia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No había sido asesinada y desaparecida?

- Sí, yo también me creí eso, pero no es así… me extraña haberla visto después de tantos años.

- 2000 años, para ser exactos, se va a donde nadie sabe de ella, y luego aparece como si nada.

- Siempre odiaste a Robin… siempre fue tu competencia, por haber sido la única mujer angelical, por la cual Zoro siempre le gustó estar… pero no te asustes ni te incomodes… ella está aquí para buscar y matar a Zoro.

La sorpresa de la misma Perona fue mayor a la anterior, y se exaspera.

- Eso jamás sucederá… yo mataré a Zoro antes que ella… solo tengo que saber a dónde se iría.

- Ella dijo que estaría buscando por las tierras del norte… me imagino que se dirigió a las ruinas del norte… pero dudo que esté ahí… ambos sabemos que a Zoro, no le gusta ser observado por muchos ángeles… aunque si ya vio a Robin, su corazón debe sentirse muy adolorido, por haber creído que había desaparecido.

- Bueno… yo buscaré a Zoro, y lo consolaré matándolo, por haberme ignorado y rechazado.

Mihawk al ver que Perona se iba retirando, la toma de la mano y acercándola hacia él, la besa y le dice tomando su cuerpo:

- Pero por eso no me importa mucho si llegas a ver a Zoro, porque sé que tu solo me amas a mí.

- Sí… de eso no te puedes olvidar.

- No te tardes amor mío… sabes que te extraño demasiado.

- No debes preocuparte… te traeré a Robin a tu presencia y tú te encargarás de lo demás.

- Aquí te estaré esperando mi amor.

Luego de esto, Perona abrió sus alas y se retiró de la presencia de Mihawk, lo cual este dijo:

- ¿Quién habrá asesinado a ese ravandar? Por lo visto Smoker tiene algo planeado… maldito infeliz, buscará salirse con la suya.

Después de esto, pasaron otros tres días más, lo cual los ravandar habían traído al cadáver que Tashigui asesinó, haciéndose pasar por un ángel de la luz. Moria mirando como habían estado todos los ravandar reunidos, mira a cada uno de ellos, y dice:

- ¡Hermanos míos, señores sedientos de sangre, he aquí los he convocado, para que alcemos nuestras grandes alas y acabemos con los ángeles de la luz! ¡Y no me interesa si son más fuertes que nosotros, tengo un plan que ustedes no se imaginan que haremos!

Uno de los ravandar, levanta la voz diciendo:

- ¿Y qué será lo que haremos?

- ¡Recibiremos ayuda, para deshacernos de los ángeles de la luz… pero nosotros combatiremos a los ángeles de la luz en la tierra, y atacaremos a los suyos hiriéndolos, hasta la muerte! ¡Ya me cansé de ser un ser que siempre tenga que estar inferior entre todos, y este momento seremos recordados como los que no somos débiles! ¡Así que, al ataque y hasta la muerte!

Al decir esto, Gecko Moria se convierte en una gárgola gigante y descomunal junto con sus hermanos demoníacos, y salen de todos los lados, para dirigirse a combatir a los ángeles de la luz, preparando para crear un caos de guerra interminable, entre estos seres alados. Desde lo lejos, Roronoa Zoro mira como los ravandar se están dirigiendo hacia una dirección, y deteniéndose en el cielo, dice:

- ¿Por qué hay tantos? ¿Hacia dónde van?

En ese instante, Mihawk se asoma por la ventana de donde estaba refugiado, y al ver a estas gárgolas volar, dice:

- Ya empezó la guerra… ahora sí que estamos todos condenados al caos.

Y mirando a un lado, ve a uno de los suyos, y haciendo señas con sus ojos, hace que todos los ángeles oscuros estén preparados para atacar. Smoker mira a los ravandar dirigirse a un lugar, y estando con Tashigui, le dice:

- Vete preparando para que aparezcas con los ángeles de la luz… y haz que todos los nathrezim se preparen para atacar con los ravandar.

- ¿Crees tú que este es el momento adecuado para poder atacar con los ravandar?

- Por supuesto, es el momento adecuado para hacer caer a los ángeles de la luz… no me cuestiones, maldición.

- Muy bien… haré lo que digas.

Después de esto, Smoker se siente que iniciaba su preparación mental en la lucha, y mira sus grandes garras en sus manos.

- Después de tanto tiempo sin usarlas… llegó el momento de pelear como se debe.

Por otro lado, en pleno vuelo celestial, apareció Robin dándose cuenta como esta congregación de ravandar que sobrevolaban el cielo, y se preguntó:

- No puede ser.

Al decir esto, cierra sus ojos, y tratando de comunicarse con la diosa de los cielos, interviene en la mente de esta niña que estaba caminando por el reino celestial, y deteniéndose, mira hacia la tierra, y dice:

- ¿Qué sucede Robin?

- Mi señora, los ravandar se dirigen hacia el cielo… parece que van a atacarles. Esto no me lo esperaba.

- Ya me lo esperaba… para eso estaba preparada… mientras tanto, tú mantente alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurra desde donde estás, recuerda que tu misión es primero antes que esta guerra.

Al decir esto, cortó comunicación con Robin, y dirigiéndose hacia el general de los ejércitos angelicales Raziel, le dice:

- Raziel… prepara a todos los ángeles… nos van a atacar los ravandar.

Instantáneamente, este enorme arcángel prepara su espada y se encamina hacia un precipicio que conectaba lo que pasaba desde los cielos a la tierra, y presiente la enorme cantidad de demonios que ascendían hacia ellos.

- No puede ser… son muchos, pero nosotros los superamos en un numero de cien a uno.

- Lo más importante es que tenemos una sola ventaja sobre ellos… y mi luz no permite que los ravandar me vean… y el resplandor de nuestras alas son muy brillantes para ellos.

- En este caso, tenemos ventaja de ellos.

Al decir esto, se retiró para preparar a todos los ángeles que estaban apurándose, para poder llegar a sus puestos y estar preparados para poder atacar a los demonios terrenales. Raziel volando con su espada resplandeciente, se coloca en su puesto y mirando a los ravandar que se estaban preparando y reagrupándose para poder ascender y atacar, ve que estos siendo unas gárgolas sedientas de muerte, desvía su mirada a lo lejos en donde estaba Calassian, y susurra diciendo:

- Que la luz celestial, nos acompañe en la oscuridad.

Al decir esto, saca su espada y levantándola muy alto, apunta a los ravandar, diciendo:

- ¡Atáquenlos!

Luego de esto, los ángeles de la luz, abrieron sus alas y descendieron a la tierra y comenzaron a pelear contra estos ravandar, en una gran lucha que marcaría la especie en la tierra. Raziel viendo a estas grandes gárgolas, hizo resplandecer sus alas, lo cual estas bestias voladoras, cerraron sus ojos, y dijeron a Raziel:

- ¿Acaso crees que necesitamos nuestros ojos, para poder pelear contra ustedes?

Al instante, expandieron sus alas para sorpresas de los ángeles de la luz, y uno de ellos extiende la espada hacia Raziel.

- Para eso, sentimos su olor.

Inmediatamente, evadiendo los ataques de esta gárgola, Raziel desvía su mirada hacia atrás, advirtiendo a su tropa celestial.

- ¡Las gárgolas no les afectaran las luces de nuestras alas, peleen como nunca!

Al decir esto, todos los ravandar cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a pelear en el aire, contra estos ángeles. Desde un punto distante de la batalla, escondido de los demás estaba Mihawk, que al ver esta guerra en el cielo, miró a sus ángeles oscuros, y dijo:

- Si descienden los ángeles de la luz… nosotros los combatiremos.

Luego de ver como unos habían caído a la tierra, Mihawk espera el momento oportuno para atacar, y viendo la señal y dijo a sus ángeles:

- ¡Ahora!

En ese instante, los ángeles de la luz que estaban en la tierra, miraron a estos ángeles que venían desde lo lejos, y dijeron:

- Los ángeles oscuros, vienen hacia nosotros… prepárense.

Inmediatamente, llegaron ante ellos y Mihawk al verlos como todos estaban en guardia directamente hacia él, se cruzó de brazos sin necesidad de sacar su espada y dijo:

- Saludos antiguos hermanos míos… ¿No me habrán olvidado verdad?

- ¿Hermanos? Esa frase se te hace muy hipócrita después de todos estos años.

- Oh, que conmovedor… no me hagan sentir muy mal.

- Merecías la muerte más que nadie en este mundo… sabes que es así.

Parecía que las palabras le hubiesen aburrido, y es cuando sacó su espada delante de todos, quienes se asombraron dando un paso hacia atrás, hasta que este les dice:

- Bueno… ya verán como obtendré lo que siempre quise.

Al decir esto, comenzó a pelear contra estos seres brillantes, mientras que Smoker al ver todo el caos que se estaba formando en la tierra y en el cielo, se dirige hacia su sierva Tashigui, aprovechando la distracción de todos los entes vivientes que sobrevivían aun en el mundo y le dice:

- Ve y haz lo que sabes hacer.

- Como tú digas.

En ese mismo momento, Tashigui desapreció, lo cual Smoker al ver esto, miró a sus servidores, diciéndoles:

- Es hora… ayudemos a acabar con los ángeles de la luz.

Luego de decir esto, se transformó en una bestia lobo demasiado grande y muy repulsiva, lo cual al haberlo hecho con sus hermanos, corrieron se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás ángeles peleando, mientras que en el cielo Raziel y sus ángeles estaban enfrentándose a las grandes gárgolas en el cielo. Gecko Moria, miró a este ángel grande y fuerte y dijo a dos de sus grandes gárgolas:

- A él… mátenlo y córtenle sus alas, hasta que no pueda volar.

En ese momento, las grandes gárgolas se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Raziel, y al verlo peleando contra unas gárgolas, estas dos se dirigieron y con un fuerte zarpazo, golpearon a Raziel, arrojándolo hacia la tierra. En ese instante, Raziel se levanta y ve que las dos grandes gárgolas, se colocan frente a él, diciendo:

- Yo me como su pecho.

- Y yo su corazón… me dijeron que es muy delicioso.

Raziel al quedarse tranquilo, con su espada en la mano, vio que estas bestias se lanzaron hacia él, atacándolo con rápidos zarpazos, detenidos por la espada de este gran ángel, lo cual al intentar atacarlas, una de ellas, es herida por el pecho. Raziel tenía ventaja sobre una, vio que la otra corrió para atacarle, lo cual antes de traspasar a la bestia, sintió que un destello de pétalos de sakuras le pasó por un lado, liquidando a la bestia.

Sorpresivamente viendo por detrás de él, y ve la imagen de Robin que aparece con la mano extendida, y Raziel extrañado de ver sus alas negras y sin dudar, le dice:

- ¿Por qué tus alas están así de negras?

- No hay tiempo para hablar de esto… hay otros ángeles que están siendo atacados por Mihawk en otra parte de la tierra… será mejor que te apresures, mientras voy al cielo.

- Así que los ángeles oscuros, también nos desean la muerte.

- Sí… los nathrezim también.

- Muy bien, yo iré a hacerle frente a Mihawk… tú ve al cielo y protege a nuestra señora.

- Bien, lo haré.

Al decir esto, Raziel desaparece de la presencia de Robin, mientras que ella, viendo como el cielo estaba en caos, dijo:

- Esto es sorprendente… esto no lo esperaba.

En ese instante, sus alas tornan el brillo angelical, y se dirige al cielo, para luchar contra los ravandar, mientras que Calassian, viendo todo esto desde arriba, dice:

- Adelante mis ángeles… no se detengan y luchen con todas las fuerzas que tienen.

Al decir esto, ve como Robin se integra a los ángeles, y comienza a pelear de una manera increíble. Tashigui al observar la guerra, mostrada como si fuera un ángel de la luz, sube al cielo, y se esconde.

Abajo en la tierra, Mihawk estaba luchando contra unos ángeles de la luz, lo cual siente que detrás de él, se crea la presencia de un gran ángel, diciéndole:

- No pensé hasta donde ibas a llegar Mihawk.

Oyendo esta voz conocida sin querer voltear hacia atrás, responde:

- Nunca un ángel de la luz, me ha hablado como tú… por eso es que se que no eres cualquiera de ellos… eres Raziel.

Y dándose la vuelta, se da cuenta que ahí estaba imponente, la figura de un arcángel superior, igual que la suya. Inmediatamente Mihawk se puso en guardia y en silencio delante de Raziel.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, amigo mío… si es que lo somos.

- Yo no sé si alguna vez lo fuimos, pero sé que siempre fuiste una mala influencia para los ángeles… por eso sería capaz de lanzarte del cielo, todas las veces necesarias, para no tener que mirarte más nunca en mi vida.

La risa depravada que manifestaba Mihawk resultó ser más severa de lo que se esperaba. Se mostraba el odio entre estos dos tan evidente que la muerte era la única salida entre ellos.

- Como si fuera fácil de decirlo… o de hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres probar?

- Me gustaría.

Al decir esto, corrió y se dirigió hacia Raziel, y este ángel de la luz abriendo sus alas, hace resplandecerlas, lo cual Mihawk al ver el resplandor, se tapó los ojos, diciendo:

- Ah, ese resplandor… no puedo creerlo.

Al decir esto, sonríe y abriendo sus ojos al resplandor de las alas de Raziel, dice:

- Como olvidarlo… sabes que a mí ya no me afectan tus alas… nunca lo hicieron.

- Sí, por eso quería probar.

Luego de esto, Mihawk corrió con su espada a atacar a Raziel, y estuvieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, por un largo tiempo. Mientras que Smoker al ver que los ángeles estaban apareciendo más y más, sintió una voz que le dijo a su mente, estas palabras:

- "Ya estoy adentro Smoker, puedes estar más tranquilo"

Deteniéndose en plena lucha, entendiendo que se trataba de Tashigui quien le hablaba y que se comunicaba con él, este dijo a los suyos:

- ¡Vayámonos que ya no tenemos más nada que hacer!

Al decir esto, desapreció con el resto de los nathrezim, lo cual esto confundió a los ángeles, diciendo:

- Esto solo era una distracción… regresemos con nuestros hermanos en el cielo.

En ese instante, se dirigieron los demás ángeles al cielo, mientras que por otro lado, Raziel y Mihawk estaban peleando ellos solos, lo cual al estar así por un largo rato, ambos cansados, dicen entre sí:

- Siempre fuiste fuerte Mihawk… lástima que te hayas retirado del cielo.

- Tú también, aunque eso no justifica todas las cosas que quiero hacer… y por lo visto siempre fuiste un ángel que seguía ordenes, para nada.

- Bueno cada quien con lo suyo.

Al decir esto, estos continuaron peleando entre sí, pero en ese mismo instante, se crea una presencia que jamás volverían a ver en sus largas vidas, y se trataba de la imagen tétrica de un ángel que cayó hace años, y que solo estaba buscando venganza en toda su vida, lo cual se trataba de Zoro.

Mihawk y Raziel vieron que se presentaba delante de ellos, parado en la punta de un edificio destruido, diciendo:

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Mihawk y Raziel al mirarse entre sí, se separaron y tuvieron la instantánea idea y se colocaron en guardia frente a Roronoa Zoro, ya que este resultaba ser para ellos más peligroso, lo cual Raziel dice:

- No puede ser, Roronoa Zoro… ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Teniendo sus tres espadas envainadas en su cinto, Zoro se cruza de brazos y responde a Raziel.

- Raziel… 3000 años no han sido suficientes, para que solo me digas eso… ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?

- Como podría hacer yo eso, sabiendo que yo te eché… que yo los eché a ambos.

Esto pareció ser muy divertido para el mismísimo Mihawk, el cual se sorprende de esto y se emociona, diciendo:

- Estamos en un cruce demasiado extraño, los tres nos odiamos y queremos acabarnos… ¿Qué será lo que haremos aquí y ahora?

Más Zoro abre sus ojos de modo desesperado, mostrando mucho más odio sobre Mihawk y sostuvo sus espadas en sus manos, apuntándole y diciéndole:

- Tú cierra tu maldita boca, estúpido infeliz… por tu culpa es que muchos ángeles inocentes están aquí en esta tierra, pagando el precio de la oscuridad y pudriéndonos… por eso te maldigo hasta la muerte.

- Por favor Zoro… ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? ¿Me sigues odiando?

- Debería matarte, pero por otro lado tengo al ángel que me echó del cielo… no sé por dónde empezar.

Raziel no descuidaba su ofensiva ante estos dos, y dijo:

- Esto será muy divertido.

Más Mihawk se puso en guardia igual, y dijo:

- Bueno… dos por el precio de uno.

Y desde arriba, Zoro estaba analizando la situación entre esta batalla, sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar.

- ¿Cuál fue el primero que me hizo daño? Raziel me echó del cielo, pero a la vez Mihawk me engañó al querer tomar el fuego divino… estoy muy confundido.

Mihawk al oír esto, tomó la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación, lo cual dijo:

- Oh vamos… ¿Acaso no matarás primero al que te echó del cielo?

Esto fue el detonante para que Zoro corriese hacia él rápidamente, y con su pierna derecha en el aire, golpeó fuertemente a Mihawk, arrojándolo hacia una pared, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Luego de haber hecho esto, Zoro se paró frente a Raziel, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo has estado Raziel?

Dirigiendo su guardia de ataque hacia Zoro, le responde:

- Muy bien… y parece que no has cambiado en nada.

- No he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo ángel engañado por ese maldito infeliz que está allá… sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Nos quedaremos mirándonos y charlando o haremos algo al respecto?

- ¿Tú quieres luchar o seguir con la batalla que llevabas anteriormente?

- Bueno… las dos me interesarían, porque tú siendo un ángel caído, eres igual que Mihawk, no se diferencian en nada.

- Eso es lo que tú siempre creíste… ¿Y sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- No tenemos nada en común… nosotros tres nos diferenciamos en muchas cosas.

Raziel comienza a caminar hacia la derecha, y Zoro hace exactamente lo mismo, estando atentos el uno con el otro para ver quien atacaba primero.

- ¿En que nos diferenciamos?

- En esto.

Al decir esto, Zoro con una increíble velocidad que sobrepasó la del arcángel superior, rápidamente le golpea la cara a Raziel, arrojándolo en el suelo, y diciéndole:

- Las diferencias entre Mihawk y tú, son notables… esto que hice es lo que nos diferencia entre los tres… si fuera un ángel de la luz, no hubiera hecho eso, pero si hubiera sido un ángel oscuro, ya te hubiera matado, en vez de golpearte y retirarme.

Zoro instantáneamente, dándose media vuelta para irse, dice a Raziel:

- Espero que no te haya dolido, porque no es nada comparado con todo el dolor que ustedes dos me causaron.

Raziel al ver que Zoro extiende sus alas para irse, le reprocha por su retirada y le dice:

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te irás como si nada, y no intentarás matarme?

- Sí… me iré, porque no soy una bestia maligna… no lo soy.

Y volteando a ver a Mihawk, le dice a Raziel:

- Quizás no tenga la imagen angelical como tú, pero yo a diferencia de Mihawk, sigo teniendo un poco de amor y lealtad ante los que fueron mis superiores… pero eso no significa que te desprecie con toda mi alma.

Luego de esto, mira a este arcángel y abriendo sus alas, se retira y desaparece de la presencia de estos dos, lo cual Raziel levantándose, mira a Mihawk y se da cuenta de que desapareció de su presencia, e inmediatamente mira al cielo, y se dirige hacia donde están los demás ángeles.


	7. La Luz entre la Oscuridad Eterna

Al pasar más de siete días, en el cielo luego de las guerras inmediatas, Raziel mientras caminaba por el paraíso, se pone muy pensativo y comienza a recordar el momento en que estuvo frente a frente con Zoro, y muy consternado, sintió que Calassian se dirigía hacia él, diciéndole:

- ¿Pensativo Raziel?

- Mi señora… no, solo estaba meditando en unas cosas.

La pequeña niña de cabellos blancos, se sentaba en una pequeña fuente acompañada de Raziel, y mientras sacudía sus pequeños pies en las aguas, sonreía diciendo:

- Raziel… ¿Tratas de decirme que soy una mentirosa?

Inmediatamente este se postra delante de ella, y le dice.

- Mi señora, quiero que me perdone por haberle hecho pensar eso… usted tiene razón.

- Ya… levántate.

La niña se da la media vuelta y le levanta el rostro a Raziel, diciéndole:

- No te preocupes, se por qué estás así… lo sé, porque te creé.

- Mi señora, es que mientras estuve en la tierra, estuve frente a frente con Zoro.

- ¿Estuviste delante de Zoro? Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Y como está él?

- Estábamos luchando Mihawk y yo, y de momento apareció la presencia de Zoro, diciéndonos que éramos los principales culpables de su desgracia.

Acto seguido, Calassian se da la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Raziel, suspirando ahogada mente. Raziel estaba un poco confundido por esta actitud, y escucha que ella dice:

- ¿Y si te dijera que hice eso porque creía que Roronoa Zoro en la tierra, cumpliría un propósito?

- ¿Un propósito? ¿Qué propósito tiene usted con Zoro?

- Un propósito, muy especial… y he aquí te lo revelaré después de tres mil años, Raziel… así que pon mucha atención a lo que te diré.

Raziel inmediatamente se levantó y prestó atención a lo que iba a decir la pequeña diosa de los cielos, y en ese momento, oyó que dijo:

- Sé que Zoro, no quiere hablar conmigo, pero yo lo haré… él está en la tierra, porque yo siempre supe que él fue engañado por Mihawk, pero su presencia en la tierra me ayudará a saber cómo están las cosas allá, para poner fin a las razas… y como se que Zoro, después de haber caído, obtuvo rencor hacia Mihawk y al resto de seres vivientes que hay allá… él me servirá, para mis siguientes propósitos evidentes.

Comprendiendo un poco más las ideas principales de la diosa, Raziel se cruza de brazos, mirando a una dirección, diciendo:

- Ya veo, ¿Y después de que acabemos con las especies, que será de Zoro?

- Si él desea, obtendrá redención… que eso lo dudo mucho, porque él sabe a que lo he condenado.

- Entonces no podrá convencerlo.

Al decir esto, Calassian siente que algo llamó demasiado su atención entre ellos, y ve desde lo lejos a Tashigui que se hacía pasar por un ángel de la luz. Esto le hacía causar demasiada intriga y dice a Raziel:

- Eso es solo cuestión de tiempo… quizás ustedes no convencerán a Zoro, pero puede que yo si lo haga.

- ¿Y quiere traer a Zoro, al cielo?

- No creo que ese sea el motivo adecuado… quizá sea de otra manera.

- ¿De qué manera?

Calassian continuaba viendo a Tashigui disimuladamente, no queriendo perderla de vista, y caminaba ella de un lado a otro, evitando que la intrusa sospechase de su presencia.

- Muy personal.

Raziel al entender a que se refiere, dice:

- ¿Usted irá personalmente a la tierra, para ver a Zoro?

- Ese es el motivo… y eso será lo que haré, así que cuando lo haga, ustedes vigilen todas las puertas del cielo, y que nadie tome el fuego divino.

Al decir esto, se da la vuelta y se retira, dejando a Raziel muy confundido, lo cual este al ver a Robin desde lo lejos, se dirige hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Robin… tengo que hablar contigo.

- Adelante… ¿Qué deseas?

Raziel mirando a los lados, y asegurándose de que no haya ningún ángel alrededor de ellos y que estuviesen oyendo lo que ellos hablaban, le pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Qué era esa misión importante que nuestra diosa Calassian te delegó a ti?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de eso?

- Porque como tu superior, quiero que vayas a la tierra y sigas vigilando a Zoro… no confío en él.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque creo que Calassian irá personalmente a ver a Zoro, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si Zoro le viese?… y si algo le pasa a nuestra señora, el cielo estaría presidido por mí y eso no es lo que quiero.

La confusión en Robin fue más evidente, y se cruza de brazos, mirando a un lado, para luego decir:

- ¿Calassian irá personalmente a ver a Zoro?

- Sí, eso es lo que creo que hará… así que ve con Calassian, y pídele que te mantenga cerca de Zoro.

- Zoro no quiere verme… él cree que soy culpable por haberlo dejado.

- Él lo cree de todos, incluyendo a Mihawk y los demás desgraciados a su servicio… lo entiendo, pero eres la única de todos los ángeles que lo hace entrar en razón raras veces, además… se que él sigue sintiendo algo muy especial por ti, y tu lo conoces muy bien, incluso mejor que todos los demás ángeles de aquí.

Robin al escuchar esto, se sorprende y pregunta en susurro:

- ¿Cómo supiste esto de Zoro y yo?

- Confórmate con saber que yo fui quien pidió a Calassian que tú fueras redimida… pero Zoro no era de mi confianza, debido a que él sentía rencor, y no iba querer ser redimido.

- Sí, es verdad… Zoro no quiere ser redimido, solo quiere venganza, y no sé si tratara de oír mis consejos.

- Yo pienso que sí, ahora ve y encárgate de que Calassian te mande otra vez a vigilar a Zoro, porque si intenta ponerle las manos encima a nuestra diosa, puede ser un peligro… recuerda que las consecuencias serán terribles para nuestra diosa allá en la tierra, sintiendo la infestación de la muerte y putrefacción.

- Entiendo, ese es mi mandato… ella me encargó eso si llegaría a estar sola en la tierra.

- Muy bien, ahora retírate y asegúrate de que no sospeche nada… a Calassian, nada se le escapa.

Acto seguido, Raziel expande sus enormes alas y se retira de la presencia de los ángeles, y es cuando Robin al oír esto, expandió sus alas y se fue y acontece que dirigiéndose hacia unos ángeles, mira a Tashigui que estaba sentada en una fuente, y mientras está bebiendo de ella, Robin siente que era una desconocida, por lo cual se le acerca y dice:

- Nunca te había visto por aquí… ¿Quién eres?

Tashigui escucha esta pregunta, y se da la vuelta levantándose, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de Robin, cierra sus puños mostrándose contrariada, para luego corregir su actitud diciendo:

- Un ángel como todos nosotros… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, creo que te he visto en alguna parte, pero no se en donde.

- Bueno, todos somos casi iguales en el cielo… pero siempre hay excepciones como nosotras dos.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón.

Al decir esto, Robin se retira dejando a Tashigui sola en la fuente, mientras que viendo a Calassian desde lo lejos, se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- La mocosa no sospecha todavía que estoy aquí… maldita sea Robin, por entrometerse en mi camino, haré que lo pague bien caro por fastidiarme con Zoro… él es mío.

En ese mismo instante, Tashigui siendo una impostora, se esconde detrás de unos muros cerca de los palacios celestiales, y se comunica con Smoker en la tierra.

- "Smoker, ya estoy en frente de la entrada del aposento, dime que haré"

Abajo, Smoker estaba emocionado por el progreso de su sierva, y sonríe diciendo:

- "Debes esperar que todos los ángeles se descuiden… ¿Cuándo lo hacen?"

- "De todo el tiempo que llevo aquí en el cielo, he visto que los ángeles descuidan el aposento una sola vez"

- "¿Y cuando lo harán?"

- "Creo que ahora mismo… pero no encuentro a Calassian por ningún lado, preocupada o algo parecido"

- "No creo que sepa de lo que estamos haciendo… así que aprovecha y no me falles"

- "No lo haré… ahora mismo me estaré dirigiendo hacia el aposento, mientras tanto espera a ver como la tierra se llena de luz al ver La Pluma que cayó del cielo"

Al decir esto, cortó comunicación mental con Smoker, dirigiéndose al aposento de Calassian, y viendo que había un gran pasillo, se dirigió lentamente, viendo que unos ángeles estaban saliendo. Así que sigue caminando y al llegar a la puerta, en donde se encuentra el fuego divino, ve que Raziel aparece caminando con dos ángeles, lo cual al mirar como Tashigui se quedaba contemplando la puerta, estos siguen caminando, y dicen entre sí:

- ¿Quién es esa mujer angelical?

Raziel al darse vuelta, la mira y dice a sus amigos:

- No lo sé, pero su mirada se me hizo extraña.

- Quizás sea un ángel que no vemos mucho… o quizás no pelea.

Luego de esto, siguieron su camino, mientras que Tashigui despareciendo y apareciendo dentro del aposento, mira a lo lejos una antorcha con el fuego divino, en la cima de unos largos escalones y dice:

- Así que este es el fuego divino.

Y poco a poco, se fue acercando a la llama, mientras que mirando a los lados, no ve a ningún ángel, lo cual al hacer esto, se para delante del fuego y dice a sí misma:

- No puedo creer como algo tan insignificante, sea tan importante para muchos en este mundo… ¿Cómo esta simple antorcha llena de luz el cielo, que es tan inmenso como el infinito? Los ángeles celestiales son unos engreídos.

Pero de lo que jamás se dio cuenta Tashigui, era que detrás de sí misma, estaba un personaje peculiar de brazos cruzados, la cual le dice:

- Sí, tienes razón… como engreídos mostramos las cosas importantes para nosotros como si fueran tesoros, pero para seres despreciables como ustedes, esto es algo que nunca comprobarán, debido a que lo único que hacen es absorber sangre de los cadáveres en los cementerios.

Al oír esta voz, Tashigui se queda mirando la llama sagrada con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, y desde atrás de ella, Calassian en persona se iba acercando poco a poco, diciendo:

- Los nathrezim son muy listos, pero no son inteligentes… y por si no te habrás dado cuenta, yo soy el ser superior en este mundo y yo todo lo discierno, y nada se escapa de mis pensamientos… ni siquiera el hecho de que te hicieras pasar por un ángel.

Lentamente Tashigui estaba volteando hacia Calassian, y al verla detrás de sí misma, a una distancia considerada, cruzándose los brazos, se mantiene seria y le pregunta:

- ¿Y si sabias que era un nathrezim, por que no me detuviste al entrar?

Calassian se estaba acercando de nuevo a ella, lentamente con pasos suaves, diciendo:

- Porque como todo lo sé, nada ocurre si yo no lo digo con mi boca, y mis palabras son rectas y justas… y precisas, por si no te diste cuenta.

- Solo que hay una cosa que jamás entenderé… ¿Por qué si tú, con tu infinito poder creaste este mundo, todos los seres que hay en la tierra, se destruyen entre sí?

Al cual mientras continuaba caminando, mostrando un leve esplendor que iba calentando el pecho de Tashigui, Calassian sonreía respondiéndole esa pregunta controversial:

- Se destruyen, porque siempre han pensado que yo tengo que hacer todo para mantener la paz, sabiendo que ellos mismos podían hacer algo al respecto… todos los seres que hay en este mundo, ravandar, nathrezim, ángeles, humanos y animales, fueron pensados por mí, para ser creados.

- Sí, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de crear algo que luego lo destruirías con las mismas manos con las que las creaste.

La mirada de Calassian estaba fija en Tashigui, la cual sentía que no podía mirarla fijamente.

- Al igual que los seres humanos, ustedes, las cosas que fueron creadas, no tienen capacidad, para entender todo lo que yo hago… nunca han sabido cuales son mis propósitos en la tierra.

- Sí, el de matar a las criaturas que creaste, solo por diversión… no eres más que una niña egoísta.

- Entonces respóndeme esta pregunta, a ver hasta dónde puede llegar tu sabiduría… y si es así, ¿Por qué ustedes hacen el mal? ¿Por qué si conocen lo bueno, quieren hacer lo malo?

Tashigui al oír esto, se queda muy callada, sintiendo que esta pregunta le estaba hablando a la mente, haciéndole pensar demasiadas cosas al respecto y se siente muy extraña, lo cual Calassian sigue diciendo:

- ¿Por qué no se arrepienten de sus actos, sabiendo que yo soy misericordiosa? ¿Por qué hacen lo malo? ¿No soy justa y recta, para juzgar la tierra por sus hechos?

Oyendo esto, Tashigui se molesta y es cuando pregunta:

- ¿Y eres justa para destruir lo que creaste? ¿Acaso me dirás que te equivocaste, sabiendo que eres un ser superior?

- No respondiste mi primera pregunta, eso me hace pensar que no sabes cómo hacerlo… y con respecto a esto, te digo que no… yo creé a los humanos, y les di la libertad de escoger lo bueno y lo malo… ¿Quién hace algo que cree que es justo? ¿Qué hicieron los humanos? Escogieron lo malo, y por causa de eso, aparté mi rostro de ellos, y dejé que se acabaran, haciendo que pierdan lo que les he dado.

- Nosotros los nathrezim, somos criaturas creadas por la imaginación de los humanos, y nacimos del dolor, del deseo de matar y de destruir, tal como los ángeles oscuros y como los ravandar inútiles… ¿Acaso me dirás que los humanos eran justos, cuando nos crearon? No, no lo fueron… y tú que los creaste, siendo justa como dices, terminaron muertos… y nosotros que fuimos una creación de la mente de los humanos, seguimos vivos, pero nuestros creadores fueron unos malignos… ¿Acaso hay equilibrio?

Esta vez la seriedad de la mirada de Calassian fue distinta al oír esto, así que miró a los ojos de Tashigui de una manera contraria y dijo:

- Yo hice que ustedes vivieran… pero solo tomaron el camino de maldad, como sus creadores… lo único diferente de esto, es que a los únicos que les di la libertad de escoger entre lo bueno y lo malo, fueron los humanos… ustedes fueron creados para hacer maldad.

Tashigui al oír esto, se quedó muy sorprendida, y oyó que Calassian siguió diciendo:

- ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque con ustedes quería darle una lección a los ángeles que violaron mis leyes… dime, ¿Acaso aman a los ángeles oscuros? No, siempre los han odiado, ¿Por qué? Porque fueron creados para ser malos, destruidos y borrados de la imaginación de los humanos… eso fue lo que hice, y como ya lograron causar un caos en lo que queda de la tierra, su propósito cumplió y por si no se habrán dado cuenta, están cayendo poco a poco… ¿Por qué? Porque ya no son útiles en la tierra.

Así que fueron creados como seres inútiles llenos de maldad, y fue que Tashigui hizo sentirse una rabia dentro de tu corazón, pero es cuando Calassian estando cerca de sí misma, le señala el pecho sin necesidad de mirarle, diciéndole:

- Yo hice que esa ira que estás sintiendo dentro de ti, existiera… no tienes más opción que aceptar, para que fuiste creada.

Tashigui ya sin aguantar más su realidad, se convierte en el nathrezim que es, y se dirige para atacar a Calassian, lo cual antes de darle el zarpazo, se detiene delante de la pequeña diosa que tenía las manos a su espalda, y sin entender dice:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo atacarte?

Es cuando Calassian levanta la mirada con una sonrisa, respondiéndole:

- ¿Por qué no puedes atacarme? Creo que no escuchaste para nada ninguna de mis palabras… no puedes hacerme nada, eres inservible.

En ese instante, Tashigui empieza a sentir un fuego que le quema por dentro y la hace sufrir, gritando muy fuerte, lo cual Calassian, parada y con sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo del mismo modo de siempre, dice:

- ¿Dime que sientes? Ese es mi poder que te hace sentir eso… Tashigui, acepta tu destino, y acepta que dejarás de ser lo que eres… ya no sirves, y sabes muy bien que puedo matarte aquí frente de mí, y serías el primer demonio en morir en el cielo… muchos quisieran ser mosca en esa pared.

Pero al mismo instante, Calassian camina por detrás de ella, y levantando a Tashigui al aire con su poder, hace que vaya detrás de ella, deteniéndose en una parte alta en donde la tierra, se veía. Así que miró a Tashigui y le dijo:

- Mira todo eso… es la tierra que creé… podría arrancarte las alas y dejarte caer, para que mueras de una manera muy fuerte… pero no lo haré.

Al decir esto, sorpresivamente contra todos los pronósticos, Calassian suelta a Tashigui y hace que deje de sentir el fuego que casi la mataba, diciéndole mientras miraba hacia la tierra:

- Pero algún día remediaré todo lo que creé… y el día comienza ahora.

Este demonio se levanta lentamente del suelo, con la mano en el pecho, sintiendo que casi se moría. Así que le pregunta:

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no me matas todavía?

- Porque todavía no ha llegado tu tiempo… y yo no lo haré.

Luego dirigiéndose en frente a Tashigui, Calassian le levanta la mirada diciéndole:

- Ha llegado el momento en que tenga que descender a la tierra, que por cierto sabía que ibas a hacerme eso… pero para tu alivio, dejaré que me eches del cielo.

La sorpresa de los ojos de Tashigui fue mucho mayor que lo anterior, que le parecía una locura.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? No te entiendo.

- Porque nadie entenderá nunca mis propósitos… y mucho menos lo harás tú… así que arrójame a la tierra, antes de que los demás ángeles que te escucharon sufrir, te arrojen a ti sin alas.

- No hay nada más confuso en mi vida que esto… pero no me arrepentiré de todo lo malo que hecho.

- Sé que no lo harás, porque fuiste creada, para hacer lo malo, nunca conocerás el bien, por mucho que te esfuerces en hacerlo… y por sobre todas las cosas no obtendrás redención nunca en tu vida.

Tashigui en seguida se levanta del suelo y se quita la mano del cuello, dejando de jadear precipitadamente, y en cuanto a la pequeña diosa, se fue dirigiendo hacia el borde del precipicio celestial, quedándose de espaldas a este demonio.

- No me interesa.

- Haz lo que has venido a hacer. Adelante, arrójame… no te haré nada.

Tashigui sentía demasiado temor por tener que acercarse a tocar a esta diosa, pero ve que ella voltea la mirada hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Arrójame o te mato aquí mismo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces más, antes de querer experimentar el poder de la diosa sobre su cuello Tashigui se acerca a ella y la empuja, haciendo que caiga por el cielo desde lo alto. Calassian al ver que estaba cayendo a la tierra, poco a poco fue haciendo que la tierra se llenara de luz, mientras que Tashigui en el cielo, desaparece.

En ese mismo momento, Smoker, Gecko Moria y Mihawk, miran al cielo desde sus lugares y al ver que se está llenando la oscura tierra de luz, dicen al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares:

- "He aquí la pluma que cayó del cielo."

Por otro lado, Zoro estaba descansando en un sarcófago, y de pronto abre sus ojos luego de sentir un extraño presentimiento, que le hace que se asome hacia afuera, viendo como el cielo estaba alumbrándose.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Luego de esto, Zoro sintió que sus alas se estaban tornando un poco más grandes, lo cual dijo:

- No puede ser.

Y al ver desde lo lejos, la luz que empezó a rodear la tierra, se fue disipando un poco, lo cual Zoro teniendo sus espadas envainadas y preparadas para atacar, dijo:

- Tengo que buscar esa luz.

Pero en plena caída, Calassian estaba viendo como estaba cayendo en la tierra y se dijo a sí misma, viendo como el cielo estaba demasiado lejos para ella:

- He aquí vengo cuando nadie se lo esperaba.

Y al haber dicho esto, se hizo un enorme impacto en la tierra, que cuando Calassian cayó, se produjo un enorme temblor que sacudió los cimientos del mundo entero.

Luego de este acontecimiento mundial, las criaturas en la tierra estuvieron en confrontación y en desesperación por la extraña llegada de la luz, lo cual al pasar casi una hora después de haberse llenado la tierra del resplandor, inmediatamente esa luz, se desvaneció lo cual Mihawk el líder de los ángeles oscuros, miró al cielo y dijo:

- Rápido… busquen a esa niña y tráiganmela a mi presencia.

Al decir esto, los ángeles oscuros empezaron a buscar por toda la tierra. Por otro lado, escondidos en los cimientos del mundo oscuro, los nathrezim al haber visto esta luz, dijeron:

- La diosa de los cielos ha caído… ha descendido a la tierra, tenemos que buscarla.

- Si hacemos eso, ¿No crees que nos estaremos enfrentando a algo muy fuerte?

En ese momento, Smoker entrando en presencia de los nathrezim, dijo:

- Ustedes no van a hacer nada estúpido… y no quiero que se acerquen a esa niña.

Ambos demonios se postraron ante él, y le preguntaron muy confundidos:

- ¿Y qué haremos?

- ¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?

Ya su orden estaba pronunciada, pero Smoker y los demás demonios se dieron cuenta de la presencia anunciada de Tashigui, la cual caminaba desesperada en su silencio. Smoker sabía que se trataba de algo peor y hace salir a todos, diciendo:

- Váyanse y esperen mi orden.

En ese instante al irse todos los nathrezim que se hallaban en ese lugar, Smoker se acercó a Tashigui y le dijo:

- Hiciste un buen trabajo… ¿No es así?

Tashigui estaba aun conmocionada, no dijo nada, lo cual Smoker vio que estaba muy alterada y muy asustada, a lo que este le dice:

- Estás conmocionada… lo sé, lo puedo entender, pero debemos alegrarnos de que vamos a hacer todo en orden.

Y a un lado de él, Tashigui se sentó y se recostó en el espaldar, colocándose la mano en la cara, temblando aun de miedo, diciendo:

- Es sorprendente… no… no lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué es sorprendente?

- Todo el poder que esa niña tiene… no, no lo pude comprender.

- No me digas que te enfrentaste a ella… ¿Lo hiciste?

Así que percibiendo algo de ironía en esta pregunta, Tashigui mirando a Smoker, se levanta y dice:

- Sí, porque ella supo que estaría ahí… y por desgracia, casi me mata.

Smoker oyendo esto, se da media vuelta y oye que Tashigui le dice:

- ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? Sí lo sabías… eres un maldito.

- Todo desde el principio hasta el último pensamiento de mi plan… no debes sorprenderte.

Tashigui muy enfurecida camina directamente hacia su señor y le dice:

- Maldito desgraciado, tú casi me mandas a la muerte… y pensar que casi me mataba el ser todopoderoso, pensando que no entraría a esa habitación.

Smoker al voltearse, dijo inmediatamente para calmar a la enfurecida mujer demoníaca:

- Y me imagino que lograste robar el fuego divino… ¿O no lo hiciste?

- No lo hice, y por mi te puedes ir al infierno.

En ese mismo instante, apareció en la ventana del monasterio en el cual se encontraban estos dos nathrezim, la presencia de Gecko Moria, rompiendo el vitral, diciendo:

- Así que me imagino que viste ese resplandor… ¿O no?

Tashigui no lo podía creer, al ver a este ravandar, se puso en guardia y abriendo sus colmillos, se dirigió a atacar a Moria, pero Smoker la detiene y abrazándola fuertemente, oye que Tashigui le dice:

- ¿Qué hace este maldito aquí?

- Ese no es tu problema… así que si no te calmas, te mato.

Tashigui al oír esto, mira a Smoker con más calma y este al soltarla, hace que se retire de ese lugar, lo cual Moria se encamina hacia un trono y se sienta, rascándose el cuello luego de oír esto.

- Tus servidores son muy altivos y rebeldes… igual que tú.

- No me provoques maldito inútil… ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?

- Saber cómo es que ese resplandor casi mata a los míos… por un momento pensé que Tashigui iba a matarla.

- ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacerlo? La diosa de los cielos, casi la mata a ella, pero parece que tuvo suerte al arrojarla del cielo.

- Sí, pero si hubiera fallado, tú estarías en problemas… ahora lo que queda es buscarla y matarla.

- ¿No le avisaremos a Mihawk?

- Ni pensarlo… él dice que tiene un plan debajo de la manga y nos queda a nosotros más trabajo que hacer… nosotros crearemos un plan solido para actuar.

- Muy bien, mandemos a nuestros servidores a buscar y matar a esa niña.

Pero antes de retirarse, Moria se levanta del sillón y camina directamente hacia Smoker, diciéndole:

- Supe que tu servidora mató a mi vampiro haciéndose pasar por ángel de la luz… no pensé que ese plan serviría, pero no quiero que nuestras razas sufran perdidas, por culpa de nuestra enemistad insegura, y te voy avisando que si algo pasa, yo mismo buscaré como matarte.

- No te preocupes… dejaré que tu intervengas primero, si eso te hace feliz.

- Muy bien, entonces no te entrometas, deja que yo te avise personalmente.

En ese instante, Moria desaparece de la presencia de Smoker. Este se cruza de brazos mostrándose más contento con esto y es cuando se prepara con el resto de los demonios para atacar a la diosa que cayó del cielo.


	8. En Búsqueda de la Diosa

Después de la caída de la diosa de los cielos, en el mismo paraíso todos los ángeles estaban en conflicto al ver la oscuridad en donde estaban sumergidos. Raziel siendo uno de los arcángeles principales del mundo, al ver a todos los ángeles desesperados, dijo en voz fuerte para poder calmar este conflicto celestial:

- ¡Nadie se alarme, tranquilícense todos y que cese el escándalo!

Después de decir esto, todos los ángeles le prestaron atención a Raziel, lo cual parándose en un lugar alto, dijo:

- ¡Nuestra señora, ha caído a la tierra, por causa de un nathrezim que se hizo pasar por uno de nosotros! ¡Pero no hay que alarmarse, por ver el paraíso en oscuridad! ¡Yo, personalmente traeré a Calassian de vuelta otra vez aquí!

En ese mismo instante, Raziel sintió que todos los ángeles que estaban con él, hablaban entre sí, pero este no les oía, sino que escuchó una voz interior, como si fuese un susurro:

- "¡Raziel!"

El arcángel estaba actuando muy extraño. Las voces de los demás ángeles desesperados no estaban siendo escuchadas, pero la otra voz le estaba entrando en la mente como un impacto que le llegaba al corazón.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es esto?

Al mismo instante, volvió en sí y pudo escuchar la voz de todos los ángeles desesperados y es cuando ve que Robin se le acerca y le pregunta, en un tono demasiado extraño:

- ¿Qué sucede Raziel?

Nuevamente estaba mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no estaba alucinando y responde a Robin.

- No es nada.

Alzándose en vuelo ante todos los demás ángeles que le estaban viendo, les continúa diciendo:

- ¡He aquí, nosotros no tenemos que desesperarnos por ver a Calassian en la tierra! ¡Tenemos que recuperarla, pero no podemos abandonar este lugar, lo cual necesito que tomemos una decisión clara y adecuada, para saber que haremos!

Los ángeles al oír esto, empezaron a charlar entre sí, formando un gran bullicio, mientras que Robin ocurriéndosele una idea se acercó a Raziel, y le dijo:

- Raziel, yo conozco la tierra y he estado merodeándola por muchos años… ¿Por qué no dejas que yo vaya a la tierra y que busque a nuestra señora?

- No sería una mala idea, pero recuerda que Calassian alejada del fuego divino, va dejando de ser como una niña… irá envejeciendo poco a poco.

- No importa eso… debes dejarme buscarla.

No tenía demasiadas opciones al respecto, así que Raziel viendo que los ángeles estaban hablando entre sí, dijo:

- ¡Óiganme un momento!

Al decir esto, dejaron de hablar los ángeles, y Raziel cayó en medio de ellos, caminando a sus pasos rodeándoles con la siguiente noticia:

- ¡Robin irá a la tierra y buscara a Calassian, pero creo que lo hará sola, porque es lo que ella acordó con nuestra señora! ¡Así que mientras ella se retira a la tierra, nosotros pensaremos como hacer las cosas de un modo distinto! ¡No estamos seguros si nos separamos!

Algunos ángeles se dispersaron protegiendo los lugares, y Raziel camina hacia Robin y le coloca la mano izquierda en el hombro, dándole la siguiente orden.

- Ve a la tierra y busca a nuestra señora y asegúrate de que no le pase nada.

- Muy bien… lo haré.

En ese mismo instante, Robin desparece y Raziel viendo a los demás ángeles, dijo:

- ¡Ahora nosotros tendremos que decidir qué haremos de aquí en adelante! ¡Cualquier idea que todos ustedes tengan, serán planteadas ante mí, para discutirlas!

Al decir esto, vio como todos los ángeles se detuvieron en el tiempo, incluyendo las partículas del aire. Raziel se dio cuenta de esto, y este extrañado, comenzó a caminar entre ellos, viéndolos sin entender que era lo que pasaba, y en un momento, en el cielo se escuchó una voz que dijo:

- "Raziel… Raziel, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

Es cuando de pronto Raziel entendió que se trataba de Calassian, quien se estaba comunicando con él, desde la tierra, lo cual este dijo:

- Heme aquí mi señora… ¿Qué desea que haga?

- "No quiero que hagas nada… ni tú, ni los demás ángeles se moverán a buscarme."

- Pero mi señora, ¿No quiere que la busquemos? Usted quedará expuesta ante millones de demonios y ángeles caídos que desearán acabarle.

En la tierra, escondida en un bosque destruido y seco por los años, Calassian se ocultó sentada en uno de esos árboles, y su poder y resplandor, hizo vivificar poco a poco ese lugar, restaurando los pastos verdes y sanando el bosque destruido.

- "Raziel, mi propósito era que yo fuera lanzada a la tierra… no tienes de que alarmarte, se que el cielo está en oscuridad, pero el fuego divino debe estar en el pilar principal de la torre de la visión… que está justo delante de ti."

- Sí, ya la vi… ¿Quiere que coloque la antorcha ahí?

- "Sí… eso es lo que harás y no tratarás de ir a la tierra… con Robin es suficiente, y te necesito ahí con ellos, guiándolos y manteniéndolos con las esperanzas renovadas."

Tomando un poco más de ánimo, Raziel suspira aliviado y confiado en que sabe lo que la diosa está haciendo. Viendo que aun los ángeles no se movían, decide acatar las órdenes.

- Muy bien, eso haré.

- "No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy bien, y muy pronto seré encontrada por aquel a quien he esperado en muchos años."

Raziel en ese mismo instante dejó de oír la voz, y observando a los lados, notó que los ángeles volvieron a moverse, como si nada hubiese pasado, más tomando impulso y seriedad, este les dijo:

- ¡Por orden de nuestra señora, que está allá en la tierra y que se comunicó conmigo, no nos moveremos de este lugar! ¡Me ordenó que tomemos la antorcha del fuego divino y que lo coloquemos en el pilar de la visión! ¡Y eso será lo que haremos!

Al decir esto, sacaron la antorcha y al haberla colocado en el pilar, el cielo se llenó de luz otra vez.

Mientras que en la tierra, en el lugar en donde había caído Calassian, estaba esta niña acostada en unos pastos frondosos que cobraron vida. A lo lejos, dos ravandar sintieron la presencia extraña y al verla, tan blanca y con un brillo en su cuerpo, dijeron el uno con el otro, cubriéndose los ojos:

- ¿Quién es esta niña?

- Parece un ángel de la luz… pero no tiene alas.

- ¿Deberíamos llevarla con Gecko Moria?

- No lo creo, deberíamos matarla por si resulta ser un ángel de la luz.

Y estos al acercarse más a ella, vieron que siendo una niña la que estaba acostada en medio de ese brillo, poco a poco creció en estatura y en edad y lucía esta vez como una chica de 17 años, lo cual al ver esto, se asombraron, diciendo:

- ¿Es mi imaginación o vi que creció mucho más?

- Sí, creció mucho más.

En ese mismo instante, la chica quien resultó ser Calassian abrió sus ojos, luciendo una apariencia de una chica de cabellos blancos y de piel pálida, siendo el ser con mas belleza que hay en ese mundo. Así que sentándose lentamente miró sus manos y sin decir nada, más los ravandar vieron esto y dijeron:

- Está viva… matémosla.

- Espera un momento.

Era notable que estuvieran precavidos por si la chica resultaba ser un ángel de luz. Después de mirarse las manos y mirarse el cuerpo, sin decir nada, Calassian lentamente fue colocándose de pie, miró a su alrededor, y al ver a los ravandar que estaban con sus zarpas listas para atacar, dijo:

- Demonios ravandar… ¿Quieren matarme?

La actitud de Calassian no estaba similar a la de una diosa, pero luego de levantarse y mostrarse con rasgos físicos muy atractivos, estaba viendo a estos demonios atemorizados que le decían:

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿O qué demonios eres?

Dándose cuenta que le temían con estas preguntas, les respondió:

- Soy aquella que hizo que todos los seres vivientes en este mundo existieran una vez, hace muchos años… y no pensé cuando estaría en mi creación.

Estos dos ravandar al oír esto, se sorprendieron de tener frente a ellos, la misma señora del cielo, capaz de matarlos en tan solo segundos, lo cual al oírla decir estas palabras, dijeron:

- No puede ser ella… Calassian.

- Rápido matémosla, antes que ella lo haga con nosotros.

Sin dudarlo, los ravandar al dirigirse a ella, listos para atacarla, vieron que la chica cerró los ojos sonriendo, los abrió repentinamente junto con un resplandor se vio en sus ojos, por lo que estos dos demonios sedientos de sangre al ver los ojos de Calassian, se derritieron por esta luz que los consumió por completo.

Luego de esto, Calassian al sentir este poder que se volvía mucho más grande, miró a los lados dándose cuenta que sus vestiduras se hicieron pequeñas en ella, mirando como estaba casi semidesnuda.

- Ahora tengo que buscar algo que me cubra… pero primero buscaré a Zoro.

Y sin más preámbulos, empezó a caminar por la tierra, mirando el vacío y el desorden que había en sus alrededores, restaurando la tierra a cada paso que daba en la tierra.

Mientras seguía caminando por todos lados, Zoro, muy lejos de donde estaba, siguió corriendo en la tierra, para buscar ese resplandor que alumbro la tierra y que hizo que sus alas crecieran más, pero dándose cuenta de una luz que venía en el cielo que se hizo oscura, dijo a sí mismo:

- Otra luz… ¿Qué es eso?... parece un ángel.

Zoro en seguida abrió sus alas y voló con mucha velocidad hacia donde estaba esa luz, y yendo muy rápido, él tomó a este ángel por sorpresa cayendo en tierra, y quedando encima de este cuerpo. Luego de este repentino atrape, se da cuenta de que al mirarle los ojos al ángel, vio que se trataba nuevamente de Robin.

- ¿Tú otra vez aquí en la tierra?

Robin estaba jadeando sorprendida y al mismo tiempo por el cansancio, pero se mantuvo siempre alerta para no ser atacada por Zoro.

- Sí y lo haré las veces que tú no quieras.

Pero Zoro parecía no tener deseos de hacerle daño, así que se levanta del suelo, habiendo estado a solo un movimiento de sacar sus espadas y atacarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No es de tú incumbencia.

Robin se levanta del suelo, y Zoro decide no querer hacerle daño, así que le indica lo siguiente:

- Pues entonces lárgate de aquí, y no hagas te que vea.

Al ver que Zoro le estaba dando la espalda con odio, ella sin poder aguantar le preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

- Nada, solo desaparécete de mi vista y no permitas que te vea.

Zoro al seguir caminando, sintió que Robin lo seguía, lo cual este al ver hacia atrás deteniéndose luego, dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres Robin?

Deteniéndose de igual modo que Zoro, Robin se muestra desdeñosa y responde:

- Voy por esa misma dirección.

- ¿Ah sí? Ya veo… no te estaré protegiendo.

- No pido que hagas eso, estoy en una búsqueda hacia esa dirección… no necesito que me protejas.

Zoro trataba de analizar que Robin estaba yendo por ese mismo camino que él había tomado, ¿Pero por qué? En esa dirección había caído el destello de luz, así que se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

- ¿Así que estás en la búsqueda de esa luz que cayó por allá?

- Sí, por lo visto tú también lo sabes, lo cual no me apartaré.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No te diré… así que quítate de mi camino.

Zoro estaba muy extrañado por esto, así que abrió sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba Calassian, lo cual ni siquiera este mismo lo sabía. Robin al ver que este le pasó rápidamente, abrió igualmente sus alas y voló hacia donde estaba yendo Zoro, pero este al mirar hacia atrás, repentinamente se detuvo, justo frente a Robin. Quedando frente a él, como a unos diez centímetros, Robin se sorprendió diciéndole:

- Quítate de mi camino Zoro… no quiero verte.

- No lo haré, y creo que tú sabes que es lo que está allá… así que me lo dirás, o no te dejaré ir en paz.

- No lo haré… así que hazte a un lado.

Robin se iba por otro lado, así que Zoro voló mucho más rápido y se colocó frente a ella, y lo hizo varias veces, para no poder dejar pasar a Robin. Cansándose luego de varas interrupciones, cruzó sus brazos esperando hacer una de sus técnicas, y provocó un gran estruendo que estaba saliendo desde el suelo siendo muchas manos listas para atacar a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Si no te quitas, te arrancaré las alas.

- Atrévete a hacerlo.

Robin, inmediatamente hizo salir de todos lados muchos manos, y Zoro al ver como estaba rodeado, muy sorprendido intenta evadirlas sin hacerles daño, pero ve sorpresivamente que ella extendiendo su mano hacia él, le hizo sacar una enorme cadena de brazos que salían de su mano, sujetándolo, balanceándolo y golpeándolo contra el suelo, cayendo entre unos escombros.

Mirando al frente siguió volando lejos de ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa, Zoro apareció frente a ella, y la golpeó con sus manos cerradas hacia el suelo, haciéndola estrellarse contra un río, entre un bosque. Zoro al descender con mucha prisa no halló a Robin por ningún lado, pero viendo al frente suyo, una enorme roca que se dirigía hacia él, le golpeó y le arrojó lejos, estrellándose contra un árbol. Robin se asomó y vio que desde la distancia Zoro estaba caminando hacia ella, lentamente diciendo:

- ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? Parece que no has cambiado en nada, Robin.

Robin estaba asombrada por ver que ni siquiera Zoro tenía un rasguño, y dice:

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo es posible?

Zoro inmediatamente comenzó a reírse, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso crees que 3000 años en este infierno no me han servido de nada?

- No me importa… debió servirte para que estuvieses muerto.

Al decir esto, alzó sus manos al cielo, y vio que Robin había ganado nuevas habilidades y esta vez estaba creando unos grandes brazos que salían de la tierra. Casi sorprendido, Zoro vio que Robin estaba controlando una gran entramada de brazos en un total de 20, lo cual dijo:

- Ganaste nuevas habilidades y poderosas… pero aun así esto no es suficiente… y no lo será.

Al mismo instante, Zoro comenzó a emanar un frío alrededor de su cuerpo, siendo casi parecida una presencia extraña que al hacerlo, Robin comenzó a sentir que sus huesos se contraían poco a poco, por lo que rápidamente lanzó los grandes puños sobre Zoro.

Este ángel oscuro al ver como venían los enormes puños, dio un gran salto y cayó frente a Robin, y al hacerlo la golpeó fuertemente con su cabeza, y luego este se lanzó sobre ella, a golpearla con sus puños cerrados, en todo su cuerpo, lo cual Robin, zafándose de Zoro, lo toma por detrás y levantándolo en esa misma dirección, lo golpea contra el suelo, y luego se levanta y lo mira diciendo:

- Creo que tendré que matarte Zoro… no me dejas muchas opciones.

Estando en el suelo, Zoro alza su mirada hacia Robin y le dice:

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? Me dejaste casi muerto hace 2000 años, y realmente no me interesa que lo hagas… ya quiero ser libre de este infierno.

En seguida, Zoro se levanta del suelo y se dispone a utilizar sus espadas sedientas de sangre, diciendo:

- Si tú no me matas, yo lo haré contigo… y no tendré compasión.

Robin escucha esta amenaza, y la considera muy peligrosa, así que se cruza de antebrazos para emplear otra técnica y le pregunta a Zoro, con enojo en su rostro.

- ¿Eres capaz de matarme?

- Eso es muy fácil para mí… pero puedes evitarlo si me dices que es lo que cayó del cielo.

- No te diré nada, y sabes que no me interesa lo que digas o hagas… no me asustas.

Pero por una curiosa razón, Zoro al oír esto, tomó sus espadas y arrojándolas a un lado, dijo:

- Pues te obligaré.

Al decir esto, corre hacia Robin, mientras que ella haciendo un movimiento de su mano, como si fuera una bofetada, le arrojó un destello a Zoro, y este haciéndose a un lado, se acerca a ella, y empieza a pelear contra ella, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras que a lo lejos, un nathrezim viendo esta lucha entre estos dos ángeles, dijo:

- Muy bien… dos ángeles oscuros peleando… quizá deba ver qué pasa.

Pero el demonio se hace notar, transformado en una enorme gárgola. Zoro y Robin dejaron de luchar y se colocaron en guardia delante de este demonio que parecía ser su nuevo objetivo.

- Pero que es esto, dos ángeles oscuros peleando entre sí… es asombroso.

Inmediatamente Zoro hace tiempo de sujetar sus espadas, y colocándose a su estilo de tres espadas, pregunta:

- ¿Quién mierdas eres tú, y que es lo que haces aquí?

- Ah, solo soy un merodeador… como todos los demás, pero están haciendo algo que me intriga mucho.

En seguida, Zoro percibió que este se dirigía hacia Robin, vuela rápidamente atacando a esta bestia cortándole un cuerno de su cabeza, y arrojándolo lejos. Robin se sorprende al ver a Zoro protegerla y le dijo:

- No tenías que hacerlo.

- No me lo agradezcas, mujer, te iba a matar… y no quiero que lo haga, sin que tú me hayas dicho que cayó del cielo.

La enorme gárgola se levantaba del suelo y se tocaba el cuerno cortado, diciendo:

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Vas a pagar!

Pero Zoro se colocó en guardia de nuevo, diciéndole:

- Ya lo veremos, bestia putrefacta.

Y rápidamente se colocó frente a él, atacándolo con sus espadas, y luchando hasta el cansancio. Robin al ver que Zoro se distrajo peleando contra esta gárgola, aprovechó para huir y buscar a Calassian, dejando a Zoro solo. El nathrezim miró para buscar a Robin, y dijo a Zoro:

- Parece que estás solo ahora… ¿Dónde está la chica?

Zoro voltea hacia atrás, viendo que Robin había desaparecido.

- No puede ser, se ha ido.

- No tienes más opciones, es una lástima que los ángeles oscuros no se cuiden el uno con el otro… por eso hay tan pocos.

- Haré que te tragues tus palabras.

- Ya quisiera verlo.

La gárgola se dispuso a atacar a Zoro, pero este se colocó en guardia y dijo:

- Santouryu: ¡Rengoku Oni Giri!

Zoro cortó el pecho de la bestia, haciendo que cayese de rodillas después de ser atacado. Viendo que quedó de rodillas, Zoro se devolvió y sostuvo la cabeza del demonio y escuchó que este le dijo:

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Algo muy sencillo, pero que nunca podrán hacer.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro le cortó la cabeza al nathrezim, y mirando hacia donde vio el destello, dijo:

- No te escaparás Robin… soy muy difícil de sobrellevar.

Luego de esto, abrió sus alas, y voló rápidamente tras el rastro de Robin. Por otro lado, mientras que desde lejos ya en un lugar distante a donde cayó Calassian, se le veía caminando lentamente, mirando a las criaturas demoníacas que estaban huyendo de ella con cada paso que daba, diciendo:

- Es el sol… huyamos.

- No podemos con ella.

Pero como era de esperarse, Calassian cerró sus ojos sonriendo por ver como una gran cantidad de demonios estaban huyendo, los abre repentinamente, emanando un destello que hizo que todos los demonios cayesen sin vida al suelo, desvaneciéndose.

Calassian al haber hecho esto, sintió la presencia de alguien que la miraba desde un lugar alto, así que sabiendo que pudo resistir su destello, imaginó que era alguien fuerte, y dijo:

- El destello del Haki del rey, no todos lo superan como tú… ¡Mihawk, sal de donde estés!

Y desde un lugar alto, estaba asomándose Mihawk, el cual bajaba calmadamente por los lugares que había transitado la diosa, y decía:

- Me pareció demasiado extraño que al cruzar los mismos lugares que siempre he transitado, pude encontrar un árbol con vida que daba un fruto frondoso… y al comerlo supe que alguien solamente tiene el poder de devolver la vida a lo muerto y darle muerte a lo que estuvo en vida… la diosa de los cielos en la tierra, esto es extraño.

Sin voltear hacia atrás, Calassian sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- Casi 3000 años sin vernos cara a cara. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, te extrañé demasiado… no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba verte.

- ¿En serio? Me conmueves.

- Además, has cambiado y no lo había notado de ti… ya que siempre te veía como una niña.

- ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

- Por lo menos déjame verte el rostro, para ver si es el mismo.

Y estando más cerca de ella, Mihawk ve que Calassian estaba dándose la media vuelta hacia él, y tenía los ojos abiertos. Dejando salir una sonrisa, el ángel de los muertos se muestra regocijado mientras que la diosa de los cielos le dice:

- Podría acostumbrarme a ser una chica adolescente.

- No te queda mal, pero en el cielo no podrán aguantar a una niña en crecimiento con berrinches sin sentido… al menos es mejor que ser una niña.

- Sí, y cada día que estoy aquí… envejeceré más.

Acercándose un poco más hacia la diosa, Mihawk permanece sentado en la raíz enorme de un árbol rejuvenecido, suspirando profundamente y diciendo:

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas criaturas te quieren ver muerta?

- Sí, y la verdad son demasiados en este mundo… ravandar, nathrezim, eredar, gárgolas e incluso ángeles oscuros.

- Y aun así estás aquí frente a mí como si no hubiera pasado nada en estos largos años.

- Tienes razón, ¿Qué debería hacer?

- No lo sé, ya pensaba que me ibas a matar… aunque lo hubieras hecho hace rato.

- Pero no es el momento para hacerlo… al menos, no ahora.

Esto hizo conmocionar un poco a Mihawk, pero al mismo instante se da cuenta que hay demasiados ángeles oscuros a su alrededor, listos para atacar a la diosa cuando a él se le ocurriese.

- Mira a estos ángeles que una vez te sirvieron… ¿No extrañas, como te servían?

Detallando uno por uno a los ángeles caídos, Calassian decía:

- Si dijera que los extraño a todos, me estaría viendo como una mentirosa… pero ya casi me olvidaba de sus nombres.

En seguida, uno de los ángeles caídos se dispone a atacar a la diosa, pero es detenido por la mano de Mihawk el cual le decía:

- Debes estar loco para atacar a tu creadora… así que tranquilízate.

Y desviando su vista hacia la diosa de los cielos, le dijo:

- Espero que no vuelvas a aparecerte frente de mi camino… no porque pueda hacerte algo, porque sé que me matarías en un parpadeo, pero tu presencia inquieta a mis servidores.

Al decir esto, todos los demás ángeles oscuros se fueron de la presencia de Calassian, a excepción de Mihawk el cual al abrir sus alas, dijo:

- Me imagino que perderás el tiempo en este lugar… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Con propósitos lucrativos… pero no tienes de que alarmarte Mihawk, no he venido a matar a los de TU especie.

- Espero que sea así… quiero vivir, al menos.

Y dicho esto, Mihawk emprende vuelo, lejos de la presencia de Calassian, la cual cerraba sus ojos y emprendía un nuevo camino en búsqueda de lo que se propuso en su corazón, luego de haber caído del cielo.


	9. La Nueva Misión

Luego de este funesto encuentro entre Mihawk y Calassian, por otros lados mientras Robin seguía volando para poder llegar ante su diosa, y poder estar a salvo de las manos de Zoro, Robin se detuvo en una parte en la cual había un bosque frío, y se sienta a descansar luego de ese feroz enfrentamiento que tuvo con el arcángel caído que una vez significó mucho en su vida, diciendo:

- Espero haber perdido a Zoro… por poco pierdo la vida.

Al decir esto, se queda muy tranquila y comienza a recordar, en su pasado, una historia de Zoro y ella, en la cual estaban juntos en la tierra sobreviviendo adversidades.

Zoro se encontraba en la entrada de un refugio destruido en medio de una guerra terrible entre ángeles y demonios, y viendo al cielo miró miles de gárgolas que estaban volando y buscando todo a su paso, para poder matarlo a él y a Robin. Zoro, mira adentro del refugio y ve a Robin que estaba muy herida, lo cual este se le acerca, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Robin?

Robin solamente estaba herida en su pierna derecha, pero al darse cuenta que Zoro estaba con una enorme herida en su pecho, ensangrentado y con sus armas en manos, le dijo:

- Estás herido tú también… necesitas ayuda.

- No… yo estoy bien, pero tú necesitas más ayuda que yo.

En ese momento, Zoro le mira la espalda a Robin, y con su dedo índice, le cerró la herida mortal, haciendo una magia habitual, lo cual la mira y le dice:

- Ahora si estás mejor… no salgas de aquí, porque eres más vulnerable que yo.

Y Robin al darse cuenta que Zoro saldría nuevamente a enfrentarse contra unos demonios que lo estaban buscando, le retiene la mano muy atemorizada, diciéndole:

- Espera… ten mucho cuidado, no toleraría que estuvieras mal.

- No me sucederá nada… te lo prometo.

Al mismo instante, un ravandar desde la distancia vio en donde estaban estos dos escondidos y entró a la cueva y dijo a sus compañeros:

- ¡Aquí están dos de los ángeles caídos!

Zoro se dio cuenta de esto y tomó sus tres espadas colocándose en guardia y delante de Robin, para recubrirla.

- Solucionemos esto afuera… si quieren mátenme a mí, pero a ella no la toquen.

Los ravandar al oír esto, entraron y se dispusieron a atacar a estos dos ángeles caídos, y poder matarlos, pero Zoro viendo que se dirigían hacia los dos, prepara sus espadas y comienzan a pelear contra él, pero Robin viendo desde lo lejos, lentamente se desmayó a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Luego de esto, Robin volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo en el bosque frío. Así que al despertarse, se levanta y al intentar caminar, mira hacia arriba y ve la imagen de un ángel oscuro, que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol muerto, mirándola muy fijamente, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso crees que escaparas de mí así de fácil?

Se trataba del mismo Zoro que estaba con una de sus espadas en mano, y que sorprendió demasiado a Robin.

- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Muy simple… volando.

Robin vio que Zoro descendió y que fue caminando lentamente hacia ella, mostrándole una mirada demoníaca que le dijo:

- Tus últimas palabras… ¿Cuáles serán?

Robin se asustó demasiado, y comenzó a sentir temor en su corazón de una manera muy grande, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia atrás sin darle la espalda.

- Por favor… no me mates.

Como era de esperarse, Zoro al oír esto, sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Por favor? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No me pidas clemencia a última hora… aunque sabes que puedes hacer para salvarte.

- Zoro, no puedo decirte lo que esperas oír.

- ¿Por qué no?

En ese momento, Zoro sacó y levantó sus espadas colocándose frente a Robin, para producirle un temor demasiado grande y le dice:

- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada? ¡Antes no obedecías órdenes de nadie, y ahora lo haces a esa niña que está en el cielo, que nos echó!

- Nos puede matar a ambos, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Sí lo sé… y no me interesa si me mata personalmente.

- ¿Cómo no puede importarte?

- Ya… olvídalo… ya que no me dirás nada, pues te mataré entonces.

Al decir esto, vio como Robin comenzó a llorar, y este colocando una mano en su cuello, con la otra le colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello a ella; y Zoro de pronto sintió un estremecimiento muy extraña, lo cual al haberlo hecho, dijo:

- Un momento… ¿Qué significa esto?

Zoro mirando profundamente los ojos de Robin, que estaban tristes, cambió su semblante sintiendo que no quería hacerlo, y le dice:

- ¿Estás asustada?

- Sí… por favor, no me mates.

- ¿Por qué no debo hacerlo? Dame una razón para no hacerlo, y espero que sea buena.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu corazón, Zoro? ¿Por qué eres despiadado? ¿Por qué te has convertido en esto?

Zoro se sintió confrontado gracias a esto y luego soltó su espada y la otra arrojándola a lo lejos, para luego sujetar los brazos a Robin, y acercarla a sí mismo, gritándole en el rostro diciéndole:

- ¿Mi corazón? No tengo corazón… no tengo sentimientos… no tengo compasión… ¡No tengo nada!

Al haber gritado, se da cuenta que Robin está más asustada, y que está mucho más triste, lo cual le dice:

- ¡Ya no soy nada! ¡Perdí mi vida y mis esperanzas de poder salir de aquí!

Aun sintiéndose contrarrestada por la fuerza superior de Zoro, Robin tomó impulso de sí misma y logró decir:

- Tú no eres así, Zoro… eso lo sé.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se cansa de la situación y suelta bruscamente a Robin, dándole la espalda y reprochándole su opinión:

- ¡No me hables como si tú fueses una de esa misma calaña que sobreabundan ese cielo! Tú no tienes idea en lo que me he convertido… ya dejé de vivir y olvide quien soy… y de lo que seré.

- No… yo sé quién eres… ¿Quieres que te recuerde?

- Ni siquiera lo hagas, no me interesa oírte.

El dolor estaba muy inmiscuido en el corazón del cazador de demonios, el cual se retira caminando directamente hacia un lago cercano, sentándose en una peña, para permanecer silencioso y callado. Robin se le acercó poco a poco y le dijo:

- Eras un ángel de la luz… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sintiéndose muy mal por escuchar esto, bajó la mirada para no tener que ver a Robin, quien le seguía expresando:

- Uno de los ángeles más importantes en el cielo… Calassian te quería demasiado… y después de haber caído, te sentiste muy solo y confundido.

Pero los oscuros sentimientos de Zoro salieron a flote, haciendo que se levantase de la peña, para voltearse hacia Robin y decirle con una expresión seria en su rostro:

- Ese ángel, se murió… ya no existe… lo único que dejó, fue este rostro en mi cara que todos están recordando… pero que yo no quiero recordar.

Más Robin seguía diciéndole a Zoro.

- Y ese ángel, amaba a un ángel también… una mujer angelical, que siempre lo ayudaba y lo cuidaba, cuando se sentía muy mal… ¿Recuerdas a ese ángel?

- Sí… lo recuerdo, y recuerdo que ese ángel me abandonó y me dejó el corazón roto.

- Es verdad, pero ese ángel ha regresado, para poder reponer todo lo malo que hizo a este ángel que quedó destrozado.

En ese mismo instante, Robin se acercó a Zoro, y colocándole las manos en el rostro a este, le dijo muy suavemente:

- Tú no eres malo Zoro… nunca lo fuiste.

Zoro al sentir las suaves manos del ángel más bello que podía existir en su mundo, miró que Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla, y lo abrazó, diciendo:

- Ahora ese ángel regresó, para no abandonarte nunca más.

- Pero tú… tú estás al servicio de Calassian… no puedes estar conmigo.

- Sí, así es… pero yo decido tomar una decisión de estar contigo.

Zoro en ese momento, soltó a Robin y le dijo:

- ¿Y entonces que hacías anteriormente en la tierra?

Al decir esto, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin mira detrás de sí mismo y oye que le dice:

- Eso yo ya no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer?

- Porque, para eso debes mirar atrás y ver a alguien que ha querido verte, en miles de años.

- No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin mucho más que decir, Robin le coloca las manos en el pecho de Zoro, y le manifiesta lo que pensaba en su corazón.

- Ahora solo te pido una cosa… solo quiero que al voltearte, tomes con calma lo que sucederá… solo oye lo que tienen para ti y no actúes inadecuadamente.

- ¿Por qué piensas que haré eso?

- Porque a quien vas a ver, es alguien que te conoce muy bien y que después de varios años, ha deseado verte y poder decirte lo mucho que le haces falta… pero para eso, debes estar tranquilo y no debes alarmarte.

- ¿Y quién ha deseado verme?

En ese instante, Zoro miró detrás de Robin y vio como de momento una luz venia por detrás de él mostrándose reflejada en las alas de su amado ángel, así que Zoro se queda sorprendido sin moverse.

- No me digas que…

Robin interrumpiéndolo, colocándole el dedo en la boca de Zoro, se mantiene sonriente y le alza la ceja.

- Solo date la vuelta, y no te asombres.

Inmediatamente sintió algo muy extraño así que al darse vuelta lentamente, vio desde lo lejos un destello, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro de ver cara a cara al ser que lo creó, el cual se trataba de la misma diosa de los cielos, Calassian, que iba caminando hacia él, mostrándose sonriente.

- Zoro… no temas… soy yo.

El rostro de Zoro se mostraba como si hubiese visto un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva. Su asombro no tenía explicación.

- No puede ser… ¿Tú?

- Sí, soy yo y he venido a la tierra, solo para poder verte cara a cara… ahora más que nunca necesito de ti, Zoro.

Poco a poco Zoro se fue acercando a Calassian, y al verla a los ojos directamente, le dijo:

- No entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte Zoro… he venido a verte, hijo mío.

- ¿Has venido a verme? ¿Para qué?

- Ahora sé que estás muy confundido y muy sorprendido de verme.

- Pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí.

- Sí.

Pero Calassian luego de decir esto, se fue acercando poco a poco a Zoro, más este sin entenderlo, se arrodilló frente a ella. Inmediatamente la diosa de los cielos, colocándole la mano en el rostro de Zoro, lo acarició con mucha ternura, diciéndole:

- Pero ahora solo estamos tú, Helena y yo… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Zoro inmediatamente miró hacia atrás, y al ver a Robin, dijo:

- No entiendo… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

En ese mismo instante, Calassian trata de explicarle la situación a Zoro y le dice:

- Yo te puedo dar las respuestas que estás necesitando… ¿Qué quieres saber?

En seguida, el peliverde se levanta del suelo y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, mostrándose muy confundido por esta situación precaria. Algo pasaba pero le estaba causando demasiada curiosidad así que decide preguntar:

- Calassian, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

Caminando sobre una peña, Calassian mostrada como ya una chica que fue creciendo más, se sienta en una peña y se coloca el antebrazo cubriendo sus pechos y responde la pregunta de Zoro.

- He venido a este lugar, a cederte un mandato que creo que te beneficiaría… y deseo que tú defiendas nuestro lado celestial.

- ¿Quieres que pelee para ti? ¿Otra vez?

- Sí, y aparte de eso, serás recompensado, solo si cumples el mandato al pie de la letra… ¿Te interesaría saber qué es?

Zoro, quedándose muy pensativo, dijo:

- Muy bien… dime, ¿Qué es?… ¿Dime de qué se trata esto entonces?

- Obtendrás redención.

Esta noticia le cayó a Zoro como un balde de agua fría. Estaba de brazos cruzados y luego de oír esto, se echó poco a poco hacia atrás, mostrándose aun mucho más sorprendido. Robin se le acerca y le coloca las manos en los brazos y le dice:

- Esto es lo que tenía que decirte anteriormente… todo esto será para ti, si nos ayudas.

Pero aun estando muy confundido, Zoro se toma la libertad de hacer más preguntas:

- ¿Por qué todos aquí en la tierra quieren matarme? ¿Por qué los ravandar y ángeles oscuros, han pagado un precio por mi cabeza?

Esta pregunta le causó mucha intriga a Calassian, la cual estaba muy pensativa al respecto.

- Así que ya empezó la cacería a tu cabeza… ellos quieren matarte, debido a que saben que corren peligro contigo.

- ¿Y porque piensan eso? ¿Por qué no pensaron eso desde hace años, cuando Robin estaba conmigo?

- Es que era así… ellos ya sabían que era lo que iba a pasar… y por eso, desde hace años, antes de que Robin hubiera sido redimida, conocieron lo que había en ti… por eso me llevé a Robin, porque sabía que correría peligro contigo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se mostró un poco enojado y caminó hacia Calassian, teniéndole de frente diciéndole:

- Así que tuya siempre fue la idea de apartar a Robin de mi vida.

- Así es, si tienes que culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí… pero le he salvado para que no corra peligro contigo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hay en mí que me hace peligroso delante de los ravandar y de los ángeles oscuros?

- Lo único que te hace peligroso, es lo que hay en tu sangre.

La intriga en el rostro de Zoro fue disimulada, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Mi sangre?

- Sí, tu sangre… porque tu sangre sigue siendo de un ángel de la luz… lo único que cambió en ti, es tu imagen.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué no toman la de Mihawk, o la de sus lacayos?

- Porque ellos conocen el secreto, y no se dejarán tomar por los vampiros… por eso es que hay una enemistad entre ellos… el único que no lo sabía aun, eras tú.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren los nathrezim conmigo? ¿Por qué soy importante para ellos, debido a que me cuidan?

Calassian sabía hacia donde estaba llevando la pregunta Zoro, y mirando a Robin, le dice luego a este:

- Porque los nathrezim, piensan que si tu sangre es tan importante, no tratarán de hacerte nada a no ser que busquen la manera de tomar tu sangre… y no solo eso.

Pero Zoro en ese instante se coloca la mano en la mordedura que Tashigui le hizo en el cementerio, y recordó que eso le pasó antes de la batalla contra todas las especies, en la que se encontró con Raziel y con Mihawk. Robin se da cuenta que este se tocaba el cuello y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro?

Es cuando Zoro al oír esta pregunta, mira a Robin y le dice:

- ¿Y si te dijera que sí fui mordido por un nathrezim?

Inmediatamente Robin se sorprendió llevándose las manos a la boca, y Calassian suspira mirando hacia abajo, creándole preocupación al respecto. Zoro mira a ambas y les pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Robin es quien decide explicarle lo que pasará con él.

- Ahora tú en cualquier momento, sufrirás una especie de cambio en tu cuerpo que hará que pierdas en conocimiento y actúes como…

- ¿Actuar como quien?

La diosa de los cielos se levanta de la peña y se acerca a Zoro, para verle el cuello y le dice:

- Como un nathrezim.

No parecía estar muy sorprendida o curiosa al respecto, pero es cuando bajando la mirada suspira frunciendo el ceño y diciéndoles de un modo sarcástico:

- Esto sí que está muy mal… ¿Me convertiré en un nathrezim? Si es así, no tengo esperanzas de ayudarles.

- No… actuarás como un nathrezim cuando se transforman en esos demonios, más seguirás siendo de apariencia de un ángel caído.

- ¿Y eso está muy mal? ¿No les puedo servir si estoy así?

- Sí, pero puedes hacerle daño a alguien si tu ser comienza a cambiar.

- ¿Y cómo podría cambiar?

Como era de esperarse gracias al desanimo, Calassian al oír esto, le da la espalda a Zoro y le dice:

- Podrías ser capaz de matar al que se te atraviese en el camino… olvidando quien eres y actuando de una manera maligna.

- Pero tú puedes hacer algo en mí… hazlo.

- Me temo que no puedo.

Zoro al oír esto, se dirige hacia Calassian y atreviéndose a tomarla de los brazos, la mira a los ojos y le dice muy alterado:

- Tú creaste a estos malditos nathrezim… y gracias a ti, todo en este mundo funciona conforme a tu voluntad.

- Sí, pero no puedo interferir en contra de tu voluntad, porque sé que muy dentro de ti, estás pensando que esto te puede servir para enfrentarte a tus enemigos, y no me digas que no es así, porque no me puedes engañar.

Estaba confrontándolo con una verdadera realidad. Zoro pensaba que esto le serviría para poder enfrentarse a otros enemigos, permitiéndose cargar con esa maldición que le podía afectar.

- Tienes razón… siempre la has tenido.

Y al soltarla, le da la espalda y dice:

- ¿Entonces como puedo ayudarte si no me ayudas a mí?

Pero nadie se atrevió a contestarle así que Zoro continuó con su desfile de preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es el riesgo que puedo pasar?

- ¿Riesgo?

- Sí… riesgo… ¿Qué riesgo puedo correr?

La diosa de los cielos baja la mirada e intenta por primera vez mentirle a Zoro, diciendo:

- Ojala pudiese saberlo, pero no lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Sí… pero no creo que sea necesario que sepas eso… yo solo soy la luz que necesitas.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe de modo sarcástico y haciendo una expresión burlona de desprecio, le dice:

- Cuando andaba en la oscuridad no tenía esperanzas de poder vivir… ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que eres la luz que necesito? Primero arriesgo mi vida, sin nada a cambio… y hago un trabajo, para aquella que todo lo puede, y aun así me dices que no puedes asegurarme de que nada malo sucederá.

- Si es como lo ves… sí es así.

- Entonces creo que no puedo ayudarte en este trabajo que me delegarás.

Al decir esto, Zoro le dio la espalda a la diosa de los cielos, recogiendo en seguida sus espadas y antes de irse, Robin se coloca delante de él, y le detiene.

- Zoro, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- No lo sé, a merodear el mundo, tal como siempre lo he hecho… y creo que no necesito la ayuda de esa niña en pubertad… y si tengo que morir, yo decidiré como lo haré, y a mi manera.

- Pero tienes que pensar un poco esto… al menos recibirás ayuda de nosotros… si lo haces a tu manera, estarás solo.

- He estado solo por miles de años… y creo que puedo arreglármelas sin la ayuda de ángeles resplandecientes.

- Zoro, por favor… se que te abandoné, pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte.

- Casi te mataba, ¿Y ahora quieres ayudarme? ¿No oíste lo que dijo Calassian? Si me transformo en eso que ustedes dicen, no reconoceré a nadie y podré matarte.

- Si es así, entonces correré el riesgo… pero deja que te ayudemos.

Y sentada a un lado de la conversación de estos dos, Calassian se miraba las uñas y decidió interrumpir diciendo:

- Buscaré la manera de que no te transformes en esa bestia, si es necesario… pero solo deseo que te unas a nosotros, y si tú quieres obtendrás redención.

Tuvo al menos su oportunidad de pensárselo en ese momento. Zoro estaba en una encrucijada en la que tendría que decidir el rumbo que tomaría para seguir hacia delante. Alzando la mirada hacia Robin, se mantiene dudoso al respecto y le informa:

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- No tenemos tiempo para eso.

- Lo lamento… es a mi quien desean matar, soy yo quien correrá peligro, soy yo quien sufrirá una metamorfosis… al menos, déjenme la libertad de pensar esto.

Desde la peña, Calassian al oír esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Zoro y tomándole la mano, le dice:

- Solo recuerda que el tiempo es necesario… ya estoy cansada de este mundo y de que las criaturas que hay en esta tierra, busquen tratar de acabarme… creo que ya es el momento de limpiar esta tierra y destruirla.

Zoro, muy pensativo, miró a Robin y dijo:

- Si el mundo será destruido… creo que yo puedo estar con ustedes entonces.

Robin al oír el acuerdo con Zoro, se emociona y demuestra que aun siente cosas por el peliverde cazador de demonios, y es cuando dice:

- ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

Es cuando en ese momento Zoro ligeramente desenvaina una de sus katanas con el dedo pulgar, mirando a Calassian sonriente.

- Sí… al menos si ella me deja acabar con esta tierra.

Calassian se mostró sonriente por esto, y se cruzó de brazos caminando alrededor de Zoro, pensando al respecto.

- Solo recuerda que a lo que nos estaremos enfrentando, será algo muy fuerte… en este caso me voy al cielo otra vez… ya terminé mi trabajo.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, creo que ya estás convencido y logré lo que quería.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la diosa de los cielos acerca sus labios a los de Zoro y estando a solo unos cortos milímetros de él, sonríe de modo complaciente para luego desaparecerse, dejando a Zoro y a Robin juntos. El peliverde voltea hacia atrás y alzó una ceja hacia Robin, pero ella solamente se cruza de brazos, sonriendo por esto. Luego Zoro se queda callado y muy pensativo.

- Eso sí que fue extraño… ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Pero aun Robin se hallaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo por ver a Zoro comportarse de modo extraño. Este se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- Robin… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Al instante, Robin camina directamente hacia Zoro y le abraza, depositando sus labios en el cuello de este ángel caído, haciendo que sintiese el calor de sus labios, los cuales se elevaron a sus oídos diciéndole:

- Qué bueno que hayas aceptado estar con nosotros.

- Sí, yo no creí que haría esto… pero si es por destruir a todos los seres de este mundo, creo que es una causa importante e interesante.

Y al ver que Robin dejó de abrazarlo, oyó que le dijo:

- Ven… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Por ahora tú y yo, tenemos que empezar con la cacería de los ravandar.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

- Pues, provoquemos a los ravandar.

Oyendo esta idea tan peculiar de Robin, comprendió que a lo mejor ella todavía seguía teniendo deseos perversos como antes de haberlo abandonado.

- No entiendo cómo es que no habías dicho esto nunca.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos arcángeles, uno caído y uno redimido, expandieron sus enormes alas y salieron volando hacia una misma dirección.

Ya pasado de un día, mientras Zoro y Robin estaban preparando todo en la tierra, en el cielo, Raziel seguía esperando ordenes de Calassian, lo cual al sentir una voz en su cabeza, este se fue a un lugar apartado, y oyó que le decía:

- "Raziel, necesito que vengas a la tierra, y que prepares a unos de tus ángeles fuertes… tenemos que hablar algo muy serio"

Raziel al oír esto, dijo:

- "Mi señora, ya han pasado tres días en que usted ha estado en la tierra… ¿Por qué no regresa?"

- "Porque tengo mucho trabajo aquí en la tierra… haz lo que te he ordenado y date prisa, que el tiempo es importante"

Raziel aun sin entender esto, miró a unos ángeles, y les dijo:

- Preparen a los más fuertes y resistentes de todos los ángeles… daremos un paseo por la tierra, y veremos a nuestra señora.

Al decir esto, miró a los lados y viendo que todos estaban casi listos, miró la antorcha del fuego divino, y dijo:

- ¡El cielo estará un poco desprotegido! ¡Así que tres de los ángeles más fuertes se quedarán aquí cuidando el cielo, y si ven algo extraño, no duden en desconfiar!

En ese mismo instante, abriendo sus alas, se dirigió hacia la tierra junto con sus ángeles, lo cual en lo oscuro de la tierra, los ravandar estaban viendo a estos ángeles volar, diciendo:

- ¿Qué hacen ahora los ángeles de la luz aquí en la tierra?

Al mismo instante, aparece Momonga el cual miró a sus ravandar y dijo:

- Sea lo que sea, no duden en pelear y en acabar con estos ángeles.

- ¿Quiere que ataquemos a estos sujetos?

- Por supuesto… aunque saben muy bien que no permitiremos que nuestra orden de ravandar, se extingan así de la nada.

Luego de esto, Momonga al mirar atrás de él, vio a un gran ejército de gárgolas, lo cual dijo:

- ¡Ataquen a esos ángeles!

Luego de esto, las gárgolas se alzaron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los ángeles de la luz, mientras que estos ángeles habiendo llegado a la tierra, Raziel miró a los lados y dijo:

- Mantengan los ojos abiertos, ya que pueden haber demonios ravandar en esta zona.

En ese instante, apareció delante de ellos la mismísima diosa de los cielos, diciéndoles:

- No hay nadie en este lugar.

Y en ese mismo instante, Raziel desvía su mirada hacia un lado, y ve a una mujer de apariencia muy hermosa, de piel pálida y de cabellos blancos. Se sorprendió porque se trataba de la misma Calassian, y dijo:

- ¿Mi señora es usted?

Al decir esto, la miró y notando que ya era como una mujer de 20 años, Raziel dijo:

- Sí es usted… ¿Pero como…?

Mientras decía esto, Calassian interrumpió a Raziel, diciéndole:

- Si soy yo… no tienen que dudar ni temer, solo que cada día que estoy aquí, envejezco mucho más.

Raziel dándose cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda con sus ropajes rasgados, desvió su mirada, diciendo:

- Mi señora, está casi desvestida… permítame que…

- No, no hace falta… los he convocado aquí, para decirles que ha llegado el momento de acabar con estos seres terrenales, y no dudaremos en tener compasión… ya la hemos tenido muchos años y será el momento en que esto se acabe.

- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos?

- Solo dos cosas… una, que ustedes estén preparados para pelear, con una pequeña ayuda que me encargué de que fuera así… y dos… habrá una sorpresa, que ustedes no se esperarán, así que si están muy confundidos, me consultan a mí.

Esto le causó demasiada intriga a Raziel, y preguntó:

- ¿Y qué es lo que nos confundirá?

- Nada… aparte les digo que si miran detrás de ustedes…

Ni había terminado la frase, los ángeles miraron atrás lo cual al ver unas gárgolas, oyen que Calassian dice:

- Vienen unas gárgolas a atacarnos.

Raziel al ver esto, sacó sus espadas, y se dirigió con sus ángeles hacia las gárgolas, peleando muy fuertemente, lo cual Calassian al ver esto, miró como un ángel cayó al suelo, muy acabado. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia este, y colocándole la mano en la cabeza, lo hizo levantar con nuevas fuerzas, a lo que hizo llamar la atención todas las gárgolas, desviando sus ataques de estos ángeles y dirigiéndose a ella. Un ángel al ver que se dirigían estas gárgolas hacia Calassian, se fue a ayudarla, lo cual Raziel detiene a este ángel, diciendo:

- No… no hagas nada y observa como nuestra señora, es de verdad.

En ese mismo instante, las gárgolas estando casi cerca de Calassian, ven que esta mujer abre los ojos, y hace ver un gran resplandor con un destello del Haki del Rey, que hace que las bestias sean derretidas, hasta la última de las bestias. El poder de la diosa de los cielos era sumamente extraordinario e inmenso.


	10. Una Batalla Presuntuosa

Los minutos pasaron luego de ese resplandor de Haki que utilizó la diosa de los cielos, y fue tan potente que desde una larga distancia de donde se encontraba ella, el mismísimo Zoro pudo sentirlo, deteniéndose y manteniéndose erguido en la rama de un árbol.

- Maldición, Calassian ya empezó mi trabajo… ahora me tocará a mí.

En seguida, se da cuenta que Robin por curiosa razón estaba llegando desde el camino que estaba tomando el peliverde y se reúne con él, diciéndole:

- Zoro, he visto que delante de nosotros no muy lejos, hay unos ravandar refugiados, lo cual podemos ir y acabarlos.

Luego de escuchar esto, Zoro voltea nuevamente hacia donde vino el resplandor de Haki y descendiendo del árbol junto con Robin, se encamina hacia delante diciéndole:

- Tu señora, ya empezó tu trabajo… ahora nosotros debemos continuarlo.

Pero justo antes que Robin le adelantase con el vuelo, Zoro siente deseos de decirle algo, y le detiene llamándole:

- Robin, espera… quiero decirte algo.

Robin al ver a Zoro con una mirada de arrepentimiento, frunce el ceño y le dice:

- Sí, dime.

- Antes que avancemos, quiero pedirte perdón por haber tratado de matarte… me siento muy culpable.

- Zoro, no te preocupes… estás perdonado.

- Siento que no es suficiente, porque casi te mataba… y si no hubiera llegado Calassian, podía haberlo hecho.

- Eso lo sé, ella me dijo que eso iba a suceder… no tienes de que preocuparte.

Zoro se sentía un poco más aliviado y baja la mirada sonriendo como ante son lo había hecho y dice:

- Me siento bien que me estés acompañando… ahora ya no me siento solo.

- Y no lo estarás.

Al decirle esto, Robin se mostró sonriente, se acercó a Zoro y besándole la mejilla, lo abraza y le dice:

- Ahora si podremos estar juntos… como tú lo deseabas.

- Sí, como yo deseaba.

En ese instante, Robin abre sus alas y dice:

- Ven, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Zoro sonrió, y abriendo sus alas se dirigió con Robin hacia las ruinas de una antigua ciudad, en la lejanía de donde ella había visto a las muchos ravandar para acabarles; lo cual al haber llegado, estos dos comienzan a ver por todos los lados, diciendo:

- ¿Estás segura que este es el lugar? No parece estar habitado.

- Sí… es aquí.

Ambos deciden la idea de pasar desapercibidos por las ruinas de esa enorme ciudad, pero cuando andaban caminando a hurtadillas por las ruinas devastadas, un ravandar en lo alto de una torre, los ve y les grita a fuerte voz:

- ¡Bienvenidos a la ciudad del infierno! ¡Bienvenidos a la aldea que ningún ser viviente ha deseado pisar en años! ¡Bienvenidos a la dicha ruina de…!

Zoro se da cuenta que es una pérdida de tiempo, así que quita las manos de las empuñaduras de sus espadas y voltea hacia Robin, diciéndole con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

- Solo hay un ravandar… hasta tú lo puedes matar sin mi ayuda.

Pero Robin estaba muy dudosa al respecto, y decide preguntarle al demonio:

- ¿En donde están tus demás compañeros?

Al escuchar esto desde la torre, el ravandar se cruza de brazos, aun con su identidad desconocida, y responde:

- ¡Aquí no hay nadie, solo los que entran ven la desgracia que muchos no se atreven a pisar!

Y es cuando Zoro se daba cuenta que algo se estaba tramando este demonio, así que se coloca delante de Robin y grita hacia donde estaba:

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? ¡No lo he escuchado!

- ¡Yo no he escuchado los suyos, lo cual deberían presentarse primeros, porque esta es mi ciudad!

Zoro voltea hacia atrás en donde estaba parada Robin de brazos cruzados, y regresa su mirada hacia el demonio, diciéndole:

- ¡Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, y ella es Nico Robin! ¡Ambos somos ángeles oscuros!

Pero el ravandar se sorprendió por escuchar estos nombres, y con mucha sospecha en sus palabras, le responde:

- ¡Y yo soy Momonga! ¡Dueño de esta ciudad y ustedes no son bienvenidos, porque sé que ustedes no son ángeles oscuros!

Al oír esto, Zoro y Robin sintieron presencias extrañas a sus alrededores y vieron como los ravandar empezaron a salir por todos lados, desde las cabañas destruidas hasta del bosque que lo rodeaba, lo cual Momonga, asomándose desde la torre mirando a estos dos y les dice:

- ¡He aquí mis leales ravandar, les darán la bienvenida a nuestros dominios! ¡Y por si no lo han notado, mis dominios son solo tierras de aquellos que dejaron de ser vivos!

En seguida, Zoro coloca su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de una de sus espadas y resguarda a Robin en su espalda, respondiendo con una sonrisa ansiosa de sangre, diciendo:

- ¡Así que esta es la bienvenida que me darás! ¡Actúas como un maleducado, Momonga!

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues dejaré que mi gente te dé la bienvenida que te mereces!

Acto seguido sin mucho más que dar a esperar, Zoro se da cuenta que todos estos ravandar comenzaban a transformarse en enormes gárgolas demoníacas, con sus enormes colmillos sedientos de sangre. Sintiendo su espalda con la de Robin, voltea hacia atrás y dice:

- Muy bien… Robin, quiero que me ayudes en esto, e invoques a tus enormes columnas de manos, para que yo pueda dirigirme hacia aquel vampiro.

- ¿Estás seguro que mis manos funcionarán?

- Lo averiguaremos.

- Zoro, sabes que te ayudaré en esto, eres mi ángel y no te abandonaré.

Innegablemente Zoro se quedó satisfecho, y al ver que uno de los enormes demonios que se dirigían hacia ellos, saca sus espadas y con una le clava la punta en su corazón a una bestia, y con la otra le corta la cabeza. Después de esto, todas las gárgolas comenzaron a atacarlos, más estos se defendían contra casi 70 de ellos. Momonga al ver como peleaban, decía a sí mismo:

- Los ángeles más buscados, cayeron en mis manos.

Pero para su sorpresa, detrás de sí mismo estaba Zoro con sus tres espadas desenvainadas, lo cual le dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de que hemos caído?

Momonga, al oír esta voz, volteó y miró a Zoro con sus espadas, y justo antes que este estuviese dirigiéndose a atacarlo, Momonga extiende la mano, y le hace un conjuro que lo dúreme.

Ya abajo, Robin al ver a Zoro que caía dormido al suelo, mientras peleaba con los ravandar, abre sus alas, y dice:

- ¡Mil Fleurs: Bambú Forest!

Y en seguida Robin deja brotar unas enormes manos de la tierra, como si fuera un enorme bosque de bambú, matando y empalando a casi todos los demonios.

A un lado, Momonga al mirar como Robin casi lo mataba, este se esconde cubriendo su cabeza, lo cual hacerlo, ve que ella se dirigía hacia él, haciendo brotar manos de la suya, como si fuese un látigo, golpeándolo y diciendo:

- Ven acá, maldito demonio.

Librándose del látigo de brazos de Robin, Momonga regresa a su forma de gárgola demoníaca y dice:

- ¡Vas a lamentar todo lo que les has hecho a mis criaturas!

Al decir esto, esta bestia se dirigió a atacar a Robin, lo cual esta ángel le responde con ataques de otros látigos de sus manos, haciendo caer poco a poco a la bestia.

Al tener a la gárgola en el suelo, Robin se queda parada, diciendo:

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Momonga no lo podía creer, estaba siendo apaleado por un ángel femenino y se levanta del suelo muy enojado, diciendo.

- Nadie se burla de mi… ¡Soy Momonga, y soy el segundo ravandar mas fuerte que hay en este maldito mundo!

En seguida, se escuchó un pequeño estruendo del cual sacudió un poco el suelo, y Robin buscaba sostenerse de algo y es cuando dice:

- Oh no… Ahora sí se molestó.

Al decir esto, la gran gárgola, hizo levantar a los ravandar muertos, y los dirigió hacia Robin, más ella colocando su mano derecha en frente, hizo que los ravandar se desintegraran con una técnica secreta

- ¡Mil Fleurs: Fire Forest!

En seguida Robin hizo brotar las mismas manos como la técnica anterior pero esta vez estaban incendiadas, haciendo cenizas a todas las bestiaas, lo cual al hacer esto, vio que la gárgola se dirigió muy rápido a ella, y le atacó, golpeándola y arrojándola hacia una cabaña. Pero para desgracia esta gárgola miró a Zoro en el suelo, y dijo:

- ¡Tengo hambre y me comeré a este ángel!

Al acto cuando iba a tomar a Zoro para comérselo, Robin corrió con toda velocidad y con su cuerpo, empujó a esta gárgola, arrojándola hacia la torre, soltando a Zoro. Cayendo en el suelo Zoro se despertó y vio a Robin tendida en el suelo muy malherida, y acercándose a ella, la toma en sus brazos y le dice:

- ¿Estás bien, Robin?

- No mucho, pero al menos puedo estar más tranquila… ¿Y la gárgola?

Zoro se da cuenta que Momonga estaba despertando, y coloca a Robin en el suelo, diciendo:

- Creo que la bestia está molesta… ahora déjame a mí.

Y levantándose, con sus espadas en la mano, Zoro ve correr con demasiada velocidad a esta gárgola y siente que la bestia lo golpea con su cuerpo, arrojándolo al suelo con enorme potencia. Momonga estando encima de Zoro, comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, y por ultimo lo tomó con su gran brazo, dándole vuelta en el aire, arrojándolo hacia una cabaña, dejándolo malherido. La gárgola volviéndose a donde estaba Robin, ve que se levanta muy malherida, diciéndole:

- Creo que primero te comeré a ti… te ves más deliciosa que ese ángel de cabellera verde y larga, que no podrá atacarme.

Pero Robin estaba reponiéndose y se secó la sangre de la boca, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, diciendo:

- ¿Estás seguro de que no podrá atacarte?

Y como era de esperarse, Momonga tiene ese extraño presentimiento de tener que mirar hacia atrás, y al hacerlo se sorprende de ver a Zoro detrás de sí mismo, repuesto.

- ¿Pero es que ustedes nunca se mueren?

E inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Zoro, y viendo que este se colocaba frente a esta gárgola, con sus dos espadas en la mano, dice:

- Muy bien Momonga… hasta aquí has de llegar.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

En ese instante, Robin habiendo tomado una espada de Zoro que estaba tirada en el suelo, corrió hacia la gárgola insertándole la espada por la espalda hasta traspasarlo. Momonga se da la vuelta y al mirar a Robin que se echaba para atrás, le dijo:

- ¡Esto no es nada para lo que quieres hacer!

- ¡Nitoryu: Taka Nami!

En ese mismo instante, Zoro aprovechó la oportunidad, y se dirigió hacia la gárgola por detrás y le cortó la cabeza, y en el mismo ataque, aprovechó para partirle la cabeza en dos, después de ser arrancada del cuerpo. Luego de haber matado a Momonga, Zoro cae al suelo, y se queda de rodillas, lo cual Robin dirigiéndose a él, le mira la herida que tiene en el pecho, y le dice:

- Estás herido… déjame ayudarte.

- Bien… ¿Matamos a la gárgola?

Estos dos voltearon hacia la gárgola decapitada, y suspiraron de alivio diciendo el uno con el otro:

- Sí, lo hicimos.

- Ahora nos toca esperar.

Ambos se levantan del suelo y deciden entrar en una de las cabañas destruidas para resguardarse de ser vistos por otros demonios.

Los minutos pasaron luego de eso, y como era de esperarse, la noticia de la muerte de Momonga se corrió a tal punto que Moria al haberse enterado del fracaso inminente de su servidor, se siente muy airado y descendiendo de un vitral, cae al suelo y dice a sus ravandar:

- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente explicito de decirles que nadie trate de acabar con ese ángel caído, si no estoy yo ahí?

Los ravandar al oír esto, gimieron de ira y de dolor, más Moria, mirando a los suyos, les dice tomando en su mano una calavera:

- ¡Ahora todos nosotros tendremos que estar listos, para cualquier ataque de los ángeles! ¡Y si llegamos a ser descubiertos en nuestros planes, adiós a nuestro levantamiento!

Después, uno de ellos, acercándose a Gecko Moria con mucho temor, dijo:

- Mi señor, por ahora tendremos que olvidarnos de los dos ángeles caídos… debido a que si se asoma por la ventana, verá algo muy extraño.

No lo entendía pero Moria al asomarse, ve que el cielo, esta viéndose claro, lo cual dijo:

- ¿Qué significa esto?

En seguida, Moria salió de esa catedral junto con otros más de su especie, y notaba como el cielo estaba esclarecido. Esto le pareció demasiado extraño y decía:

- Miren esto mis hermanos… el cielo ya no está oscuro, el cielo se ve gris y nublado, y un poco claro… ¿Qué les hace pensar esto?

Uno de ellos, mirando a Moria, dijo:

- Es Calassian… ya está aquí en la tierra.

- La diosa de los cielos está en la tierra.

- ¿Y que esperamos para matarla?

Pero Moria se cruza de brazos, burlándose de sus compañeros y les explica:

- No creo que sea adecuado intervenir y atacar a Calassian así como si nada… nosotros no somos los indicados, para ella.

- ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos mi señor?

En ese mismo instante, unas gotas empezaron a caer en la tierra, lo cual Moria al mirar al cielo, dijo:

- Maravilloso e impresionante… está lloviendo.

- No puede ser… no ha habido lluvia desde hace mas de 3000 años… esto no debería estar pasando.

- Pero está pasando… y esto es obra de Calassian.

Luego de esto, Moria siente que sus servidores estaban mostrándose demasiado preocupados por estos fenómenos naturales causados por la diosa de los cielos, y es cuando les dice:

- Ustedes, deben estar muy atentos de todos los ángeles de la luz que pasen por estos lugares, buscándonos… si no podemos atacar a Calassian, entonces empezaremos por los ángeles brillantes.

- Eso me parece una buena idea… ¿Y qué hacemos con los dos ángeles caídos, que acabaron con Momonga?

- Yo me encargaré de ellos… y haré pagar la muerte de nuestro amado hermano… así que reúnan a todos los ravandar, y acaben con cualquier ángel brillante que vean, y no pierdan el tiempo, porque creo que ya todo empezó.

Al decir esto, en seguida todos los demás ravandar se convirtieron en gárgolas, y volaron para buscar a todo ángel brillante, mientras que Moria, mirando al ravandar que tenía al lado, le dijo:

- Ahora tú, te quedarás aquí conmigo, esperando la llegada de los dos ángeles caídos.

- ¿Y no son fuertes?

- No lo suficiente… conozco al ángel masculino… pero el otro ángel femenino, no la conozco muy bien… así que tú te encargarás de ella, y mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece si le enviamos un regalo muy preciado a nuestros ángeles, para que reciban un aperitivo?

- ¿Qué clase de aperitivo?

Y al ver la sonrisa macabra de Moria, este ravandar que le acompañaba se sorprendió y dijo:

- ¿Les mandará a las gárgolas de la cripta?

- Exactamente… ellos han deseado beber sangre angelical, y no tardarán mucho tiempo encerrados como unos marginados.

Moria estaba ansioso que esto se pudiese cumplir, con el desatar de esas bestias marginadas, la balanza podía girar un poco a su favor, y reconociendo este hermoso desbalance, alza sus manos a los aires y dice a fuertes voces:

- ¡Oh hermanos míos, sedientos de sangre, ha llegado el momento de beber sangre pura! ¡Levántense y acompáñenme en esta guerra que les gustará!

En ese momento se hizo un gran silencio, mientras que al pasar casi un minuto, se oyó un estruendo del suelo, lo cual empezó a temblar en casi toda la tierra, tanto así que Smoker desde donde estaba, abrió sus ojos de su largo descanso, y al mirar el suelo, dijo:

- Moria… qué bueno que conté con ese bueno para nada… y pensar que me sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Y en otra parte de la tierra, Calassian mira su alrededor, y después de hacer llover sobre casi toda la tierra, dijo a sus ángeles:

- Prepárense para lo que saldrá de la tierra… ya empezó la guerra espiritual en esta era.

Raziel estaba mirando por los lados, vio que debajo de donde estaba parado una mano salía, y alrededor de donde estaban ellos, lo cual miró a sus compañeros, diciendo:

- ¡Prepárense para lo que saldrá de la tierra!

En ese mismo instante, Raziel al ver que un cuerpo se asomó de donde estaba, vio que lo miró a los ojos, diciendo:

- Sangre fresca… como la extrañé.

Raziel sacando su gran espada, le corta la cabeza a esta bestia y deforme, diciéndoles a sus compañeros:

- ¡Son demonios de la cripta!

Y por arte maligna de magia, muchos salieron de la tierra, lo cual los ángeles se prepararon para pelear con estas bestias, decapitándolas, y diciéndose entre sí:

- No dejen que salgan de la tierra.

En seguida, las huestes angelicales en la tierra hicieron lo que deberían hacer, mientras que unos de estos demonios, salieron alrededor de Calassian, pero al verla antes de atacarle, dijeron:

- Ella no… a ella no… huyamos de aquí.

Mientras estaban huyendo estas bestias, Calassian sonreía pero luego de esto, extendió su mano hacia las bestias, y las disecó, echándolas a un lado. Todas esas criaturas de desvanecieron con el soplar de la brisa, y la diosa miraba a su alrededor diciendo:

- Esto es obra de Moria… va a buscar a Zoro y a Robin.

Raziel estando afuera, seguía combatiendo a estas criaturas e intentaba acabarlas con mucha prisa, y al ver que Calassian estaba saliendo, dijo:

- Mi señora, ¿Qué sucede?

- Raziel, todo esto es una distracción… Gecko Moria levantó a estas criaturas, solo para provocar a Zoro y a Robin.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en esto?

- Es mucho que decir… así que solo te digo que mantén tus ojos bien abiertos.

Al decir esto, un pequeño resplandor estuvo delante de ella, lo cual Raziel al ver que cada vez se iba envejeciendo, dijo:

- Cada día que pasa, usted se hace mayor… ¿Segura que no quiere que la lleve al cielo?

- No… tengo que estar aquí con ustedes.

Aunque los ángeles estaban calmándose ante esta situación, aun Raziel tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto, y decide preguntarle a la diosa el por qué de la inclusión de Zoro en los planes.

- Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Zoro en todo esto?

- Todo a su tiempo, Raziel… solo te pido que no le hagas daño a Zoro, y si algo llega a suceder con él, solo abandona la tierra, junto con los demás ángeles.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… yo te lo ordeno.

Aun así, Raziel tenía demasiadas dudas en su mente, y bajó la mirada resignándose a tener que confiar en la palabra de la diosa, diciéndole:

- Como usted ordene… lo que me pida eso haré.

- Ahora, quedémonos aquí y vigilemos bien nuestra zona.

Después de esto, Calassian se retira de la presencia de todos los ángeles, entrando en un enorme árbol que estaba hueco por dentro, permaneciendo en silencio. Raziel muy confundido, dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que se trama mi señora con Zoro?

Envainando sus espadas, se dirigió con sus ángeles diciéndoles que vigilen todo el lugar. Ya desde lo lejos, Mihawk al ver como estas criaturas salían de la tierra, dijo:

- Los demonios de la cripta están listos… Moria, atacará a Zoro… no se atreverá a enfrentarse a Calassian.

Luego de esta afirmación, Pellona apareciendo detrás de Mihawk, le dice:

- ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

- Muy sencillo, hacer que el plan de Moria, fracase.

- ¿Cómo harás eso?

Justo después de preguntar esto, estos dos ángeles oscuros perciben la presencia de muchos demonios invocados del fondo de la tierra, quienes aparecían rodeándoles a ellos también. Mihawk alza la ceja en señal de ironía, respondiendo:

- Matando a estas bestias que nos están persiguiendo también.

En ese mismo instante, saltaron cinco de estos demonios infernales frente a Mihawk y a Pellona.

- Saludos… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Uno de estos demonios tenía un aspecto demasiado grotesco y le dice a Mihawk:

- Hemos venido a beber sangre de ángeles caídos… tú debes ser Zoro, junto con Robin.

Escuchando esto Pellona no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que Mihawk cerraba sus ojos luego de cruzar sus brazos, pensando en lo estúpidos que eran estos demonios.

- Sí, somos ellos… ¿Para qué nos buscan? ¿Beberán nuestra sangre?

Al decir esto, los demonios abrieron sus bocas y mostrando largos colmillos, se dirigieron a Mihawk, lo cual este sacando su espada, se lanza sobre uno de ellos, y con un movimiento rápido, lo parte por la mitad, diciéndole a los otros:

- Si quieren mi carne, vengan y tómenla.

Las criaturas invocadas por Moria mientras veían que metros abajo caía su compañero, estos dieron un gruñido muy fuerte, haciendo que otros iguales se dirigieran hacia donde estaban estos. Así que Pellona dándose cuenta de la distancia luego de verlos, dijo:

- Ahora sí que tenemos compañía.

Y viendo que dos de esas bestias se dirigieron hacia ella, Pellona con su espada, le corta la cabeza a un demonio, y al otro de lo clava el ojo, matándolo en seguida. Las demás bestias, se dirigieron a atacar a estos dos ángeles caídos, mientras que más de los ángeles oscuros estaban llegando para ayudar a sus líderes, por lo que Mihawk al ver que estas criaturas, se habían enfurecido, dijo:

- No me provoquen, porquerías infernales.

Inmediatamente, sintió que una de estas bestias se dirigía por detrás, lo cual este sin mirar hacia atrás, echó su espada, traspasando a esta bestia por la garganta, diciendo:

- No me digan que es todo lo que tienen… ¿En dónde quedó todo lo que ustedes les legaron de los ravandar?

Al decir esto, en seguida Pellona se dirigió hacia los demás enemigos, y con su espada, cortó en dos a dos de estos, mientras que el ultimo al ver que todos sus compañeros habían sido acabados, mira al frente y ve que todos los ángeles oscuros se pararon frente a esta bestia, por lo que Mihawk habiendo pasado entre ellos, se fue colocando poco a poco delante de este ultimo demonio de la cripta, diciéndole:

- Ustedes nunca entenderán, que gracias a nosotros es que existen… si no es así, ¿En donde estaban antes de que nosotros cayéramos a la tierra?

Mihawk parecía disfrutar esto, pero al darse cuenta que este demonio tenía temor, le gritó haciendo temblar todo el lugar, diciéndole:

- ¡No existían! ¡Gracias a nosotros ustedes están vivos y andando en este mundo! ¡El antiguo brillo de nuestras alas, les dieron vida a ustedes y a los nathrezim!

Extendiendo su espada, mató al demonio esparciendo sus pedazos por todo el suelo mientras continuaba lloviendo en esa zona y con el cielo nublado y de un gris claro. Mihawk se detiene al terminar de haber matado a los demonios, junto con sus soldados, miró al resto de los ángeles oscuros, y dijo:

- Ya estoy harto de este mundo… y estoy harto de estas criaturas… así que yo les digo que debemos ir y acabar con todos los malditos seres de esta tierra… para luego hacerlo con los del cielo.

Después de esto, todos los ángeles oscuros callados, echan un vistazo fijamente a Mihawk, sin decir nada ven que este ángel estaba muy molesto, y luego de este fijar su mirada al cielo, miró a sus ángeles de vestiduras negras, y acercándose a ellos, dijo:

- Dejemos que primero los vampiros y los nathrezim, hagan débiles a los ángeles de la luz… después, haremos lo planeado.

Luego de esto, se hizo a un lado y caminando hacia una dirección, los demás ángeles le siguen el paso. A lo lejos, Tashigui habiendo sido la única nathrezim en el cielo, estando parada frente a una ventana, dice así misma:

- Existo, solo para ser destruida otra vez… es lo más injusto.

Cuando decía esto, alzó la vista al cielo y dijo:

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que deba morir y dejar de existir? ¿Para qué estoy en la tierra?... pero lo más confuso de esto, es que deseo matar y deseo destruir a todo ser que se me atraviese en el camino… siento que acabar con el mundo es mi mayor prioridad… y eso será lo que haré.

Desde la distancia Smoker estaba oyendo lo que decía Tashigui, así que se acercó a ella colocándose con ella en la ventana.

- Así será Tashigui… no tienes más opción que matar y destruir… para eso fuiste creada.

- Smoker… no sabía que estabas aquí.

- Sí, estaba y escuché todo lo que decías, lo cual me halaga, porque si nosotros acabamos con el rumbo de nuestra historia… todo saldrá como no lo esperábamos.

Esto confundió un poco a Tashigui, y volteando hacia su señor, le pregunta:

- Estando allá en el cielo, sentí como Calassian casi me destrozaba… sentí que mi alma se iba desvaneciendo… ¿Cómo podemos cambiar nuestro rumbo, si fuimos creados para ser destruidos?

- Eso es extraño… mira el caso de los ángeles oscuros… Calassian los creó, para que ellos le obedezcan… ¿Y qué sucedió? Salió todo lo contrario, y me imagino que no se lo esperaba, porque si no es así, ¿Qué sentido tiene tener de cerca de alguien, que te puede traicionar de la noche a la mañana? Y si lo sabe, ¿Por qué permitir que more entre ellos?

- Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que podemos cambiar nuestra historia?

- Sí, todos podemos con eso… incluso hasta el más débil de los seres creados en la tierra… los humanos.

- Los humanos existieron, para nada… Calassian los creó, pero ellos no le obedecieron, así que terminaron acabándose entre ellos mismos… sabía que esto pasaría, pero hay algo que hay en ella, que no puede intervenir en esto… es el respeto al libre albedrío… ella los creó para que ellos le adoraran, pero no lo hicieron, lo cual se dejaron llevar por sus deseos oscuros y por su índice de maldad.

Pero mientras había dicho esto, preguntó a Smoker:

- ¿Los humanos pudieron haber sido rescatados de todo eso?

- ¿Qué si tenían esperanzas? Sí, sí la tenían… pero conociendo lo bueno, escogieron lo malo… y como consecuencia de hacer lo malo, se pagaba con la muerte… pero ellos sabían que tenían redención y salvación, pero no supieron obtenerla, y los que la tenían, no supieron conservarla.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

Smoker se da la media vuelta y sonríe diciendo:

- Las crónicas humanas… tal vez deberías leer un poco.

Y mientras se iba, sintió un temblor en donde estaba, lo cual Smoker deteniéndose, dijo:

- ¿Has sentido eso?

- Creo que viene de afuera… afuera se escucha ese estruendo.

Al momento, estos dos salieron inmediatamente de donde estaban, y viendo que empezó a llover con el cielo gris claro, Smoker dijo:

- Los demonios de la cripta.

Y al ver que debajo de donde estaba, salió una gran mano que lo tomó de una pierna, este dijo:

- Y ya están aquí.

Tashigui se reúne con unos de sus especies, pero Smoker tomando la mano de la bestia, la saca de la tierra a la fuerza, y viéndola de cerca, le dice:

- Eres repugnante.

En ese mismo instante, con su otra mano, le toma la cara, y le arranca la cabeza, diciéndole a Tashigui:

- Tenemos compañía.

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir de muchos lados, más de esos demonios de la cripta, a lo que Smoker veía, decía:

- Son pocos, pero muy fuertes.

Inmediatamente, Smoker, Tashigui y los otros nathrezim juntos, acabaron con las bestias en cuestión de tiempo. Luego Smoker teniendo a estas criaturas de cerca, dice a los suyos:

- Adviertan a todos los nathrezim, y díganles que la batalla por la destrucción del mundo ha empezado.

Luego de esto, todos los nathrezim del mundo, habiendo mirado y matado a estos demonios de la cripta, dijeron:

- Estamos listos para la guerra final… y por fin veremos este mundo consumido en llamas.

Y habiendo ocurrido esto, los nathrezim se estremecieron en todo el mundo, y se prepararon para la guerra.


	11. La Necesidad de Amarte

Luego que estas bestias subterráneas fuesen acabadas por donde salieron, por otro lado del mundo, Zoro y Robin se encontraban juntos, en la misma aldea de donde acabaron con Momonga, descansando debido a la gran herida que el peliverde tenía en el pecho, lo cual mientras estaba acostado, Robin estaba examinándole el pecho, y le dice:

- Tu herida no es muy grave, Zoro… pero te quedará una marca casi invisible a los ojos de cualquiera.

Zoro estaba viendo que Robin le decía esto de un modo muy calmado, y sintiendo que le colocaba la mano en el pecho, este se la toma y le dice:

- ¿Y qué puedes hacerme?

- Esto te dolerá, pero es adecuado para ti.

En ese mismo instante, Robin le pasa la mano por la herida del pecho de Zoro, y mientras hacía esto este siente un calor doloroso, que está haciendo cerrar su cuerpo, y después de haber hecho esto, Zoro se da cuenta que su pecho no tiene la herida. Así que un tanto sorprendido dice a la morena:

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

En seguida Zoro alza la mirada a esos bellos ojos de Robin, la cual se pasa el cabello por detrás de su oreja, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Estando allá en el cielo…

Como era de esperarse, Robin se quedó callada al sentir esa mirada tranzada de su amado ángel caído. Luego volteando la mirada hacia el suelo, con cierto aspecto de culpabilidad, aprovechó el momento para decirle:

- Fue mi culpa al haberte abandonado… porque pensé que contigo correría mucho peligro.

- No, tienes razón… creo que era lo mejor para ti, que te hubieras ido al cielo de nuevo… conmigo ibas a correr peligro, así que tienes mucha razón.

- Pero, pensé que…

- No… no pienses nada, yo fui el egoísta y en vez de preocuparme por tu bienestar, solo te obligué a estar conmigo sin ninguna razón… por eso te digo que lo lamento… y lo lamento mucho.

Robin en seguida alza la mirada hacia el peliverde y al ver los ojos de Zoro, se quedó convencida de estar tranquila. En ese instante este ángel caído corta la conexión de la mirada y luego este acostándose a dormir, le dice a Robin:

- Creo que descansaré un rato… si sucede algo, no dudes en avisarme.

- Está bien… te avisaré.

En ese instante, Zoro se duerme por completo y sus alas poco a poco se van cerrando. Robin estaba muy seria, sin quitarle la mirada a Zoro.

- Descansa amor mío.

Al decir esto, se acercó poco a poco a los labios de Zoro, pero al estar casi cerca se detuvo, ascendiendo sus labios más arriba y lo besa en la frente, levantándose de la presencia de este ángel caído, dejándolo solo.

Luego de estar asomada por la ventana, viendo el cielo lluvioso y un poco claro, Robin comienza a sentir un extraño presentimiento muy dentro de ella, lo cual turbándola, dice a sí misma:

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Luego mirando a su alrededor, siente una extraña sensación que le hace decir:

- No… no entiendo.

En seguida de decir esto, sale de donde está, y comienza a sentirse muy triste, lo cual sin poder entenderlo, dijo:

- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

En ese mismo instante, vio que la poca naturaleza de la tierra empezó a sentirse muy corrompida, y al visualizar un cementerio en esa aldea pequeña, se dirige hacia ese lugar y al mirar las lapidas, comienza a sentir un temblor que hace partir la tierra en dos, lo cual dice:

- No puede ser.

Al decir esto, y al haber sucedido este extraño temblor, vio que apareció del suelo, un ser muy extraño y misterioso, al cual Robin dirigiéndose a él poco a poco, le dice:

- ¿Quién eres tú?

El ser extraño, que tenía imagen de hombre fuerte, estando de espalda, no dice absolutamente nada, ni se voltea. Robin en seguida se da cuenta de que tiene los brazos cruzados, y le dice:

- Oye, ¿Quién eres?

Helena estaba muy intrigada del tamaño y de lo extraño que se veía este ser, lo cual viendo que estaba levitando. Aun así Robin no se estaba confiando, y decidió quedarse en donde estaba parada, cruzando sus brazos y analizando a sí misma:

- Este sujeto es muy extraño… ¿Quién será?

En un instante, el gran hombre volteando su rostro hacia Robin con los ojos cerrados, no dice absolutamente nada, y por un instante desapareció sin decir nada, lo cual Helena muy extrañada, se dijo a sí misma:

- ¿Qué es esto?

Habiendo visto esto, ella se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la habitación en donde estaba Zoro acostado. Ella misma suspira de felicidad cuando lo mira y de momento, el lugar en donde están, se abre en dos y el cuerpo de Zoro, se fue cayendo a ese gran precipicio.

Sorprendentemente Robin abrió sus alas y tomó el cuerpo de Zoro con mucha rapidez, y subiéndolo mira hacia el gran precipicio, dándose cuenta que unas voces extrañas comenzaron a manifestarse en todo ese lugar. En seguida sale de la cabaña de donde está, y mirando a Zoro que estaba dormido, le dice:

- Zoro… despierta… ¡Despierta, despierta!

Desgraciadamente Zoro seguía sin reaccionar, parecía estar abducido, así que Robin sentándose en tierra, tiene a su amado ángel en sus brazos y mirando su rostro le dice:

- Aun así siendo un ángel caído, sigues siendo hermoso… Zoro, amor mío.

En ese mismo instante, quedándose acostada con Zoro, mira al cielo y dice:

- Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, evitaría que Zoro fuera engañado… y así de esta manera, hubiera evitado que fuéramos caído a la tierra.

Y sintiéndose muy triste, ve que la mano de Zoro comienza a hacer un dibujo en el suelo, estando este completamente dormido. Robin al mirar que el dedo índice de este, estaba haciendo un ángel caído, que había sido asesinado, se sorprendió cuando vio esto y dijo:

- ¿Un ángel asesinado? ¿Quién será?

En ese mismo instante, Robin al ver al frente se dio cuenta que aparecieron de la nada, dos espíritus demoníacos que dijeron:

- He aquí, la decisión marcando la vida…

- Y que cada vez hace mostrar que todo lo que vemos, no es lo que parece.

Por un instante, Robin se sorprendió pero decidió mantenerse inexpresiva y sin levantar sus manos para herir.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los dos espíritus al mirar a Robin, comenzaron a deambular el lugar y viéndose el uno con el otro, se dicen:

- Nosotros somos aquellos que por mala suerte…

- Presidimos quien vive y quien no vive.

Robin en ese momento comprendió quienes eran estos dos, así que sin necesidad de ponerse en guardia para atacar, preguntó:

- ¿Ustedes deciden el destino de los seres en este mundo?

- Sí, sí lo hacemos pero por desgracia…

- No decimos como es que esto sucederá.

Pero por sorpresa, Robin tuvo un extraño presentimiento de que estos espíritus demoníacos tenían intenciones de hacer algo con el cuerpo de Zoro, y sosteniendo en brazos a su ángel, les pregunta nuevamente a los espíritus:

- ¿Ustedes eran ravandar, nathrezim o ángeles?

Al cual responden mientras bailaban alrededor de ella, diciendo:

- Nosotros somos criaturas creadas de tu imaginación…

- Y estamos aquí, porque estabas muy preocupada.

La intriga de Robin fue mucho más grande de lo esperado y sostuvo más fuerte a Zoro, diciendo:

- ¿De mi imaginación? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Y por sorpresa, los dos espíritus demoníacos se detuvieron y se quedaron inmóviles, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- Y por lo visto, tu amado ángel…

- Conocerá el fin de los días de aquel que destruya la tierra.

Esto no sorprendió demasiado a Robin, porque ella sabía que de Zoro, los propósitos malignos que desean emplear el resto de las criaturas en la tierra eran peligrosos, así que sostuvo con más fuerza a Zoro en sus brazos.

- ¿Él sabrá todo lo que sucederá en este mundo?

Y habiendo preguntado esto, Robin alza la ceja al darse cuenta que los dos pequeños espíritus demoníacos comienzan a danzar en los aires y que le dicen:

- El secreto de la vida, está predestinado…

- Para aquellos que logran mirar más allá de lo que posiblemente puede acabar.

Ahí comprendió que alguien tendría que morir, y Robin se preocupó demasiado, preguntando:

- Entonces, ¿Quién morirá? Ustedes lo saben… ¿Por qué no me lo dicen?

Acto seguido, los dos pequeños demonios se sentaron en el suelo delante de Robin, y dijeron:

- Sí, eso es posible, pero no somos los indicados para decirlo…

- Porque si fuera así, no existiera razón, para que hayamos salido de tu mente, diciendo esto.

Robin permanece pensativa y se le ocurre la mejor de las ideas en todo este embrollo misterioso con estos dos demonios.

- ¿Quieren decirme que yo sé quien morirá al final? ¿Quieren decirme que yo sé quien terminará de pie al final de la guerra en este mundo infernal?

Dicho esto, Robin vio como los demonios saltaban de alegría y que le decían:

- Sí… así es.

- Y tú eres la indicada.

- Pero no te preocupes…

- Habrá un lugar más allá de donde están y mas allá de lo que ustedes ven.

Al decir esto, los espíritus desaparecen y empieza a llover de una manera más fuerte en ese lugar, y Robin levantándose del suelo con Zoro en sus brazos, dice:

- Zoro y yo sabremos, quien quedará al final de pie… pero esto no lo entiendo.

Después de ver la lluvia, Robin cargando a Zoro en peso, se lo lleva hacia una casa que estaba cerca de ellos y acostándolo en un lecho viejo y descuidado, se queda sentada al lado de él, y de momento se oyó un estruendo muy extraño.

Robin levantándose y asomándose por la puerta, logra observar lo que jamás se imaginó en su vida. Se estaba echando para atrás muy asustada, porque afuera de esa casa derribada logra ver a Smoker, Gecko Moria y a Mihawk, con sus miles de criaturas delante de ellos, diciendo:

- Robin… sal de donde estés y entréganos a Zoro.

Robin oyó estas palabras de boca de Moria, lo cual mirando a Zoro estando completamente asustada por tener a estos enemigos poderosos ante ella, oye que Mihawk le dice:

- Robin, tú y yo somos ángeles oscuros, y caídos… es lo mismo, solo que tú fuiste inocente… sal de donde estés, y si nos entregas a Zoro, dejaremos que tu vida no corra peligro… te lo prometo, como ángel oscuro que eres.

Pero a un lado de él, Smoker estaba preparado con sus enormes puños, suspirando de mala gana diciendo:

- Ah, estoy desesperado… entremos, la matamos y tomamos a Zoro… es así de fácil.

En ese mismo instante, Robin toma un coraje que jamás se imaginó tener y sale de donde está y dice:

- ¿Ustedes creen que les entregaré a Zoro así como si nada? Ustedes estarán por siempre perdidos… pero nosotros no.

Moria se enoja por esta replica desafiante, y da unos pasos hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- Te arrancaré las alas de tu cuerpo y te haré sufrir como no tienes idea.

Mihawk caminaba también y decía:

- Robin, tú no deseas eso… yo sé cuál es tu deseo.

- Mi deseo, es ver a Zoro levantado, para que ustedes siendo tan cobardes, se enfrenten a él.

Luego de esto, Smoker golpeando la tierra pudo provocar un temblor, derribando el lugar en el cual estaban Robin y Zoro, lo cual al hacerlo, Robin muy preocupada busca a Zoro y al encontrarlo, lo ve con dos estacas en su cuerpo clavadas, totalmente muerto.

Helena al mirarlo intentó despertarlo, pero ya estaba muerto, lo cual llorando tristemente, mira a estos tres seres despiadados, que le dicen:

- Tu fin ha llegado.

- Has provocado nuestra ira y por lo tanto…

- Hemos decidido, acabar con tu tormento y con tu sufrimiento.

Estos tres estaban dirigiéndose hacia Robin para poder atacarla y matarla pero al sentir todo esto por un largo rato, Robin despierta de su pesadilla y mirando a los lados, ve a Zoro desde lo lejos acostado a un lado, que estaba despertándose de su letargo. Este se sienta en donde estaba y se rasca los cabellos viendo a Robin estar sentada y preocupada en un lado.

- Robin, ¿Qué sucede?

Robin estaba contemplando a Zoro vivo, y al asomarse hacia fuera, para ver a las criaturas que se imaginó en su mente, dijo:

- Nada, solo tuve una extraña pesadilla.

- Pero parece que no hubieras tenido una pesadilla… te ves muy asustada.

- No… no es por nada.

Zoro lentamente se sienta en el lecho y coloca los pies en el suelo, caminando directamente hacia Robin, la cual estaba mirando hacia afuera, sintiendo la respiración de este ángel caído a su lado.

- Te ves muy asustada, Robin… ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sucede?

- Zoro… ¿Alguna vez pensaste si esto no hubiera pasado nunca?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nuestra caída a la tierra.

Este estaba contemplando los cabellos de la morena, y habiendo escuchado esta pregunta, de pronto visualiza hacia afuera manteniéndose serio y diciendo:

- Sí… muchas veces, al merodear por esta tierra, siempre es lo que me llega a la mente.

- ¿Y hubieras deseado nunca haber intentado tomar el fuego divino?

- Sí, hubiera deseado muchas cosas… hubiera deseado seguir siendo aquel ángel que protegía a los seres humanos en la tierra, y que después de haberse terminado sus días, yo hubiera llevado a esas almas, al paraíso en el cual se encuentran.

- Sí… eso te gustaba mucho… lo recuerdo.

- Y también hubiera sido aquel ángel que después de tanto merodear la tierra… hubiera encontrado una ocupación que no me hubiera mantenido cerca del fuego divino… es más, he deseado nunca haber conocido acerca del fuego divino.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin lentamente deja salir una sonrisa y baja la mirada, preguntando:

- Sí… ¿Y cómo te sentiste al descender a la tierra?

- Me sentí como si estuviera perdiendo mi interés en vivir… es la experiencia más difícil que he vivido.

- Yo también me sentí así.

Zoro no comprendía el por qué de estas preguntas tan personales y tan tediosas en recuerdos, y es cuando voltea a Robin hacia sí mismo, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste hace rato?

- No creo que debas saberlo… prefiero ignorar todo eso.

- No puedes ignorar algo que te hizo sentir pesadillas… yo no he olvidado cómo es que caí en este lugar.

- Yo tampoco… y eso me hizo sentir mucho temor en toda mi vida.

- Sí, a mi también… tanto así que al ver tus ojos, me hace recordar cómo es que caí en este mundo.

Los ojos de Robin estaban fijos sobre los de Zoro. El deseo estaba siendo experimentado por este ángel, y antes de decirle unas palabras, este le dijo antes:

- Por eso es que me daba temor verte… por eso es que no quería verte… por esto es que me duele verte.

- ¿Y qué otra sensación tuviste?

- Tuve una que me hizo sentir muy… muy fortalecido.

- ¿Fortalecido? ¿De qué manera lo dices?

Robin no lo pudo evitar y extendió sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de Zoro, acariciándoselo y creándole una sensación de inquietud. Luego de eso, la mano derecha de la morena estaba en la mejilla del peliverde, y este respondió a su pregunta.

- Fortalecido en el sentido de poder enfrentar este desafío junto a ti, sabiendo que no iba a sentir temor ninguno.

Esta afirmación hizo sacar una sonrisa de alegría en Robin, la cual dijo alzando una ceja:

- No quisiera decir nada estúpido, pero no podías estar sin mí.

- No sé si eso era lo que sentía… porque al tener estas dos sensaciones, me hizo pensar que tú no eras aquella que podía decidir si estar o no.

Mirando a un lado se queda muy pensativo en todo lo que dijo, mientras que Robin con un brillo en sus ojos, se acercó a la mejilla de Zoro, muy cerda de la boca dándole un tierno beso, haciendo que este ángel caído la mirara muy confundido y diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Robin después de haber hecho esto, solo miró a Zoro del mismo modo en el cual su corazón podía canalizar esa alegría y dijo al momento:

- Es una muestra de mi afecto hacia ti.

Al cual Zoro resonando su garganta, desvió su mirada a un lado para no expresar nada, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso quieres ver en mi rostro una sonrisa?

- Esperaba eso… o esperaba otra cosa.

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- No lo sé, que quizá tú me respondieras con lo mismo.

Pero como era de esperarse, los oscuros sentimientos de Zoro no eran los mismos de hace 3000 años atrás, y se cruzó de brazos diciendo:

- Robin, somos ángeles… no seres humanos… nunca en nuestra vida experimentaremos el enamoramiento.

- ¿Y por qué no lo probamos?

- Nuestra naturaleza, ve eso como si fuera algo extraño.

En seguida de decir eso, Robin se acercó un poco más a Zoro, teniendo sus labios muy cerca de los del, y le plantea:

- Zoro… después de todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, pasando luchas, alegrías, tristezas… ¿No tienes el deseo de besarme?

- Creo que no… no conozco eso, y no sé qué es eso.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro percibe como esta mujer angelical estaba desanimándose de un modo brusco, alejándose con unos pasos hacia atrás, y le oye decir:

- Toda mi vida he esperado esto de ti, y no lo has hecho.

- Lo lamento.

- No tienes de que lamentarlo.

En ese instante, ve que Robin expande sus alas y sale bruscamente del lugar en donde está, y Zoro viéndola muy triste, poco a poco expande sus alas, diciéndole:

- Robin, ¿A dónde vas?

Las alas de Robin se resguardaron y decide mejor caminar saliendo de la ciudad destruida, diciéndole a Zoro sin voltear hacia atrás:

- No me sigas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero que lo hagas.

Al ver que empieza a abrir sus alas, Zoro corre rápidamente y la abraza por detrás deteniéndola para que se vaya y sea captada por los enemigos, y al hacer esto, Robin se suelta de los fuertes brazos de Zoro y se da media vuelta y sin levantar la mirada abraza a Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué no me amas?

Luego de esto, estando en el pecho del peliverde, Robin empieza a darle pequeños golpes en su pecho, lo cual Zoro la sostiene fuertemente y sin mirarla, le dice:

- Robin… tranquilízate.

Robin siguió llorando, lo cual echándose en el suelo de rodillas, junto con Zoro, este la sigue abrazando, y oye que le dice:

- Tanto tiempo que pasé alejada de ti, y dices que no me extrañaste… ¿Por qué me haces sentir mal de esta manera? ¿Por qué no me amas?

De momento Zoro sintió algo muy extraño por ella, y luego le dijo tomándole el rostro con sus dos manos, y levantándoselo se miran a los ojos. Luego de quedarse así por un largo rato, Zoro le dice:

- Robin, no entiendo que es esto que estoy sintiendo ahora, pero yo te extrañé… deseaba verte demasiado, cada momento que pasé alejado de ti… te amé como no tienes idea… te amé de una manera muy impresionante, pero yo simplemente no lo vi de la manera como tú lo ves… he estado muy solo en este mundo y no he tenido de tu compañía en casi 2000 años.

Luego de esto, Robin se tranquilizó un poco gracias a estas palabras, y Zoro seguía diciéndole:

- Robin te mentí… y esto lo he querido compartir contigo… perdóname por haberte engañado.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? ¿No querías besarme?

- No… no quería saber que implicaría eso.

- ¿Por qué?

Zoro baja la mirada después de escuchar esta pregunta que le hizo Robin, aquel ángel que nunca quiso que se apartase de su lado, y le responde diciendo:

- Te he necesitado… pero no sé si tú llegues a ir al cielo y yo me quede aquí en la tierra.

- Pero Calassian dijo que serías redimido.

- Sí, ella lo dijo… pero aun no confío en ella, y no espero tampoco ser redimido… después de todos estos años, yo fui el único ángel en la historia celestial que trató de robar el fuego divino… ¿Acaso crees tú que ella me redima?

- Entonces si no es así, Calassian sería una mentirosa, y no tendría el deber de cuidarnos.

- Sí… lo sé, pero yo no quiero ir al cielo, Robin… no quiero estar ahí, pero tampoco quiero estar aquí en la tierra solo.

Robin se dio cuenta de lo que está pensando su amado arcángel caído y de lo que está sintiendo. Así que mirando los ojos de Zoro, dice:

- ¿Y si yo quisiera estar aquí en la tierra contigo?

- Eso no sería posible… tú tendrías que estar allá en el cielo, y no serías capaz de hacer eso.

- No digo ahora, digo después de la guerra en este mundo infernal.

Esta proposición le hizo dudar un poco a Zoro, al punto de fruncir el ceño ignorando el resto, preguntándole:

- ¿Serías capaz de dejar el cielo, solo para estar conmigo?

Escuchando esta pregunta, Robin sonríe luego de haber estado triste, y coloca las manos suaves en el pecho de Zoro, para luego decirle:

- Sería capaz de eso y de mucho más… lo haría todo por ti, Zoro… tú hace años sacrificaste mucho por mí, incluso tu vida, y ahora soy capaz de entregarte la mía.

Sus ojos estaban completamente fijados a los de Robin, y así mismo Zoro deja salir una sonrisa, lo cual hizo alegrar su corazón, diciendo:

- Eres el único ángel que me ha hecho sonreír de esta manera.

- Sí… y te ves muy hermoso así.

Las pretensiones se acabaron. Zoro en ese mismo instante, colocando las manos en los brazos de su amada, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y habiendo hecho esto, dirigió sus labios a aquellos que merecían ser tocados por este dulce encuentro. Zoro y Robin estaban besándose con esa pasión que solamente los humanos pueden experimentar, lo cual las alas de ambos ángeles comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de ellos. Zoro luego de besar a Robin, la mira a esos hermosos ojos y le dice:

- Se siente bien.

Luego siguieron besándose, abrazados y de rodillas, quedándose resguardados bajo las alas de ambos ángeles superiores. Mientras que desde lo lejos, Calassian al tener los ojos cerrados, siente lo que estaban haciendo estos dos ángeles amantes y los abre, para luego sonreír de felicidad.

- Robin… lograste lo que has querido siempre.

En ese mismo instante, apareció delante de ella, Raziel junto a otros soldados angelicales, diciendo:

- Mi señora, hemos acabado con parte de los demonios de la cripta… por ahora no tenemos enemigos cerca de nosotros.

- Muy bien Raziel… puedes retirarte y asegúrate de que Moria no levante más criaturas de estas.

- Sí mi señora.

Al decir esto, Raziel y sus ángeles se retiraron para merodear los alrededores, dejando a Calassian sola, diciéndose a sí misma mientras volvía a sentir lo que hacían Zoro y Robin.

- Tendré un lugar especial para ustedes, mis queridos ángeles.


	12. La Metamorfosis de Zoro

Los minutos pasaron luego de haberse mantenido escondidos en la aldea destruida. Zoro y Robin estaban aun resguardados en las alas del uno con el otro, luego de ese beso y es cuando se separan y dicen:

- ¿Y ahora que será lo que haremos?

- No lo sé… tenemos que concluir esto, y luego… veremos que haremos.

Al decir esto, ambos se levantan del suelo pero cuando Zoro se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de la aldea, Robin se muestra muy inquietada y abraza a su amado ángel caído, diciéndole:

- Me siento muy emocionada… ¿Estaremos juntos siempre?

- Por supuesto… tú eres la razón por la cual permanezco en esta misión.

- Yo no quiero alejarme de ti.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro se dio cuenta que detrás de Robin, del suelo están saliendo más demonios de la cripta, lo cual suspirando de incomodidad, dice:

- No estamos solos.

Robin voltea hacia atrás y suelta a Zoro, para ponerse en guardia diciendo:

- Demonios de la cripta… esto es obra de Moria.

- ¿Gecko Moria?

- Así es… son criaturas ravandar.

- Pues, entonces acabémoslos de una vez.

Al decir esto, Zoro sacó sus tres espadas y poniéndose en guardia, ve que un demonio de estos, aparece a un lado de ellos, con la mano extendida para atacarle a sí mismo, por lo que este, con la espada de su mano derecha, se la clava por la garganta, y mirando a uno de los demás, lo asesina cortándole la cabeza con la otra espada. Zoro dirigiéndose a los demás demonios subterráneos comienza a pelear contra ellos.

Robin al ver que una de estas bestias se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella poco a poco, salta abriendo sus piernas, sujetando la cabeza de este demonio con sus piernas, quebrándole la cabeza con un movimiento fuerte y rápido. Zoro por otro lado, estaba peleando contra 15 de estas bestias, atacando y evadiendo embistas, lo cual al hacerlo se empieza a incomodar de estas bestias, diciendo:

- Son estresantes… tendré que acabarles rápidamente.

Y mirando por detrás, ve que aparece una bestia mucho más grande, que se le acerca diciéndole:

- Serás muy difícil de tragar… así que te cortaré en pedazos, ángel maldito.

Al decir esto, con sus dos manos golpeó el suelo y provocó un temblor haciendo que todos abrieran sus alas, manteniéndose todos a flote. Lo cual Zoro manteniendo sus armas en sus manos, dice:

- Por fin, esta pelea se pondrá más divertida… pero tú no eres suficiente fuerte para enfrentarte a mí.

El demonio ravandar abrió sus alas dirigiéndose hacia Zoro, pero este con sus espadas detiene el zarpazo del enorme demonio que le iba a destrozar, mientras que al hacer esto, Zoro observó que los demás se dirigían hacia él,

- Esto es malo… ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!

Lo cual extendiendo una de sus espadas a estos demonios, lanzó un destello azul que cortó en pedazos a todos cayendo en tierra y quebrándose. El más fuerte al ver esto, dijo:

- Desgraciado infeliz… pagarás por ellos.

- Adelante… haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Al decir esto, Zoro se apresuró a dirigirse en ataques con sus espadas hacia el demonio ravandar y atacándolo con sus armas, de pronto ve que esta bestia era un reflejo. Zoro se detiene y alza la ceja diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Un reflejo?

En ese mismo instante, mas rápido de lo que se esperaba, arriba de él, estaba cayendo el demonio y golpeó a Zoro con sus dos patas, arrojándolo fuertemente a la tierra.

Por otro lado, Robin estaba peleando contra unos de estos demonios subterráneos, pero al ver que eran muy fuertes y resistentes, dijo a sí misma:

- Tendré que acabarlos rápidamente… ¡Cien Fleur: Feather Knife!

En ese mismo instante, Robin fue extendiendo sus alas y salta hasta caer en medio de ellos, y dando una vuelta completa, hizo salir de sus alas, muchas manos que tenían plumas filosas que acabaron con la mayoría de estas bestias,

Robin veía al resto de los demonios que seguían con vida y les hizo sacar manos de sus cuerpos para retorcerlos y romperlos en muchos pedazos hasta matarlos a todos. Habiendo terminado de matar a estas bestias, miró hacia arriba y vio a Zoro peleando contra el gran ravandar, diciendo:

- Zoro… tú puedes.

Y justo en ese instante, Zoro sintió un enorme frío en su corazón que le estaba congelando todo por dentro, mostrándose confundido por cómo se sentía.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Al decir esto, Zoro ve que el demonio se dirige hacia él, y la bestia con rápidos ataques y zarpazos, intenta golpear al arcángel caído, pero este otro detiene los ataques de una manera sorprendente, lo cual todavía no se explicaba que significaba esto, y al ver al ravandar, se dirigió hacia él, soltando una espada en tierra, proporcionándole solamente una bofetada que lo arrojó al suelo, como si fuera una centella.

El impacto producido por este demonio al caer en el suelo, asombró demasiado a Robin, quien vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Zoro… ¿Cómo es posible?

Zoro fue descendiendo hacia el suelo e inmediatamente sostuvo su espada y antes de decapitarlo, comenzó a sentir el frío en su corazón. Esto e estaba debilitando y produciendo un enorme dolor lo cual arroja su espada y se arrodilla con su mano en su corazón, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es esto?

Robin dándose cuenta que el ravandar se levantaba, tomó la espada de Zoro, y antes de que este le cortara la cabeza, Robin corrió hacia el demonio y con su pierna, lo golpeó fuertemente arrojándolo lejos contra un árbol. Tomando la otra espada que Zoro dejo caer, se dirigió hacia el ravandar, y se la clavó en la cara terminando de matarlo.

Zoro mientras estaba adolorido, ve que Robin se acerca con sus dos espadas.

- Zoro… ¿Qué sientes?

- Siento mi corazón frío… y siento que no puedo moverme lo suficiente.

Habiendo dicho esto, intenta levantarse pero siente de nuevo su corazón helado, cayendo de nuevo hacia el suelo. Robin temía lo peor y se arrodilló al lado de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Creo que la metamorfosis está empezando en ti… la saliva de Tashigui al morderte, te ha afectado…

En ese momento, Robin levantó la mirada y observó desde lo lejos, que estaban llegando unas bestias como lobos.

- Licántropos.

- Robin… tienes que llevarme muy alto… pero rápido.

Robin no comprendía para nada lo que le estaba diciendo Zoro, así que tomándolo en sus brazos, vuela muy alto y al ver que los licántropos estaban muy cerca, vio que uno de ellos estaba mirándolos. En ese momento esta bestia da un gran salto y con su gran mandíbula, intentó morder a Zoro y a Robin, que apenas llevaban como 164,04 pies de altura. Zoro en medio de su dolor, al ver que esta bestia se acercaba, mira a Robin y le dice:

- Robin suéltame… rápido.

- ¿Qué? No lo haré.

- Hazlo… antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Robin sintió el cuerpo de Zoro muy frío, y lo soltó haciendo que este cayera en la mandíbula del licántropo, sosteniéndosela para que no lo tragase, y al ver que faltaba poco para caer, este le clava la espada en la garganta, cayendo en tierra junto con tres de estos licántropos.

Robin permaneció distanciada, pero percibió a Zoro retorcerse en el suelo, de una manera extraña y al ver los demás licántropos que estaban aproximándose a él, temió por su vida.

Zoro soltó sus espadas y las demás bestias estaban acercándose para rodearle en el centro, viendo como se retorcía y de momento los demonios notaron que este se levantó con la mirada al suelo y con su larga cabellera que cambió a ser negra, tapando sus ojos. Robin se mantiene distante pero pudo presenciar los cambios físicos que Zoro estaba experimentando.

- Zoro… no puede ser.

El color de su cabello había cambiado a negro y su piel se había vuelto de color gris pálido, como si estuviese muerto, al igual que las alas que cambiaron de aspecto de ser angelical a las de un murciélago, de igual modo exhibiendo unos colmillos que salían de su boca.

Los demonios se miraban el uno con el otro porque no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando, y se dirigen hacia él y para su sorpresa, todos ven que Zoro abre sus ojos, estando completamente demostrados con un brillo azul resplandeciente. Zoro estaba mostrándose con un aspecto atroz y mira a la bestia que tenía delante de sí mismo y con su mano la toma de la cabeza, y con la otra se lanza hacia su cuello, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe que le parte el hueso del cuello, matando a la bestia en seguida. Luego al ver a los demás licántropos, dio un gran grito de furia y de ira, que lo escuchó Robin en el cielo diciendo:

- Zoro… ya te has transformado.

En ese mismo instante, mientras Zoro gritaba hacia el cielo con sus brazos abiertos y extendidos de momento dejó de hacerlo, quedando inclinado al frente y suspirando fuertemente de su boca un aire frío que se percibía a simple vista. Al instante deja salir un sonido gutural muy fuerte, diciendo:

- Matar… licántropos… matarlos… ya.

Al decir esto, se dio cuenta que las dos bestias se dirigieron hacia él para atacarle y este arrojándose hacia estas bestias, a una de ellas le rasguña un brazo, lo cual este mirándola, comenzó a golpear al licántropo como si fuera una bestia también.

Al hacer esto, miró a la otra y lanzándose en su lomo, Zoro comienza a morderla, arrancándole un pedazo de oreja, lanzándose a lo lejos, y postrado con sus manos en tierra, mira hacia el frente, y escupe el pedazo de oreja de la bestia. Dándose cuenta que se dirigía una de ellas hacia él, con su mano deja salir un frío, y da un golpe a la bestia desde abajo hacia arriba, saltando con su mano hacia arriba. Habiendo hecho esto, arroja a la bestia lejos, y la otra que estaba a punto de atacarlo, le da un zarpazo, y lo arroja a lo lejos también. Robin no lo podía creer. Zoro estaba convertido en un demonio y queriendo bajar, decía a sí misma:

- Oh, Zoro… te has convertido en un demonio irreconocible.

Zoro inmediatamente miró a la bestia, y sintiendo su acercamiento, este corrió rápidamente, golpeando a la bestia con sus dos manos, pero al tercer golpe le sujeta a la bestia por el cuello hacia el suelo, y de su mano, empezó a salir un frío que congeló a la bestia por dentro. Por último, mirando que la bestia estaba muy fría, corrió hacia ella y saltando con sus dos manos tomadas, golpea la cabeza de la bestia hacia el suelo, y así le rompió todos los huesos, terminando de matarlo.

Luego de haber acabado con todos los demonios, Zoro alzó la mirada y dio un gruñido al cielo muy fuerte, y de momento cayó al suelo, volviendo a la normalidad. Robin no dudó y descendió hacia donde yacía acostado y al voltearlo lo mira a los ojos, y ve que estaba muy debilitado, lo cual abrazándolo muy fuertemente, se dice a sí misma:

- Te sacaré de aquí, Zoro.

De momento, Robin tiene un extraño presentimiento y mira a un lado y ve a un hombre que estaba parado de espaldas a lo lejos, lo cual Robin recordó que era el sujeto que apareció en su sueño.

- Es… el hombre.

Al decir esto, este hombre dio vuelta su rostro y mirando a Robin con una expresión de "estás advertida" en seguida desapareció. En ese mismo instante, Robin sintió muy dentro de ella que el sueño que tuvo comenzaría a vivirlo, lo cual al levantar el cuerpo de Zoro, dice:

- Tengo que salir de aquí… pero, ¿A dónde iré?

En ese mismo momento, sintió una voz dentro de ella, que le decía susurrando:

- "Robin, tráeme a Zoro" "Yo sé que corres peligro cargando su vida, pero ahora te digo que si estás un rato más sola con él, tu vida y la de él, correrá peligro"

Robin inmediatamente al oír la voz, vio que frente a sus ojos, estaban llegando unos nathrezim que estaban liderados por Tashigui, lo cual Robin al verlos, sosteniendo fuertemente el cuerpo del peliverde, miró a los nathrezim, viendo Tashigui la responsable de la metamorfosis de Zoro se acercaba sonriente.

- Robin, Robin… tú no sabes quién soy, o creo que no te acuerdas, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti tan bien, que podría refrescarte la memoria, si así lo deseas.

- Tashigui… claro que se quién eres… o quien eras antes de convertirte en un nathrezim.

- Bueno… todos tenemos un pasado, pero yo sé quién eres tú… y tus alas oscuras, no engañan a nadie.

- Creo que ya me has descubierto… ¿Debería rendirme?

- No lo sé, si estás viendo a todos los nathrezim que están detrás de mí, deberías considerar ese trato.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

En seguida Tashigui se encarga de calmar a los nathrezim que se hallaban detrás de ella, para luego decir:

- Tú sabes que debes hacer… no hace falta que mis servidores, se dirijan a ti e intenten arrancarte las alas… ¿No es así?

- Si estás pensando que te entregaré a Zoro… estás muy equivocada.

- Muy bien… yo quería hacer todo de una manera muy pacifica… pero tú lo has convertido en una guerra… ahora, perece.

Al decir esto, los cinco nathrezim que estaban detrás de Tashigui, se transformaron en unos enormes licántropos, lo cual al hacerlo se dirigieron hacia Robin, y en ese mismo instante Zoro despierta y se coloca ante Robin. En seguida los licántropos se detienen, cosa de la cual Tashigui se sorprende de ver a Zoro despertarse.

- Zoro, no puede ser… despertó

- Tashigui… retira a tus malditas bestias, si no deseas que las acabe con mis propias manos… se que por culpa de tu mordida, me convierto en un ser que no razona, y eso… te lo agradezco.

Esto era el colmo. Tashigui y Robin se sorprendieron demasiado de escuchar que Zoro estaba agradecido con esta metamorfosis, y es cuando se ríe malignamente diciendo:

- Sí, Tashigui al haberme mordido, hiciste en mi un ser que no tiene preocupación de nada… no sé como agradecértelo, aunque estoy siendo irónico contigo.

Tashigui guarda su espada, esperanzada en obtener la rendición de Zoro.

- Entrégate a los deseos de Smoker.

Por un momento, Zoro se enseria pero al instante deja salir una sonrisa macabra, respondiendo ante esta oferta nefasta:

- ¿Y tú piensas que yo me entregaré a los deseos de ese sádico, maldito desgraciado? No me hagas reír.

Zoro en ese mismo momento, voltea a Robin y le dice:

- Robin… vete de aquí y déjame.

Mientras Robin oía esto, no le quitaba la mirada a Tashigui y dijo:

- No, no me separaré de ti.

- Tienes que hacerlo, mi sangre está sintiéndose fría… me transformaré y no quiero que estés aquí.

- No quiero dejarte.

- Helena… debes irte.

Robin al oír esto, se entristeció mucho y abriendo sus alas, dijo a Zoro:

- ¿Te encontraré otra vez?

- Sabes muy bien que eso es fácil… ya se me cuidar solo y creo que Calassian te ayudará a hacerlo.

Al decir esto, Robin se acercó a los labios de Zoro muy lentamente y besándolo, dice:

- Tus labios están fríos… nunca los he sentido así.

- Vete rápido, estaré bien solo.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Robin fue volando rápidamente hacia lo lejos, y Zoro ve que un licántropo se iba a lanzar encima de su amada Robin, lo cual Zoro con su mano extendida al aire, logra golpear a la bestia, arrojándole una gran bola de hielo que salió de su mano, y tumbándolo al suelo, dijo a Tashigui:

- Tashigui… si quieres que yo vaya ante la presencia de Smoker… pues atrévete a tomarme.

En ese mismo instante, Tashigui sintió un extraño frío que emanaba el cuerpo de Zoro, lo cual este quedando postrado en el suelo, se hizo un estruendo. Todos los demás nathrezim se quedaron mirando a este ángel, y en ese mismo instante, este se levanta con sus cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro inclinado, y al abrir sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, Tashigui vio que de ellos emanaba un frío y veía que estaban azules por completo, como si fuera un azul de hielo.

Tashigui comenzó a sentir un miedo infundido dentro de sí misma y a cada paso que este palidecido ángel con apariencia de demonio caminaba al frente, ella retrocedía otros más por miedo a enfrentarse a algo desconocido. Así que viendo a sus servidores les dice:

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Atáquenlo!

Al decir esto, Zoro miró a los cinco licántropos que se acercaban a él, lo cual este dijo:

- Muerte… matar.

Y en ese mismo instante, Tashigui se alejo lo más rápido de Zoro, y huyó de su presencia, teniendo mucho temor de enfrentarse a un ángel con apariencia de demonio, de cabellos negros, piel gris pálida y de músculos mucho más agrandados en fuertes y en alas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Zoro ya no era un ángel, era un demonio.


	13. El Secreto de la Bestia

Luego de haber volado lo suficientemente lejos del escenario de batalla en el que estaba lidiando Zoro con Tashigui y los demás licántropos, Robin desde lo lejos oyó un estruendo que apareció en el lugar en el cual estaba, mientras que dándose la vuelta para poder seguir adelante, vio que ante ella estaba, Mihawk y Perona. Se detiene en sorpresa y dijo:

- Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mihawk se mantenía serio con su mirada penetrante, y es cuando dijo:

- Escuchamos un estruendo… y pensamos que se trataba de unos nathrezim.

- Sí… son unos nathrezim, y están combatiendo contra una bestia.

Oyendo esto, Perona siente la necesidad de reír cosa que llamó la atención de Robin, volteando hacia ella y oyendo que le decía:

- ¿Una bestia? ¿Por qué le dices bestia, si es lo que más amas?

Robin comprendió que estos dos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo con Zoro, y se resignó diciendo:

- Así que ya sabes todo lo que pasa, Mihawk… ¿Y ahora que harás?

En ese instante, Mihawk desciende su mirada hacia el suelo y suspira, diciendo:

- ¿Yo? No lo sé… creo que nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y entonces que es lo que hacen aquí?

- Solo vinimos a buscar a un ángel perdido.

- Si quieren estar vivos, aléjense que Zoro… ahora no puede ser visto por nadie.

Al instante, estos dos ángeles caídos descendieron al suelo al igual que Robin y es cuando Mihawk se lleva la mano al mentón, sonriendo descaradamente.

- ¿Por nadie? Ya lo veo… eso quiere decir que aquel estruendo de allá, es Zoro contra unos licántropos de Smoker.

- Sí, y si quieres conservar tu inútil vida… mantente alejado de él.

La sonrisa de Mihawk se vio extenuada con una seriedad casi no ilustrada, cruzándose de brazos y preguntando:

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Robin?

- Solo te digo que si quieres conservar la vida, por tu propia salud mental… no te acerques a él… ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo.

En seguida este ángel oscuro superior desciende la mirada y frunce el ceño mirando a un lado, y le dice a Perona:

- De seguro ya está en esa etapa de metamorfosis… Zoro se ha transformado en una bestia espantosa.

- Y si es así, ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos, amor mío?

- Debería hacerlo… pero debe ser muy fuerte, para que tú lo veas… así que quédate aquí.

Al decir esto, Mihawk fue volando poco a poco hacia Robin y pasándole por un lado, sin voltear atrás, dice a ella que estaba de espaldas también:

- Robin, yo siempre creí que eras única y al decir verdad… creo que no eres de aquellos que pueden disimular tus encantos angelicales.

Y antes que se fuese, Robin no le quitaba la mirada a Perona, pero se atrevió a decirle a Mihawk:

- Sí, y para tu bienestar… ve y observa a Zoro, y por sobre todas las cosas… salúdalo.

Mihawk en seguida voló rápidamente hacia donde estaban las colinas en la batalla de Zoro y los licántropos, mientras que Robin mirando fijamente a Perona, oye que le dice:

- Helena… ¿Cómo es posible que tu hayas sido la única que ha estado al lado de Zoro, y él te ha soportado?

- Bueno, creo que todo se basa en que sepas quien eres ante los ojos de ese ángel… aunque por lo menos tú, siempre habías querido ser un ángel que adopta cosas humanas, y lo has hecho.

- Lo he hecho, y de eso no me avergüenzo.

- Sé que no lo haces, aunque tu técnica falló, siempre pensaste que Zoro estaría contigo, solo porque tú le ofreciste acostarte con él.

En seguida Perona al oír esto se incomodó en gran manera y dijo:

- De no haber sido por ti, Zoro y yo estuviéramos juntos… tu presencia interrumpió nuestras vidas.

- ¿Nuestras vidas? Zoro no tenía idea de quien eras y no tenía planes contigo… siempre fuiste una ramera angelical, después de que caíste a la tierra.

Y habiendo tenido bastante de Robin, Perona al oír estos insultos, desapreció desvaneciéndose y apareciendo atrás de Robin y la golpeó con sus piernas, haciéndola descender hacia el suelo, con gran fuerza.

Robin estaba levantándose de la tierra y mira hacia el frente y ve que Perona se dirige hacia ella. En seguida Robin se levanta y saltando abre sus piernas, sujetando la cabeza de su enemiga con sus muslos, para luego abrir sus alas, y arrojar a Perona hacia una pared, derribándola y cayendo en un charco de agua, porque todavía no había parado de llover, después de que Calassian apareció a la tierra, aclarando el cielo un poco. Perona se levanta adolorida y viendo que Robin caminaba hacia ella, dice:

- No has cambiado en nada… sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

Al decir esto, colocando sus dos manos juntas frente de ella, arroja unas bolas de almas negativas hacia Robin, lo cual ella tirándose al suelo, las deja pasar.

Robin se levanta del suelo ve que Perona se dirige hacia ella, lanzándole golpes lo cual deteniéndolos todos con sus alas, daría comienzo a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre estas dos mujeres. Robin se estaba cansando de luchar y Perona también, así que ambas estaban muy emparejadas y se dijeron:

- Estaremos toda una eternidad aquí.

- ¿Ya te estás rindiendo, Perona?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues, me gozaré arrancándote las extremidades, una por una.

- Ya lo veremos.

En ese mismo instante, Perona saca de sus alas, dos plumas muy filosas y colocándose en guardia, dice:

- Ven para desfigurarte ese lindo rostro, Robin.

Robin al ver que este ángel oscuro se acercaba, abrió sus alas y dando una vuelta en un movimiento repentino, arrojó muchas plumas filosas lo cual Robin al ver esto, se hizo a un lado evadiendo todas las plumas, e inmediatamente levantándose, arroja las dos plumas hacia Robin, a lo que ellas las evade y se dirige hacia ella, para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Perona volando hacia Robin, se estrella contra ella arrojándola hacia el suelo, y dándose golpes entre ellas.

Robin estaba cansándose de esto, viendo que tenía a Perona encima de ella y la sujeta con sus dos piernas, tumbándola al suelo. Acto seguido Robin se levanta rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que lo hace Perona, se fue rápidamente hacia su contrincante sujetándola de sus dos piernas al cuerpo, y echándola para atrás, la golpea contra el suelo. Volviendo a levantarse en cuestión de segundos, Robin sujetó a Perona de la cintura con sus dos manos, y la golpeó contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente. Viendo que su enemiga no podía levantarse, se acerca ante ella, y sacando unas plumas de sus alas, se las coloca en el cuello a Perona y le dice:

- Tus últimas palabras.

Pero para desgracia de Robin, Perona había desaparecido de su presencia. Así que levantándose del suelo, Robin mira hacia los lados, suspirando desanimada.

- Perona… nuestra batalla no acabará aquí.

Y al decir esto, abrió sus alas y se dirigió en vuelo, hacia donde estaba Calassian escondida.

Mientras que a lo lejos, Mihawk se apresuró en su vuelo y estaba apareciendo ante el terreno de batalla, en el cual había mirado a los lados, y sin haber encontrado a nadie por ningún lado, dijo:

- Aquí no hay nadie… ¿Qué significa esto?

En ese mismo instante, se oyó otro estruendo a lo lejos de ese lugar, lo cual al haberlo oído, Mihawk dijo:

- Hm, ¿Acaso ese será Zoro?

Al decir esto, lentamente empezó a caminar por esos lugares, y de momento, Mihawk se encuentra con dos licántropos muertos, lo cual al hacerlo se sorprendió, diciendo:

- ¿Dos licántropos?

Y al acercarse a estas bestias, las miró una por una, y al ver que una estaba casi viva, vio que se estaba transformando en un nathrezim otra vez, oyó que este le dijo:

- Lárgate de aquí ángel oscuro… si no quieres conocer la muerte.

Mihawk al oír esto, en seguida se agachó con mucha duda y dijo:

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Una bestia más fuerte y descomunal que nosotros.

- ¿En dónde está?

El nathrezim, señalándole una dirección, dijo:

- Si quieres verlo, ve por allá… está acabando con nosotros.

- Muy bien, ahora debes descansar.

Al decir esto, sacando su espada, le corta la cabeza al nathrezim, y dice:

- Zoro debe estar allá.

En ese mismo instante, se dirigió hacia el lugar y al ver en el suelo dos nathrezim muertos, dijo:

- Estos están muertos desde hace muchas horas.

Se trataban de los primeros nathrezim que vieron a Zoro, convertirse por primera vez en un ser sin razón de pensar, a lo que Mikawk dice:

- Zoro causó todo esto… debe ser que la mordedura de Tashigui es muy venenosa y muy potente.

En ese mismo instante, Mihawk vio que hacia donde estaba él, estaba dirigiéndose un licántropo, y al verlo que venía hacia él, abre sus alas y volando al aire, ve que el licántropo estaba muerto. Esto estaba muy extraño de creer y dijo:

- Alguien lo arrojó hacia mí.

Y al mirar al frente, abrió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban peleando y de momento, al asomarse a ver el campo de pelea, se sorprendió de ver a tres licántropos rodeando a alguien en el centro, lo cual al distinguirlo bien, Mihawk notó que estaba un ángel oscuro postrado en tierra, un poco cansado y alrededor de él, estaba emanando un vapor frío. MIhawk al verlo, dijo:

- Debe ser Zoro.

Al decir esto, ve que uno de los licántropos se dirige hacia Zoro, y al hacerlo, listo para atacarlo este deteniendo su gran mandíbula abierta con sus dos brazos, mira los ojos de la bestia y da un gran rugido, y mucho más fuerte que el de los licántropos. Luego de esto, Zoro toma a esta bestia de la cabeza y lanzándola hacia otra de estas bestias, dice:

- Matar… bestias malignas… ¡Matarlas!

En ese mismo instante, la otra bestia grande, mordió a Zoro en el cuerpo, e inmediatamente lo arrojó, hacia un muro, derribándolo. Mihawk estaba sorprendido al ver esto, y dijo:

- Zoro, es más fuerte de lo que imaginé.

Luego de ver que la bestia se dirigía hacia Zoro, cayó encima de él, y en ese momento Zoro tomó a la bestia del cuello, y abriendo sus alas, voló muy alto, y al hacerlo, dio muchas vueltas, lo cual al hacerlo arrojó a la bestia hacia el suelo, con gran fuerza, que cayendo en tierra hizo que se destrozara por completo. Mihawk al ver esto, quedando muy sorprendido, dijo:

- Zoro, eres todo un monstruo.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro cayó en tierra de pie, y al ver a los otros dos licántropos, dijo:

- ¡Dos! ¡Licántropos!

Y en seguida dio un gran gruñido al aire, así que viendo a los otros dos demonios, corrió hacia ellos con las manos abiertas para atacarlos lo cual al llegar ante ellos, se lanzó a uno dándole golpes, lo cual la otra bestia, golpeó a Zoro en el cuerpo, arrojándolo a tierra, y lanzándose encima de él, este empezó a atacarlo con fuertes ataques. En medio de su estado berseeker, Zoro como podía se resguardaba de ellos en sus ataques los detenía con sus brazos que estaban ensangrentados, de tantos golpes de esta bestia. Inmediatamente golpeándola con sus dos pies, la arrojó contra un muro, se levantó nuevamente para disponerse a atacar a la otra bestia a la que se arrojó hacia su cabeza. Mirando su ojo derecho, Zoro abre su boca y muerde el ojo de esta bestia, hasta reventarlo dejándola completamente ciega y retorciéndose en el suelo.

Zoro cayendo en tierra, escupió el ojo destrozado de su boca sacudiendo sus cabellos oscuros en medio de la lluvia y viendo a la otra bestia, se movió rápidamente hacia ella, saltando muy alto para luego cerrar su puño y con gran fuerza, golpearle la gran cabeza, rompiéndole el cráneo, y sacándole el cerebro con la mano en cuestión de segundos.

Mihawk no podía creer en que se había convertido Zoro así que al ver esto, se quedó muy sorprendido. En ese instante Zoro soltaba de su mano el cerebro de la bestia, para dirigirse hacia la otra lentamente, corriendo hacia ella y parándose frente.

- ¡Matar! ¡Matar al licántropo!

Inmediatamente, este levantando sus manos al aire, tomó un impulso demasiado repentino y corrió hacia la bestia. Al tomándola con una mano, con la otra empezó a golpearla con las manos abiertas, como si estuviera rasguñándola, y luego de soltarla, continuó con rasguñarla con la otra mano, unas veinte veces, y por último, tomando la cabeza de la bestia, Zoro golpeo a la de esta bestia con la suya, reventándole el cráneo hasta matarla.

Finalmente los enormes demonios estaban acabados así que Zoro miró a los lados y extendiendo sus brazos, miró al cielo y dio un gran gruñido, lo cual espantó a casi todos los seres de ese mundo. Mihawk seguía escondido y no pensaba en salir a verle, puesto que las cosas podrían verse peor para él.

- No puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido Zoro… su poder es impresionante.

En ese mismo instante, Mihawk se quedó en silencio, y planeando una idea, dijo:

- Tengo que encontrar a Tashigui… tengo que encontrarla.

Al decir esto, Zoro se detuvo por un momento, y en seguida Mihawk tuvo un extraño presentimiento negativo y prestándole atención a Zoro, dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede?

En ese instante, se da cuenta que Zoro estaba volteando a donde estaba él parado, lo mira por un instante con esos ojos azules brillantes y se queda sonriendo de una manera muy macabra, exhibiéndole los colmillos que habían salido. Mihawk se dice a sí mismo:

- Zoro intentará matarme.

Pero por una curiosa razón, Mihawk tenía un deseo de poder experimentar algo con la presencia de Zoro, así que desaparece de donde estaba y aparece a solamente veinte pasos frente al irreconocible ángel caído. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, intentando reconocer debilidades el uno con el otro, y es cuando Mihawk interrumpe en el silencio.

- Zoro… si estás ahí dentro de ese monstruo sin conciencia, te digo que no estarás solo en este mundo hermano mío… porque yo también puedo ser como tú.

- Tú… ser… como yo… ser… una bestia fatal.

Mihawk habiendo escuchado esto, inclina la cabeza a un lado, y luego se ríe de manera burlona.

- Sé que estás diciendo que si yo intento ser como eres tú ahora, me convertiré en alguien más atroz… pero es una buena idea, para que tú y yo nos comparemos.

Pero en seguida se prepara para desvanecerse, diciendo:

- Nos vemos después hermano mío.

Al decir esto, desparece antes de que Zoro se lance hacia él, para atacarlo. Zoro estaba solo en medio de ese paramo desolador y miró a los lados, y sintió que atrás de él, apareció Tashigui la autora principal de todo esto, diciéndole:

- Zoro… no puede ser que al morderte, causaría esto.

Zoro en seguida del mismo modo en que hizo con Mihawk, volteando a ver a Tashigui también le sonríe de una manera muy macabra, diciendo:

- Tú… ser… asesinada… y perseguida… Mihawk.

Tashigui frunce el ceño tratando de entender lo que dijo Zoro, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Pero como era de esperarse, Zoro estaba en un estado mental que no reconocer a quien no atacar, así que se preparó para saltar con gran velocidad hacia Tashigui, pero ella se sorprende y antes de sentir el zarpazo de la mano de Zoro, desaparece.

Por otro lado, Tashigui había aparecido en una enorme cueva oscurecida, en la que estaba Smoker y camina hacia él, interrumpiéndole en su meditación.

- Smoker… tenemos que hablar.

Por un instante, Smoker se sorprende por esta inesperada visita, y aunque se imaginaba que era lo que venía a decirle, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cometí un error al haber tratado de beber la sangre de Zoro.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que ahora que me pongo a pensar… todo lo que planeamos ha sido un fracaso.

Smoker no lo podía creer. Tashigui estaba reiterando en que fue una mala idea lo planeado y es cuando le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué dices esto?

- Porque de nada sirvió que estuviera en el cielo, y de nada sirvió que yo bebiera la sangre de Zoro.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto ha sido un fracaso?

- Porque primero, Calassian sabía que estaría allá, y de todos modos iba a descender a la tierra… y mi presencia solo sería una suposición de ella… y por haber mordido a Zoro, este se ha convertido en una criatura muy fuerte y en un monstruo descomunal.

Ya le estaba pareciendo más que interesante en este momento. ¿Quién se iría a imaginar que el plan diese un giro como este? Smoker se levanta de su sillón y con mucha seriedad en su rostro, pregunta:

- ¿En que se convirtió?

- Sigue teniendo la misma imagen de Zoro… pero su mente está transformada… solo mata a lo que se le atraviese en el camino.

Smoker sin decir nada, le dio la espalda a Tashigui y se quedó muy pensativo. Luego de esto mirando hacia fuera y viendo que el cielo seguía derramando largas gotas de agua, dijo a su servidora:

- Quizás cometí un grave error al tomar a Zoro… debí haberle mandado con Robin.

- Robin no se habría dejado así de fácil… podía haber sido Mihawk o alguien de los suyos.

- Sí, pero si hubiera sido uno de esos ángeles, no obtendrías el suficiente brillo en tus alas, y…

- ¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡No sirvió de nada que yo estuviera allá en el cielo! ¡De todos modos Calassian llegaría hasta acá!

Smoker oyendo esto, no le queda más opción que salir de donde está y buscar a sus amigos nathrezim, diciéndoles:

- ¡Hermanos míos, tendremos que comenzar la guerra!

Los nathrezim al oír esto, se miraron entre sí y dijeron:

- ¿Y qué haremos con los ravandar y con los ángeles oscuros?

- Con ellos en el camino, será difícil.

- No podremos con ellos de entrometidos.

Smoker, inmediatamente dijo:

- ¡Ellos no son nuestras prioridades ahora! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar a los ángeles brillantes y acabar con ellos, hasta el último de ellos! ¡Mientras que yo me haré fuerte tomando el fuego divino, y así debilitar a Calassian!

Tashigui meditó en esto que había dicho Smoker, y se acercó a este demonio y dijo:

- ¿Y si los ángeles oscuros y los ravandar, interfieren en nuestros planes? ¿Qué haremos?

- ¡Muy sencillo, hacerlos a un lado y hacer que no interfieran en nuestros planes!

Uno de los nathrezim que estaba en una parte alta oyendo esto, dijo:

- ¿Y el ángel caído? ¿Qué hacemos con él?

- ¡El ángel caído, debe ser exterminado por nuestra propia seguridad, y no tengan compasión por él, porque él no la tendrá por ninguno de ustedes!

Tashigui al oír esto, estuvo de acuerdo con el plan porque no había más opciones aparentes, mientras que los demás nathrezim, mirándose entre ellos, estuvieron de acuerdo, diciendo:

- ¡Nosotros nos pondremos de acuerdo con lo que estás diciendo, pero si algo malo llegaría a pasar, tú serás el culpable, y pagarás por tu negligencia, si eso llegara a pasar!

- ¡Para eso no deben estar preocupados, porque el fuego divino será tomado, y nos pertenecerá!

Y habiendo escuchado esto, los nathrezim convirtiéndose en licántropos, salieron de ese lugar. Smoker y Tashigui despareciendo para poder llegar al cielo y aparecen ante los ravandar, lo cual Moria al verlos, dice:

- ¿Ustedes que es lo que hacen aquí?

Smoker se mantenía muy serio ante Moria, y es cuando le dice:

- Mis nathrezim, han comenzado el ataque hacia los ángeles brillantes… tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué?

- Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías.

- Pues necesito una razón, para poder apurar los planes.

- La única razón es Zoro… si te lo cruzas, no pierdas el tiempo luchando contra él.

Moria estaba muy confundido por esto, y sospechaba lo que se estaría tramando Smoker.

- No sé qué has hecho… pero en este caso, apuraremos nuestros planes.

Y mirando hacia atrás de sí mismo, uno de los suyos le dijo:

- Mi señor… los ravandar ya están listos para luchar como usted quiso… ahora solo nos queda empezar a luchar contra los ángeles.

- Muy bien, ahora convoca a todos los ravandar, y prepáralos para que el mundo sienta un gran temblor.

- Sí, señor.

Cuando todos los demonios se dispersaron a hacer cada quien lo suyo, Moria voltea hacia Smoker y le dice:

- Ahora, avísale a Mihawk… su ayuda, es necesaria.

- Muy bien… pero no olvides que el plan que tiene en mente, debe ser ignorado… él, conoce como luchar contra Calassian.

- Sí, eso lo sé.

En seguida Smoker desaparece junto con Tashigui, lo cual al aparecer en el otro lado del mundo, frente a los ángeles oscuros en donde se escondían, miran a un grupo de estos quienes se sorprenden, lo cual Smoker mirando a los lados, dice:

- ¿Dónde está Mihawk?

Y de pronto en medio de los ángeles oscuros, aparece Perona y pregunta:

- ¿Qué desean ustedes?

- Estamos buscando a Mihawk… ¿Dónde está él?

- No está aquí… está ocupándose en muchas cosas.

Tashigui en ese momento presintió ironía en Perona, y miró de arriba abajo con cierta ira, respirando fuertemente, a lo que dijo a ella:

- No nos hagas perder el tiempo… ¿Dinos en donde se encuentra ahora?

- ¿Y si no quisiera decirte nada?

- Entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo.

Al decir esto, se dirigió a Perona, y evadiendo un ataque de este ángel, se acercó a ella, y tomándola del cuello, la levantó diciendo:

- ¿Quieres decirme algo ahora?

En ese mismo instante, de sorpresa apareció Mihawk quien extendiendo su mano a Tashigui, la levanta al aire haciendo que soltase a Perona. Sobrevolando hacia atrás la estrella contra el muro de la gran cueva en la cual se encontraban, diciendo:

- Smoker… que sorpresa, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Mihawk, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues bien… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- El plan se ha salido de control, tenemos que empezar con el ataque a los ángeles brillantes.

Pero por sorpresa, Perona se dirigió a atacar a Smoker, lo cual este desvaneciéndose como humo, deja pasar a este ángel oscuro sorprendido, y luego extendiendo su mano también, la levanta y la estrella a un lado de la cueva, y sigue charlando con Mihawk, como si no hubiera pasado nada, diciendo:

- Y tuvimos un problema con Zoro.

- Sí, no te preocupes… ya estoy informado de todo lo que pasó con ese ángel… vi con mis propios ojos, todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé, porque estuve ahí con él… me vio y aunque esté en ese cambio que no lo hace razonar, sabe que es lo que pasa aquí afuera.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente entonces? Nadie es tan fuerte, como para derrotarlo.

- Yo tengo la solución a eso… y sé cómo hacerlo, pero para eso necesito que tú junto con Moria, estén enfocados en los ángeles brillantes.

- Me parece justo, que acabes tú con Zoro… tú eres un ángel oscuro como él, y sabrás como acabarlo.

En seguida, ambos señores poderosos miraron a las criaturas que sostenían con sus manos y la sueltan. Smoker se sacude sus manos, diciéndole a Perona:

- Y si ustedes no se controlan, todo nuestro plan saldrá mal.

De igual modo, Mihawk ve a Tashigui tendida en el suelo, y le dice.

- Así que ambos les pedimos que si no resuelven sus malditas diferencias, no podremos acabar con Calassian.

- Ambos sabemos que después de acabar con Calassian, nosotros seremos enemigos otra vez… así que nunca es suficiente.

Smoker camina unos pasos hacia Mihawk, y le dice:

- Manda a tus ángeles y preparémonos para la última guerra que marcará nuestro destino.

- Ya lo veo… así será.

- Muy bien, Tashigui… vamos.

En ese mismo instante, Tashigui levantándose del suelo, pasa por un lado a Mihawk, pero este la mira con una mirada muy extraña, lo cual le dice:

- Nos vemos Tashigui… y espero que estés conservada.

Por un instante Tashigui se sintió extraña por el modo en que este ángel oscuro le estaba mirando. Sospechaba que tenía planes en su mente que la involucraban a ella, pero desapareció junto con Smoker sin decir nada. Perona se levanta y voltea a Mihawk, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué le mirabas a esa perra?

- Nada, solo que estaría viendo mi plan futuro… y muy pronto lo que lograré.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De algo que podría suceder, muy pronto.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Solo espéralo.

Y antes de que le diera la espalda a Perona, Mihawk le da una advertencia:

- Y tú mantente alejada de Tashigui… no provoquen problemas por culpa de indiferencias personales… se parecen a las mujeres que antes vivían en esta tierra.

Perona al oír esto, se quedó callada aceptando a regañadientes la advertencia de Mihawk, pero al instante dijo:

- ¿Y qué pasó con Zoro?

- Zoro ahora está pasando por una etapa que no conocemos.

- Ya entiendo… ¿Y qué pasa si uno de nosotros lo ve?

- No pasará nada… solo que si deseas morir así de rápido, nada mas aparécete en la presencia de él… no te servirá, el hecho de que tú hayas sido muy dulce hace miles de años con él, porque no te servirá.

- ¿Podría matarme?

- La verdad… a mi podría matarme, pero solo si no hago lo que tengo planeado.

Al decir esto, Mihawk se dirigió volando hacia otro lugar, dejando a Perona sola y confundida por tal aclaración que no comprendía.


	14. Preparativos para la Guerra

Mientras que en presencia de Calassian, Raziel y sus ángeles están resguardando el lugar de cualquier ataque enemigo, mientras que en ese mismo instante, estaba con sus ojos cerrados y de momento tiene un gran presentimiento que la inquieta demasiado, y en segundos comienza a sentirse muy confundida, y de momento abre sus ojos y dice a sí misma:

- La guerra ha empezado… ya estamos listos para pelear.

En ese mismo instante, abre la cortina dentro del árbol enorme y hueco de donde estaba, y Raziel volteando ve la imagen de Calassian, y notando que ya era de apariencia de una mujer de 30 años, dice:

- Mi señora… ha cambiado demasiado, y sus vestiduras no la cubren completamente.

Calassian mira hacia el cielo y dice a sí misma:

- Creo que la guerra ha empezado… todas las especies de esta tierra, se han levantado contra nosotros, en unión… Raziel… debes preparar a tus ángeles, porque dentro de poco el mundo estará envuelto en llamas.

Raziel al oír esto, se levantó saliendo del enorme árbol hueco en el que estaba la diosa de los cielos al igual que ella, y tomando su espada en sus manos, dice:

- Nosotros estaremos preparándonos, para la batalla… ¿Y usted que hará?

- Yo, tengo que ir al cielo… por ahora.

- Muy bien, pues entonces le diré a unos de mis ángeles que…

- No… tú debes estar con tus ángeles aquí en la tierra, combatiendo contra las criaturas… pero estarán sin mi respaldo por un largo tiempo… debido a que no debo usar mis poderes, después de ascender al cielo por mí misma.

Y mientras decía esto, Calassian comenzó a ascender lentamente del suelo, y yendo arriba, dijo a Raziel:

- No teman, ni desmayen… recuerden que ustedes no estarán solos.

En ese instante, Calassian desapareció de los ojos de ellos, lo cual todos mirando a Raziel, este se da vuelta a los ángeles quienes estaban esperando órdenes de él, y diciendo:

- Calassian, ha ascendido al cielo… y nosotros no tenemos a más nadie que a nosotros mismos… así que les insto a que se preparen para la gran guerra que se desatará y sea lo que sea… no teman a lo que nos estaremos enfrentando.

Luego de decir esto, abriendo sus alas, dijo:

- Busquemos entonces a esos seres y acabémoslos con nuestras espadas.

Al decir esto, se dirigió a la búsqueda de las criaturas que estaban en la tierra, para exterminarlas y los ángeles que estaban con él, le seguían. Al haber ascendido al cielo, Calassian llegando ante la presencia de los ángeles, dice:

- Hijos míos… la guerra ha empezado, ahora quiero que ustedes vayan a la tierra y no dejen a Raziel solo… ayúdenlo y peleen como nunca lo han hecho.

Luego de esto, hubo un gran silencio en el cielo, lo cual Calassian, dijo:

- No deben estar preocupados… ahora quiero que se armen de valor y desciendan a donde muchos no quieren descender.

En ese mismo instante, todos los ángeles que se encontraban en ese lugar, abrieron sus alas y se dirigieron a la tierra, y su número era de 20 millones de ángeles brillantes. Luego de haber pasado una hora cuando no había ningún ángel en el cielo, Calassian ve que en la entrada del cielo, estaba llegando Robin, lo cual viéndole desde lo lejos, dijo:

- Robin… ¿Por qué has llegado tan rápido?

Robin se sorprendió un poco por la apariencia de la diosa, y se contuvo en seguida postrándose ante Calassian, y dijo:

- Mi señora… estoy aquí, porque ya no tengo más opción en la tierra, y estoy desesperada.

La diosa al ver los ojos de Robin, a través de su cabello, le dice:

- Estás afligida… no sabes que hacer, en este caso… solo deseo que descanses y que no te alejes de mi por unos días… solo por unos días.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Debido a estar mucho tiempo en la tierra, rodeada de oscuridad… me he debilitado, temporalmente… así que necesito a alguien fuerte y a alguien que conozca cómo funciona la oscuridad.

En ese momento, Robin mirando sus alas, las transforma en alas blancas, y dice a Calassian:

- Siempre estaré a su lado… siempre lo estaré.

- Robin, se que estás muy triste, por causa de lo que está viviendo Zoro en estos momentos.

Robin se quedó arrodillada en el suelo y bajando la mirada, unas lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos, diciendo:

- Quiero estar con Zoro, y ahora en su condición, no me reconoce… he experimentado lo que es el amor, y ya se lo que es amar a alguien… ¿Cómo no estar preocupada?

- Robin, Zoro está pasando por una etapa en la cual no durará demasiado… no durará y no tienes de que preocuparte, porque yo misma me encargaré de que su segunda personalidad, desaparezca de su ser.

Esto fue de alivio para su agonía, y Robin alzando la mirada hacia su diosa, sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Haría eso? ¿Y también lo haría por mí?

- Lo haría por ti y por el bien de mis hijos… mis ángeles de la luz.

- Se lo agradezco… no pensé que haría eso.

- Bueno, esto es algo que Zoro no pensaría… pero el detalle es que él no quiere aceptar, que puede ser redimido… yo lo eché del cielo contigo.

- Pero… ¿Hay alguna esperanza para él?

- Sí la hay… si él la acepta, la hay.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? Si dentro de su corazón, no está razonando.

- Es verdad, no está razonando… pero esto que le está sucediendo es porque yo lo he permitido.

En seguida la diosa se estaba encaminando hacia otro lugar, y Robin se levanta siguiéndole, después de haber escuchado esta afirmación.

- ¿Por qué permitió que Zoro se transformara en esa bestia irracional?

- Lo hice por muchas cosas… primero, porque estando así, no vería lo que está delante de sus ojos, lo cual le serviría de tropiezo… y segundo, en esas condiciones, es un ángel muy fuerte… nadie se atreverá a enfrentarse… por eso es que les dije a todos ustedes, que no se acercaran a él, mientras esté así.

Robin estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose con más calma en este pesar.

- ¿Y cómo puede volver a la normalidad?

- Solo mi poder puede transformarlo a la normalidad… solo mi poder, pero como se que amas a Zoro, te diré que puedes hacer para que pueda volver a razonar.

- ¿Usted me diría como hacerlo volver a ser razonable?

- Sí, pero en su debido tiempo… no ahora.

Robin luego de oír esto, se quedó muy emocionada y contenta, lo cual dijo:

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer a su lado?

- Nada… solo protegerme de lo que suceda… lo cual tendrás que dejar a Zoro… él puede cuidarse solo, y tú solo irás a la tierra con él, cuando esté en la normalidad y cuando yo no esté descubierta e indefensa como ahora.

- Le agradezco nuevamente por lo que ha hecho con Zoro.

La diosa de los cielos, estaba subiendo por los escalones directamente al trono celestial, pero antes de llegar se detiene y se da la media vuelta para descender de nuevo, colocándose frente Robin a la cual le coloca la mano en su cabeza, y le dice:

- Ya todo lo que has hecho está cumplido, y tu destino está marcado solo por Zoro, y nadie puede tocarte ni matarte… solo la mano de aquel al cual tú amas mucho.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Calassian asciende nuevamente hacia el trono celestial, y Robin permanece en las escaleras, mostrándose alegre por la ayuda que le estaría ofreciendo de nuevo a su amado ángel.

Mientras que en la tierra, todas las criaturas terrenales estaban abriendo paso hacia lo siguiente que harían, y mientras que las nubes se oscurecieron de nuevo, llenándose la tierra de tinieblas gracias a la desaparición de la diosa de los cielos, Mihawk volaba en los aires, miró como todo estaba oscuro y dijo:

- La tierra se ha llenado de oscuridad… es mi parte favorita.

A su lado estaba Perona, la cual se detiene al igual que Mihawk, mirando hacia los cielos diciendo:

- ¿Calassian ha ascendido al cielo?

- Sí, y eso quiere decir que debe estar sola e indefensa… lo cual Smoker y Moria, tienen pensado ir al cielo.

Esta noticia pareció muy oportuna como para desaprovecharla ante los ojos de Perona, y preguntó a su líder:

- ¿Calassian está indefensa? ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros aquí?

- Tranquila Perona… todo a su tiempo, solo con esto dejaremos que tomen tiempo.

- ¿Y qué nos tomen la delantera?

- No… solo dejaremos que caigan, antes de que descubran el gran secreto.

Luego de esto, mirando el camino en el cual iban, vieron que unos ravandar estaban dirigiéndose a un lado a la distancia, lo cual dijeron:

- Ya estamos listos, para atacar a los ángeles brillantes… ¿Tú lo estás, Perona?

- Por supuesto, y no solo a los ángeles brillantes… recuerda que después de esto, yo misma mataré a Tashigui, esa niña arrogante caerá ante mis manos.

- Sí, no creas que serás la única en hacer perecer a esos desgraciados nathrezim… están viviendo por el antiguo brillo de nuestras alas.

En ese mismo instante, se encontró Mihawk con el ángel oscuro que estuvo en presencia de Zoro admirándole hace muchos días atrás, diciéndole:

- Mihawk… ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

- Así que tú fuiste atacado por Zoro, hace muchos días… ¿No?

- Sí, así es… casi me mata el desgraciado.

- Y si casi te mata, ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Zoro no perdona a ninguno de sus enemigos.

- ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas, que yo también fui engañado por ti? Zoro y yo fuimos los que entramos e intentamos tomar el fuego divino.

- Sí ya lo sé… ¿Y qué has visto por aquí?

- Pues hasta ahora, he visto una gran acumulación de criaturas ravandar dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.

En ese instante, Mihawk agudiza su visión y mirando hacia la dirección que le señaló este ángel caído, vio una enorme conglomeración de criaturas que sobrevolaban los cielos en pos de dirigirse hacia el cielo.

- ¿Y los nathrezim? ¿Qué has sabido de ellos?

- Pues hasta ahora, no han aparecido en la tierra.

- ¿No se han visto en la tierra? Eso es extraño.

- Suponemos que están en la búsqueda de Zoro… no están todavía listos para pelear contra una gran estampida de ángeles brillantes que he visto, llegar hace dos días.

- ¿Y donde supones que estarán acumulándose?

- Me imagino que en el gran desierto, en el cual los humanos le llamaban Sahara… esta batalla será grande.

- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que esto llegará a ser algo desastroso?

- Más seguro de lo normal… no creas que por ser los primeros seres extraños en estar aquí en la tierra, no ignoremos algo así.

Mihawk en seguida alza la mirada hacia la dirección del desierto, y suspira a sí mismo, diciendo:

- Muy bien… sea como sea que tú digas… reúne a los ángeles de todo tu territorio y ve a atacar a los nathrezim.

- En seguida.

Al decir esto, el ángel se apartó de ellos, lo cual Perona al ver a Mihawk, le preguntó acerca de sus siguientes planes:

- ¿Qué pasaría si Zoro interviniera en nuestros planes? O lo peor… ¿Qué pasaría si Zoro interviene en los planes de todos nosotros?

- No podría asegurarte si todo lo que estamos haciendo dará resultado… solo tienes que tener en cuenta que Zoro, nos ignorará a nosotros, y tratará de acabar primero con los que lo convirtieron en lo que es.

- Perfecto.

En ese mismo instante, abrieron sus alas y se prepararon para marcharse a la guerra, mientras que en otro lado de la tierra, Smoker se veía muy asustado debido a la guerra que se desataría, y caminando hacia una parte alta, se le aparece Tashigui diciéndole:

- Smoker… te ves muy consternado… ¿Por qué estás así?

- Estoy así, porque no se a lo que me voy a enfrentar.

Smoker seguía caminando mientras hablaba con Tashigui, lo cual al llegar a una parte alta, se asoma viendo a millones de estos nathrezim, preparados para la guerra.

- ¡Ataquen y destruyan todo lo que se les cruce en el camino, que brille más que una maldita luciérnaga!

Luego de esto, todos los nathrezim, convirtiéndose en bestias lobo, emprendieron el viaje, mientras que estos dos descendieron al suelo, y viendo como los nathrezim corrían para la guerra, decían entre sí:

- Mira qué alegría poder ver a nuestra especie tomarla iniciativa, para gobernar el mundo.

- Sí, nuestro deseo de poder es más de lo que imaginábamos.

- Por ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos en como iremos al cielo… el trono celestial será mío.

Al decir esto, sin que se lo hayan esperado, se oyó una voz desde lo lejos que le decía:

- ¿Estás seguro que tomarás el trono celestial?

Smoker se sorprendió bruscamente por esta voz, y mientras estaba mirando a su alrededor para encontrar quien hablaba, dijo:

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Y después de un silencio, se oyó nuevamente esa voz, que le dijo:

- ¿Acaso importa tomar algo, ignorando las probabilidades de que no seas el único con ese deseo oscuro?

Smoker completamente desesperado, se preparó para atacar a quien dijera esto, y vuelve a decir:

- ¿Por qué no das la cara y verás cómo te la arranco de tu cabeza?

Al decir esto, vio que entre unos arbustos, unas grandes alas negras se abrieron, y de momento apareció Zoro, con sus brazos y manos ensangrentadas, al igual que su mandíbula y parte de su pecho, diciendo:

- Smoker… no pensé que tú desearás algo así, ¿Acaso es justo que seas el único con ese deseo? No seas envidioso… muchos quieren eso.

No lo podía creer. Smoker se coloca delante de Tashigui, la cual permanecía escondida y asustada, pensando que la condición en la que lucía Zoro se debía a que estaba en su estado de metamorfosis, aunque a Smoker eso no le importó.

- Si te parece una burla todo esto, o crees que por haberte hecho de Calassian, te hace algo insignificante, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haces en esta tierra?

En seguida se hizo un silencio en ese lugar, por lo que Zoro cerró lentamente su rostro, sonriendo y haciendo una expresión de burla descarada, diciendo:

- La verdad a mi no me interesa tomar el trono del cielo… lo que más me interesa es acabar con este mundo y destruirlo.

- No me hagas reír Zoro… tú no quieres destruir este mundo… tú quieres es acabar con todos nosotros, para poder ir al cielo y acabar con Calassian, que está debilitada.

- Si te dijera la verdad, no lo creerías… pero no tienes de que preocuparte, porque yo con mis propias manos, mataré a todos los seres de este mundo, y me largaré de esta vida, con las manos vacías… y si te da temor ver como tengo mis manos ensangrentadas, pues solo te digo que las tengo así, porque dos nathrezim se me atravesaron en el camino y uno de ellos, me dijo… atorrante.

Oyendo esto, Smoker fue abriendo sus grandes garras de sus manos, se dirigió para atacar a Zoro, mientras que este, al ver que se acercaba, abrió sus alas, y yendo hacia arriba, dijo a Smoker luego de sentir que la zarpa del enemigo estaba pasándole por un lado, evadiendo su ataque:

- ¿De verdad quieres que te mate? ¿Quieres terminar tus días muerto y despedazado por un ángel caído?

Smoker enojado en gran manera, dijo:

- Pues baja de donde estás y mátame, si tienes las agallas.

Zoro en seguida cerró sus alas desde el aire, y cayendo en tierra con sus brazos y piernas, comenzó a temblar y a dar ruidos guturales, diciendo:

- ¡Siéntanse con el enorme placer de saber cómo terminarán muertos, ambos por mis propias manos! ¡En esto es que me has convertido Tashigui! ¡Verás cómo te mataré por tu ignorancia!

Smoker y Tashigui al ver que Zoro estaba en el suelo postrado, vieron que un gran frío emanaba en ese lugar. En seguida se dieron cuenta que Zoro se levantaba con la cabeza abajo, con el cuerpo inclinado y con el cabello que cubría su cara, oyeron que dijo unas frases entendibles de boca de este mismo:

- Matar… matar… Smoker… matar Tashigui.

Al oír esto, vieron como Zoro estaba muy extraño, que ambos nathrezim se miraron a los ojos, viendo que este miraba hacia arriba con sus brazos extendidos, dio un gran grito gutural, asustándolos por completo. En seguida al notar que este iba corriendo poco a poco, hasta donde estaban ellos, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Zoro, lo cual este al ver esto, dijo:

- Encontrar… matar… matar, nathrezim.

Pero por extrañas razones, Zoro volvió a la normalidad, y dándose cuenta que habían huido de él, dijo:

- Ahora, tengo que encontrarlos… no se pueden escapar.

Y abriendo sus alas, se dirigió hacia el gran desierto, en el cual estaban dirigiéndose muchos ángeles oscuros, ravandar y nathrezim, para poder acabar con los ángeles brillantes, lo cual deteniéndose en una parte alta, miró la gran acumulación de estas criaturas, diciendo:

- No puedo creer que todas estas grandes bestias estaban escondidas en la tierra… son demasiados, para los ángeles brillantes.

Zoro, en ese mismo instante, sintió una voz dentro de él, que le decía:

- "Zoro, tienes que huir de donde estás… no puedes enfrentarte a todos ellos tu solo"

Este peliverde sintió que esa voz interna se trataba de la mismísima Calassian quien le estaba advirtiendo indefensa desde el cielo. Zoro se cruza de brazos y se mantiene pensativo, para responder con la mente.

- "Si, se que son demasiados, pero ya no tengo más nada que perder… no quisiera terminar mi vida, convertido en un monstruo"

- "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que tengo el poder para hacerte un ángel de la luz otra vez"

- "Sí… eso lo sé mas que ningún otro ángel"

- "¿Y por qué quieres morir en esta guerra?"

- "Porque tengo la noción de que he aquí está el trabajo que debo hacer que nunca hice en 3000 años, en la tierra… y además no dudo de tu poder, solo sé que no me transformarás en un ángel de la luz, otra vez, porque no lo vas a hacer… no te llamo mentirosa… lo digo porque mi vida, no desea volver a ser eso otra vez"

Calassian rompe la meditación, abriendo sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, y se comunica de nuevo con Zoro, diciéndole:

- "¿Y si quisiera que estuvieras en el cielo otra vez a mi servicio? ¿Y si tus maldades fueran olvidadas? ¿Vendrías ante mi otra vez?"

Zoro cierra sus ojos y sonríe, por pretender no haber escuchado esto, que le pareció demasiado extraño de parte de la diosa de los cielos.

- "No… no me parece justo que después de haber hecho lo malo, tenga oportunidad de una redención… no la merezco, y no la aceptaré… así que si tengo que morir aquí, lo haré"

En el cielo, estando solamente Calassian y Robin, ambas escucharon esta afirmación de parte de Zoro. La diosa desvía su mirada hacia Robin, la cual no quería aceptar esta resignación de parte de su amado ángel. Así que descendiendo la mirada hacia abajo, responde diciendo:

- "Lo que tú desees… será lo que haré"

Robin sintió que su corazón se despedazaba, y retirándose a otro lado, llora amargamente. Luego de esto, Calassian sin ver que Robin oía la conversación, dijo a Zoro:

- "Sabes muy bien que aquí en el cielo, Robin te espera otra vez… se que la amas, y siendo esto verdad, ¿Rechazarás la vida con ella?"

- "Por ella es que estoy haciendo esto… ya no tengo más opción que dejar de vivir la vida así… todo el odio que sentía en mi corazón por ella, ha desaparecido, y eso me hace sentir bien, y que tengo una razón más para estar aquí en este mundo y de verlo destruido, tal como tú me lo has prometido"

Pero en seguida la diosa sonríe, respondiendo:

- "Sabes que no te haré caso… ¿Verdad?"

- "Sí… por eso es que digo que moriré aquí"

- "Pues, habiendo dicho esto… no tengo más nada que decirte, que te deseo suerte"

- "Nunca me has apoyado en algo, después de haber sido echado de la tierra… te lo agradezco"

Acto seguido la conversación entre Zoro y Calassian, se cortó por completo. Zoro permanecía viendo a las criaturas que se estaban acumulando desde lo lejos, y luego cerró sus puños, dijo:

- Aquí voy… pero no espero sobrevivir en esta guerra.

Y abriendo sus alas, emprendió vuelo hacia las demás bestias. Mientras que en el cielo, Calassian estuvo buscando a Robin, y al verla sentada en unas escaleras se acercó a ella, y le dijo:

- Robin… sabes muy bien que no puedo interferir en las decisiones de los ángeles… yo les ordeno, pero ellos tienen la elección de obedecerme.

Robin se estaba secando las lágrimas, e inmediatamente se levantó y mirando a Calassian, dijo:

- Eso lo sé… por eso es que no puedo decirte que hagas nada.

- Robin, Zoro ha tomado una decisión, y él es libre para hacerlo… pero tú también tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando yo te lo apruebe… y si deseas hacer algo para no permitir que Zoro muera… yo, sería capaz de dejarte ir a la tierra, y hacer que permanezcas al lado de Zoro.

- ¿Y tú me permitirías hacerlo?

- La verdad no… pero si yo te ordenara a que fueras a la tierra, y permanecieras al lado de Zoro… ¿Lo harías?

Robin inmediatamente iba a dar una respuesta, pero fue detenida por Calassian, que le dijo:

- Antes de que vayas a decir lo que se que dirás, tienes que tener en mente de que tanto tu vida, como la de Zoro, correrán peligro… ¿Deseas que tu vida corra peligro?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Una decisión así es difícil de pronunciar, así que aceptando las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar, Robin no dudó en seguida de responder.

- Sí… arriesgaré mi vida, para estar con Zoro.

Con estas palabras, Robin había decidido su destino por su propio deseo, y es cuando Calassian extiende sus manos hacia las alas de Robin y las transforma en alas negras, diciéndole:

- Pues… ¿Qué esperas para ir a la tierra?

- Pero, ¿Lo hago ahora? ¿No necesitabas mi compañía?

- Sí, pero creo que yo sola me las puedo arreglar.

Robin inmediatamente, abrió sus alas y alzando vuelo, se detiene volteando hacia la diosa, diciéndole:

- Si yo llegara a morir también…

- Sí, no tienes que preocuparte… ya lo tengo en consideración.

Robin en ese mismo instante, descendió llegando a la tierra en cuestión de minutos. Viendo a los lados, y viendo como los ravandar se dirigían en gran acumulación de grandes bestias, dijo:

- La guerra empezará en pocos minutos.

Y luego de esto, viendo que había descendido en una catedral, miró a unos ravandar que estaban saliendo de ese lugar, lo cual escondiéndose a un lado de la catedral, y al ver que de la puerta principal salían más de 70 demonios, dijo:

- Esto parece ser el refugio de Gecko Moria.

Y mientras seguía viendo a estos enormes demonios ravandar, oyó la voz de uno de ellos que se le acercó por detrás, diciéndole:

- Y eso no es todo… somos más de lo que imaginas.

Robin volteando hacia atrás, ve al mismísimo Moria que la miraba, fijamente diciendo:

- ¿Qué hace aquí un ángel oscuro, cuando debería estar con los demás ángeles, para combatir?

Comprendiendo que eran aliados y que no reconocía si era un ángel de luz, Robin en seguida dijo:

- Solo estaba en esta parte, porque estuve viendo a un ángel de la luz, que se dirigía a este lugar… y me imaginé que iba a atacarle.

- Vete con los tuyos, y déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de esto.

Helena abriendo sus alas, se dirigió hacia donde iban los demás ángeles oscuros, mientras que Moria viendo a otro de los suyos, dijo:

- ¿No se te hace muy extraña esa mujer?

- No señor… es un ángel oscuro, como los demás.

- Estúpido, vayámonos de aquí y terminemos de reunir a nuestros hermanos.

Luego de esta reunión de demonios ravandar, en otra parte Mihawk y Perona, llegaron al lugar de la gran batalla, y mirando que estaban frente a los ángeles brillantes, que iban llegando de a cientos, dijo:

- He aquí los que nos llamaban hermanos… y ahora nosotros, les haremos morir.

Perona al oír esto, volteó hacia Mihawk un tanto atemorizada, diciéndole una pequeña observación.

- ¿No te extraña que Zoro no haya llegado todavía?

- Hm, solo es cuestión de tiempo… espera un momento y verás.

Al instante, Perona estaba vislumbrando a su alrededor y percibió la ausencia de los ravandar y los nathrezim, a lo que dijo:

- ¿Por qué a nuestros lados están los ravandar y nathrezim?

- No lo sé… quizás no llegamos a tiempo… pero si no te has dado cuenta, llegamos cuando habían más de 200.000.000 millones de criaturas en este lugar.

- Sí… nosotros somos casi 70.000.000 millones de ángeles oscuros… los nathrezim son pocos y los ravandar son casi más que nosotros… el resto, que son como mas de 110.000.000 millones de ángeles de la luz, no son menos que nosotros… y eso me ayuda a preocuparme.

- No lo estés… no debes estarlo.

Y en seguida, estaban llegando más ravandar y más nathrezim.

- ¿Y el resto de los nuestros donde están?

- Ya vendrán.

Al decir esto, se quedaron frente a sus ángeles, mirando a los ángeles de la luz. Al pasar más de tres días, desde lo lejos, Smoker y Tashigui estaban llegando y al estar frente a sus nathrezim, ambos dijeron:

- Creo que ya estamos todos los nathrezim… ahora solo falta esperar que los ángeles oscuros y brillantes, aparezcan.

- Sin ignorar a Moria, que no se ha aparecido.

- Sí, y eso es lo que más me extraña… él debería ser el primero en aparecer.

- Y sin embargo, los ravandar son demasiados… creo que los ángeles oscuros, son los pocos.

- Ah, eso no me interesa mucho.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Que aparezca Zoro… recuerda que nosotros lo convertimos en esa bestia.

- Sí, como olvidarlo.

En ese instante, miraron al cielo y vieron a Moria y a su enorme hueste de demonios que estaban llegando, lo cual al aparecer ante sus hermanos los miró y dijo:

- Ya estoy listo para la guerra.

Smoker, Moria y Mihawk, se reunieron avanzando hacia el frente, y viendo a los ángeles de la luz a decenas de kilómetros, se colocaron ambos frente a frente, diciendo:

- Moria, Mihawk… he aquí el comienzo de una nueva época en este infierno terrenal… mis nathrezim están preparados para la guerra.

- Sí, ya lo he visto y no esperé que este día apareciera… mis ravandar están listos y sedientos de carne angelical.

Moria y Smoker, mirando a Mihawk ven que se queda callado y mirando hacia los ángeles de la luz, dice:

- Yo si esperé este día, mucho antes de que ustedes existieran en este mundo… y lo anhelé… pero, recuerden que después de acabar con los ángeles de la luz, seremos enemigos otra vez.

- Sí, eso lo recuerdo muy bien… mis ravandar no esperan la alianza de los ángeles oscuros y de los nathrezim.

- Mis nathrezim, solo quieren destruirlos a ustedes.

- Pues si es así… mis oscuros ángeles, están listos también.

Al decir esto, los tres entes demoníacos de mayor magnitud en la tierra devastada, se quedaron mirando al frente. Mientras que pasando unas cinco horas, Raziel estando frente a frente a los ángeles, dijo:

- ¿Cuántos somos?

- Somos menos que ellos, por una pequeña cantidad.

Esto no le pareció muy bien a Raziel. En seguida voltea hacia atrás en donde estaban estos tres entes demoníacos a la lejanía, para pararse firme ante ellos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- De haber sabido que estos tres se aliarían, ya hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo.

Luego, volteando hacia tres de sus ángeles superiores, les dice:

- Quédense aquí y esperen que regrese… debo parlamentar con los enemigos.

En ese instante, abriendo sus alas, se dirigió hacia sus enemigos, y parándose frente a los tres, miró a Mihawk y a los otros dos al lado de este, lo cual estando casi media hora mirándose, Raziel dijo a estos:

- No puedo creer que tuve que esperar para ver el día en que ustedes tres, razas bastardas, estuviesen aliados en una guerra con esta magnitud… y pensar que se acabarían entre ustedes, para ver quien resultó ser el más patético.

Mihawk se mantiene de brazos cruzados, y resopla por fastidio, diciendo:

- Es irónico que lo digas, pero yo sé muy bien que esperabas ver este día, Raziel.

- Muy bien… ¿Quién dará el golpe primero?

- Por mi, no hay problema en que empiecen Smoker y Moria… yo puedo esperar… total, yo sé como pelean ustedes.

Smoker estando a la derecha de Mihawk, se sorprende un poco por esto, y pregunta a Raziel:

- Raziel, ¿Permitirás que los tres te ataquemos a ti? No lo sé… te faltan mas aliados.

Y en seguida Moria, estando a la izquierda de Mihawk, se burla diciendo:

- ¿Acaso los necesita? No sean ridículos… yo digo que ataquemos todos, y que terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Raziel se incomoda por esto, y se cruza de brazos diciendo:

- Ataquen todos ustedes… no me importa, aquí lo importante es acabar con todo esto.

Pero Mihawk sabía que había planes establecidos por debajo de la mesa y dice:

- Sabes muy bien que Calassian, no les podrá respaldar… ¿No es así?

- Sí, de eso estoy seguro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso crees que me rendiré por estar aquí sin ella?

- No… solo lo supuse.

Al decir esto, Raziel abrió sus alas y se dirigió hacia los suyos nuevamente, mientras que Moria y Smoker al oír lo que dijo Mihawk hace unos segundos, dijeron:

- ¿Qué significó eso que dijiste a Raziel?

Mihawk al mirar a estos dos, dijo:

- Nada… solo estoy inventando y tratando de intimidar a este infeliz.

Y habiendo dicho esto, abrió sus alas y se dirigió a donde estaban los suyos, mientras que Moria y Smoker, se miraron diciendo:

- ¿Qué quiso decir?

- ¿Ves por qué no confío en Mihawk?

- Sí… tenemos que estar prevenidos de él.

Luego de estar frente a frente y cada quien con los suyos, Raziel mirando a sus ángeles, levanta la su espada y en todo ese lugar se hace silencio, mientras que los demás líderes, haciendo lo mismo, hicieron silencio en la tierra por unos minutos.

Zoro se encontraba parado en una parte alta, y está viendo el terreno de guerra, desde unos grandes kilómetros, diciendo:

- ¿Qué están tardando? No deberían estar perdiendo tanto tiempo.

En ese mismo instante, oyó una voz que le dijo por detrás de él:

- Ellos esperaran el tiempo necesario… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaras tú?

Habiendo escuchado esta voz, Zoro se sorprendió sin voltear a ver quién era y dijo:

- Solo espero a que alguien se vaya de este lugar, para que no salga malherida y no me haga preocupar.

En seguida Zoro volteó y vio a Robin de pie, estando con los brazos cruzados, la cual mantenía una mirada ecuánime, diciéndole:

- No me iré de este lugar… si eso es lo que esperas.

- ¿Por qué no me obedeces nunca? ¿Por qué siempre estás arriesgando tu vida?

- Porque no tengo más opción que hacerlo contigo Zoro.

Robin se acerca hacia donde estaba parado Zoro, y el silencio se fue cortando con la siguiente opinión.

- No desearía que estuvieras aquí… no quisiera que me hicieras preocupar.

- No tienes que hacerlo… ¿Acaso olvidas quien te ayudaba en las antiguas guerras hace 2000 años? ¿No era yo?

Zoro volteó y se quedó mirando el campo de batalla, desde lo lejos, mientras que Robin colocándose a un lado de su amado ángel caído, dice:

- Nunca jamás vi algo así en toda mi vida… mira como las criaturas de este mundo se reúnen, para acabar con su tormento.

- Se ve tan extraño a la vez… y eso es lo que me produce gracia y sorpresa a la vez.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- De ver como toman actitudes más ridículas… muy parecidas a los que eran los humanos anteriormente.

Robin sonríe por escuchar esto, y acercándose al oído de Zoro, mientras le abrazaba por detrás, le susurra diciéndole:

- ¿Sabes cuál es la razón, por la que estoy aquí?

- Sí… estás aquí, para evitar que yo muera… eso es lo que ni siquiera sé si pasará.

- Y no te dejaré solo… si esperas que me vaya, estás muy equivocado.

Zoro voltea su rostro muy cerca al de Robin, y manteniendo su mirada fija en sus labios, le dice:

- Pues si es así… respetaré tu decisión y recordemos viejos tiempos, cuando ellos nos perseguían.

- Sí, todos ellos estaban contra nosotros, y ahora ellos están contra sí mismos… pues prometámonos que si morimos, lo haremos juntos.

- Está bien, me parece justo.

En ese instante, Robin soltó a Zoro, haciendo que este se voltease hacia ella, y ella colocando sus manos en el pecho descubierto de Zoro, este coloca las manos en su cintura y acercándose a ella, la besa por un gran rato, deseando que no fuese el ultimo entre ellos, y de momento se abrazaron ambos y se besaron nuevamente por un gran rato. Luego de esto, Zoro mira a Robin a los ojos, y le dice:

- Ahora, preparémonos para la guerra.

- Así será, mi amor.

Al decir esto, ambos se pararon frente al terreno de batalla y esperaron a que estos comenzaran lo planeado, dando inicio a la terrible guerra que marcaría el futuro de las especies en el universo.


	15. Una Sinfonía de Espadas y Zarpas

Aun seguía de noche en el mundo devastado o lo que queda de él. Nunca un acontecimiento como este estaba a punto de ser vislumbrado y seguido de esto, decidido en luchar. Si los humanos estuvieran aun con vida, y viesen como el mundo estuviese albergando unos ejércitos de aproximadamente millones y millones de demonios, el universo hubiese temblado y los cimientos de la eternidad serían cuestionados.

Demonios, grandes cantidades de demonios, se mantenían preparados para dar el primer ataque contra sus enemigos, las huestes celestiales. Mihawk controlaba un enorme ejército de ángeles oscuros; Smoker menos que los ángeles oscuros y en cuanto a Moria, controlaba grandes cantidades de criaturas ravandar. Mientras que Raziel estaba frente a frente a esas enormes huestes demoníacas, controlando una enorme hueste de ángeles brillantes y resplandecientes. Raziel se mantenía erguido mirando al frente de batalla, pero en seguida sin explicárselo, sintió un temor y mirando al cielo, se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes y dijo a su diosa:

- "Espero que si tengo que morir, tenga un lugar reservado para mí y para el resto de sus ángeles, mi señora"

Calassian sintió esta voz que trascendió desde la tierra hasta el firmamento, así que levantándose de su trono celestial, descendió los escalones y miró hacia abajo, respondiendo:

- "Raziel, me siento orgullosa de ti, pero recuerda que la victoria debe estar en tus prioridades… no tu derrota"

- "Si lo sé… pero me preocupa saber que si muero, usted estará debilitada y descubierta"

- "No te preocupes por eso… yo estaré bien, nadie puede derribarme a mi… y menos a ti"

En seguida, Raziel corta la comunicación con su diosa y esta misma se dirige al resto de los ángeles, dándoles palabras de aliento para esta guerra:

- "Ármense de valor y peleen como nunca lo han hecho… yo estoy con ustedes y nada va a suceder"

Al oír esto, los ángeles miraron hacia el frente para esperar la siguiente señal de su general de las huestes celestiales. Raziel viendo a los demás enemigos, percibió que estaban casi ansiosos de comenzar la guerra, así que habiendo alzado su espada, la dirigió hacia el frente, diciendo:

- ¡Ataquen!

En ese momento, Mihawk mirando a Smoker y a Moria quienes estaban a punto de dirigir los suyos a la guerra, volteó hacia sus ángeles caídos, diciéndoles:

- Muy bien… ahora llega mi turno.

Y abriendo sus alas, dijo a los suyos:

- ¡Hagan lo planeado!

Justo en ese instante abrieron sus alas y se dirigieron por encima de las gárgolas y de los licántropos hasta llegar hacia Raziel.

La tierra se sacudía hasta lo profundo de sus cimientos con cada paso agigantado que daban los seres espirituales que abundaban el mundo. Lo peor estaba por venir. Faltando poco para aproximarse Mihawk, Smoker y Moria a los ángeles de luz, el general de las huestes celestiales dejó salir el resplandor de sus alas, encandilando a la mayoría de sus enemigos, mientras que al hacerlo se colocó delante de sus enemigos, y habiendo hecho esto, se desató la gran guerra que esperaba a estas criaturas.

Zoro estaba junto con Robin, viendo como se estaba desatando una de las guerras más feroces que el mundo podría recordar.

- La guerra empezó.

En ese instante, Zoro volteó directamente hacia Robin, y le dice:

- Ahora ha venido nuestro momento.

- Así es… ¿Quién se imaginaría que viviríamos para ver esto?

- Nadie, pero es nuestro momento.

Y sin más que decir, Robin desplegó sus alas y cruzó sus brazos preparándose para atacar desde la distancia, mientras que Zoro estaba sacando sus tres espadas, dio un paso lento para luego emplear un enorme saltó desde las colinas, corriendo directamente al terreno de batalla.

Desde la batalla sangrienta entre ángeles y demonios, los seres celestiales veían que a medida que se transformaban los nathrezim y los ravandar en gárgolas y licántropos. Raziel ya estaba cortando cabezas de demonios y decía a sí mismo:

- Ravandar y nathrezim, en gárgolas y licántropos… esto es mejor de lo que imaginé.

Raziel en seguida notó que estaba acercándose hacia él, el mismo Moria, que al verlo se coloca en guardia para atacarle, diciéndole:

- Ven a mí, y muéstrame de que estas hecho, amo de las profundidades.

Moria estaba riéndose de manera despectiva y chillona, para luego decirle:

- Con gusto, ángel estúpido… haré de tu sombra mía.

En seguida, Moria corrió hacia Raziel y creó los brick bats, esparciéndolos por todos lados. Viendo esto su contrincante celestial, coloca su espada al frente y comienza a hacer movimientos con su armamento, golpeando los pedazos esparcidos para no ser atacado.

- Ven y déjame mostrarte de lo que tengo.

Ambos estaban cayendo en tierra, y deciden enfrentarse con armamentos. Moria saca su tijera y la separa, teniendo dos enormes cuchillas, apresurándose a atacar a Raziel con su espada, luchando estos dos, cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que por otro lado, Smoker y Tashigui estaban resistiendo ataques de estos ángeles brillantes, aunque estando Smoker peleando contra tres de estos, decía:

- ¿Acaso no tienen más de lo que son?

Luego de decir esto, tomó a uno de los ángeles y dándole vueltas lo arrojó hacia los otros dos, mientras que Tashigui, convirtiéndose en un licántropo, se dirigió a atacar a muchos de estos ángeles, diciendo a su líder:

- Estos no son suficientes para nosotros… nosotros tenemos más que eso.

- No te confíes Tashigui… recuerda que ellos son los primeros en este mundo.

Tashigui en ese mismo instante, saltó contra dos de estos ángeles y empezó a atacarlos con fuertes zarpazos, diciendo:

- Son más débiles de lo que creía.

En ese instante, la tierra se llenó de guerra y de devastación, por casi más de tres horas, mientras que Mihawk y Perona al estar a la distancia viendo como todos peleaban menos ellos muy callados se miraban entre sí, y de momento Perona se muestra impaciente y dijo:

- ¿Cuándo atacaremos?

- Aun no… tenemos que esperar… falta demasiado para arriesgar nuestras alas, divirtámonos lo más que podamos aquí en esta guerra.

- Ya lo veo.

Habiendo entendido esto, Perona se da cuenta que un ángel de luz se dispone a atacar a Mihawk, y luego este saca su espada, haciendo un movimiento repentino que acabó con este ángel de la luz. Luego abrió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Smoker luchando ferozmente, y le decía:

- Smoker, que agresivo eres.

Este se da la media vuelta, jadeando del cansancio y le dice:

- Si estarás aquí, mantén la boca cerrada… no me incomodes en este momento.

- Tranquilo… no estoy para molestarte, solo te iba a decir que estoy pendiente de Zoro… si interviene, lo acabaré yo mismo.

- Me parece justo.

Mihawk se da cuenta que faltaba algo, al mirar a los lados, y mientras acaba con un ángel de la luz que le atacaba, le pregunta a Smoker:

- ¿Y estás solo aquí? ¿Dónde está tu servidora?

- ¿Quién, Tashigui?

- Sí, ella.

- No lo sé… está buscando a mas ángeles por otro lado.

Este en seguida suspiró, pensando en un siguiente plan maligno, diciéndole a Smoker:

- Muy bien… como sea, yo tengo a Perona por otro lado, ella sabe hacer las cosas bien.

- Me imagino que sí.

Mihawk al ver como Moria estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Raziel desde lo lejos, dijo a Smoker:

- Moria está muy tranquilo con Raziel… solo espero que no se confíe mucho al luchar contra Raziel.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque conozco a Raziel y se como ataca… esperemos que no se confíe, porque si no perderemos a un aliado.

Y habiendo dicho esto Mihawk expande sus alas y se aleja de la presencia de Smoker, volando hacia otro lado. Smoker estaba viendo a otros dos grandes ángeles de la luz, y se transforma en un licántropo enorme también, y se dirige hacia ellos, con grandes zarpazos.

Raziel y Moria seguían luchando ferozmente ante sus servidores. Era una batalla sin cuartel que mostraba lo sangrientos que pueden ser los seres que no vemos. Mientras que seguían en la lucha, Raziel al ver que Moria dio un gran salto, este se alzó con velocidad y lo golpeó fuertemente arrojándolo hacia otro lugar a lo lejos. Moria, cayendo entre unos ramales, se intenta levantar y de momento ve a Raziel que se dirigía hacia él, lo cual este sacando el fuego de sus manos, dijo:

- Ven aquí y verás lo que tengo para ti.

Raziel iba cayendo, se preparó, y vio que mas ángeles brillantes y nathrezim, estaban luchando en esa zona, al cual estos siguieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Calassian observaba a la tierra desde lo alto y miraba a todas las criaturas peleando y rodeando la tierra de gran destrucción y devastación. Sintió la corrupción del mundo en el cielo y dijo:

- La tierra ya tiene sus días contados… solo debo esperar a que los míos acaben con esos seres.

Luego de esto, se quedó parada mirando como la tierra estaba repleta de guerra y gran devastación.

Abajo, la batalla se iba consumiendo poco a poco, y muchos iban cayendo en manos de los enemigos, y por otro lado, Zoro y Robin estaban luchando contra unos ravandar. Haranel tenía la atención de muchos demonios y teniendo sus tres espadas, comienza a defenderse ante cuatro ravandar, peleando y deteniendo sus zarpazos, mientras que Robin por otro lado, estaba luchando contra otros nathrezim, que se juntaban para hacerle frente.

La morena tomando a una de estas bestias por el cuerpo, la echa para atrás sosteniéndola fuertemente y quebrándole el cuerpo contra el suelo, y levantándose, ve que había un ravandar que se acercaba para atacarle, así que Robin se apresura saltando y dando unos giros con una de su pierna extendida, y cayendo en el suelo, golpea a esta bestia, con su pie, rompiéndole el cuello. Pero viendo que había un ravandar que la sujetó de la espalda, voló hacia arriba y luego la arrojó fuertemente al suelo, proyectándola y dejándola un poco malherida. Zoro por otro lado, estaba atacando fuertemente a estos cuatro demonios, derribándolos uno por uno, diciendo:

- Ustedes no son nada para mí… ¿Por qué no se transforman en gárgolas?

Los ravandar al oír esto, inmediatamente se transformaron en gárgolas, y rodeando a Zoro, este hace emanar un frío en todo su cuerpo, diciendo:

- Pues… vengan y despedácenme, si se atreven.

Acto seguido, las cuatro gárgolas se lanzaron contra Zoro, lo cual corriendo hacia una bestia de ellas, colocó su cuerpo en forma horizontal y con su pecho hacia delante, arrastró una espada en el suelo, y con la otra, partió a la otra bestia por la mitad, dirigiéndose a otra que estaba por detrás de él, y al detenerse, con las dos espadas le hace unas cortadas en el pecho y luego de eso, salta y le corta la cabeza, por lo que antes de caer a tierra, una gárgola choca contra él, y lo arroja lejos contra una ciudad en ruinas, arrastrándolo por el suelo, y rompiendo el suelo de la calle, como una grieta.

Robin al ser atacada por una gárgola, que la arrojó al suelo, se levanta y viendo que se acerca la bestia, se dirige hacia ella y colocándose frente a ella, empieza a darle rápidos golpes con sus piernas, lo cual viendo que se acercaba gradualmente a ella, Robin parándose de manos, se da la vuelta hacia delante, golpeando a la bestia con sus dos piernas, hasta colocarse otra vez de pie, con una voltereta hacia el frente, y habiendo hecho esto, vio a un ravandar y a un nathrezim, diciendo:

- Ahora vienen ustedes… y no sean cobardes, que no les haré mucho.

Estos dos mirándose, cada uno se transforma en lo que es. El ravandar se transformo en una gárgola y el nathrezim, en un licántropo, a lo que Robin al ver que la gárgola tomó al licántropo de sus patas, elevándolo al aire, dijo:

- Esto no me parece muy justo.

Al decir esto, vio como la gárgola arrojaba al licántropo hacia ella, más haciéndose a un lado, Robin abre sus alas y toma a la gárgola, y se dirige rápidamente al suelo, estrellándola contra una piedra, partiéndole la cabeza en varios pedazos, mientras que mirando a un lado, observó al licántropo que corría hacia ella, así que arrojándose al suelo, el licántropo pasa a un lado, y reincorporándose otra vez, dice:

- Es muy rápido… no podré sola.

En ese instante, Robin mira al cielo, y dice a su diosa:

- "Mi señora, necesito que me ceda los poderes que anteriormente tenía, cuando vagaba por esta tierra, antes de ser redimida"

Y desde el cielo, Calassian había escuchado esta suplica de parte de su servidora y le responde diciendo:

- "Todo lo que me has pedido, lo he cumplido"

Robin observó que la bestia se dirigía hacia ella, y antes de hacerlo, apareció Zoro con sus espadas, colocándose de frente. En seguida viendo que el licántropo ya se estaba dirigiendo a Robin, Zoro hizo un corte en forma de equis, y partió la cabeza del licántropo en cuatro pedazos, matándolo en seguida. En ese instante, Zoro miró a Robin y entregándole una de sus espadas, dijo:

- Toma… úsala con destreza.

Y seguido de esto dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las otras grandes gárgolas, Zoro corrió hacia una y haciendo rápidos ataques a esta bestia, la mató en seguida, y viendo a la otra, le dijo:

- Dame tu mejor golpe.

Seguido de esto la gárgola se dirigió hacia Zoro, y este al lanzar el ataque, la gárgola desapareció de la vista de sí mismo, a lo que el peliverde dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

Y apareciendo por arriba de él, este mira hacia arriba, y antes de que la gárgola cayera, Zoro se hizo a un lado, pero la gárgola anticipó el movimiento de su enemigo. Se dirigió hacia este ángel caído, y ya al estar a punto de golpearlo con sus enormes zarpas, este es sujetado por el cuello con el gran cabello de Robin, y fue arrojado contra el suelo, quebrándole la cabeza por completo.

Zoro al ver que su amado ángel había extendido su cabello a muchos metros, vio como se recogía solo hasta llegarle a su cintura, que era su tamaño normal. Robin sujetándose su cabello con una cola, dice a Zoro:

- No eres el único que puede usar trucos distintos a los que tienes.

- Sí, creo que no soy el único… ahora tenemos que trasladarnos hacia los demás campos y recorrer la tierra, hasta exterminar con estas criaturas.

En ese mismo instante, tres ángeles de la luz se aparecieron ante Zoro y Robin, teniendo sus armas en manos para poder atacar y dijeron:

- Ustedes deben ser unos ángeles oscuros.

- No, soy uno de los antiguos ángeles de la luz, que presidía el cielo… soy Zoro, y estoy de su lado… ella es Robin y sí es un ángel de la luz, como ustedes.

- ¿Y cómo pueden dos ángeles oscuros estar de nuestro lado?

Robin se dio cuenta que querían atacar a Zoro, pero se adelantó transformando sus alas en blanco brillante, diciendo:

- Yo he venido de parte de Calassian, a recuperar a este antiguo ángel… y eso es lo que hago aquí… lo protejo y él me ayuda también a protegerme.

Los ángeles se mostraron convencidos y bajando las armas, se mostraron preocupados y uno de ellos le dice a Zoro:

- Muy bien… necesitamos de su ayuda, el señor Raziel se ha estado enfrentando a Moria por largas horas y su ejército está desprotegido… necesitamos a uno de ustedes que guíe a nuestro ejército angelical.

En seguida, Zoro bajó sus espadas para no atacar y extendió una hacia Robin, diciéndoles a los tres ángeles:

- Ella es a quien están buscando… pueden ir con ella.

Robin en seguida se acercó a Zoro y le explicó la situación en la que ella se encontraba:

- No… no iré, nadie sabe que he sido redimida, así que debo aparentar mi oscuridad, para poder saber qué es lo que se trama Mihawk y sus lacayos.

Los ángeles se resignaron y envainaron sus espadas, diciendo:

- Muy bien, entonces tendremos que buscar a otro ángel que no sean ustedes… sigan su rumbo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, los tres ángeles se fueron de la presencia de ellos, y es cuando Robin se mantiene sonriente diciendo:

- Todavía sigues empeñado a que me separe de ti.

- No, hablaba en serio, Robin… tú eres la indicada… yo podría hacerlo, pero no puedo transformar mis alas blancas como las tuyas.

- Sí, es verdad… pero no te separarás de mí, Zoro… no será así de fácil.

- Ya lo sé… y te creo.

De pronto, la tierra comienza a temblar de una manera fuerte, que hizo resquebrajar lo que quedaba de ella en pequeñas hendiduras, alzando trozos de sedimentaciones, desnivelando el suelo. Zoro no comprendía aun que se trataba de solo una cosa, y sostiene a Robin de la cintura y la alza junto con él, diciendo:

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- No lo sé… creo que…

Zoro de pronto comienza a comprender por qué se agrietaba el suelo en grandes peñascos y dijo:

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La tierra será destruida en cuestión de días… tiene sus días contados y es una profecía que Calassian, me ha revelado.

- ¿Cómo que será destruida?

- Sí, será destruida.

Luego de que cesaron los temblores, Zoro desciende con Robin y sacude el polvo de sus alas, y dice:

- Sígueme.

En seguida ambos ángeles emprendieron vuelo hacia otro lugar en específico. Ya al pasar unos tres días en que la guerra se intensificaba en la tierra, las criaturas que sobrevivían poco a poco iban despareciendo, ya que al predecir cómo iban las muertes, esta guerra iba a durar más de lo que imaginaban.

Todos los líderes de las especies estaban, luchando intensamente, mientras que pasando más de cinco días, Raziel estaba caminando por un bosque buscando a algo, y se le veía muy preocupado, diciendo:

- Sal de donde estés, bestia infernal.

En ese mismo instante, Moria lo estaba viendo desde un punto alto, y dirigiéndose hacia él, con las dos cuchillas de la tijera en sus manos, este cayó al suelo pero Raziel se echó a un lado. Arrojando unas bolas de los brick bat continuamente, Raziel las evitaba con su espada, diciéndole a Moria:

- ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¿Solo sabes desperdiciar tu fuerza así?

Al decir esto, Raziel vio que Moria colocó sus manos en el suelo y que sintió que algo le apareció por detrás, lo cual al ver hacia atrás, vió la sombra de Moria.

- ¡Doppelman!

Raziel se echó a un lado, viendo que este espectro de sombra lo iba a golpear, y dándole un golpe al Doppelman en la cara, lo arroja a lo lejos, diciéndole:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Moria?

El Doppelman se levanta del suelo y se dispone a atacar a Raziel, pero Moria por detrás de este, le estaba diciendo:

- Vaya, ustedes los ángeles de la luz, son muy fuertes… no lo puedo negar… pero les falta algo.

- No sé que será, pero eres muy extraño para luchar, invocando estas figuras estúpidas.

- Mi Doppelman es un reflejo de mí… ¿Acaso no has hecho otra cosa que hablar? Solo crees que por ser así, no puedo acceder a otro movimiento.

Al decir esto, Moria corre rápidamente hacia Raziel, tan rápido que este ángel apenas logró verlo venir y al llegar ante los ojos del arcángel, con sus dos puños, lo golpea fuertemente arrojándolo lejos. Raziel se levanta después del impacto, un poco adolorido, y dijo:

- Sorprendente… de verdad.

Moria en seguida se cruzaba de brazos, mientras veía como este arcángel estaba levantándose para poder correr hacia él, preparándose para emplear ataques con su espada, pero Moria cambió de lugar con el Doppelman, comienza a recibir los ataques de este. Raziel se detiene sorprendido de ver como la sombra se volvía a juntar así que tratando de buscar otro lugar para atacar, empieza a desesperarse, utilizando otros métodos diciendo:

- Ya me estoy hartando de ti.

Así que Moria aprovechó sostuvo sus tijeras, y se dispuso a atacar a Raziel, viendo como con la espada de este, la fuerza estaba comenzándole a diezmar. Moria da un pequeño salto, y golpea a Raziel con su pie, derribándolo al suelo y diciendo:

- Ya veo de que estás hecho… pero no es suficiente.

Por otro lado Raziel se levanta, un poco malherido, y dice a sí mismo:

- Este es fuerte… no lo puedo negar.

- No me decepciones Raziel… muéstrame de que estás hecho, por favor no seas tan débil.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con los juegos y con las chácharas, así que levantándose nuevamente del suelo, para la desgracia de Moria el cual estaba enojándose por no mostrarse acabado. Raziel alza la espada y hace que se prenda en fuego.

- Espero que estés preparado… demonio estúpido.

Al decir esto, Raziel se preparó para correr hacia Moria, dándole rápidos ataques con su espada.

- ¿Te gusta así?

- Así es que me gusta que peleen contra mí… pensé que eras un inútil bueno para nada.

En ese mismo instante, Moria enciende la tijera de su mano derecha, y da un salto evadiendo el mortal ataque de Raziel, y dando un golpe desde arriba hacia abajo, Raziel lo detiene rápidamente con su espada, y al haber golpeado la espada, sintió que se fragmentó, diciendo:

- No puede ser.

Y echándose para atrás, Moria le dice a Raziel:

- Me parece que quebré tu espada.

Raziel al ver su espada, vio que estaba un poco quebrantada, lo cual dijo:

- Tu golpe es demasiado fuerte… no imaginé que mi espada se fragmentara.

- Sí, yo tampoco pensé que rompería tu espada, tan fácilmente.

El señor de las profundidades, caminó unos pasos y se dirigió hacia Raziel y al haber llegado ante él, coloco su mano derecha en el suelo, invocando al Doppelman. Esta sombra oscura extendió su puño y golpeó a Raziel en el pecho, arrojándolo contra un risco, lo cual Moria asomándose a ver en donde estaba Raziel, miró que estaba con sus alas abiertas y volando, lo cual este le dijo:

- Parece que mi espada está rota… ya no sirve.

Y de pronto Raziel, en frente de los ojos de Moria, quebró la espada en dos, arrojándola hacia el profundo y oscuro acantilado.

- Creo que tendré que usar mis propias manos.

Pero Moria se rió por esto, y teniendo sus tijeras en manos, las arroja por el precipicio del mismo modo en que Raziel lo hizo.

- Me parece justo… ven acá y sigamos con la lucha.

Al decir esto, Raziel rápidamente voló hacia donde estaba Moria, y colocándose de frente a él, este golpeaba al ravandar mayor con fuertes porrazos. Este otro al sentir estos ataques, con su mano izquierda, creó con su Doppelman un enorme puño y golpeó a Raziel hacia arriba y con la otra mano, saltó y le golpeó contra el suelo.

Raziel no se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Poco a poco estaba levantándose del suelo y para sorpresa de Moria, se coloca en guardia, aunque desgraciadamente notó que estaba rodeado de unos ravandar, quienes estaban detrás de Moria.

- Raziel, me has demostrado ser un ángel demasiado fuerte… no necesitas caer muerto ante nuestras manos.

Y sorpresivamente aparece en la escena, el mismísimo Smoker, el cual estaba reprochando en gran manera a Moria, diciéndole:

- Moria, cabrón… ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Acaso has olvidado que hay una guerra pendiente allá afuera y tú malgastas tu tiempo aquí con este infeliz?

- Tu métete en tus asuntos y no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer… todo lo tengo aquí bajo control.

Raziel aprovechó la distracción de Moria con Smoker, percibiendo que estaba rodeado de gárgolas que eran como cinco, este con sus brazos abiertos, se arrojó hacia ellos, tumbándolos a todos y haciéndolos a un lado, con el propósito único de caerse por el precipicio.

Moria al percibir esta acción precipitada de Raziel, se asomó en el precipicio y vio que había un río más abajo en esa oscuridad, por lo que después de esto, Moria muy molesto le reprocha a Smoker:

- Maldición, ¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar?

- Claro… tus bestias no esperaron el ataque de Raziel, porque estabas malgastando tu tiempo con él, en vez de acabarlo de una vez.

- Solo porque esta alianza me conviene… no te mato.

- Ya lo veo… mejor vayámonos y acabemos con esta guerra de una vez, tus demonios te necesitan para acabar con los millones de ángeles de luz que aun existen… luego podrás encargarte de Raziel.

Al decir esto, ambos se dirigieron a otro lugar y se marcharon de donde estaban, pero antes de irse sienten que la tierra vuelve a temblar ferozmente, resquebrajando los cimientos. Ambos demonios se muestran preocupados por esto y sin decir nada, desaparecen de ese lugar.


	16. La Balanza Equilibrada

Al instante en el que Smoker y Moria se fueron de ese lugar, mientras que por el precipicio a lo profundo, había un río muy largo que no llevaba tanta corriente de agua. Al fondo Raziel estaba saliendo y al haber mostrado su cara a la superficie, este se arrastra hasta la orilla, jadeando se acuesta boca arriba y cierra sus ojos, muy pensativo, y de pronto sintió que se estaba comunicando Calassian que le decía:

- "Raziel… Raziel, despiértate tú que duermes"

Raziel abriendo los ojos, se queda mirando hacia arriba y viendo sus heridas, dice a su diosa:

- "Mi señora… estoy muy adolorido y cansado… yo estoy aquí malgastando mi tiempo y mis fuerzas, mientras que mi ejército está peleando en su nombre, arriesgando sus vidas"

- "Eso lo sé… pero ahora recibirás una ayuda, que jamás esperabas… he preparado a un grupo de ángeles que vendrán por ti y te sacarán de ahí, por orden mía"

- "Yo se lo agradezco mucho… ¿Quiénes son?"

- "Ya te vas a sorprender al ver la cara de uno de ellos"

Raziel al oír esto, sintió que perdió comunicación con ella. En seguida suspiró profundamente y al instante cerró sus ojos, y de momento sintió a dos ángeles que estaban frente a él. Abriendo los ojos se sorprendió de ver a uno de ellos, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Zoro.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba Zoro junto con Robin, ambos subiendo a Raziel desde los precipicios en los que había caído para esconderse. En seguida este se levantó sacándose las manos de Zoro de sus brazos, pero el peliverde se echa a un lado de manera despectiva, y Robin le reprochó a Raziel diciendo:

- Nuestra señora nos ha mandado hasta acá… y te vamos a ayudar.

- Tú lo harás… pero él no.

Zoro aprovecha para mofarse de la actitud del líder de los ángeles celestiales, diciendo:

- No seas tan estúpido Raziel… sabes muy bien que mi ayuda te es necesaria.

Obviamente esto no fue gracioso al parecer de Raziel, y se enoja caminando hasta acercarse a Zoro, tendiéndolo frente a frente, esperando a ver quién de los dos daría el primer golpe.

- ¿Tú ayuda? Jamás has hecho algo por alguien y no me vengas a decir que tú tratarás de unirte a nuestra causa… a Calassian y al resto de los ángeles, incluyendo a Robin, no les convenía tu presencia, por tu arrogancia, ¿Y me dices que me quieres ayudar?

- Puedes pensar en lo que quieres, pero tú más que nadie sabe que mi propósito es destruir a estos malditos ravandar, nathrezim y esos ángeles oscuros… ya ustedes los ángeles de la luz, no son mi problema, pero por propia decisión, he querido ayudar a Calassian… y si no te gusta mi ayuda, me retiro de aquí.

Zoro enfunda sus espadas y le da la espalda a Raziel, pero Robin se atraviesa en su camino y le dice:

- Zoro… espera, debemos ayudarlo.

Pero Raziel recién se daba cuenta de los planes de Robin en la tierra, y le sujeta del brazo diciéndole:

- ¿Y tu todo este tiempo has estado junto a Zoro?

- Sí, pero por orden de Calassian… y por mi propia voluntad.

- Ya veo… no sé porque Calassian los ha mandado a esto… si está probándome, pues aceptaré su prueba.

Y en seguida Zoro muy harto de todo lo que estaba escuchando, volteó y dirigiéndose a Raziel, le dice en su cara:

- Ya estoy cansado de tus culpas y quejas… si quieres morirte aquí solo, hazlo… ya yo cumplí con mi deber… si no quieres mi ayuda, puedes irte al infierno.

- Está bien… gracias por tu ayuda.

- ¿Acaso sabías que vendría?

- No… solo que me parece justo que estés tú aquí… porque no apoyas a nadie… y si tienes que morir, no te interesa mucho… pues pienso que eres el indicado, y junto con Robin… vas a ayudarme.

Zoro ya no se sentía tan preocupado, igual Raziel aunque estaba con sus brazos cruzados esperando cual sería la reacción del peliverde. Zoro suelta el mango de sus katanas y le da la espalda, diciéndole:

- Perfecto… no te me acerques para decirme nada personal, yo solo estoy para sacarte de aquí, y luego Robin y yo, nos iremos de aquí.

Y en seguida ambos ángeles acompañaron al malherido Raziel para que pudiese descansar en un lugar mucho más seguro.

Ya al pasar unos largos días, Raziel y Robin estaban charlando de todo lo que había pasado, mientras que Zoro estaba afuera guardando el lugar en el cual se encontraban. Raziel al haber estado charlando con Robin, le dice:

- No entiendo cómo es posible que tú estés junto con Zoro… cada vez te entiendo menos.

- No lo sé… pero creo que mi destino me depara con él.

- ¿Destino? Qué locura… yo respeto tus decisiones Robin, pero el por qué de estar junto a aquel ángel que casi te mataba en una era pasada.

- La razón por la cual estoy con él, es porque me interesa ayudarlo a que se salve de lo malo que ha hecho… se que intentó robar el fuego divino, pero no puede ser condenado.

- Claro que puede… es un ángel como nosotros, y no tiene derecho ni opción de ser lo que él desee ser… además míralo, ¿Crees tú que con su condición pueda ser redimido?

La mirada de Robin lentamente fue dirigida hacia Zoro, el cual estaba sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas, sentado en una peña mirando hacia afuera. Por unos instantes la enternecedora mirada de Robin salió a relucir diciendo:

- Yo confío en que sí se puede.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Nunca lo había hecho tanto como ahora.

- Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida… Zoro no sabe hacer otra cosa que causar muerte en sus enemigos.

En ese instante, desde afuera oro había escuchado todo lo que dijo Raziel, en voz alta, para que este mismo lo oiga, dice:

- ¡Sí, tienes razón ya que no sé hacer otra cosa que eso! Si crees que lo único que hago es causar muerte a mis enemigos, entonces… ¿Por qué crees que estás vivo?

Raziel consideró esto como una amenaza y es cuando se levanta del suelo, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

- No, lo creo… no me interesa saber si te estoy amenazando.

En seguida, Robin interviene calmando sus humos, diciéndoles:

- Ya basta los dos… ahora estamos unidos en una misma causa… no se peleen por tonterías… tenemos que saber cómo van las cosas, y que haremos para hacer retroceder a nuestros enemigos.

Zoro suspira al oír esto, así que por instantes miró a Robin sonriendo de una manera irónica y luego con desdén mirando a Raziel.

- Prefiero hacer esto a la antigua manera… acabándolos y haciéndole frente a todos ellos.

Raziel y Robin se miraron el uno con el otro, pero Raziel pareciéndole un comentario tan propio de Zoro, le reprochó musitándole:

- Claro… ¿Y pretendes llegar solo como si nada?

- Por lo menos tengo una ventaja que me sirve… tengo la dicha de convertirme en un ser sin razón, siendo más fuerte… y para esto, tendré que llegar solo ante nuestros enemigos.

- Pero no puedes hacerlo así como si nada… mis ángeles están solos y sin alguien que los lidere… la tierra está rodeada de esta guerra.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Los enemigos son muy fuertes, así que como tienes esa ventaja de ser alguien que dice ser fuerte, irás solo… y Robin y yo iremos contra los ravandar, así que tú irás contra Smoker.

Ahora era Robin quien consideraba esto algo inapropiado para Zoro, y preguntó a Raziel.

- ¿Crees que Zoro se pueda enfrentar solo a los nathrezim?

- Este tonto se sabe cuidar solo… y él prefiere trabajar solo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Y en seguida, Zoro se levanta del suelo, sujetándose bien las espadas en su cintura, y resopla entusiasmado, diciendo:

- Pues… no sigamos esperando y dirijámonos contra nuestros enemigos.

Al decir esto, estos tres se prepararon para enfrentar esta guerra y salieron juntos hasta llegar a un lugar en el cual estaban unos ángeles de la luz esperando a Raziel, lo cual al aparecer ante ellos, el ángel que los guiaba, dijo a Raziel:

- Señor Raziel… los ángeles estamos en graves problemas.

- Infórmame de lo que sucede.

- Señor, los ravandar han tomado gran parte de la tierra, mientras que los nathrezim siguen resistiendo al grupo restante de ángeles de la luz, muy al norte de este lugar…

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando al mirar a Zoro, se turbó, diciendo:

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? Nos matará.

Raziel viendo que este ángel estaba muy desesperado, le calmó y en seguida le dijo:

- Tranquilízate… Zoro está ayudándonos por orden de Calassian.

- ¿Nos está ayudando? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Sí, yo mismo me lo pregunto todavía… ¿Y los demás ángeles en donde están?

- Unos de ellos, se están enfrentando a los ángeles oscuros, lo cual ninguno de ellos ha regresado.

En seguida, Raziel voltea hacia Zoro y le dice:

- Bien… ahora es el momento de confirmar si eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo… ve y dirígete al norte de este lugar y acaba tú solo con los nathrezim, ve y ayuda a mis ángeles.

- Así que así es como te deshaces de mí… me parece justo.

Zoro se da la vuelta para irse, pero antes de emprender vuelo, se acerca a Robin y se da cuenta que está muy desanimada.

- Tranquila Robin, yo regresaré y nada malo me sucederá.

- Espero que sea así.

En seguida Zoro dándose media vuelta, abre sus alas y se dirige hacia el norte justo como se lo había indicado Raziel. Ya al estar volando a lo lejos siendo observado por estos ángeles sobrevivientes, Helena mira a Raziel y le pregunta, con mucho temor:

- ¿Estás seguro de que solo puede?

- Yo creo que sí… él sabe hacer su trabajo… y yo te necesito con mis ángeles luchando contra los ángeles oscuros.

Al instante, Robin no se mostró muy convencida con esto, y sonríe a Raziel preguntándole:

- ¿Me quieres para luchar contra los ángeles oscuros?

- Sí… tú los conoces y sabes cómo es que están operando en este mundo.

- Pero ellos creen que soy una de ellos.

- Sí, y esa es la ventaja que me sirve.

- Pero, ¿Tus ángeles sabrán que yo estoy con ellos?

- Sí, y ya me encargué de que no te suceda nada malo… aunque no le prometí mucho a Zoro… él sabe cuidarse solo sin la ayuda de nadie.

- Espero que hagas lo correcto.

Al decir esto, Helena volando se dirige hacia la dirección de donde están los ángeles oscuros, mientras que Raziel al pasar de las horas, recibe ataques de los ravandar que no lo dejan tranquilo.

Por otro lado, al estar dirigiéndose con los nathrezim, Zoro llega ante una gran ciudad construida sobre una montaña que estaba en ruinas completamente, por lo que al haber llegado, mira como los nathrezim luchan contra los ángeles de la luz, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Así que aquí están estos seres tan despreciables… haré que paguen todo lo que me hicieron.

En ese instante, toma sus espadas con gran fuerza, y mirando a un nathrezim que estaba de espaladas, vigilando una habitación, se dirige hacia él, y sin hacer mucho ruido, Zoro le corta la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que este guardaba. Luego de hacer esto, Zoro abre la puerta, y al ver lo que estaba delante de él, se pasmó diciendo:

- ¿Qué es esto?

En todo el lugar había alas blancas arrancadas de los ángeles de la luz, que estaban muertos, lo cual Zoro saliendo de ahí, mira a unos ángeles peleando contra unos nathrezim, lo cual este escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, dice:

- No puedo alcanzarlos.

Y en ese mismo instante, mirándose la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, dice:

- Perfecto.

Al decir esto, Zoro emplea por primera vez una extraña técnica nunca antes vista en la que extiende un gran látigo de su uña. Viendo a los que estaban a su alrededor, contó a unos enemigos cercanos y arrojándosela a dos de los nathrezim, los sujeta del cuello, levantándolos y estrellándolos contra el suelo, hacia el otro lado, matándolos en cuestión de segundos.

Los otros ángeles de la luz, muy extrañados por esto, se iban a dirigir al grupo de árboles en el cual Zoro se hallaba escondido, pero viendo que aparecieron otros nathrezim, se dirigieron contra ellos, peleando. Zoro inmediatamente subió hasta la parte alta, y viendo desde lo lejos a un ángel de la luz superior, se dirigió hacia él de sorpresa, diciéndole:

- ¿En donde se encuentra el gran nathrezim que guía a tus enemigos?

El ángel se sorprende de ver a Zoro a su lado, y se coloca en guardia frente a él.

- Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He sido enviado por Calassian, para ayudarlos… y si no me crees, pues pregúntale a ella… yo no tengo tiempo de responder preguntas molestas.

- El gran nathrezim, está por el otro lado de la montaña… baja y lo encontrarás allá.

- Muy bien… no se preocupen, esta guerra la ganarán ustedes.

Y abriendo sus alas, desciende en búsqueda de Smoker, mientras que al otro lado de la montaña, el líder de los nathrezim estaba enfrentando a un grupo de ángeles brillantes, diciendo:

- ¡No son más que una gran pérdida de tiempo!

Tashigui por otro lado, apareció peleando contra un grupo de ángeles, diciendo:

- ¿En donde están los más fuertes de esta guerra?

Un ángel de estos con un arco, apuntando a Tashigui, le dispara esta flecha, y en ese momento ella misma siente que se dirige una flecha contra ella, mientras que sin mirar atrás, mueve la cabeza a un lado, y deja pasar la flecha disparada por este. Al mirar hacia atrás, dijo al ángel:

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Y desapareciendo, aparece por detrás de este, cortándole la cabeza. Luego de esto, se dirige a buscar a Smoker, pero en ese mismo instante, ve que desde lo lejos, estaba volando un gran grupo de ángeles brillantes, y apareciéndose frente a ellos, dice:

- Ángeles de la luz… díganle a su líder Raziel, que mi señor Smoker lo está esperando, para acabarlo… y si sigue enviando mas ángeles de ustedes, los arrasará como si nada.

Los ángeles no estaban dispuestos a rendirse después de oír a Tashigui, y dijeron:

- Nos negamos a fracasar en nuestra labor… así que no perderemos más tiempo y haremos de sus vidas, el fin.

Tashigui al escuchar cada palabra que decían estos ángeles, sonreía de manera burlona diciendo:

- Ya veo que ustedes no entienden todas estas patanerías… pues haré que mueran si así lo desean.

En ese mismo instante, una voz interrumpió a Tashigui haciéndole helar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, diciendo:

- ¿Patanerías? Asegúrate de que lo que digas no sea algo absurdo por miles de nosotros.

Esa voz le era muy conocida, pero se preguntaba por qué estaba hablando en medio de ángeles de la luz. Tashigui estaba temblando al punto de sentir como la espada suya estaba vibrando y al voltear hacia una dirección en específica, estaba temblando turbándose por completo, por observar a Zoro que se hallaba en la copa de un árbol.

- Tashigui que bueno verte otra vez… ¿Me extrañaste?

Los ángeles de la luz se fueron retirando uno a uno, mientras que el que los estaba liderando, antes de irse le dice:

- Nos retiramos señor… lo dejaremos solo.

Al decir esto, se retira y los ángeles se retiraron de igual modo, mientras que Tashigui se preocupa mientras mira a Zoro, y dice:

- ¿Señor? ¿Ahora por qué te dicen señor?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro cae en tierra para luego avanzar lentos pasos hacia ella, diciendo:

- No importa que tan demoníaco seas… con el tiempo los demonios y los ángeles te llamarán señor.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- He venido a saldar cuentas contigo… y ahora que te veo estoy de suerte.

Tashigui poco a poco estaba echándose para atrás, se fue poniendo muy nerviosa, diciéndole a Zoro:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo que he venido, es a hacerte sufrir, por lo que me has hecho a mí.

En seguida, Zoro saca dos de sus espadas y muestra una mirada demoníaca en su rostro, anhelando poder matar a su enemiga.

- ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

Pero a la nathrezim lo primero que se le ocurre decir es:

- Smoker.

- ¿Smoker? ¿Es lo único que dirás?

- No… Smoker está aquí.

Así que haciendo caso seguido a esto, Zoro tuvo un presentimiento que no estaba solo con Tashigui. Así que volteando a un lado, se da cuenta de la presencia de Smoker, el cual este se acercaba preguntándole:

- Zoro… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos segundos… iba a asesinar a Tashigui, pero tú serás el primero.

- Ya lo veremos… patético miserable.

Es cuando de pronto, Zoro desvía su atención a Smoker, quien se acercaba con sus puños preparados para atacar. Tashigui aprovecha la distracción del peliverde y desaparece de la presencia de estos dos, y se dispone a huir como solo era de esperarse.

Smoker descendía de las enormes colinas, diciendo:

- ¿Quién se imaginaría que me aparecerías en mi camino? ¿Estás preparado para morir?

- Ya lo veo… todos siempre dicen lo mismo, y terminan muertos por mis espadas.

- Eso se acabará hoy.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos contrincantes se preparaban para atacarse el uno con el otro en una interminable batalla que marcaría los especímenes del mundo.


	17. La Caída de Dos Enemigos

Al parecer cada día que pasaba en el mundo, la guerra se hacía más recia. Nuevas alianzas y los enemigos gradualmente comenzaban a desfallecer. Por otro lado, Robin luego de haberse separado de Zoro, estaba dirigiéndose contra los ángeles oscuros, reuniendo un grupo grande de sus hermanos de armas. Sobrevolando un territorio hostil, Robin siente la voz de Calassian dentro de su cabeza, que le dice:

- "Robin, no temas en dirigir a mis ángeles hacia una gran batalla… tú eres la adecuada para esto"

Instantáneamente, se detiene en pleno aire y responde diciendo:

- "Mi señora, no estoy con temor… pero no puedo estar tranquila, y muchas cosas rondan por mi cabeza, debido a que Zoro se está enfrentando a un enemigo muy grande y fuerte"

- "No debes temer por él, sabes que Zoro sabe cuidarse más que nadie en este mundo… tal vez debes dejarlo pelear por sus propios métodos"

- "Sí, y eso es lo que más me preocupa"

En ese mismo momento, un ángel le interrumpe en su conversación con la diosa de los cielos, informándole lo siguiente:

- Robin, ya hemos llegado… es el territorio señalado por Raziel.

Robin deteniéndose, desciende junto con sus ángeles, y al ver una gran acumulación de ángeles oscuros que estaban a un valle cercano delante de ellos, dice a los suyos:

- Déjenme hacer algo antes de atacar.

Acto seguido, Robin cerrando sus ojos, dice:

- ¡Ojos Fleur!

Dicho esto, dos ojos aparecieron separados en todo el lugar y trata de visualizar adentro, viendo desde lejos que no aparecía Mihawk en ninguna parte, pero para su suerte miró a lo lejos a Perona que estaba junto con unos ángeles. Robin en seguida después de abrir los ojos, dice a sus ángeles:

- Es el momento de atacar… no perdamos más tiempo.

Al decir esto, Robin prepara a sus ángeles y entra de sorpresa en el territorio enemigo con los suyos, haciéndoles frente a los ángeles oscuros, diciendo:

- ¡Que no quede nadie con vida!

En seguida comenzó la eterna lucha entre estas especies, mientras que Robin visualizaba desde lo lejos a Perona, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Perona… tú serás mía.

Mientras que los ángeles oscuros, se reponían de lo que pasaba, Perona acabó con dos de sus enemigos, pero apresurada miraba a los suyos y decía:

- ¡Resistan y no caigan ante ellos!

Al decir esto, alzando vuelo, ve desde lo lejos a Robin que estaba matando a dos de estos ángeles oscuros, diciendo a sí misma:

- ¿Robin?

Y extendiendo su mano, hace salir de ella un reflejo que se dirigió hacia Robin, golpeándola y arrojándole al suelo. Levantándose del suelo, mira hacia el cielo, y ve que Perona cae ante ella, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Robin? ¿Y por qué guías a estos ángeles de la luz?

Reponiéndose de la caída, Robin se seca la sangre de la boca, y sonríe de manera despectiva diciéndole:

- ¿Acaso puedes mirarme bien?

Perona no comprendía que era lo que pasaba. Mirando de arriba abajo a Robin y a su oscura indumentaria, le dice:

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando percibió que las alas de esta mujer, estaban volviéndose blancas y de manera resplandeciente como un ángel de la luz.

- Yo no les pertenezco a ustedes.

- Así que eres un ángel brillante… pero, ¿Cómo pasó todo esto, si tú eras uno de los nuestros?

- Eso fue en el pasado Perona… fui redimida, junto con otros ángeles, y sirvo a Calassian.

- ¡Maldita traidora! Ahora sí que estoy más agradecida por esto… ahora si te puedo matar, por haberme robado a Zoro.

- Zoro nunca te miró a ti… siempre mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi.

- Eso es mentira.

Al decir esto, se dirigió contra su enemiga de toda la vida y a quien anhelaba matar desde hace años, y abordaron una feroz pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas dos, mientras que el resto de los ángeles, seguían luchando entre sí, contra sus enemigos.

Robin estaba caminando en círculos al igual que su enemiga Perona. Ambas mujeres se analizaban en sus estrategias y en sus maneras de luchar, pero en seguida Robin ataca y Perona le responde con un ataque lanzándose hacia ella con un reflejo que salía de su cuerpo, golpeándola y haciéndole retroceder. En ese mismo instante, Robin se levanta, y corriendo hacia este ángel, ve que le lanza otro reflejo, más ella haciéndose a un lado, toma a Perona de la cabeza, y saltando hacia arriba, le cae de rodillas en el cuerpo de su enemiga, echándose a un lado.

Perona levantándose en seguida, corre hacia Robin nuevamente y empiezan a darse golpes mano a mano. Robin tomándola del brazo, la arroja hacia atrás, impactándola contra el suelo. Echándose hacia atrás se da cuenta que Perona estaba levantándose, y oye que le dice:

- Nada mal para no tener que verte en muchos años.

- Eso era lo que esperabas, siendo siempre la misma perra faldera de Mihawk, nunca ibas a poder ver como he mejorado.

- Sigues siendo la niña débil de Calassian.

Viendo que Perona retomaba para atacarle se acercaba con mucha velocidad, así que Robin extendiendo su mano, hace emanar de su mano, muchas manos más que sorprenden a su enemiga, y la golpea arrojándole hacia atrás, diciendo:

- No lo creo.

Y corriendo hacia su enemiga, Robin salta dando vuelvas y con su pierna extendida al caer, ve que Perona se mueve a un lado, parándose de manos, y golpeando a Robin contra una pared de piedra que estaba derrumbada.

Robin levantándose de los escombros, mira de frente a Perona y viendo que de ella salen dos reflejos negativos que se disipan contra ella, se dice a sí misma:

- Como odio esos fantasmas negativos.

Robin dándose cuenta de que era una distracción, mira a Perona que estaba cerca de ella, y de momento girando a los lados con sus brazos extendidos, Perona golpea a Robin 23 veces, arrojándola contra el suelo a lo lejos. Luego de dar ese golpe fuerte, mira a su enemiga en el suelo, y burlándose de ella, le dice:

- Que débil ha quedado el ángel redimido… no entiendo porque todos en el cielo te veían como el ángel más hermoso del mundo… ¡Yo soy el ángel más hermoso de este mundo!

Y acercándose a Robin, la toma del cuello y aborda a golpearla, arrojándola contra un escombro, diciéndole:

- Tú no eres más que un ángel con esa cabellera, cubriendo tus ojos… yo soy más hermosa que tú.

Al momento sentándose encima de Robin, comienza a golpearle el rostro, tantas veces, que hizo que se desangrara, diciendo:

- Listo… ya eres el ángel más horrible de este mundo.

Y dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda, Perona siente que Robin se levanta de suelo, y al darse vuelta otra vez, mira a Robin sangrando por su boca, diciendo:

- Tú nunca serás como nosotros… tú por lo menos eres el ángel más despreciable que he conocido, después de Mihawk.

Perona al oír esto, con una estaca en su mano se dirige hacia Robin, y se la clava en el cuerpo, haciéndole sangrar mucho. Perona luego de mirar los ojos exaltados de su enemiga, dice:

- Tus ojos nadie los miró… y a nadie le interesó.

Luego de esto, le suelta, dejándole caer en el suelo, casi muerta. En seguida los ángeles que iban con Robin, deteniéndose a mirarla, dijeron:

- Robin ha caído… no puede ser.

La tierra comenzó a temblar del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando Raziel luchaba contra Moria. Perona caminaba sorprendida viendo como los cimientos del mundo se resquebrajaban.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

En cuestión de segundos, a la distancia el cuerpo de Robin se levantó, y un gran rayo cayó sobre ella, provocando una gran explosión, que escandalizó a todos los que estaban ahí. Cuando el destello desapareció, Robin se hallaba de pie con un relámpago que le rodeaba, lo cual Perona no pudiendo creer que siguiera con vida.

- ¿Qué? Esto es imposible.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin abre sus ojos y el destello del rayo se disipa a su alrededor.

- Ya veremos quién cae.

Perona no lo podía creer, estaba Robin de pie luego de recibir un ataque mortal, y lo que aun más la sorprendía era el hecho de tener que ver como sus ojos estaban resplandeciendo de luz.

- No puede ser.

Robin estaba descendiendo e hizo tranquilizar el lugar y levantando sus brazos, luego los baja en sí misma, provocando que un relámpago cayera en ella. Perona en seguida comienza a lanzarle varios reflejos negativos a Robin, aunque ella sin moverse, coloca sus manos juntas como si fuera a darle un beso a alguien, y al soplar los reflejos negativos de Perona desaparecen, diciendo:

- Esto ya es absurdo.

Y corriendo hacia Perona con sus manos, la toma al aire, y con la otra le da dos bofetadas, que al hacerlo, vinieron acompañados de dos enormes manos creadas, arrojando a Perona en tierra. Robin vuela con velocidad hacia el suelo en donde cayó su enemiga y comienza a golpearle, diciendo:

- Este es tu fin.

Dicho esto, Robin se levanta dejando a Perona, ensangrentada y malherida por los golpes proporcionados por su enemiga.

Luego de hacer esto, Robin echándose para atrás, coloca sus antebrazos cruzados para preparar un ataque. Alzando sus cejas, provoca a Perona para que se acerque, diciéndole:

- Ven e intenta matarme.

Al decir esto, Perona se levanta del suelo y busca reponerse a sí misma.

- Maldita seas Robin… te mataré.

Poco a poco los pasos del ángel oscuro se iban fatigando gracias a la dura pelea que le ha causado Robin. La morena calcula la distancia del lugar y mentalizando una enorme circunferencia, visualiza a Perona en medio de ella. Es cuando dice:

- ¡Mil Fleurs: Bambú Forest!

Desde el suelo, enormes manos afiladas comenzaron a salir por todo el territorio, rodeando a Perona con ellas, siendo interceptada en todo su cuerpo por muchas de estas manos que lucían como si fuesen puntas de lanzas, traspasando a Perona por todo el cuerpo, alzándola como si estuviese crucificada.

Los demás ángeles oscuros, quienes estaban luchando contra los ángeles de la luz, al ver a su líder expuesta por manos de Robin, se detuvieron en la lucha y se dijeron a sí mismos:

- Perona ha muerto… hemos perdido la batalla.

- Sí, tienes razón… pero no nos verán muertos a nosotros por sus espadas.

En ese mismo instante, para sorpresa de Robin y de los ángeles de la luz, todos los ángeles oscuros se mataron entre ellos mismos, y así estos desaparecían de la faz de la tierra. Robin suspiró por esto, estando rodeada de tanto poder, se acerca a Perona ya casi muerta, y le dice:

- Fuiste el único ángel que casi me mataba en esta vida que he llevado… pero ya tú no volverás a respirar la tierra.

Más Perona antes de dar su último suspiro, desciende la mirada hacia el suelo, visualizando a Robin, diciéndole:

- Si estás buscando a Mihawk, dirígete a la batalla de Zoro contra Smoker… Mihawk se dirigirá hacia allá.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque ya no tengo opción de vivir… si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez y acaba con toda mi trágica vida.

En ese mismo instante, Robin suspiró profundamente por esto, viendo a este ángel oscuro moribundo.

- Adiós Perona… yo siempre te recordaré.

Robin bajó sus manos y las manos que rodearon el campo en el que dejaron moribunda a Perona, desaparecieron dejando caer el cuerpo de la misma. La morena se acerca a ella y alzando su pie, le aplasta la cabeza, esparciendo sus pedazos por todos lados, terminándole de matar. Luego de pasar unos minutos, Robin mira a sus ángeles que se acercaban a ella, diciéndole:

- Robin… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero Robin solamente opta por sonreír con sus ojos cerrados, diciéndoles:

- Ahora debemos buscar a Zoro… él necesita nuestra ayuda.

Al decir esto, abrió sus blancas alas, y se dirigió junto con sus ángeles en la búsqueda de Zoro.

Habiendo pasado un largo rato, por otra parte del mundo, Zoro estaba parado frente a Smoker, mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo la brisa fría que rodeaba ese lugar y el escenario espantoso de muerte, ambos seres despreciándose dentro de sí mismos, se ponen en guardia, a lo que Smoker dice:

- ¿Este será el fin de nuestras vidas Zoro? ¿Aquí veremos quién logra vivir, para asesinar al resto de los enemigos?

Zoro sintiendo una brisa que movía sus cabellos, con sus espadas en las manos, colocándose en guardia, dice:

- No lo sé… eso dependerá de quien vive… si llegas a morir, yo acabaré con tus enemigos… no se qué harás si tú vives y yo muero.

Al escuchar esto, Smoker estaba viendo en silencio que Zoro estaba listo para atacarlo, así que saca sus grandes zarpas de sus grandes manos, diciendo:

- Bueno… es mi elección… creo que llegaré al cielo, y mataré a Calassian tomando el poder de todo.

- Demonios estúpidos… lo único que les importa es el poder.

- Y al hacerlo, mataré a todos los pendejos ángeles de la luz, incluyendo a tu perra amante… Robin.

- Eso está por verse.

Zoro luego de decir estas palabras, se dirigió poco a poco hacia Smoker y alzando una de sus espadas, dio un gran salto y atacó a su enemigo, lo cual este atravesando su antebrazo, detuvo el ataque de la espada, diciendo a Zoro:

- Y tú serás el primero en ver como acabo con Calassian.

Al decir esto, con su otra mano cerrada, golpea a Zoro arrojándolo a lo lejos, cayendo de pie en tierra. Zoro al sentir el golpe, se coloca una mano en su pecho y dice:

- Tus golpes son fuertes Smoker… pero no lo suficiente.

En ese momento Zoro corrió hacia su enemigo de nuevo atacándolo con fuertes golpes de sus espadas, mientras que Smoker al ver la gran fuerza de este ángel caído, toma las espadas de este ángel en una sola mano, y con la otra golpea a Zoro, arrojándolo lejos otra vez, y diciendo:

- Eres fuerte… no me imagino que estás espadas te hacen así.

Aunque pensaba en arrojarlas a un lado, Smoker se ríe y se las entrega nuevamente diciéndole:

- Aunque dejaré que con ellas me mates… si es que podrás, ahora que me transforme.

Zoro corre a sujetar sus espadas, y frunce el ceño preguntando:

- ¿Transformar? ¿En qué?

- En esto.

Al decir esto, Smoker poco a poco empezó a transformarse en un gran licántropo, lo cual Zoro al ver esto, dijo:

- Este es más grande y fuerte.

Y escondida en un árbol a la distancia, Tashigui se da cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la transformación de Smoker, escuchando en seguida que este mismo le dice:

- ¡Vete de aquí Tashigui! ¡Si quieres que no te mate!

Tashigui estaba viendo que Smoker empezaba a transformarse en esta bestia de apariencia terrible, y desapreció de donde estaba. Dicha transformación fue provocando un gran estruendo en la tierra, así que habiendo transformado su imagen por completo, Smoker levanta la mirada a Zoro proporcionando un fuerte rugido, diciendo:

- ¡Ahora ven y acaba conmigo, sucio e insignificante ángel caído!

Zoro estaba sosteniendo con fuerza sus espadas, sonriendo por al menos tener un oponente fuerte como Smoker en esas condiciones, y eso le produjo una satisfacción diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Por fin… un oponente fuerte.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Smoker y con sus espadas, empezó a atacar a la bestia, pero este sujetando sus dos espadas con sus manos, las quebró frente a Zoro, diciendo:

- No pierdas el tiempo Zoro.

En ese instante, dando fuertes ataques, Zoro evade tres de esos, pero el cuarto lo recibe cayendo a lo lejos, contra el suelo. Smoker al ver la débil reacción de Zoro, le reprocha diciendo:

- Esto es decepcionantemente fácil… ¡Vamos! Transfórmate en esa cosa irracional que no te deja ser quien eres.

Zoro se levanta a duras penas del suelo, y dice:

- Quieres que me transforme en esa cosa… no lo permitiré.

- ¿No lo harás?

En ese instante, corriendo hacia Zoro, el demonio salta sobre este ángel, y con sus dos manos lo toma, y colocándose en pie, lo arroja frente a él, hacia unos muros casi destruidos. Luego de esto, dijo:

- ¿No te transformarás?

Levantándose del suelo, Zoro corre hacia Smoker y se dispone a golpearlo con sus fuertes puños, y entre esos golpea a uno de sus ojos, diciendo:

- No lo haré… no me provocarás.

Smoker al oír esto se molestó en gran manera, diciendo:

- ¡Lo harás!

Y tomándolo del cuerpo, da un gran salto y golpea a Zoro contra el suelo, estrellándolo y arrastrándolo, hasta lanzarlo con su mano, hacia una calle, en una ciudad en ruinas. Zoro estaba levantándose poco a poco, un poco malherido por los ataques de Smoker y dice:

- No lo haré.

Smoker oyendo esto, se molestó mucho más y dando un gran gruñido al aire, terminó su transformación de un licántropo deforme y descomunal, lo cual Zoro al verlo, dijo a sí mismo:

- Ahora está difícil.

En ese instante, Smoker se movía mucho más rápido sorprendiendo a Zoro, tomándolo del pecho, y arrojándolo contra el suelo, lo sujeta inmediatamente y salta volviéndolo a arrojar contra el suelo, y seguido de esto mientras Zoro iba en el aire después de haber rebotado contra el suelo, Smoker juntando sus dos manos, lo golpea por la espalda, arrojando contra el suelo. Smoker al caer en tierra luego del impacto forzado de Zoro, dice:

- Quiero que te conviertas en esa maldita bestia irracional… y lo harás, aun así te arranque las alas.

Zoro tratando de levantarse del suelo, se coloca de pie y mirando a Smoker, escupe a un lado y sonríe diciéndole:

- No lo haré… puedes matarme si deseas, pero no te daré el gusto de transformarme en esa porquería.

Smoker al oír esto se encendió de ira mucho más, y corriendo hacia Zoro no se percata que este abriendo su mano, deja emanar un gran frío. Estaba cerca de sí mismo y Zoro extiende su mano y golpea a Smoker hacia arriba, saltando y dejando un gran resplandor frío. Smoker cayendo a lo lejos, se levanta y ve que Zoro por sorpresa seguía de pie.

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo hago que se transforme?

Al decir esto, vio que Zoro estaba caminando poco a poco, hacia él y en ese instante, Smoker corrió hacia Zoro sorprendiéndole y arremetió a golpearlo con sus grandes zarpas, dejándolo ensangrentado y malherido. Luego de esto, Smoker se le ocurre la gran idea de sujetar a Zoro al aire.

- Entonces… haré que te fortalezcas.

Y abriendo sus fauces, muerde a Zoro en el cuello. Al sentir los colmillos y la saliva del demonio que corría dentro de él, este con sus dos pies, golpea a Smoker y lo arroja a lo lejos, quedándose de pie. Smoker al mirar a Zoro espera diciendo:

- Vamos… transfórmate y mátame.

Zoro coloca su mano en el cuello, se la mira otra vez y ve la gran cantidad de sangre que le estaba saliendo. Desviando su mirada hacia Smoker, el peliverde se enoja diciendo:

- Maldito seas Smoker… maldito seas.

Al decir esto, moviendo su cabeza a los lados, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello, dice:

- Esto no funciona así Smoker… así no funciona.

En ese instante, Zoro corre hacia su enemigo y empieza a golpearle con mucha más fuerza de lo que no se imaginaba. El peliverde viendo como el licántropo desfigurado salía despedido a los aires, dijo:

- ¿Qué me pasa?

Cayendo en tierra, Smoker sonríe diciendo:

- Mi saliva empezara a surgir efecto en tu sangre… y pronto te transformarás en esa bestia.

Zoro permanece muy desconcertado al escuchar esto, y en seguida sintiendo un dolor fuere, se retuerce.

- No… no pasara así… no me transformaré.

- No lo puedes evitar… serás una bestia maligna, al igual que yo.

Y como era de esperarse, Zoro percibe una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo y es cuando comenzaba a temblar del dolor.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Y colocando sus dos manos en su cabeza, cae de rodillas y dice a los aires:

- ¡No juegues conmigo Smoker!

Inevitablemente Smoker se siente a gusto por lo que hizo y suspiró ansioso diciendo:

- ¡Es esto lo que estaba esperando! ¡Ya no mas batallas sin sentido!

Zoro en ese instante cayendo al suelo, miró como unas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer de su boca, diciendo:

- No… no puedo hacer esto… no me puedo transformar.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro levantando la cabeza al aire, estando de rodillas, da un gran grito. Desde otro lado del mundo, Robin muy dentro de sí misma, empieza a tener una extraña sensación. Uno de los ángeles que iba con ella, le dijo:

- Robin… ¿Se siente bien?

Robin al mirar hacia una dirección, dice:

- Zoro… Zoro está en problemas.

- Robin, tenemos que avisar a Raziel… él sabrá que hacer.

- Sí… vamos rápidamente.

Al decir esto, siguió volando con el resto de los ángeles, mientras que de nuevo en el campo de batalla, Smoker se iba acercando a Zoro, diciéndole:

- No puedes evitar lo que eres… esto es lo que quiero que seas.

En ese instante, luego de muchos segundos de sufrimiento en el interior del cuerpo de Zoro, finalmente se tranquiliza. Smoker se coloca en guardia, diciendo:

- Levántate pedazo de porquería angelical… y muéstrate como eres realmente.

Al decir esto, Zoro se coloca de pie con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras que Smoker viéndolo como sus cabellos se tornaban oscuros y su piel estaba de color gris pálido, se queda paralizado, y dice a sí mismo:

- ¿Ya está listo?

En ese instante, Smoker oye que Zoro estaba pronunciando unas frases casi sin sentido e inaudibles, y viendo que un frío extraño comienza a emanar de su boca, Smoker se dijo a sí mismo:

- Sí… ya está listo.

Smoker estaba buscándole la mirada a Zoro, pero manteniendo una distancia.

- ¿Dime quien eres?

Zoro sin decir absolutamente nada, comienza a caminar lentos pasos hacia Smoker, diciendo palabras sin sentidos, casi una murmuración, y estando de frente a su enemigo, levanta la cara y con una sonrisa maligna, con ojos emanando una luz azul, y con colmillos que salían de su boca, dice en un sonido gutural:

- ¡Muerte!

Smoker inmediatamente observó que Zoro se dirigía hacia él, aunque Smoker siendo de imagen más fuerte, se para frente a Zoro y al ver que este empieza a correr hacia él, este lo toma del cuerpo y lo arroja contra una pared. En ese momento, Zoro se levanta como si nada y ambos dan un gruñido fuerte como de un león, y empiezan a pelear como dos grandes bestias, dándose golpes entre sí.

Smoker haciendo rápidos zarpazos, golpea a Zoro más de diez veces, lo cual este atravesando sus antebrazos, detiene todos los ataques, mientras que al ver que este licántropo descomunal le lanzaba un último ataque, Zoro tomó el brazo, y yéndose por detrás de Smoker, se monta sobre él, y abriendo su boca, muerte el hombro izquierdo de su enemigo fuertemente. Smoker dando un gran gruñido de dolor, con su otra mano toma a Zoro de la cabeza y lo lanza lejos contra una piedra dejándolo ensangrentado, y colocándose la mano en el hombro, siente que sus huesos, estaban casi destruidos, a lo que este mirando a Zoro, dice en sonido gutural:

- ¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso!

Al decir esto, Smoker tomando su brazo, se lo acomoda otra vez, diciendo:

- ¡Ven y hazme daño pedazo de porquería!

- ¡Matar! ¡Acabar con Smoker! ¡Romper cabeza!

En ese momento corriendo rápidamente, Zoro llega ante Smoker, chocando ante su cabeza con su hombro, haciendo que quede mirando hacia arriba, y en ese instante, Zoro con su mano abierta, empieza a golpearle una, dos y a la tercera vez, con sus dos manos juntas y cerradas, golpea en su cara, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, en el cual Zoro, sentándose encima de él, empieza a golpearlo fuertemente, y Smoker levantando sus piernas, sujeta a Zoro en el cuello, y lo lanza contra una pared, derribándola por completo.

Smoker levantándose con la cara casi desfigurada de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Zoro, dice:

- Maldito ángel… no puedo creer que siendo tan pequeño ante mí, sea tan fuerte.

Zoro estaba levantándose de donde había caído, se para frente a Smoker y como si nada le dice:

- ¡Tú morir!

Smoker ahora sí estaba sorprendido de la enorme fuerza que tenía Zoro, y se dijo a sí mismo casi lamentándose.

- No puedo creer que seas tan fuerte… creo que debí matarte cuando pude.

En ese instante, Zoro empezó a caminar ante Smoker y diciéndole unas palabras, entendibles, logro decirle:

- ¿Acaso creías que… podías matarme sin… transformarme en esto? No me… hagas… reír.

- Sí… lo pensé por un momento.

- Pues ahora… puedes ver… que ni tus… ideas estúpidas… iban a funcionar… conmigo.

Smoker al ver que Zoro se paraba para atacarle, este inmediatamente lo interceptó, haciéndose a un lado, y sosteniendo a Zoro por la cara y levantándolo al aire, dice:

- ¡Entonces muere maldito!

Inmediatamente lo suelta contra el suelo, y con su gran pierna, le golpea el pecho, y tomándolo del cuerpo con su mano, empieza a golpearlo contra el suelo, hacia el otro lado, y de lado a lado iba golpeándolo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, y por último, lo lanza la décima vez, y al ver que el cuerpo de Zoro, rebotaba y caía en el suelo, este con sus dos manos juntas, lo golpea enterrándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo casi muerto sin decir nada.

En ese instante, Robin al haber llegado ante Raziel junto con sus ángeles, en medio de todos los ángeles, siente algo dentro de sí, que le hace caer de rodillas al suelo. Raziel al ver esto, la tomó y la levantó, diciendo:

- ¿Robin que sucede?

- Zoro… sentí que estaba en problemas… sentí que me hubieran partido el cuerpo en dos.

Raziel en ese instante, recibe ataques lo cual ve que un ángel se acercó con otros del regimiento celestial, diciéndole:

- Mi señor… Gecko Moria se dirige hasta acá, y trae un gran grupo de ravandar.

Esto le era sorprendente, pero Raziel ayuda a incorporar a Robin, diciéndole:

- Robin, quédate y pelea conmigo.

- No puedo… tengo que ayudar a Zoro.

- Robin, sé que esto es incomodo para ti, pero pelea conmigo y después de que acabemos con los ravandar, te ayudaré a salvar a Zoro.

Robin al ver esta opción que le ofrecía Raziel, mira a los ángeles con los cuales andaba el general de los ejércitos celestiales, y tomando una decisión, dice:

- Está bien… te ayudaré, pero luego de acabar con los ravandar, iremos con Zoro.

- Así será.

- Este será el fin de esta guerra… ¿No lo crees?

- Sí… espero que esto termine.

Al decir esto, se dirigieron hacia estos ravandar a pelear y luchar como nunca. Mientras que por otro lado del mundo, Smoker creyendo que ya había ganado la batalla con Zoro lo mira en el suelo, inmóvil, diciendo:

- Fuiste uno de los oponentes mas fuertes con los cuales he combatido… me provocaste dolores de cabeza, pero te admiro por ser fuerte.

En ese instante, Smoker dándose la vuelta, empieza a caminar, y en ese momento, Zoro con sus ojos cerrados, mueve una de sus manos, lo cual Smoker deteniéndose, dice sin mirar atrás:

- No lo puedo creer.

Y volteándose, mira como Zoro se estaba levantando, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodarse sus huesos, lo cual abriendo sus ojos dice:

- ¡Tú matarme! ¡Jamás!

En ese instante, Smoker se muestra muy obstinado, y dice:

- ¡Maldito seas Zoro! ¿Es que acaso nunca te puedes morir?

- No, realmente no.

Al decir esto, corre hacia su enemigo, y en ese mismo instante, Zoro en su mano derecha, saca un resplandor que hace congelar a Smoker completamente. Estando inmóvil, Zoro camina lentamente diciendo:

- Creíste que acabarme era la solución… Tú… ser un idiota… Yo ser… poderoso.

Zoro extiende sus manos juntas hacia arriba y corriendo hacia Smoker, empieza a darle quince golpes, con sus manos y piernas, así que con el último golpe, este toma a Smoker de la cabeza, y acercándolo, le golpea fuertemente, que este golpe con la cabeza de Zoro, le partió el cráneo a Smoker, dejándolo muerto enseguida en el suelo.

Zoro al verlo ya sin vida, lo suelta y mirando como una lluvia empezaba a caer en ese lugar, abriendo sus brazos, da un gran gruñido al aire, sintiendo como los enemigos poco a poco comenzarían a caer delante de él, aunque la guerra aun no había acabado, ya que el peor de los enemigos seguía suelto en el mundo.


	18. El Plan Latente de Mihawk

Momentos después los ravandar retomaban sus ataques a los ángeles de la luz, que estaban siendo guiados por Raziel y Robin en ese entonces. Desde lo lejos Moria al mirar como sus demonios estaban casi deteniendo los ataques de estos, dice a uno de los suyos:

- Haz que todos se transformen en gárgolas… tenemos que ganar territorio.

- Sí señor.

En ese instante, Moria junto con el resto de los demonios suyos, se transformaron en grandes gárgolas, y desde lo lejos en el campo de batalla Raziel se da cuenta de esto e informó a Robin:

- Robin, aquí vienen las gárgolas… no me abandones.

Es cuando Robin echa un vistazo hacia arriba y ve que se aproximaban muchos de estos demonios hacia ellos.

- No lo haré… te lo prometo.

Al decir esto, cruzando sus manos Robin hace salir muchos brazos de estos demonios que retorcían las alas y que golpeaban a las gárgolas y las destruía en pedazos. Moria al ver como los suyos caían, miró directamente a la causante de esto y dijo:

- ¡Todos contra ella!

En ese instante, todas las gárgolas haciendo a un lado a todos los ángeles que se atravesaban en el camino, se dirigieron hacia Robin exactamente. Pero Raziel no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sino que se colocó en frente de ella ya que estaba descuidada, y extendiendo su mano al suelo, levanta cientos de rocas que levitaban para ir extendiendo luego su mano hacia las gárgolas, haciéndolas retroceder y caer con todas las grandes rocas.

- Robin, ten cuidado en tus espaldas.

Ella misma al voltearse, mira como las gárgolas se dirigían hacia ella, así que abriendo sus alas, emprendió vuelo hacia una dirección específica en la que muchas de estas bestias, le siguieron diciendo:

- ¡No dejemos escapar al ángel del las múltiples manos!

- Yo me comeré las alas.

- Y yo su lindo cuello.

En ese instante, Raziel al ver que Robin huía de las muchas gárgolas que la perseguían miró entre todos a Moria y dijo a sus ángeles:

- ¡No se detengan hasta derribar a las gárgolas!

Pero Moria visualizó a Raziel entre los demás ángeles y dijo a los suyos:

- ¡Al ángel grande, me lo dejan a mí!

En ese instante siguieron peleando entre sí, mientras que Robin al estar volando con cientos de gárgolas que le seguían, mira un gran acantilado, y se dirige hacia él, volando en medio de una completa oscuridad, así que las gárgolas al ver esto, dijeron entre sí mismas:

- Agudicen sus ojos hermanos… esta mujer es muy persuasiva.

Y deteniéndose, miran hacia abajo y una inmensa oscuridad empezó a confundir a las gárgolas, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde está?

- ¿Entramos o esperamos aquí afuera?

- No… esperemos aquí… es más seguro.

Y al estar mirando fijamente en la oscuridad, de momento a sus alrededores vieron unas manos que salían de sus cuerpos y los retorcían, rompiéndolos en pedazos. Muchas de esas manos derribaron a muchas gárgolas, haciéndoles caer en medio de ese precipicio. Las demás, al ver esto, dijeron:

- Descendamos hasta el fondo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo más seguro?

- Creo que sí.

Al decir esto, descendieron y de momento al estar abajo, miraron a los lados, y al buscar a Robin sin encontrarla, dijeron el uno con el otro:

- No está aquí.

Y en ese instante, Robin estando escondida detrás de una roca, extiende su mano y logra sostener a una de las gárgolas, matándola luego de resquebrajarle el cuello, mientras que las otras al ver esto, dijeron:

- Está por aquí… cuidado en los lados.

Inmediatamente Robin salió de donde estaba y corriendo hacia una de las gárgolas, con mucha rapidez, se para de cabeza en una, y sosteniéndole con sus brazos, se echa para atrás y le rompe el cuello, con el impacto en el suelo. Las demás gárgolas la rodearon, diciendo:

- Hasta aquí ha llegado tu viaje muchachita.

Oyendo esto, vio que una bestia de esta se acercaba, y con sus brazos rodeados de unos pétalos de sakura, Robin abofetea a una de estas gárgolas, matándola al impacto. Pero otra de estas gárgolas, tomando a Robin por sorpresa, la arroja contra la pared de la montaña en la cual se encontraban.

Al levantarse del suelo Robin ve que una de esta bestia se acerca dándole rápidos golpes, mientras que deteniendo los ataques, se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás de la gárgola, y saltando, le da un gran golpe con su pierna, y lo estrella contra la montaña. Luego dirigiéndose a las demás bestias, Robin sujeta a una de estas bestias con sus brazos, y empieza a golpearla de un lado al otro, estrellándola contra el suelo más de cinco veces, y por último lanzándola al aire, salta hacia ella y dando una vuelta con su pierna extendida, le da un gran golpe con su pierna, y la gárgola sale disparada contra el suelo. Unas de las gárgolas al ver esto junto con tres de ellas cambiaron sus apariencias en bestias más repugnantes y más grandes. Robin suspiró de obstinación diciéndose a sí misma:

- ¿Más grandes? Detesto a las gárgolas.

En ese momento, una de esta gárgola se acercaba a ella, y sonríe gustosamente, ya que extendiendo la mano hacia el rostro de la bestia dijo:

- ¡Espera, no lo hagas!

Pero no oyendo a lo que decía, la gárgola se acercó lo suficiente a Robin, y en cuestión de rápidos segundos, levanta su mano y tomando a la gárgola de la cara, deja traspasar un antebrazo que mató a la bestia. Después de hacer esto, se dispuso a contraatacar a las demás bestias.

- Faltan ustedes tres.

En seguida las gárgolas iban a huir de la presencia de Robin, más ella siguiéndoles, a una de ellas tomándola de la cintura, empezó a dar vueltas, y arrojándola contra el suelo, le rompió todos los huesos. Luego siguiendo a las otras dos, les arrancó las alas con sus manos, y haciéndoles caer al suelo, dijo:

- Vengan conmigo… porquerías.

Y al ver que estaban en el suelo, Robin corre hacia una de ellas, y saltando da una vuelta hacia delante con sus piernas juntas y extendidas, y con sus brazos abiertos, lo cual la gárgola al ver a Robin que daba la vuelta en el aire, miró las piernas de ella que venían cayendo sobre la cabeza de la gárgola, y quebrándole el cuello, la mató. La otra gárgola que quedaba al ver esto, dijo con mucho miedo:

- Por favor… te lo suplico… no me mates… haré lo que quieras.

En ese instante, Robin miró a la bestia y le dijo:

- No necesito de nadie en este mundo… solo de Calassian, mi diosa.

La gárgola corría por su vida, y Robin agachándose da un gran salto hacia la bestia y con sus piernas extendidas, golpea a la gárgola por la espalda, quebrándole la columna por completo. Después de mirar a la gárgola en el suelo, dijo:

- Hasta aquí llegará tu despreciable raza… serán eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Al decirle esto, le aplastó la cabeza con su pie, y abriendo sus alas, se dirige hacia donde estaba Raziel, en la guerra que casi los acababa por completo.

Como era de suponerse la última batalla consistía en la lucha de Moria contra Raziel. Estos dos querían terminar lo que una vez dejaron atrás, así que el amo de las profundidades al mirar desde lo lejos como Raziel había recuperado sus fuerzas tan repentinamente, dijo a sí mismo:

- Por fin… Raziel está listo para otra gran batalla.

Raziel, al estar peleando contra tres gárgolas que lo rodeaban, decía a los suyos:

- ¡Resistan, Ya casi ganamos!

Y con su espada, logra cortar las cabezas de las gárgolas que lo rodeaban, haciendo en casi diez movimientos rápidos, y viendo a Moria desde la distancia, Raziel se queda parado mirándolo, y dice:

- ¡Ven y muéstrame de que estás hecho! ¡Retomemos lo que dejamos atrás!

Moria inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Raziel y retomaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Momentos después, Robin habiendo regresado ante Raziel, ve que los ángeles ya habían acabado con las gárgolas, así que dijo a su líder:

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí, Raziel?

- ¡Robin, vete con los ángeles de aquí y llévatelos a recorrer la tierra! ¡Creo que hay pocas criaturas en este mundo! ¡Vete ya!

Recordando que le prometió la ayuda con respecto a Zoro, Robin le recrimina diciéndole:

- Pero, me dijiste que me ayudarías con Zoro.

- Lo siento… tengo que resolver esto con Moria de una vez.

Moria se prepara para la lucha, y aprovecha para decirle a Robin.

- Obedece a tu superior… si no quieres morir, vete de aquí y déjanos.

Así que Raziel, teniendo su espada en la mano, preparada para atacar a Moria, dice a Robin por última vez:

- Ve y busca tu sola a Zoro… luego te alcanzo.

Y sin más que decir, Robin suspira y le da la media vuelta a estos dos, y emprende vuelo con los ángeles de Raziel hacia la búsqueda de Zoro. El mundo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, mientras que Raziel y Moria permanecían inmóviles y solos en ese terreno.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Pues… solo somos tú y yo… sin nadie más.

- Perfecto.

Al decir esto, dieron inicio a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Moria recibiendo un ataque de la espada de Raziel, este abre sus alas, y ataca con ferocidad a Raziel. En medio de los ataques, el arcángel se mueve rápidamente por el suelo, y llegando cerca del amo de las profundidades con su espada, haciendo un corte hacia arriba, que hace una herida a Moria en su pecho, diciendo:

- Esto no es nada… solo es un ataque.

Después de decir esto se dirigió hacia Raziel y golpeándolo con sus dos piernas juntas, este lo toma del cuello y lo golpea de un lado a otro, y por último con sus dos alas, le corta el pecho en dos golpes, haciéndolo caer postrado en el suelo. Raziel tocándose sus heridas, miró a Moria y dijo:

- Tú también necesitarás más que una cortada.

- Ya lo veremos.

Raziel en ese instante, con su espada empieza a clavarla sobre unas rocas, levantándolas con fuerza y arrojándoselas a Moria, pero este al evadirlas, ve que una lo alcanza en el cuerpo y lo tumba al suelo. En seguida viendo hacia arriba que Raziel estaba a punto de caer con su espada al cuello suyo para cortarle la cabeza, Moria se mueve a un lado viendo que Raziel cayó con su espada.

Luego con su mano derecha al aire, Moria hace salir su sombra y se coloca frente a Raziel con la mano extendida, fulminándolo y haciéndolo volar a lo lejos gracias a un impulso del Doppelman. En ese instante, la tierra comienza a recibir un gran estruendo, lo cual Moria al sentirlo, dice:

- ¿Qué es esto?

Raziel al levantarse del gran impacto, ensangrentado, dice:

- La tierra, muy pronto será destruida… no te percates de esto, porque tú no vivirás para contarlo.

- Ya lo veremos.

En ese instante, Raziel con su espada en mano, corre hacia Moria, y este con su mano extendida otra vez, intenta fulminar a Raziel, pero este moviéndose por debajo de las piernas de Moria aparece por detrás de él, y con su espada en mano, atraviesa la espalda de este demonio quebrándole la columna y el resto de órganos adyacentes. Luego de esto, Raziel quitándole las tijeras que estaban sujetas en su cintura, ve que Moria cae de rodillas, diciendo:

- No puedo creer que un simple ángel me acabara.

Raziel aproximándose hacia el frente de Moria, le coloca una mano en el cuello, y con la punta de la espada, se la pone delante del cuello, y le dice:

- No soy simplemente un ángel… soy Raziel, arcángel de las huestes celestiales, siervo de Calassian, creadora del mundo y de todo lo que rodea… y tú muere y desaparece de esta vida, y no regreses nunca más.

Al decir esto, le atravesó la punta de la espada en el cuello de Moria, y por último, moviéndola hacia los lados, le arranca la cabeza del cuerpo, y habiendo hecho esto, cae acostado cansado por la lucha. En ese mismo instante, Raziel mirando al cielo, dice:

- Mi señora… parece que estoy acabado… necesito que usted me lleve ante sus brazos, y me restaure para poder seguirle sirviendo.

Una luz intermitente descendió hacia la tierra, justo en donde yacía Raziel acostado, desvaneciéndose luego mostrando como la imagen de la diosa de los cielos, la cual se postra ante Raziel y le coloca la mano en el pecho, diciendo:

- Y he aquí, yo te concedo ese deseo… mi querido ángel.

Y tomándolo del cuerpo, desaparecen de ese lugar y Raziel es llevado al cielo, junto con Calassian. Mientras que en la tierra, casi todas las criaturas enemigas de la diosa de los cielos han desaparecido, por otra parte Robin y los ángeles de Raziel, lograron eliminar el resto.

Desgraciadamente luego de la feroz lucha de Zoro contra Smoker no se había sabido del ángel caído, de Mihawk y de Tashigui, por más de tres días. Como una comisión de búsqueda, Robin mandó a los ángeles de Raziel a dirigirse al cielo, ya que debía buscar a Zoro ella sola. Por un lado, Tashigui estaba volando por su vida, mirando hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Zoro… no me vas a matar.

En ese instante, al ver que había perdido el rastro del endemoniado ángel caído, se detiene en un bosque, quedándose detrás de un árbol, descansando profundamente, lo cual al sentir un ruido por detrás de ella, Tashigui abre sus ojos y ve a su alrededor, pero no logra ver absolutamente nada, y mirando hacia el frente, ve la oscura imagen de alguien, que la observa. Tashigui al ver esa silueta en medio de la oscuridad, dice:

- Zoro… ¿Eres tú?

Y desapareciendo de donde estaba, Tashigui continúa corriendo ya que no deseaba tener que lidiar con ese ente desconocido y al ver que había corrido demasiado, Mihawk apareció ante ella, y deteniéndose de sorpresa, dice:

- Mihawk… que alivio saber que eres tú.

Tashigui voltea hacia atrás para ver quien le estaba siguiendo, y no se da cuenta que Mihawk estaba mirándole de arriba abajo, preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Qué sucede?

- Zoro me venía siguiendo… creo que lo perdí, pero qué bueno que te haya encontrado aquí… tenemos que acabar con él, uniéndonos.

Es cuando Mihawk voltea a mirar de donde venía Tashigui y dice:

- ¿Segura que Zoro estaba detrás de ti? ¿En dónde está Smoker?

- Smoker fue asesinado por Zoro… yo vi como él le partió el cráneo a mi señor… y de ahí me ha venido siguiendo… ¿En dónde está Perona?

- Apareció muerta con el resto de los ángeles oscuros… creo que ya no tenemos a nadie más, para que nos ayude.

Tashigui se dio cuenta que se estaban quedando sin aliados, y es cuando voltea hacia Mihawk preguntándole con un poco de desesperación.

- ¿Y los ravandar qué?

- Creo que los ángeles de la luz, los terminaron de derribar… no quedó nadie con vida… acabo de observar el cadáver de Moria.

La desesperación de Tashigui era evidente. Ella no era tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a Raziel o a Zoro, así que tendría que resguardarse en Mihawk.

- ¿Entonces tú y yo estamos solos en esto?

- Pues me parece que sí… ahora yo buscaré a Zoro y lo mataré.

- ¿Y cómo lo matarás? ¿Acaso podrás contra él, con tus fuerzas?

- No necesariamente sean mis fuerzas… si no con la ayuda de la tuya.

La actitud de Mihawk comenzó a cambiar y a mostrarse muy sospechosa de todo, y es cuando ella se mantiene un poco precavida y le pregunta:

- No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Y en seguida, Mihawk se acerca mucho más a Tashigui y le dice:

- Tú me darás la fuerza necesaria.

Tashigui seguía sin entender lo que le estaba haciendo referencia Mihawk, pero este se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, sonriéndole de un modo persuasivo diciéndole:

- Ustedes los nathrezim, cometieron el gravísimo error en morder a Zoro, para poder entrar al cielo… si sabían que Calassian los iba a encontrar, ¿Por qué cometieron el grave error de hacer esa estupidez?

- Smoker me pidió tomar el fuego divino… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que debilitaba y fortalecía a Calassian?

Mihawk al oír esto, dio una gran carcajada al aire, lo cual Tashigui viendo la extraña conducta de Mihawk, le dice:

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no era importante el fuego divino?

- Por supuesto que no lo era… ese era el secreto que yo tenía bajo la manga… Demonios insensatos ¿Cómo es que ustedes piensan que una simple antorcha, puede darle la energía a Calassian?

Tashigui se siente decepcionada, y es cuando pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿No era importante la antorcha?

- Claro que no… eso era una mentira desde el comienzo… ¿Smoker y Moria imaginaron que tomando la antorcha, se harían de sus poderes? Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida.

- ¿Y tú sabías esto desde el principio? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste esto?

- Porque ese era mi plan, después de que acabáramos supuestamente, con los ángeles de la luz… no te entristezcas… por tu ignorancia, me bastó para hacer mi siguiente plan.

La ira de Tashigui salió a florecer por medio de esta aclaratoria y se enoja mucho diciendo:

- Maldito… nos engañaste a todos al decirnos que el fuego divino era importante.

Mihawk camina unos pasos a un lado y se sienta en una enorme peña, mirándose las uñas diciendo:

- Es importante… pero para mantener el cielo lleno de luz… no para debilitar a Calassian… ¿Cómo pudieron malinterpretar lo que dije? La diosa de los cielos es la energía de este mundo.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

- ¿Haremos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sí, ¿Cómo mataremos a Zoro?

- Solo hay una manera de hacer eso… y esa manera me llevaría al cielo.

- ¿Cuál es?

En ese instante, ambas miradas se quedaron tranzadas, y gracias a la sonrisa maligna de Mihawk, Tashigui pudo comprender lo que este estaba pensando. Se sorprende caminando lentos pasos hacia atrás, balbuceando:

- ¿No pretenderás que yo voy a…?

- Sí… eso mismo, tienes que hacerlo, si es que quieres ver derrotados a todos tus enemigos.

Tashigui continuaba echándose para atrás, viendo como la situación no estaba a favor de ella.

- Jamás lo haré… ya vi lo que hizo a Zoro, y si lo hago contigo…

- Me transformarás en un ser superior… te guste o no.

Poniéndose en guardia, ve que Mihawk se detiene, sin decir nada, y de momento, este apareciendo rápidamente frente a ella, le toma del cuello, y le da unos golpes en la cara, arrojándola a un lado. Luego de hacer esto, Mihawk mirando a Tashigui ensangrentada, dice:

- Vamos Tashigui… no hagas que te mate… acabemos con esto de una vez.

- Jamás… primero muerta.

Mihawk al oír esto, resopla decepcionado a un lado y sujeta a Tashigui de sus cabellos y levantándola, le hace sufrir, diciendo:

- Muérdeme y transfórmame en una bestia… no pierdas el tiempo.

Estaba acercando a Tashigui a su cuello, para luego decirle:

- Bebe unas buenas gotas de mi sangre.

Y aun así, estando malherida por los fuertes golpes de Mihawk, Tashigui mueve sus labios hacia el oído del ángel caído diciéndole:

- Puedes irte al infierno y morirte… es lo que te deseo.

Mihawk alejando a Tashigui de sus cabellos, la sujeta del cuello, y dándole la vuelta, toma una de sus alas, y le dice:

- ¿Cómo se verá un nathrezim sin un ala? Me imagino que horrible.

Al decir esto, Mihawk toma fuerzas y le arranca un ala a Tashigui, haciéndole sufrir en gran manera, gritando terriblemente. A la distancia, estaba caminando en silencio la bestia de Zoro, por lo que luego de escuchar el grito de sufrimiento de Tashigui, se detiene diciendo:

- Tashigui… matar… Tashigui.

Al decir esto, corre hacia donde estaba ella a lo lejos, pero en el camino, Mihawk mirando a Tashigui a los ojos, le dijo:

- ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Quieres conservar la otra ala o que te la arranque?

Tashigui estaba sufriendo del dolor, pero aun así le dijo a Mihawk:

- Mátame si eso deseas… pero no lo haré.

- Bien… como tú desees.

Al decir esto, tomándole la otra ala, se la arranca del cuerpo, sosteniendo su cuello y tirando a Tashigui al suelo a lo lejos, diciendo:

- Tus dos alas has perdido… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, para que me muerdas? ¿Es que no has entendido que si tú me haces poderoso, podremos destruir a todos en este mundo y hacernos con él, de la manera en que nos plazca? ¡Tenemos que conquistar y derrotar a nuestros enemigos!

Tashigui yacía acostada en el suelo, se siente muy adolorida y moribunda, diciendo:

- No lograrás nada.

Mihawk al oír esto, se da la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Tashigui, dice:

- Soy el único ser que queda en esta tierra… junto con Zoro, pero eso lo decidiré… si se queda… o se va… no hagas que te tenga que matar… solo muérdeme y tu vida no acabará… es así de fácil.

- No lo haré… primero dejaré que Zoro, te mate.

- Ya lo veo.

En seguida, Tashigui como pudo para sorpresa de Mihawk, lanza un enorme grito al cielo.

- ¡Zoro, ven y mátame!

Mihawk se rió a carcajadas y viendo a su alrededor, hace un silencio y de pronto se queda viendo a la moribunda entidad demoníaca, con los brazos cruzados diciendo:

- ¿Qué locura estás haciendo? ¿Llamarás a Zoro?

- Sí… y no solo eso… él te matará a ti.

- Hm, ¿Y cuándo será eso?

En ese instante, Tashigui alzaba la mirada a una dirección, y viendo que Zoro había llegado en silencio, dijo:

- Ahora.

Se hizo un silencio que lograba helar el corazón de cualquier ser viviente que estuviese en ese lugar. Mihawk se dio cuenta de la manera en que Tashigui estaba sonriendo de alivio, y temió lo peor. Lentamente sentía que dirigir su mirada hacia atrás, y cuando lo va haciendo suave, logra visualizar a un ángel caído con cabellos negros que estaba detrás de sí mismo. Era Zoro.

- Zoro… que sorpresa que estés aquí… ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Tashigui desde el suelo, llama a Zoro:

- Zoro, ven acá.

En seguida, Zoro comienza a caminar suavemente, pasándole por un lado a Mihawk, ignorándole por completo.

- Tashigui… morirse… Tashigui… necesitar morir.

Teniendo a Zoro postrado delante de sí misma, Tashigui sonríe de ver a Zoro en lo que se convirtió, así que mirando sus brillantes ojos azules, dice:

- Lamento que yo te haya convertido en esto… pero ahora tienes que matar a ese miserable de Mihawk… prométeme que lo harás.

Mihawk estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, pareciendo disfrutar este emblemático ambiente, pero de pronto Zoro dice con su voz gutural y demoníaca:

- Yo… matar… Mihawk… prometer.

Zoro en seguida sostiene a Tashigui en sus brazos estando postrado, y la sienta en el suelo, sosteniendo su espalda con el brazo izquierdo.

- Ahora puedes matarme Zoro… mátame aquí en tus brazos, y acaba con mi tormento, y con esta vida que no iba a durar suficiente en este mundo.

En ese instante, a la distancia apareció Robin en el campo de batalla y viendo a Mihawk de un lado y a Zoro sosteniendo a Tashigui en brazos, permanece en silencio. Zoro dice finalmente:

- Yo… matar… Tashigui.

Y Zoro extendiendo su mano, le traspasa el corazón a Tashigui tomándolo en su mano, se lo arranca y lo hace pedazos en su mano, matándola por completo. A un lado Mihawk se quedaba en silencio mirando a Zoro, y le dice:

- Ah es una lástima, podríamos haber sido el uno para el otro… Ahora esto será entre tú y yo, Zoro.

- Y conmigo también MIhawk.

En ese instante, apareció ante todos Robin y este dándose la vuelta a un lado y mirándola de pie con sus antebrazos cruzados para atacar, le dice:

- Robin… siempre supe que eras un ángel de la luz… solo que quería que tú me lo demostraras.

- Pues, mis alas blancas te dicen demasiado… y Zoro, aun así siendo muy irracional, se preocupará en matarte a ti… y no a mí.

- Eso lo veremos… ya que me es imposible creer que seamos nosotros tres los únicos que quedamos aquí en el mundo.

Mihawk voltea hacia Zoro, viendo que este soltaba el cadáver de Tashigui a un lado. El ángel caído toma una cuchilla que estaba al lado del cuerpo de la nathrezim, y lo alza para cortarse a sí mismo su cabellera larga, quedándose con su corto cabello.

Soltando las mechas al suelo y la cuchilla, Zoro se sacude la cabeza con su cabello ahora corto, y voltea lentamente hacia Mihawk, quedándose de pie ante su mayor enemigo de toda la historia.

No había otro lugar para los sobrevivientes. Uno de los dos tendría que morir en ese mismo entonces, y ya no había más opción en esta lucha. Era matar o morir.

- Mihawk… tú morir.

Al decir esto, ambos se quedaron en guardia, mientras que Robin estaba arriba viendo como se iban a enfrentar estos dos ángeles caídos. El tiempo está aquí y ambos tenían que escoger entre que hacer. Zoro contra Mihawk, la única lucha esperada por todos en el cielo quienes estaban atentos, viendo que este momento tan esperado había llegado.


	19. El Fin de la Oscuridad

En ese instante, en el cielo todos estaban prestos, para ver la batalla entre estos dos ángeles oscuros, que estaban a punto de enfrentarse. Raziel despertaba de su letargo y levantándose de donde estaba, miró a todos los ángeles, que estaban observando hacia abajo, lo cual acercándose a Calassian luego de haberse recuperado, le dice:

- Mi señora… ¿Ya ha llegado el momento?

Pero aun así la diosa ni siquiera volteaba como estaba Raziel, ni se preocupaba en lo más mínimo en su salud, y estando de brazos cruzados, dice:

- Sí, has llegado a tiempo… no te pierdas para nada de esto… mira y ve como el fin está a punto de llegar.

Raziel estaba observando hacia abajo. Miró detenidamente a Zoro y a Mihawk, parados y listos para batallar el uno contra el otro. En la tierra, las brisas frías del mundo desolado y de lo que quedaba de él, servía como escenario para la última de las batallas que determinaría el porvenir de una especie en común. Zoro sentía como el suelo seguía resquebrajándose, emanando la lava del núcleo de la tierra, rodeando el suelo, así que al sostenerse de un peñasco alto, y al manifestar con su estado una sonrisa muy macabra, dijo a Mihawk:

- Tú… morirás.

Mihawk estaba serio como era de esperarse, no tenía palabras de cinismo en su mente para responder a eso que le dijo Zoro con su estado de ebriedad de sangre.

- Vaya, al menos en esa cabeza estúpida, hay algo de pensamiento.

Rápidamente corrió hacia Mihawk, y al estar a punto de darle un golpe, Zoro ve como su enemigo abriendo sus alas, se mueve a un lado, escuchándole decir:

- Tu rapidez ha incrementado… que idiotez.

Zoro se percataba que Mihawk volaba, y dio un gran salto cayendo sobre su enemigo, seguido de esto este empezó a golpearlo repetidamente. Mihawk al recibir esos golpes, sujeta a Zoro de los brazos, y lo arroja contra el suelo, diciendo:

- No tengo otra opción… tendré que usar toda mi fuerza.

Y al descender frente a Zoro, este lo golpea con su pierna, levantándolo muy alto y dejando que cayese al suelo. Zoro levantándose, extiende su mano y arroja un destello de hielo azul diciendo:

- ¡Mutoryu: Pondo Hou!

El destello azul iba rodando por el suelo hasta alcanzar a su enemigo, el cual cubriéndose con sus alas, recibe el impacto directo y al abrir sus alas, vio a Zoro que lo tenía cerca, que acercándose a este, le da un golpe con su mano derecha hacia arriba, luego con su izquierda, y por último juntando sus dos manos, lo golpea levantándolo al aire, y luego apareciendo por encima de este, lo golpea con sus manos juntas, hacia el suelo. Mihawk levantándose, se coloca su mano sobre su boca, y viendo como su sangre caía en su mano, dijo a Zoro:

- Muy listo Zoro… muy listo.

Y al decir esto, vio que Zoro corría otra vez hacia él, pero este sumergiéndose en la tierra como si fuera agua, hace que Zoro se detenga, buscándolo por todos lados, y en ese momento, apareciendo por detrás de él, saliendo de la tierra, corre hacia él y dándole dos golpes en su cuerpo, lo levanta con su mano derecha y le arroja un gran destello verde, lanzándolo muy lejos.

Pero aun así, Mihawk no se olvidaba de alguien que estaba cerca, y desvía su atención ahora hacia Robin, y le dijo:

- He aquí el ángel débil, por el cual has esperado, Robin… lástima que sea tan débil.

En seguida, Robin echa un vistazo detrás de Mihawk y sonríe cruzándose los brazos.

- ¿Por qué no continúas luchando?

Al escuchar esto, Mihawk presiente que detrás de sí mismo estaba de pie Zoro, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Quizá me haya equivocado… pero si es fuerte.

Zoro estaba secándose la sangre de la boca, y escupía a un lado riéndose con un sonido gutural, burlándose de su enemigo.

- Golpes… de niña… Mihawk.

Mihawk se llenó de ira y caminando hacia él, vio que se acercó igualmente y agachándose, con su mano, lo golpea hacia arriba lanzando un destello de fuego que elevó a Zoro. Habiéndolo elevado con el golpe, Mihawk salta dirigiéndose a Zoro, y con su pierna lo golpea arrojándolo hacia abajo, diciéndole:

- ¡No eres más que un débil! ¡Ni siquiera estando en esa condición de berseeker infeliz eres capaz de hacer algo para evitar mis golpes!

Zoro estaba cayendo pero se sostiene en el suelo con sus pies, seguido de flexionar sus piernas se impulsa para saltar. Habiéndose impulsado con su hombro, se impacta de lleno en el cuerpo de Mihawk, arrojándose ambos hacia el suelo. Cuando cayeron hicieron un gran estruendo en el suelo, así que Robin asomándose a ver lo que sucedió, entre el polvo de la tierra, vio a ambos dándose golpes, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Vamos Zoro… tú puedes, mi amor.

En la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, Zoro estaba encima de Mihawk y estaba golpeándolo fuertemente, a lo que Mihawk, dándose la vuelta, empieza ahora a golpear fuertemente a Zoro en la cara, diciéndole:

- ¡Maldito seas Zoro! ¡Por tu culpa mis planes han salido mal!

Zoro en ese momento, tomando con sus manos, la cabeza de su enemigo, este le golpea la cabeza con la suya, tirándolo hacia atrás. Al levantarse con mucha prisa, ve que Zoro estaba dando la vuelta hacia atrás mientras estaba acostado, para ponerse de pie, y dice:

- Esto será demasiado difícil, Zoro… no me la pondrás fácil.

- Tú… morir… ¡Morir!

En ese instante, Zoro con su mano derecha lista, le arroja un gran destello azul de su Pondo Hou de hielo para poder congelarlo, pero Mihawk se hace a un lado, dirigiéndose hacia Zoro y dándole una gran patada con sus dos pies juntos tirándolo contra el tronco de un árbol muerto. Luego de esto, la tierra empezó a temblar de una manera muy impresionante, haciendo emanar largas cascadas de lava volcánica lo cual Mihawk, al mirar a los lados, dijo:

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Robin había alzado vuelo en donde estaba parada, y observó hacia el cielo diciendo:

- Ya pronto la tierra será destruida.

Mihawk alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Robin, y creyendo que era un completo disparate, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo que la tierra será destruida?

- Así es Mihawk… todo lo que ves, en cuestión de momentos, desaparecerá.

Comprendiendo que quizá no había locura en las palabras de Robin, Mihawk baja la atención hacia Zoro y se dice a sí mismo:

- Tengo que destruir a Zoro y hacerme de su sangre… ¿Pero qué haré?

En ese instante, Zoro se prepara para seguir atacando a MIhawk, lo cual al volar otra vez hacia él, lo golpea con su hombro echándolo al suelo, y en ese instante al intentar caer encima de este, Mihawk poniéndose de pie, enciende su dedo, y luego de esto, deja salir un gran destello de fuego, que arrojó a Zoro contra el suelo, muy malherido.

Luego de esto, Mihawk por desgracia visualizó hacia un lado y se dio cuenta del cuerpo de Tashigui y entendió que su plan podría cambiar y ante los ojos de Zoro y de Robin, así que se dirige hacia donde estaba Tashigui, y sujetando el cadáver de la nathrezim en sus brazos, dice a Zoro que se estaba levantando:

- Hm, ¿Acaso creíste que me ibas a derrotar tan fácilmente?

Zoro se dio cuenta que en las manos de Mihawk estaba el cuerpo de Tashigui, y comprendió que este ángel caído lo usaría a su favor.

- ¡No! ¡Destruir…!

Robin a un lado estaba viendo esto, y dijo:

- Mihawk, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Inmediatamente Mihawk no se percató que del cuerpo de Tashigui, salieron dos enormes puños que lo golpearon, arrojándolo contra el suelo. En seguida, Zoro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Robin y voltea con lentitud hacia ella, provocando que la morena se asustase.

- Tú… morir… también.

Robin sorprendiéndose de lo que escuchó, abrió sus alas y voló mucho más a lo alto, y evadiendo el ataque de Zoro, vio que este la miraba fijamente con muchas ganas de poder matarla, y en ese instante, Mihawk se levanta tomando el cuerpo de Tashigui otra vez, aprovechando la distracción de Zoro y Robin, por lo que gustosamente dice:

- ¡Zoro, demasiado tarde, pedazo de porquería!

Zoro y Robin voltearon apresurados mirando a Mihawk, y ven que este acerca su boca al cuerpo de Tashigui, y bebe la sangre de su corazón sangrante, lo cual al hacerlo, Robin temió por esto diciendo a Zoro:

- ¡Se convertirá en una bestia como tú, Zoro!

Zoro oyendo esto, vio como su enemigo mortal estaba soltando a Tashigui a la lava, y tenía su boca ensangrentada, diciendo:

- Ah… que fresca es la sangre de los nathrezim… lástima que haya sido la última.

Desde el cielo todos temieron por lo que fuese a pasar, y como podría incrementar el poder de Mihawk. Calassian, la diosa de los cielos estaba contemplando esto, y se preparaba por si acaso tendría que descender ella misma para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a su antiguo servidor, diciendo:

- Mihawk ahora será como Zoro.

A un lado, Raziel preparaba su espada para descender, diciendo:

- ¿Eso era lo que planeaba Mihawk desde hace años? Como no pude darme cuenta de eso.

- Simplemente no lo sabías… pero yo sí.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijo?

- Porque no era parte de mi propósito… dejemos que Zoro haga su trabajo… por eso es que confié en él.

Ya en la tierra, Mihawk no sentía aun ningún efecto, puesto que al mirarse las manos, dijo a sí mismo:

- Pero… ¿No se supone que…?

Aprovechando la distracción, Zoro extendiendo su mano llena de hielo, aprovecha para arrojarle un gran destello al distraído Mihawk, congelándolo y dejándolo inmóvil, y en ese instante, este corrió hacia el cuerpo y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces, hasta que el décimo golpe, lo tomó con sus dos manos, y le golpea la cabeza con la suya, arrojándolo a lo lejos. Robin, mientras veía esto, dijo:

- Muy bien… ya esto es tuyo.

Inmediatamente Zoro estaba descendiendo con lentitud hacia Mihawk, y voltea hacia Robin diciendo:

- Mihawk… ¿Muerto?

Al decir esto, un gran terremoto apareció entre ellos, y Zoro volteando a ver a su enemigo, observa que este se estaba levantando con los ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- No puedo creer que pienses que esto se ha terminado… aquí no ha terminado Zoro.

En ese instante, Zoro y Robin vieron que las alas de Mihawk, se estaban cayendo de su espalda, y su cuerpo se estaba agrandando y levitando, como si estuviera sin espíritu.

Al pasar todo esto, Zoro intenta acercarse a este, y al estar a punto de golpearlo, Mihawk abrió los ojos, y de momento un trueno que salió desde el suelo, golpeó a Zoro arrojándolo hacia atrás. Este ángel que parecía como un demonio, manteniendo la piel blanca como si fuese un vacío, sintiendo como sus cabellos se volvieron grises y como grandes pezuñas salieron de sus manos, suspira un nuevo resurgir.

- El nuevo MIhawk ha llegado… soy ahora más poderoso de lo que crees, Zoro.

Zoro levantándose del suelo, se coloca en guardia y ve que Mihawk da un grito mucho más terrorífico y más gutural que Zoro, y que hace temblar el mundo, haciendo que el núcleo que hay en el centro de la tierra, salga e incendie todos los bosques y ciudades, y que haya un infierno viviente en toda la tierra.

Por lo tanto, en el cielo, Calassian temió un poco por la vida de sus dos ángeles que estaban abajo. En seguida ella nota que Raziel tiene muchas ganas de descender, lo cual le dice:

- Raziel, tranquilízate… no descenderás… aquí es donde te quedarás.

Al pasar un gran rato, Zoro viendo a Mihawk levitando, oye que este le dice:

- ¡Vamos Zoro! ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¡Ven y atácame pedazo de porquería!

Zoro dio un gran gruñido al aire, y corriendo hacia Mihawk, este estaba a punto de golpearle, pero desgraciadamente, siente que se detiene en el aire viendo como la mano de Mihawk estaba extendida hacia él, y con solo extender su mano, le dio unos cuantos golpes de aire, que expelió a Zoro lejos. El nuevo ángel caído estaba burlándose de su contrincante.

- ¡Vamos, rata estúpida! ¡No seas patético y levántate del maldito suelo y muéstrame si eres capaz de hacer algo! ¡Demuéstrame para que mierdas tienes el veneno de los nathrezim en tu sangre si no sabes usar el conmensurable poder!

Al oír esto, Zoro se levantó de nuevo y corrió hacia Mihawk, y al ver que este se quedaba sin hacer nada, se detuvo de momento. Mihawk al anticipar su movimiento, se movió mucho más rápido que él. Así que acercándose, este le da una simple patada que volvió a expelerlo contra una pared en llamas.

Robin temía por la vida de Zoro y se lleva las manos a la boca, sin darse cuenta que Mihawk apareció de repente en frente de ella, diciéndole:

- Robin… no te había visto ahí volando.

Robin en seguida descendió y extendiendo su mano, hace salir muchas de ellas que iban a golpear al oscuro ángel transformado, pero este le sostiene los brazos con su mano, diciendo:

- Hm, no me sorprendes todavía, Robin.

Apresuradamente Mihawk desaparece sorpresivamente, y aparece por detrás de Robin, golpeándole con el antebrazo impactándola contra el suelo. En realidad Mihawk no quería perder el tiempo con ella así que volteó a buscar a Zoro.

- Zoro… ¿Dónde estás?

Y sorpresivamente Zoro apareciendo detrás de él, lo sujeta fuertemente con sus manos, y lo arroja contra el suelo por detrás, y haciéndose a un lado, ve que Mihawk se levanta como si no hubiera sucedido nada, diciendo:

- No debiste hacer eso.

En ese instante, despareciendo y apareciendo repentinamente, hacia confundir a Zoro, y moviéndose a los lados, ve que Mihawk se para en un lado, y con su mente, lo levanta al aire y arrojándolo contra el suelo, una y otra vez, lo lanzó más alto y más fuerte, apareciendo por arriba, y golpeándolo contra el suelo, diciéndole:

- Esto me está divirtiendo mucho.

Y apareciendo por debajo, ve que Zoro iba cayendo, y colocándose debajo de él, este extiende su pierna y recibe a su enemigo adolorido con su rodilla en la espalda de este, cayendo a un lado.

Robin, cruzando sus antebrazos, hace sacar muchas manos del cuerpo de Mihawk, lo cual este al mirarla, desaparece haciendo que las manos de ella se desvanezcan de manera indescriptible, y aparece por detrás, golpeándola fuertemente, haciendo que cayese a un lado de Zoro. El oscuro ángel caído viendo como los dos enemigos de su vida estaban juntos, dijo:

- Mírense… están una vez más juntos.

Zoro abre sus ojos y se muestra muy enojado por perder contra Mihawk, pero al ver a Robin a su lado, se muestra sonriente diciendo:

- Robin… morir… también.

Robin no lo podía creer. Iba a morir en manos del ángel que ella amaba, y tratando de incorporarse, ella extiende sus manos hacia Zoro.

- Zoro… soy yo, Robin… no puedes hacerme daño.

Zoro se estaba arrastrando hacia Robin, como si fuese un zombi malherido, diciendo:

- Sí… tú… morir.

Robin ahora estaba echándose para atrás poco a poco, le sigue diciendo a Zoro:

- Por favor, no lo hagas… abre los ojos y mírame.

A lo lejos, Mihawk estaba de brazos cruzados y disfrutaba de ver el hecho que Zoro mataría a Robin.

- ¡Vamos Zoro, recuerda que ella te abandonó desde hace mas de dos mil años! ¡Mátala!

- Zoro, no lo oigas… óyeme a mí, yo te amo.

Zoro intenta levantarse, diciendo:

- Tú… abandonarme… tú… ¡Morir!

Y en cuestión de segundos, Robin al derramar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, vio que la mano de Zoro estaba levantándose, y este acercándosela a su cuello, le dice:

- Tú… irte… de aquí.

Y en cuestión de rapidez, Zoro se dirigió hacia Mihawk saltando frente a este, lo golpea cuatro veces en la cara y cayendo en el suelo, Zoro encima de este, le sigue golpeando hasta que Mihawk desapareciendo, aparece detrás de este, y tomándolo lo golpea con unos grandes reflejos, que salían de sus manos, dejando a Zoro malherido en el suelo.

Al hacer esto, Robin viendo que este estaba descuidado, corre hacia este, y con sus piernas juntas, golpea a Mihawk arrojándolo contra el suelo, en seguida levantándose, este oscuro ángel caído ve que Robin se acercaba hacia él, e inmediatamente con su mirada, levanta unos rayos desde el suelo, petrificando a Robin cuatro veces hasta que al ver que ella caía al suelo, levanta un rayo mucho más fuerte que alcanzó a Robin, estrellándola contra el suelo, muy malherida.

Zoro por otro lado, levantándose ensangrentado y malherido, le arroja un destello de hielo a Mihawk, pero este desapareciendo lo evade, y apareciendo frente a Zoro, lo levanta con su mente, y que lo golpeó en el vientre tan fuerte, que hizo que su boca sangrara de manera terrible, y tomándolo con una mano, lo arroja al suelo, diciendo:

- ¡Ustedes no son lo suficientemente fuertes, para enfrentarse a mí! ¡Cuando antes parecía un patético estúpido ángel oscuro, ahora soy casi un dios!

Al ver como estos dos ángeles estaban caídos al suelo, muy malheridos y ensangrentados, Mihawk alza la mirada al cielo y llama a fuertes voces.

- ¡Calassian! ¡Calassian!

Todos los ángeles en el cielo, voltearon en silencio hacia su diosa esperando que ella dijese algo al respecto, aunque ni siquiera se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra. Calassian tenía sus ojos cerrados y suspira profundamente desde su corazón y responde a la mente de él:

- ¿Qué quieres Mihawk?

- Así que también puedes hablar a mi mente… no puedo creer como es que haces eso… yo también quisiera hacerlo.

- No lo podrás hacer, porque no eres dios… y nunca lo serás.

Mihawk al oír esto, sonríe descomunalmente, y cortando con la comunicación con la diosa, alzó las voces diciendo:

- Sí, antes no lo era, pero ahora sí lo soy… mira a tus ángeles preciados… están aquí ante mis pies, malheridos y hechos todos unas basuras… ¿Por qué no vienes tú y te me enfrentas?

- Porque sé que ellos harán el trabajo que yo puedo hacer de la nada.

Oyendo esto, Mihawk baja la mirada hacia Zoro, y sin quitarle la vista pregunta:

- ¿De verdad siempre te importó Zoro?

- Siempre… aunque cometí un error al echarlo a la tierra por tu culpa.

- ¡Sí, ahora enfoquémonos en mis virtudes! ¡No en mis errores!

En ese momento, Mihawk dirigiéndose tranquilamente a Zoro que yacía en el suelo, lo sujeta del cuello y lo alza al aire.

- ¿Vas a permitir que yo mate a este bastando infeliz, solo porque no te gusta romper tu palabra? ¡Si tanto te interesa, ¿Por qué lo dejas morir en mis manos?!

Al decir esto, de su mano derecha, apareció un gran trueno que electrocutaba a Zoro, tanto así que lo hacía gritar del dolor y del sufrimiento. Calassian en el cielo, viendo esto se quedaba sin decir absolutamente nada, lo cual al instante, Mihawk suelta a Zoro contra el suelo.

Robin apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y al haber visto como Zoro estaba siendo electrocutado, se arrastraba poco a poco, hasta dirigirse a Mihawk, lo cual este ángel oscuro sintiendo la mano de ella en su píe, dijo a Calassian:

- Ah, ya lo sé… ¿Quieres perder al ángel que ha sido redimido? ¡Sí, se que te gustaría ver como sufren!

Al decir esto Mihawk tomó a Robin del mismo modo que Zoro, y golpeándole el rostro repetidas veces, la arroja contra el suelo, diciéndole a Calassian nuevamente:

- ¡Vamos, tienes que ser más sensible, Calassian! ¡No puedes dejar que tus dos ángeles mueran en mis manos! ¡Atrévete a hacer algo si es que eres de verdad la señora de este maldito mundo! ¡Rompe tus malditos paradigmas con los que nos has hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo, haciéndonos miserables a tu asquerosa voluntad!

Mientras que seguía diciendo esto, Calassian muy callada desde el cielo veía como hacia sufrir a estos dos ángeles, y en un momento, Mihawk estaba riéndose a grandes voces y dijo a ella:

- ¿Acaso me temes? ¡Si es por eso, sé que me hubieras matado antes de que bebiera la sangre de Tashigui! ¡Y sé que pudiste haberlo evitado! ¿Pero por qué siempre tienes que ser la de la última palabra?

En ese momento, al ver como Zoro se levantaba, MIhawk lo miraba y decía:

- ¡Zoro, mi hermano de sangre contaminada! ¿Acaso no te cansas?

Y al decir esto, extendió su mano hacia Zoro, y levantándolo como si fuera una hoja, lo arrojó contra un edificio, destruyéndolo por completo, lo cual al seguir viendo que aparecía de pie totalmente malherido, Mihawk mirando a Robin, tuvo una gran idea, y dijo:

- Zoro… ven acá, mi hermano.

Al decir esto, Zoro poco a poco se iba acercando a su enemigo, lo cual al tenerlo cerca, este lo levanta en los aires con una mano, y viendo una pared intacta, lo colocó sobre ella, sujetándole sus brazos y piernas con unos anillos que creó con su poder, dejándolo inmóvil para que no se esforzase mucho, diciendo:

- Quisiera saber si es que detrás de toda esa imagen de ángel terrorífico, se esconde el verdadero Zoro.

E inmediatamente, Mihawk con su otra mano tomó a Robin, y haciéndole levitar, le dice:

- ¿De verdad, conoces a esta mujer?

Raudamente Mihawk cierra su puño y proporciona un golpe demasiado fuerte al rostro de Robin, diciéndole otra vez a Zoro:

- ¿No la reconoces ahora?

En la pared, engrilletado solamente podía proferir gritos de furia, esforzándose para poder zafarse de las ataduras, diciendo:

- Mihawk… morir.

Mihawk solo se podía reír por estas tonterías ocasionadas, y extendiendo la mano con la que hacía levitar a Robin, la fue acercando a Zoro.

- ¿Y ahora la recuerdas?

Robin mirando los ojos de su amado, dice unas palabras casi impronunciables hacia su amado ángel, manifestando una tristeza escondida detrás de una sonrisa que demuestra que nunca cumplió su propósito.

- Zoro… no importa si no me reconoces… siempre te amaré… no importa si llego a morir… me siento feliz de haber estado a tu lado.

Y por sorpresa, los gruñidos de ira de Zoro cesaron manteniéndose en silencio, solamente expresando su agitada respiración. La mirada de Zoro cambiaba poco a poco y se demostraba que detrás de esa condición de berseker, se escondía aun el Zoro que razonaba. Mihawk seguía disfrutando esto y dijo a Calassian:

- ¿Quieres que la mate? ¡Si me dices que no lo haga, no lo haré!

Nuevamente todos los ángeles de luz que estaban en el cielo, desviaban su atención hacia la diosa, la cual ni siquiera se atrevía a ver esto, decidiendo cerrar sus ojos por competo. A un lado estaba Raziel, quien no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, diciéndole a su señora, muy ansioso de bajar.

- Mi señora… Robin morirá… haga algo.

Finalmente Calassian seguía sin decir nada, mientras todos los ángeles del cielo la ven fijamente que permanece con sus ojos cerrados. Ya abajo, esto fue suficiente señal para Mihawk así que comprender todo esto, dijo:

- Muy bien… Calassian ha hablado… Robin, despídete de Zoro.

Robin tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, pero cuando la fue levantando hacia Zoro, sonrió cándidamente demostrando que aun así el sacrificio valió la pena.

- Zoro… te amo mi amor.

Zoro se queda muy serio por escuchar esto. En seguida Mihawk extendiendo su mano al corazón de Robin, extrae en su mano la esencia del espíritu del ángel, y apuntándolo al aire con su mano abierta, Mihawk sostenía una esencia azul y mira a hacia el cielo y dice:

- ¡Tú lo deseaste!

Habiendo dicho esto, Mihawk cierra su mano y la esencia del espíritu de Robin se desvanece como una chispa apagandose dejando a este ángel sin vida.

Calassian al sentir la muerte de Robin, baja su cabeza frunciendo sus parpados mientras que los ángeles de la luz, se lamentaron por la muerte de Robin. Raziel al ver cómo murió Robin, se quedó muy callado y sin decir nada, se quedó sentado en el suelo, muy lamentado por la muerte de esta mujer.

En cuanto a Zoro, viendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de Robin sin vida iba bajando en el suelo hasta caer completamente, dice desde el subconsciente de su ser:

- Robin… no… mi amor.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro empezó a derramar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, y Mihawk estando con los ojos cerrados, dice a Zoro:

- Tu señora, pudo haber detenido esto… y tu amada Robin, seguiría con vida. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser a su maldita manera? Nunca lo sabremos.

Zoro cerrando sus ojos, se queda muy callado sin decir nada. Pasado de un largo momento, mientras se había hecho un gran silencio en la tierra y en el cielo, los ángeles, Calassian y Mihawk muy confundidos de ver a Zoro sin decir nada y con la cabeza abajo, se quedaban en silencio.

Mihawk se le fue acercando poco a poco, y de momento Zoro, abriendo sus ojos, hizo fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, rompiendo con esfuerzo los grilletes que estaban atándolo. Calassian al ver la fuerza de Zoro, se quedó muy sorprendida, así que Mihawk haciéndose a un lado, ve como poco a poco, se iba acercando al cuerpo de Robin, y al tomarlo en sus brazos, Zoro levanta su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia Mihawk, este recuesta el cuerpo de Robin en su pecho, diciendo:

- Mi corazón… triste… está.

- ¿Tu corazón está triste? No me hagas reír… tú al igual que yo, no tienes corazón… nunca lo has tenido.

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro se incomodó demasiado y cerró sus ojos, acostando el cuerpo de Robin en el suelo, para levantarse.

- ¡Tú al igual que yo, no somos piadosos ni conocemos la paz, el amor y la hermandad! ¡Eso es un lujo para débiles y estúpidos, Zoro!

Los pasos lentos de Zoro estaban aproximándolo a su enemigo, diciendo con voz suave:

- Cállate.

- ¡Sí, es así Zoro, hermano mío! ¡Ambos somos unos desgraciados que no merecen ser amados por nadie! ¡Somos los seres más despreciables en este nuevo mundo! ¿Acaso creíste que Calassian te daría redención, aun así con tu imagen asquerosa? ¡Nunca la tuvo! ¡Te engañó, al igual que siempre lo ha hecho!

Zoro, empezó a desesperarse mucho más, diciendo:

- Silencio.

- ¡Siempre te engañó estúpido, nunca te dijo la verdad! ¡Engaña a todo el mundo, y tú eres uno de los únicos que le cree todas las porquerías que dice!

Zoro al oír esto, se arrodilló y empezó a desesperarse llevándose las manos a sus oídos para no tener que escuchar al oscuro ángel caído, lo cual Mihawk acercándose a su oído, le dice:

- ¡Vamos Zoro, solo puedes hacer una cosa! ¡Únete a mí, maldito infeliz y hagamos este trabajo, de acabar con Calassian con nuestros poderes! ¡Somos los únicos con estas habilidades que tenemos y esta fuerza extraordinaria! ¡No puedes ser un ignorante y no darte cuenta de que puedes ser más fuerte que ella!

Zoro al oír esta última frase, miró a Mihawk y atacándolo, desaparece de su vista, lo cual apareciendo por otro lado, le dice:

- ¡Tu fuerza, con la mía, es algo extraordinario y no me lo puedes negar! ¡Se que dentro de esa cabeza inútil y vacía está alguien que sabe razonar y pensar!

Después de oír todo esto, Zoro se levanta y dice a MIhawk:

- Yo… no… ser… ¡Un maldito débil!

Y al decir esto, dio un gran gruñido al aire, y con una velocidad increíble corrió hacia Mihawk, y este con verlo venir, recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara, lo cual al caer a lo lejos, se levanta muy sorprendido, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Zoro, extendiendo su mano, le dispara ráfagas de hielo, lo cual Mihawk deteniéndolas con su mano corrió hacia él y golpeándolo siete veces, lo arrastra contra el suelo, diciéndole:

- ¡Jamás serás como yo, Zoro!

En ese momento, Zoro levantándose del suelo, le dice a Mihawk:

- Sí… yo… no ser… una porquería.

- Bien has decidido… ¡Pudimos hacer de el cielo un infierno, y dejas que el sentimentalismo te nuble lo que eres en realidad! ¡Caíste como un demonio y crees ser redimido! ¡No hay descanso para los perversos!

Al decir esto, Zoro concentrando toda su fuerza en sus manos, la extiende y dispara miles de ráfagas, para poder congelar a Mihawk, lo cual este deteniéndolas, con sus manos, dice:

- Son demasiados… no podré con todas.

Pensando en que todo estaba difícil, Mihawk creyó volar para huir de ese lugar, pero no fue suficiente evadir las demás ráfagas.

- No puede ser.

Y mientras seguía corriendo, mirando hacia atrás, se da cuenta que al ver al frente, apareció otra ráfaga que lo tomó por sorpresa, diciendo:

- Maldición.

En ese instante sin escapatoria, Mihawk quedó congelado por las ráfagas de Zoro, y en ese mismo instante, este mirando el cuerpo de su amada Robin, cierra sus ojos.

Tomando rapidez corre hacia Mihawk, tumbándolo contra el suelo y golpeándolo, una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, con cada mano. Luego de esto, Zoro poniendo una cara de ángel demente y perturbada, sigue golpeando a Mihawk en el suelo, con ambos puños juntos, unas nueve veces, hasta que lanzándolo al aire, con su mano abierta, corrió hacia Mihawk, lo cual este recuperándose, ve a Zoro que se acercó hasta él, y traspasó su brazo por el cuerpo de él, hasta que la mano salió al otro lado del cuerpo del oscuro ángel caído.

Mihawk no lo podía creer. Estaba tan sorprendido de ver como estaba traspasado por la mano de Zoro, y al ver como tenía su brazo, metido en su cuerpo, dijo:

- Zoro… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Fuiste muy rápido.

- Tú… morir… ahora.

Y con su otra mano, le tomó la cabeza por sus cabellos, y haciendo un solo movimiento hacia arriba, le arrancó la cabeza, matándolo en seguida. Luego de esto, sacando su brazo del cuerpo de este cadáver, lo arroja al suelo, y al mirar en su otra mano la cabeza de Mihawk, este la tira al suelo, y dando un fuerte grito de impulso la aplastó con su pie, dando un gran grito al aire, diciendo:

- ¡Calassian! ¡Calassian! ¡Desciende!

Al decir esto, todos en el cielo estaban viendo como Zoro había derrotado finalmente a Mihawk, quedándose de rodillas y lamentándose amargamente manifestando un dolor en su corazón. Todos los ángeles miran a la diosa de los cielos esperando a ver qué es lo que hará, mientras que ella, viendo a Raziel le dice:

- Raziel… es hora de descender.

- Mi señora… Zoro es una bestia… ¿Quiere que lo matemos?

- No… quiero que me acerques a él.

Raziel comprende que los planes desconocidos de la diosa de los cielos eran muy extraños para él, y desviando su mirada hacia atrás, dice a sus ángeles:

- Ustedes, quédense aquí, y estén atentos por si necesito de su ayuda.

Ambos aprovechan de descender a la tierra dejando el cielo. Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmenuzarse como el barro en mucha agua. El infierno estaba desatando demasiada lava candente, tanto así que Raziel sostenía a la diosa en sus brazos, habiéndole dejado en un peñasco alto en el cual a lo lejos, vio a lo lejos a Zoro sosteniendo el cuerpo de Robin en sus brazos.

Zoro se lamentaba en medio de su estado de berseeker sediento de sangre, mientras sostenía con fuerzas al ángel que él amaba. Su mirada se posó en el cuello del fallecido ángel de amor, sintiendo como ninguna esperanza le era para sí mismo, hasta que se ve interrumpido por la voz de Calassian, que le dice:

- Zoro… ¿Puedes mirarme? ¿Puedes oírme?

Sintiendo la voz de la diosa de los cielos, poco a poco Zoro fue alzando la mirada hasta mirar hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Calassian… tú… aquí.

- Así es Zoro, yo aquí delante de ti.

Lentamente Zoro va soltando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Robin en el suelo, para levantarse y abrir sus oscuras alas y acercarse a la diosa.

- Tú… ¿Destruirme?

- No Zoro… no vine a matarte, vine a cumplir mi parte del trato… así que he venido a llevarte al cielo y a destruir la tierra.

Zoro sentía como su corazón no le estaba haciendo entender a quien tendría que obedecer, y manifestó ira descontrolada, buscando el perfecto momento para atacarle, escuchando que Calassian le dijo:

- Zoro… volverás a ser otra vez un ángel con razonamiento.

En ese instante, Zoro dirigiéndose a la diosa para atacarla, Raziel se prepara con su espada para atacarle, pero ella extendiendo su mano, detiene a Zoro y luego con su otra mano, hace alzarle y lo deja levitando, para luego voltear hacia Raziel diciéndole:

- Quédate en donde estás.

Seguido de esto, Raziel se echa hacia atrás y enfunda su espada, pero la diosa regresa de nuevo su atención sobre el endemoniado Zoro, quien buscaba zafarse para atacar a la diosa y matarla. En ese instante, ella extiende su otra mano sobre él y extrae la esencia de maldad que se encontraba en su cuerpo, incluyendo la saliva que había entrado en su sangre, convirtiéndolo en un ser repulsivo.

Zoro cae en tierra, acostado y sin levantar la mirada, como si estuviese inconsciente. Calassian desciende hacia donde estaba y le llama.

- Zoro… ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Eres tú otra vez?

Calassian se daba cuenta como en medio de ese paramo devastador, Zoro estaba recuperando conciencia y se levantaba del suelo, regresando de nuevo a la normalidad.

- Sí… creo que soy yo otra vez… y creo que es mejor morir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zoro voltea hacia donde estaba Robin muerta y dice a sí mismo:

- Robin… no debiste morir… no debiste morir por mí.

Y sentándose en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo de Robin, Zoro manifiesta su tristeza, derramando lágrimas de dolor por ella. Calassian voltea hacia Raziel y le hace señas que se vaya, y al mismo tiempo hace desaparecer a Zoro y al cuerpo de Robin, regresando al cielo, junto con los ángeles, diciendo:

- La tierra será destruida.

En ese momento, Raziel y Zoro colocándose a un lado del otro de la diosa de los cielos, ven como ella extendiendo su mano, la va cerrando poco a poco, lo cual al terminar de cerrarla, la tierra estalló en mil pedazos, diciendo:

- Ya todo está hecho, hijos míos… el dolor de pelear, ha terminado.

Todos los ángeles del cielo celebraban victoriosos el triunfo del bien sobre el mal como siempre es de esperarse. Mientras todos estaban en su regocijo, Zoro no se siente parte de ellos y se hace a un lado, caminando entre los muchos ángeles, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Calassian se dio cuenta de esto y dijo:

- Esperemos que sucede con el tiempo… Zoro recibirá lo que se merece.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la paz retornó otra vez al mundo, y las almas caídas, volvieron a ser levantadas, en lo que sería un nuevo comienzo de un nuevo cielo y una nueva tierra, lejos de las guerras, demonios y del sufrimiento y el dolor.


	20. La Venida de un Nuevo Mundo

Luego de los acontecimientos en los que el mundo fue destruido por el poder de la diosa de los cielos, 500 años fueron suficientes para vivir en el paraíso con todos los ángeles quienes disfrutaban de la eterna paz y de la armonía de la bondad.

En unos jardines celestiales, la diosa se le veía caminando con mucha preocupación, y aun así era demasiado extraño, porque jamás se le había visto así. Desde lo lejos estaba volando hacia ella el mismo Raziel, quien cayendo arrodillado ante ella, dice:

- Mi señora… lo hemos encontrado.

Deteniéndose en silencio, voltea hacia Raziel diciéndole:

- ¿En donde lo has hallado?

- En las colinas angelicales… mirando la puesta del nuevo sol.

- Bien hecho Raziel… espérame aquí.

Habiendo dicho esto, Calassian emprende un largo camino hacia el lugar en el cual Raziel le había indicado. Este arcángel sonreía porque por primera vez comprendía los planes que la diosa de los cielos estaba entretejiendo.

Los días fueron largos en los que pasaron desde que Calassian recibió la noticia de Raziel, y habiendo llegado a ese lugar tan lejano y tan remoto del mundo, se siente complacida al poder disfrutar de un paraje verdoso en el que las almas descansaban por toda la eternidad en una armonía plena. Calassian se da cuenta que en la punta de una colina alta, estaba la figura de un ángel que parecía una estatua. Decidiéndose a subir hasta alcanzar a ese ángel, se detiene a su espalda en silencio, para luego decirle:

- Así que estás aquí.

Este ángel se dio la vuelta lentamente, y viendo a la diosa le dice:

- Sí… siempre he estado aquí, viendo un sol que creí que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Se trataba del mismo Zoro, quien parecía estar muy serio, asimilando los estragos de los años y de las malas experiencias que ya formaban parte de su penosa vida. Calassian, sonríe por esto y camina hacia él, pasándole por un lado diciendo:

- Zoro… cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y tú que no has regresado a mi aposento.

- Sí, tienes razón… no he querido regresar, porque me traen recuerdos que no quisiera volver a ver.

- Entiendo cuando debes estar extrañando a Robin… lamento que haya tenido que morir.

- ¿Lamentas? No tienes porque hacerlo… no es adecuado que la creadora del universo, se lamente por lo que ha sucedido… ¿No fue tu voluntad acaso?

- Sí… pero he notado que has estado muy afligido por eso… y sé que tienes deseos de que te quite la vida.

- Tienes razón… ya no tengo razón para vivir… ya no quiero vivir más… he vivido desde que creaste el mundo y realmente no me interesa ya seguir con mi eternidad… prefiero que me quites la vida.

La diosa siente el pesar de Zoro en su pecho, tan tajante como si fuese lo peor del mundo en una persona. No se imaginaba como ese sufrimiento pudiese ser soportado, pero aun así ella tenía un propósito para él.

- Zoro, sabes que cualquier deseo que tú anheles, te lo haré cumplir.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Zoro en seguida dijo:

- Quiero que me quites la vida, ahora mismo… ya no quiero seguir viviendo más… sin Robin, mi sentido de vivir ya no existe.

- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

- Sí… creo que esa es mi última petición.

Calassian se lamentaba mucho por la decisión de Zoro en querer morir, y ella misma siente como ese pesar le estaba consumiendo a ella, pero ese deseo tenía que cumplírselo por el simple hecho de prometérselo.

- Acércate a mí y arrodíllate.

Zoro caminó hacia la diosa y arrodillándose ante ella, lo más cerca que pudo, sintió como ella extendió su mano a un lado.

- Mira esto.

La diosa había creado lo que parecía ser un vórtice que llevaba a cualquiera hacia otro lugar, y es cuando Zoro pregunta:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso es… el portal hacia el lugar en el cual los muertos, descansan.

Pero cuando Zoro agudizó su vista, se dio cuenta que al otro lado de ese portal, estaba la imagen de Robin, la cual era feliz y disfrutaba de la plenitud que se le ofrecía en ese lugar.

- Robin… ella es Robin.

La diosa de los cielos sonriendo, le dice a Zoro:

- Es el lugar en el cual ella merecía estar… ahí fue donde ella quiso estar antes de morir.

- Por supuesto, ese es el lugar en que ella siempre quiso estar… yo jamás pude soñar con algo así y me preocupa que después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudo estar en paz.

- ¿Quisieras estar ahí, verdad?

- ¿Y a donde me llevarás?

Los planes de la diosa poco a poco se iban esclareciendo. Todo comenzaba a tener más sentido.

- Pensé que ese lugar, también era para ti.

- ¿Me enviarás allá?

- Por supuesto… creo que te lo mereces Zoro.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer para ir hasta allá?

- Morir.

Zoro en ese entonces comprendió el plan que tenía la diosa para él, y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrió complacido por saber finalmente algo de este temático y controversial ser.

- Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer yo… ahora puedes hacerlo… quiero morir y estar con Robin.

- Tu deseo se hará.

En seguida, Zoro abrazando la cintura de la diosa y recostando su rostro en el vientre de ella, de momento siente que las manos de Calassian son colocadas en su cabeza, y su alma empezó a salir de su cuerpo, quedando muerto. El alma del Zoro fue extraída del cuerpo, y lo cual haciéndolo desaparecer en segundos, la diosa dice a sí misma:

- Se ha cumplido mi voluntad.

La diosa decidió permanecer de pie en la colina solitaria en donde los seres del mundo descansan luego de la eterna lucha en la que se habían metido.

Llevado hacia otra dimensión, Zoro abre sus ojos de donde estaba y se da cuenta que estaba acostado en un valle enorme en donde un río enorme recorría la tierra. Se sienta en el suelo y se rasca la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Estoy muerto ya?

Sorpresivamente Zoro se levanta sin ninguna herida o cualquier cosa que los años le hayan causado, y mira a su alrededor, sin comprender qué lugar era en el que se encontraba, hasta que una hermosa mujer con vestiduras blancas caminaba entrando a unos árboles, y este se sorprende diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Será Robin?

Y al reincorporarse se fue detrás de esta mujer, y alcanzándola en un frondoso bosque de primavera, le dice:

- Mujer, ¿Quién eres?

Al decir esto, la mujer se da media vuelta, y para sorpresa de Zoro, se trataba de la misma Robin, restaurada y revivida que lo miraba diciendo:

- Zoro… has vuelto a mí.

La mirada de Zoro fue mucho más sorpresiva de lo que se esperaba, y poco a poco extendiendo su mano hacia ella, buscaba tocarla para imaginarse que era real, y habiendo palpado su mejilla con sus manos, Zoro sintió que en lo más profundo de su corazón, la felicidad florecía.

- Robin, eres tú.

- He regresado a la vida para ti, amor mío.

- Es… increíble.

- Y seremos nosotros por la eternidad.

Zoro caminó sus pasos hacia ella, y Robin acercó sus otros pasos hacia él. No había mayor felicidad en dos personas que la que estaban expresando estos dos seres, quienes se amaban desesperadamente, entregándose en unas caricias que deleitaban su armonía de amor, y en un beso que era como una fuente de agua fresca que no se acababa.

Ambos eran felices estando en los brazos del uno con el otro, hasta que Zoro por sorpresa se da cuenta que mientras sostenía a Robin en sus brazos, le sintió su espalda sin alas, y es cuando se detiene preguntándole:

- ¿Tus alas? No tienes.

- Tú tampoco tienes.

Zoro se mira la espalda y se da cuenta que tampoco tenía alas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ya no somos ángeles?

Y es cuando desde el cielo se escucha la voz de la diosa que les decía:

- "De ahora en adelante, ustedes son los primeros humanos en todo el mundo"

Ambos salen del bosque y caminan hacia una colina alta en la que observaron un planeta nuevo con todo.

- "Este mundo lo he creado para ustedes dos, mis siervos fieles" "Es el hogar de ustedes y de sus siguientes generaciones, quienes se convertirán en los pobladores de este mundo, donde no habrá más llanto ni dolor, ni la agonía de la muerte" "Las esperanzas son renovadas y serán siempre recordados por sus descendientes, por siempre y para siempre"

La voz desapareció dejando de ser escuchada, y es cuando Zoro y Robin sonríen el uno con el otro, sabiendo que su nueva misión consistía en un nuevo mundo construido por ellos mismos. Mientras que en los paraísos celestiales, Calassian parada en la colina con sus ojos cerrados, los abre sonriendo y diciéndose a sí misma:

- Zoro y Robin… la eternidad será para ustedes, desde ahora y para siempre.

Y al decir esto, se da media vuelta y empieza a descender por la colina, y al hacerlo sonríe mirando la puesta del sol que adornaba el cielo, que por muchos años presidió ángeles que combatieron la maldad, queriendo recuperar a unos dos ángeles que no merecían, perecer en ella.

**Fin**


End file.
